Megaforce: Afterlife
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Now that the Armada's gone, the Rangers' lives can go back to normal. But is there ever really a normal when it comes to former Rangers?
1. New Lives

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Megaforce. This story is fan-made._

_Author's Note: This is not where the Megaforce series starts. If you want to read the series without getting lost, I suggest you read my stories in the order they appear:_

_**No To Date Nights - The Party Night - Project Partners - Megaforce: Lives Behind The Masks - **__**Prom Night**__ - __**A Trip To Remember - First Meetings - Something She Loves – Protective Morans – Samurai In Harwood County – Rainy Days – Luck Had Nothing To Do With It – Ranger Support – Parents and Children – Hero Without The Spandex – Emma's Night – Emma's Mother – Bait And Switch – After Death – A Stormy Day – A Date For Tensou – A Mother's Advice – Mending Fences – Executioner Named Revenge –Those Three Words – On The Fourth Day – Babysitting – Tiger- A Fresh Start – On the Mountains – Looking Ahead – The Rangers' Recovery – Daughter's Nightmare – Megaforce: With Great Power –Cookies – The Babysitters: Jake and Gia – Better Off With The Burrows**_ – _**A Hard Journey – The Messenger – Megaforce: The Invasion Arrives – Learning To See – Sight Unseen – A Romantic Demise – To Love And To Lose – Distance Travelled – A Love Triangle – (Grr Grr Tiger) – Megaforce: The Legendary Battle**_

"They always run," Gia sighed as she got up from her seat on the patio, gave a little nod and then bolted down the street. The sidewalks were busy around this time of day, but that didn't stop Gia. She burst through the crowd and tried her best not to knock anyone over, but no matter how many times she yelled for people to move, there was always that one guy who thought he was important. She ran into him with her shoulder and took him down without missing a single step as she followed her suspect around the corner. He then tried cutting across traffic and hoped Gia wouldn't be stupid enough to follow.

It wasn't that she was stupid enough; it was that she wasn't afraid of a few bumps and bruises. After all, after being a Ranger for nearly two years, cars didn't scare her. In fact, she embraced the challenge and smirked as a car failed to stop in time. She jumped over the hood and felt the impact, knowing it would leave a bruise, but she kept running. She saw her suspect glancing over his shoulder and how he was surprised when he saw she was still coming after him.

So he turned down an alley. Gia assumed he thought it was a shortcut, and that once he reached his destination, she would let him go. He was wrong, on both accounts. Gia would follow him until she caught him, and the alley was a dead end. A wooden fence had been put up to divide the properties and to keep suspects like him from getting away. It had been Jordan's idea months ago, and Gia, for once, had to agree it was a good one.

The suspect jumped and tried to climb the fence, but it was just a little too high for him to make it over in a single bound and as he struggled to pull himself up, Gia walked up behind him.

"When you fall," she smirked, "would you like me to catch you, or just let you drop?"

"I didn't do it, okay!" he argued as he continued to try and pull himself over. Gia grabbed the back of his pants with one hand while the other reached into his pocket.

"So what's this?" she asked when she pulled out a stack of bills. "Isn't it convenient that we found your fingerprints everywhere and you have... what's this? Four hundred bucks? The exact same amount that was reported stolen?"

The thief almost managed to pull himself up, but Gia tugged on his pants. He was more than willing to ditch them and let them fall around his ankles as he finally made it over the fence. He landed with a thud on the other side but as he picked himself up he heard a growl. He gulped.

Gia lifted herself over the fence, sat on the top, and looked down at her thief with a smile, "I'm the one with the tiger."

The thief sighed, pulled up his pants and then put his hands in the air. Gia smirked, grabbed her handcuffs and locked them on his wrists. As she walked out of the alleyway, she found Jordan waiting on the street in his car. He chuckled.

"You just love a good run, don't you?" he asked. Gia helped the thief into the back seat and then climbed into the passenger seat with a shrug. She left the door open and Tiger hopped in as well. Jordan groaned. "Dammit, Gia! Tiger goes in the back seat! She's too freaking big for this now!"

Gia helped her cat sit comfortably on her lap and then turned to Jordan and shook her head, "Perp in the back, cat in the front. You remember the rules, butthead."

"Butthead?" the thief asked. Jordan looked in his rear-view mirror and sighed.

"Don't ask."

-Megaforce-

Vanessa waited anxiously, tapping her foot as she stood in line with the other people waiting for loved ones at the airport. It had been just over a month since Claire and Emma had gone on their trip and Vanessa was almost desperate to have her girlfriend come home. In her arms she carried Ryan. It had been a difficult time adjusting to having a baby in the house again. Troy and Rebecca had given her up only temporarily until they found a better arrangement for themselves and could support Ryan financially. As of now, Rebecca was finishing her senior year of high school at Angel Grove High School. She had a lot of work to catch up on and a lot of new things she needed to get used to. For one, she was adjusting to attending school without her sight. Reading textbooks was harder, as she was only starting to learn Braille and finding her way around a new school was proving to be more of a challenge than she originally anticipated.

Fortunately, she had some help. Since Harwood High was still flattened, Dr. Oliver had transferred to Angel Grove. He was back in the school he had attended in his teens. He worked as Rebecca's science teacher, but made sure to keep a close eye on her work in other subjects. Not to mention, he helped to keep some of the students away from her. Since the Rangers identities had gone public, a lot of people, with good and bad intentions, wanted to get close to anyone associated with the most recent team. It was overwhelming for Rebecca. Fortunately, she once again found herself in a good home. Mr. and Mrs. Holling, while not together officially, had moved in with each other and had taken Rebecca in.

Troy was grateful for that part. He knew his sisters were both being well looked after while he attended college. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do quite yet and so was just trying out a few classes to see where his interests lay. But between all his classes, his studying, and the job he had picked up, he wouldn't have had any time to look after his baby sister.

Vanessa knew the Burrows made the right call asking her and Claire to take Ryan in, and while there were a few teething problems, the youngest Burrow was a blessing. Finally settled in a home, she was really starting to grow.

"Mama," she said and looked to Vanessa. "Plane?"

Mama: that had been a tough one for Troy and Rebecca. They didn't know how Ryan had picked it up. They rarely referred to themselves as her mothers. However, it stuck with Ryan, and after a little discussion, everyone agreed it was for the best. For the next couple of years, Ryan would be living with Vanessa and Claire. They might as well become her mothers.

"Yes," Vanessa nodded her head. "Mommy's coming home on a plane. And Emma's coming with her."

"Memma plane?"

"They're plane is about to land," Vanessa pointed to the screen overhead. "See, that's their flight there. It's landing just now. They'll be out soon."

Vanessa set Ryan on the floor and reached into the diaper bag. She pulled out the sign she had made with a little help from Ryan. During the vacation, Claire and Emma had skyped often with their family back home. Claire, who had only gotten a short chance to mother Ryan before leaving, could only go on about how big she was getting and how she was missing it all again for a vacation. Vanessa thought it would be cute if Ryan greeted her with a sign to let her know she was happy to have her mother home.

"Hold this, sweetie," Vanessa said. "We want mommy to see it when she comes out."

"Plane!" Ryan smiled. Vanessa chuckled and nodded her head.

"You're obsessed. Maybe mommy should have let you go along. Though I doubt sightseeing would be fun for a little girl."

Vanessa made sure Ryan was holding the sign tight and then took her other hand as the arrivals started making their way out. Seeing all the strange people walking in made Ryan a little nervous. She wasn't big on strangers. But when she noticed a familiar face in the crowd, she let out a little squeal, let go of Vanessa's hand and darted over.

"Mama! Mama!"

Claire bent over just in time to scoop her up.

"You're twice as big as when I left!" she held Ryan up in the air, "Stop growing! You're my second chance!"

"Thanks, mom," Emma muttered behind her. Claire chuckled.

"You know what I mean," she said and then smiled brightly as she walked over to Vanessa. She pulled her girlfriend in her arms, "Oh man, I've missed you so much! You have no idea!"

"You were missed too," Vanessa said, kissing her girlfriend before she turned her attention to Emma. She looked down at her stomach, "How are you holding up?"

"Jet lag and morning sickness do not mix," Emma shook her head. "Neither does morning sickness and airplane food for that matter."

"Don't mind the mood. She's been up nearly two days," Claire said. "She'll perk up once she shows you all the pictures she took."

"And I get a nap," Emma muttered.

"The car's this way," Vanessa chuckled as she led the way out to the parking lot. "A lot's happened since you left. Jordan and Gia are working full time now."

"Jordan's still alive?" Claire asked with a little laugh. "Now that she's got a gun in her hand, I thought for sure Gia would have shot him."

"I've got my money on another year," Vanessa said. "They've got their own little office now on the top floor of their building. You're really going to love it, Emma. It's got a view of the whole city! Angel Grove is so beautiful."

"I can't wait," Emma smiled. "What about Jake?"

"He's around," Vanessa said. "He spends most of his days cleaning up around Harwood. When he's not doing that, he's at practice. He makes sure he's home every night for dinner, though."

"And Rebecca's schooling?" Claire asked.

"Last I heard, she aced her history test. It's going well there. And Troy's studying hard for his mid-terms."

"He's still popping by, though, right?"

"He takes Ryan out every Fridays. Spoils her rotten. I don't think I've seen a toddler eat so much ice-cream before."

"How's Noah? Last I heard of him, he was working on some big project," Claire said. "Top secret."

"What about Orion?" Emma asked. "Any word from him?"

"Nothing yet," Vanessa shook her head. "But nothing to worry about there. It's only been a few months. For all we know, that's how long it takes to get to Andrasia."

Emma nodded her head and started to pack her bags in the trunk while Claire put Ryan in her car seat. Though she was a little upset her vacation was over so quickly, she was happy to be home and happy to see Vanessa and Ryan again.

But most importantly, she was excited to see Jordan and Gia. Emma, Jordan, Gia, and Jake were able to rent an apartment together now that three of them had an income. It was two rooms, one bathroom, and nothing really to brag about. However, Emma was excited she would finally get the chance to live with her best friend and her fiancé. It felt like a dream come true and she couldn't wait to get started.


	2. After School

"I'm just saying," Jordan said as he parked the car in his space and stepped out. Gia did the same and then opened the back door, letting Tiger out. "She's pretty big now and it's dangerous to drive with her in the front seat. As Silver Guardians, we've got to be a good example of the law..."

"Jordan, do you really want to argue with me. I've got a pet tiger."

"Gia, you two barely fit in the passenger seat anymore. She pretty much takes up the whole back seat! We're a freaking clown car. Either we find it in the funding to get a bigger car, or you and the cat walk."

"Funding's still limited..."

"I'll check the numbers again. If we trade this one in, I'm sure we can come up with a better solution."

"Alright," Gia nodded her head. "But when your fiancée gets home and sees we're driving around in a gas guzzler, you're taking the heat."

"Anything to get that Tiger away from the steering wheel," Jordan muttered. They walked into the lobby of their building and stepped into the elevator. Stepping out, a man turned his head away from the them with a little huff. Gia rolled her eyes and sighed.

Since her identity had gone public, she had gotten a lot of mixed reactions. Many people were thrilled to know the face of the Megaforce Rangers and were huge fans. Many more seemed to have a problem with the Rangers, which was understandable. Behind the scenes, former Rangers were doing what they could to calm the public's opinion, and so far had done an amazing job. However, some people were pretty vocal about their hate of the Rangers, even going so far as to sending threatening letters to their homes. For the most part, they were empty threats. But in the last week, someone had tried to break into Gia, Jordan, and Jake's apartment in the middle of the night. The three of them were home, and so was Tiger. As soon as the angry man saw the house was guarded by a near full grown wild cat, he turned and ran the other way.

Tiger had been sleeping for the entire thing. It left the former Rangers feeling a little more secure in their home. Tiger was better security than Gia and Jordan, both of whom were licensed to carry guns.

So this man snuffing her was nothing new. She ignored it, stepped into the elevator with Jordan and Tiger and started to play with her badge. Jordan turned to her.

"Don't lose it," he said teasingly. Gia frowned.

"That wasn't funny the first time, it's not funny now," she said. The doors opened and the three got off on their floor. They walked down to their door and then saw it was open. Jordan turned to Gia with a frown and started to reach for his gun. Jake was still supposed to be out at work, and he hadn't heard anything about Emma coming home. Fearing someone had actually broken into the apartment, he didn't want to take any chances. Gia sighed, lowered his gun, and then gave a little nod to Tiger. Fortunately, the cat was still wearing her vest, and would be safe in case their intruder was armed.

Like the cat she was born to be, Tiger, very quietly, started to make her way inside her home, keeping a close look out for anyone who wasn't supposed to be there. But, when she glanced around the corner, her demeanour changed, and with a playful growl she bolted into the room.

"Ah! Tiger! Careful!" Emma shouted. Jordan and Gia looked to each other with excitement before Gia shoved Jordan to the floor and raced inside. Jordan grumbled as he picked himself up.

"Yep, that's about right," he said. He put his gun away and walked in to see the girls hugging on the floor. He rolled his eyes, "You know, anyone looking in would think you two were about to get married."

Emma proved him wrong. She got to her feet, wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Perhaps the hardest part of leaving for her vacation had been leaving him behind. She had thought of taking him along, and her mother had even offered, but Jordan needed to complete his training with the Silver Guardians and couldn't take a leave. Wes and Eric had already done so much to get him a great job, they couldn't ask for more.

"I've missed you," Jordan whispered when he finally pulled away for air. He looked to Emma with a smile and then lowered his gaze to her stomach. When she had left, she had already been couple months pregnant and hadn't been showing much. There still wasn't really anything to see, but Jordan could tell her stomach had grown. Their child had grown. He put his hands on her stomach and then kissed it. "Daddy missed you too."

"Ew, I'm going to vomit," Gia muttered. Jordan glanced over at her.

"Oh, but when I have to play third wheel for a month to the Jake and Gia love fest, I have to suck it up."

"Duh," Gia smirked.

-Megaforce-

Troy shifted his bag on his shoulder as he waited outside Angel Grove high for his sister. A couple of days a week, his classes ended before hers did and on those days he liked to walk her home. Since they had moved to Angel Grove they had kept in touch, but they were no longer living together. Rebecca was staying with the Hollings at their place until she graduated high school. Mrs. Holling had changed for the better and wanted to do right by Rebecca considering everything that happened. She and Mr. Holling agreed it was for the best that until Rebecca graduated. She had a roof over her head, warm meals, and parents to keep her focused on what was really important for her. Rebecca enjoyed it, and Troy was happy there was someone else looking after his sister until he got his life together. With his heavy course load at the community college, he wasn't sure how he could have juggled looking after anyone but himself.

The bell rang and students started rushing out. Troy kept a watchful eye for his sister. Dr. Oliver always walked her to the door, but he could never be too careful. Many people around the city were angry with the Rangers, or scared to know they were around.

He saw her by the door waving goodbye to Dr. Oliver and then she started to make her way over. Troy called out to her and then walked up to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him with a smile.

"Guess what?"

"Another A?"

"Well, a B," Rebecca said. She opened her bag and then offered it to Troy. He rummaged through it until he found the graded paper. "But it's English."

"Nice," he smiled. "Dr. Oliver's help is really paying off?"

"I find it helps when you read the book," Rebecca chuckled. "Mr. Johnson had the book on a CD so he lent it to me to read."

"That's... really nice of him," Troy was a little shocked to hear that. Angel Grove had been accommodating to Rebecca and she wasn't the first blind student to walk through their doors, but not many of her teachers had the experience or resource to know how to help her. Dr. Oliver would often stay late after school to help her with her homework because she couldn't read the textbooks or worksheets or write anything down without it being illegible. Rebecca had done well with his help, but it still led to some frustrating nights with her homework, especially in English. Rebecca couldn't read the books assigned to her like the other students. Most nights, Mr. or Mrs. Holling would have to read to her, but Rebecca hated how it made her feel like a child. She didn't want to have to wait for her new parents to get home from work in order to finish her homework. She didn't want to go around their schedule. Having a CD meant she could listen to the book on her own, in her own time, and read as much as she wanted in one sitting. It also meant she could go back and read over a part she didn't understand without frustrating the person reading to her.

And if Rebecca was doing well with it, Troy was happy.

"He's great. He says he'll look for more CDs of the books we're reading, and if there aren't any, he'll give me a new list."

"He's willing to do that?"

"Like I said, he's great," Rebecca nodded. She put her bag back on her shoulder and took her brother's arm as they started to walk off. "How was your class?"

"Let's just say, accounting won't be for me," Troy sighed.

"You've got to pick something," she told him. "Or this semester will be all for not."

"I know. I know. It's just... I never really put much thought into what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. Dad was going to take me on some college tours at the end of senior year, we were going to look into different programs and all that. Without him, I feel like kinda lost."

Troy then turned to his sister and nudged her gently, "What about you? Any thoughts on what you want to do?"

"Silver Guardians."

"Seriously?"

"I wanted to help people," Rebecca nodded. "Jordan and Gia want to get some programs started and I thought I could help out there. Start a program to help troubled kids. I think I'd be qualified."

"You've certainly had your fair share of problems," Troy laughed. "Drinking, drugs, pregnancy, your parents dying, becoming blind..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the list," Rebecca muttered. "Gia's already promised me a good job. She's hoping to have the program started by the time I'm in but I think I'll have to do a lot of the ground work. But that should be fun."

"You are not the same sister I first ran into," Troy shook his head. "I'm proud of you, Becca."

"I'm proud of you too," Rebecca smirked, "You know, once you pick something to do with the rest of your life."

"I'm working on it," Troy said. "I just don't want to screw this up. Ryan's in a stable home right now, and when we take her back, I want that stability to continue. It'll be easier for her if we're both happy, settled, and have a routine in place."

"Hey, speaking of Ryan, Vanessa texted me at lunch today. Emma's home and she's invited everyone to dinner so Emma can show off her pictures. You coming? Ryan's going to be there. We can forget the pictures and play with her."

"Dinner tonight?" Troy asked. Rebecca nodded her head.

"Don't tell me you've got too much homework."

"The timing could be a little better, but there's never too much homework for Ryan," Troy smiled. "I'll be there."

"Great. Can you pick me up?"

"What about Noah?"

"He's gonna be a little late. His project just went kaput again."

"Don't they always?"

"Not always! Besides, what's success without failure?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Mr. Johnson. And my whole freaking life is an example of it," Rebecca chuckled. "Dinner's at six but we can be there early. I want to be there early."

"I'll pick you up for five," Troy told her and then kissed her cheek when they arrived at her drive way. "Be ready!"


	3. Before Dinner

After a quick nap, Emma was feeling better, and with dinner just around the corner, she was looking forward to showing off all her pictures from her vacation.

It had been her first vacation with her mother, and her first real vacation ever. She had gone on some holidays with the Morans, but compared to the lavish trips her parents took without her, they weren't all that exciting. While Emma still cherished the memories she made with the Morans, this trip had to be the best experience of her life. She had gotten to see so many new plants, animals, met a lot of new people on her trip, saw beautiful buildings, beaches, towns.

It had been everything she had ever dreamed of and she had taken hundreds of photos to capture it all. She would only show her very favourites, knowing her friends were likely to get bored if she went through all of them.

She was at her mother's place, trying to hook up her camera to the television. Noah had already called to let them know he would be a little late, so she was on her own figuring it out. Vanessa and Claire were working in the kitchen to get dinner ready, Jordan was out running a few errands to pick up some last minute supplies.

"Have you tried changing the source?" Gia asked as she walked into the room, Ryan on her hip. Emma picked up the TV remote and did as her best friend suggested. She blushed when her picture showed up on the screen.

"I've been fiddling for half an hour! If you knew what to do, why didn't you just do it?"

"I was getting baby McPoopy pants dressed," Gia set Ryan down and the little girl ran over to her box of toys.

"For half an hour?"

"I'm calling her poopy pants for a reason," Gia sighed. "If someone doesn't potty train her soon, I just might have to get my hands dirty."

"She's not even two. Let her enjoy shitting herself for a little while longer," Emma said as she turned off the TV. She didn't want anyone seeing her pictures until she could present them. She sat on the couch and watched Ryan play on the floor with her toys, "So, what's it like having a sister?"

"You mean a baby sister?" Gia shrugged. "It's kinda weird hearing someone else call mom, mom. You never did."

"Yeah, we heard through skype. How did Troy and Rebecca take that?"

"Let's just say, I played referee for a few days," Gia said. "It was hard on them, but they came around. They find it kind of cute, now."

"Do you think Ryan understands what's going on?" Emma asked. "I remember being a little confused about the whole thing."

"I remember you crying on mother's day because you didn't know who to give your present to."

"I was four."

"It was funny."

"Not to me," Emma pouted and the frowned. She looked to Ryan and then back to Gia, "Um, we might have that problem again, though."

"Already sorted," Gia said. "We all go out to lunch. Our moms, Jake, Jordan, Ryan, Troy and Rebecca. I buy mom a gift. You buy your mom a gift, and we both chip in to get them both a little something from Ryan. Then Rebecca gets to take her for dinner with the Hollings."

"Sounds like a lot," Emma said.

"Yeah, but father's day is a breeze," Gia smirked. "We pass Ryan off to Troy and I sulk for a day that dad's gone."

"Gia..."

"You can sulk too."

"It's been almost two years but you're still allowed to grieve."

"I know," Gia shrugged and then shook her head. She turned to Emma with a smile, "But hey, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. You have a whole vacation to tell me about..."

"Nahuh, not until the presentation," Emma said. "I want everyone here when I talk about it. You'll just have to wait. In the meantime, you tell me what you've been up to since I left. Namely, why Jordan isn't dead?"

"You really thought I'd kill him?"

"You live and work with him," Emma nodded. "I know you both like each other, but seriously, I'd thought you'd crack."

"He's a pretty good partner," Gia shrugged. "Always has my back, does most of the paperwork, drives the car. If he's dead, I gotta do it all myself."

"Anything you two do I need to worry about?"

"EMMA!"

"No! Not like that!" Emma shook her head. "I trust you both, Gia. I meant on the job. You're law enforcement. Do people... you know?"

"I've been shot at twice," Gia said. "Jordan once."

Emma felt her stomach turn. This time it wasn't the morning sickness. Gia put her arm around her best friend and chuckled.

"Hey, relax. It's nothing we can't handle. We've got the vests. Even Tiger wears one when she's on the job. And compared to some of the blasts we took in battle, bullets are nothing."

"Just, promise you'll be safe, alright?" Emma said. She put her hands on her stomach, "I want this baby to have a dad and an aunt."

"This little guy won't be able to get rid of me," Gia smiled. "Not that he'll want to. I'll spoil him rotten."

"Him?"

"He's a boy."

"You don't know that," Emma shook her head. Gia shrugged.

"I've decided."

"You can't decide gender, especially when it's my baby."

"Too bad. I want a boy."

"What if she's a girl?"

Gia shook her head, "No."

"No?"

"I'll love her, but no. She can't be a girl."

"He or she will be whatever he or she is. And you'll love him or her no matter what."

"But it's a boy."

"Gia..."

"I've decided. That's what he is. End of story," Gia offered a little smile to Emma, squeezed her shoulder gently and then got up. "Mind watching poopy pants? I'll go see if our moms need help in the kitchen."

Emma nodded and then rolled her eyes when Gia was gone. She rubbed her stomach softly.

"Don't listen to Gia. She'll love you no matter who you are."


	4. Emma's Presentation

"This was our view from the hotel on the final night," Emma said as she showed her teammates and mothers the final picture from her presentation. Her face was glowing, she had smiled from the very first picture and had been excited about each and every one she showed her friends. It was clear to all of them that this trip had been special to her. "I really wish you guys had been there. The sea was so calm, the weather was perfect..."

"It looks like a postcard," Noah commented. "You seriously took that?"

"She is that good," Claire nodded her head. "Although no picture does it justice. Our view from the hotel was great, and all our trips were breathtaking!"

"Bird!" Ryan cried out excitedly as she pointed to the screen. Troy gently bounced his sister on his lap.

"You've converted her into a bird lover," he joked to Emma.

"She loves wings," Vanessa shrugged her shoulders. "She was obsessed with the airplanes this morning."

"Bird!" Ryan called out again and clapped her hands. Emma went back a few slides to the picture of the red macaw that had made Ryan gasp out in awe the first time. Ryan started to bounce excitedly and then climbed off her brother's lap to run up to the screen. "Bird! Toy! Bird!"

She pointed excitedly to the bird and turned around to her brother. Troy nodded his head and smiled.

"It's a beautiful bird, isn't it?"

"There were so many just like it," Emma gushed as she looked at the picture. "I mean, I love every animal there is, but there's just something about the ones we saw in South America."

"They're certainly different," Vanessa nodded her head and then kissed the top of Emma's. "It looks like it was a really wonderful trip."

"I almost wish I was still there," Emma smiled. She saw the way Jordan and Gia were looking at her and chuckled. "Nothing beats coming home, though. I missed you guys."

"Is it time to eat?" Jake asked. He hadn't wanted to sound rude, but he had come by right after soccer practice and had done all he could to keep his stomach from rumbling during Emma's presentation. He knew how much her trip meant to her and how excited he was to share, but he also knew that if he wasn't feed soon, there was a good chance he would resort to cannibalism. Vanessa got up from the couch and nodded.

"I'll just warm it all up. Dinner's in just a few. Gia, mind helping me out?"

Gia got up and followed her mother out and the Rangers started to mingle. Emma, meanwhile, started to unhook her camera from the TV and then she wanted to put it away somewhere safe. She hadn't yet been able to print out her favourite pictures for her vacation album and couldn't afford to lose them. She asked Jordan if she could put her camera in his bag. He nodded his head and she followed him to the front hallway.

"By the way, I know you're probably looking forward to sleeping in, but I booked us that ultrasound tomorrow morning," he said.

Emma nodded her head, "Probably a good idea. Nothing feels unusual but just to be sure..."

Jordan couldn't help but agree. He had been nervous when he found out Emma was going to visit South America while pregnant with his baby, but he knew this was a dream come true for her and there would be no time for her to go once the baby was born. Emma had promised to take extra care of herself and had promised to see a doctor straight after the trip just to be sure. Jordan knew and trusted Emma would do everything she could to take care of their child, but with so little control on his end, he wanted to do whatever he could that would help.

"Also, Gia wanted to come," Jordan told her. "Thus why the appointment's so early. We can't both be off duty in the morning. Don't tell her I know this, but she's really looking forward to this baby."

"She's looking forward to a boy," Emma said. She rubbed her stomach and looked down. "Did she call the baby a boy the whole time I was gone?"

"Well, it's got to be something, right?"

"We had a talk before everyone showed up," Emma said. "Gia's insisting on it being a boy. Almost like if she wants it bad enough, it's going to happen."

"I'll love this baby no matter what it turns out to be," Jordan said and kissed Emma, "But... I do kind of want a son. How awesome would that be?"

"I don't care what he or she is," Emma said. "And I thought Gia would feel the same but... something just... doesn't seem right. Why doesn't she want a girl?"

"Maybe she's just rooting for a little nephew?"

"No, I tried to tell her we could be having a girl. And she knows the odds. But she just completely shut it down. It just... it doesn't seem like her."

Jordan smiled at his fiancée and gently held her arms, "Gia's going to be an amazing aunt. No matter what our kid turns out to be, she's going to spoil him or her rotten. We're kind of counting on that."

"I know," Emma said. "I just... don't you think it's a little weird she cares that much?"

"Not really," Jordan shrugged. "But if it bothers you, talk to her about it. Maybe you just read her wrong. There's no sense in you stressing out over nothing."

"I guess that makes sense," Emma nodded her head and then saw Gia coming out of the kitchen. She called her best friend over. Jordan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're doing this now? Okay then I guess I'll just go help set the table," he said. He walked into the dining room and saw Jake was already helping with the dishes. He took some off Jake's hands. "Sometimes, I feel like I've got two girlfriends."

Jake chuckled as he looked up, "It's what we've signed up for, I guess. What's wrong now?"

"Reassuring Emma that Gia will love our baby no matter what," Jordan said.

"Why doesn't she think so?" Jake frowned. "That kid's all Gia talks about. We plan on buying him his first soccer ball."

"Even if she's a girl?"

"Girls play soccer," Jake nodded.

"So, you're fine with a niece?"

"What I'm not fine with is having a screaming baby in the house," Jake said. "You know, when that kid comes out, I'll be happy to babysit, but you better not have it waking me up every night."

"I'll do my best," Jordan chuckled.


	5. New Lives, New Fears

Gia shrugged her shoulders as she sat at the top of the stairs with Emma. She wasn't sure what to say to her best friend. Emma had asked her about her feelings on the baby and she didn't know what to tell her.

"I can't root for a gender?"

"You can," Emma assured her. "I just... I'm just trying to make sure this baby's going to have an auntie Gia no matter who he or she is."

"And he will."

"Or she."

"Emma..." Gia sighed and then heard her mother call everyone for dinner. She was grateful, thinking it would put an end to an awkward conversation, but Emma grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"I'm terrified," Emma said. "I'm having a baby, Gia. A freaking baby is growing inside of me right now. The only thing keeping me from losing it is knowing you and Jordan are always going to be there to help. I know you're going to love this baby but something just seems off about all this. There's a good chance she'll be a girl and I want to know you'll love her just as much as..."

"Can you drop it?" Gia said. "I promise, I'll love the kid. He or _she_ can come out with three arms, two heads and no legs and he or _she_ will still mean the world to me. You don't have to worry about that."

"Okay. So until we know, can you at least just... be open to the baby maybe being a girl? Either stick to gender neutral pronouns or balance out the hes and shes?"

"Whatever," Gia muttered. She tried to get up to leave again. Emma caught her arm.

"Gia..."

"Emma, let me go," Gia said, pulled her arm free and then stormed off. She slammed the front door behind her and the whole house fell quiet. Jake got up from his seat, excused himself and took off after his fiancée. Emma walked up to the dining room table. She didn't know what to tell her friends so she sat down quietly.

"Didn't go well?" Jordan whispered.

"What gave it away?" Emma muttered. She glanced down to Noah, "Pass the potatoes, please."

-Megaforce-

It didn't take long for Jake to catch up to Gia on the street. He caught her arm at the corner and pulled her in for a hug. Gia sighed as she leaned into him.

"I just don't want a girl," she whispered. "I'll love her, but I don't... I don't want a niece."

"Why?"

Gia shrugged her shoulders and tried to pull away. Jake wouldn't let her go and gently held her chin, forcing her to look at him, "Talk to me, Gia. You're way past keeping things bottled up."

"It's stupid."

"It's bugging you. It's not stupid."

"That's horrible logic," Gia said. "Jordan bugs me and he's stupid."

"Jordan's the exception to every rule," Jake chuckled. He walked over to a bus bench and sat down. "Come on, what is it? You tired of having girls around? With your mother, Mrs. Goodall, Ryan and Emma, that's got to be a lot of estrogen. You want a boy in the family?"

"I don't care about that."

"Well, it can't be that you want a mini-Jordan," Jake shook his head with a little laugh. "One of him is enough, right?"

"Jake..."

"Do you not want to lose Emma?" Jake asked. "Like, if she has a girl, you'll be put down a notch?"

"No. Jake, just..."

"What is it, Gia," Jake asked and squeezed her hand softly. "Whatever it is, we can handle it. I want a boy too. He'll be more likely to be into soccer. But if I get a niece, that'll be fine. I can still teach her to play. And even if she's not into any sport, I'll throw on a tutu and dance around the apartment."

"Oh god, don't you dare teach her how to dance," Gia let out a little laugh. "You'll ruin her."

"So what is it?" Jake asked. "What makes having a nephew better?"

"It's not better," Gia whispered. "It's safer."

"Safer? From what?"

Gia didn't need to say anything. She shot Jake a look and instantly he knew what she meant. He wrapped his arms around her.

"That's never going to happen."

"That's what my parents thought."

Jake moved so he was in front of the bench, kneeling before Gia. He looked up at her with a reassuring smile, "This kid, boy or girl, will have you for an aunt. If he's a boy, he'll treat his girlfriends, or boyfriends, just being open, the right way. He'll have Jordan and I for male role models and you and Emma to teach him what it means to treat girls right. He'll be the best darn boyfriend there is."

"No shit. I'm not letting him turn into Cliff."

"And if she's a girl," Jake said, "You and Jordan will run a background check on any guy who checks her out. You'll know everything about him before he walks up the front door..."

"Cliff had no criminal history," Gia said. "Jake, that's the thing about these creeps. They could be right under your nose and you'd never even know until it's too late."

"Gia..."

"Jake, I love that kid already. I loved him or her or whatever before Emma even told me she was expecting. But just the thought of that kid having to go through what I went through... it breaks me. What if some creep puts his hands on her, Jake?"

"No one is putting their hands on this baby. With you for an aunt, no one would dare," Jake took his fiancée back in his arms. "It's gonna be alright, Gia."

"I want a boy," Gia said. "A nephew. I want him safe. I don't want bad things to happen to him. He's safer as a boy."

"We don't know what they're having yet," Jake said.

"I just... Why can't we just cross that bridge when we get there?" Gia asked. "If they find out they're having a girl, fine, I'll wrap my head around this whole thing. But until then..."

"Blissful ignorance?"

"Please," Gia begged. Jake nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Tell Emma. I'm sure she'll understand. After all, there's a fifty/fifty shot you're right anyways."

Gia nodded and wiped her eyes. Jake kissed her again and then stood up. He offered her a hand.

"Let's get back. I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

Gia followed Jake back to her mother's house. They walked in and Gia felt everyone trying not to stare at her. She tried to subtly call Emma and Jordan to follow her to the front porch, but she knew everyone else had heard her. Jordan and Emma finished their bites and then followed her out.

Jake, meanwhile, sat down and looked hungrily at his plate. Vanessa asked him if everything was alright. He nodded.

"Everything's cool. Now, where to start," Jake picked up his fork, licked his lips and dove into his meal.

-Megaforce-

Jordan and Emma followed Gia out on the porch. Both knew this was a big conversation, but both were worried when they saw it looked like Gia had recently been crying. Emma pulled her best friend in for a hug, thinking she had inadvertently hurt her. Gia accepted the hug gratefully and then shook her head. She pushed Emma away.

"You didn't do anything," she assured her. "It's just... do you both promise not to laugh?"

"Of course," Emma nodded her head and Jordan agreed. While he and Gia did tend to bicker, he did truly care about her. He had two sisters back home still living with his parents, but despite that, he always referred to Gia being the sister he always wanted. He liked it when she teased him and called him names and punched him. She wasn't like that with anyone else and he knew it was her way of showing she cared, and she never did it to hurt him. He was the same way; taking any shot he could to annoy her. But at times like these, he needed to be sincere. Gia was opening up to him and it wouldn't be fair to laugh or joke about it.

"It's not that I'd love a niece any less," Gia said. "It's that... having a girl... scares me."

"Scares you?" Jordan frowned. "Having a baby scares me, period."

Gia shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her hands. She sighed, "Boys are safer. Cliffs don't go after boys. I'm trying to keep this city safe. I'm trying to get Cliffs off the street so everyone can feel safer but... Cliffs have a way of getting through and... I don't want my niece to hurt."

Emma put her arms around Gia, "I'm scared too," she said. "I had to watch you go through hell and... I can't stop worrying it'll happen a second time. With my baby, no less."

"You're scared too?"

"Boy, girl, there's always going to be someone out there who wants to hurt this kid," Emma nodded. "Why do you think being a mom scares me? What if I let another Cliff slip by?"

"Hey, no Cliff is getting anywhere near my kid," Jordan shook his head. He put his arms around the girls. "We're going to use what we know and what we learned. No bruise goes unanswered, we meet all the boyfriends, girlfriends, their parents, and we talk to our kid about what could happen. We're going to keep this kid safe," Jordan promised the girls. "No one's hurting this kid. Alright?"

Emma nodded her head and turned to Gia with a little smile. She squeezed her hand, "You really care about the kid that much?"

"I've got a soft spot for babies, alright?" Gia shrugged "And with it being your kid... I just want the best for him... her... whatever it is. I swear, Em, I didn't mean to make you think I wouldn't love a niece. It just..."

"No need to explain," Emma shook her head. "But whatever we have, it's going to be okay. We'll figure this out, right? That's what you told me, anyways."

"Yeah, we will," Gia nodded. Emma chuckled.

"And if you care about the baby this much, I doubt we're going to have much to worry about. He or she is really lucky to have you as an aunt."

Gia blushed lightly and shrugged her shoulders as she turned away. Emma hugged her best friend again.

"I'm gonna head inside. I don't know about the two of you, but I'm getting pretty hungry."

"We'll be just a minute," Jordan promised her as Emma headed inside. He turned to Gia and nudged her playfully. "You love my baby even when it's half me?"

"In spite of him being half you," Gia said.

"Cliffs aren't getting to the baby. Whether he's a boy or a girl, ugly or super hot..."

"You realized you just called your own son or daughter hot, right?"

"I'm saying, we're not making the same mistake twice," Jordan promised her. "Not with my kid. And, when the time comes, not with yours."

"Oh, god!" Gia's eyes widened as she looked up at Jordan, "I hadn't even thought of that! What if _I_ have a girl?"

"Uh, how about we worry about that when it happens? Right now, there's no baby but mine. Well, and Ryan but..."

"I worry about Ryan too," Gia said. "It just wasn't a concern to me before she was born. Her parents were looking after her. With your kid, let's face it, I'll be there."

"And we want you there. We want you because we know you'll be great with the baby," Jordan said. "And if anyone's going to know the signs of someone hurting our baby, it's going to be you. And, well, I don't want to be the guy pissing you off."

Gia shot him a look. Jordan chuckled.

"Well, seriously pissing you off," Jordan hugged Gia tight the pulled away and gestured back inside. Gia nodded and they joined the others for Emma and Claire's welcome home dinner.


	6. Letters And An Ultrasound

It was an early morning for Emma, who just the day before had a long flight home. She wanted to be sleeping in, but Jordan had some appointments made for her. After her trip, he wanted to be certain everything was healthy between her and the baby and Emma had promised him she would see a doctor right away before she left. She dragged herself out of bed and down to the kitchen while Jordan was showering. Gia was up, getting Tiger's breakfast ready. There was also a plate made up on the table. Emma pointed to it.

"Looks good."

"Good, because it's for you."

"Thanks."

"I made Jake breakfast, figured it wouldn't kill me to feed you too," Gia chuckled. Emma dropped the toast and turned to her best friend.

"Jake ate breakfast? Jake's up?"

"Practice at six down in Reeefside. At nine, they're in Harwood to help with the clean and reconstruction until about five. He'll be home probably around six."

"That's... a long day," Emma said. Gia nodded, put Tiger's dish down so she could eat and then joined Emma at the table.

"He's working hard. It pays the bills. He loves playing soccer again. I don't think I've heard him complain once about the hours."

"What's it like in Harwood for him?" Emma asked. She thought it had to be tough. Since their identities had been discovered, Emma had been heckled a few times. Fortunately, while on vacation no one seemed to recognize her, but now that she was home, she could expect a few calls on the street and some threats. She had been pardoned for her time as _Princess_ Emma thanks to a little work from Wes, Eric, and a few other Rangers, but that wasn't going to stop some angry people from trying to go after her. She had to assume that for Jake, being in Harwood was rough.

"People seem to love him," Gia said. "You know how outgoing he is. They see him cleaning up and apparently green was one of the more loved Rangers."

"Seriously?"

"Well, your popularity plummeted when people realized..."

"Yeah, I know. Princess Emma and the pink Ranger are just plain evil."

"They'll get over it," Gia assured her. Emma sighed.

"I'm just not used to being the bad guy."

"You're not the only bad guy," Gia said. She got up and walked to one of the kitchen drawers, where she pulled out a thick stack of letters, "These are all the threats I've received."

"People know where we live?"

"It's hard to hide a tiger," Gia nodded. "Jordan suggested we all keep the threats. You know, in case someone's ever stupid enough to try something."

"Where's my drawer?"

"Jordan's... never mind," Gia shook her head. Emma frowned.

"No, tell me. What do people...?"

"Emma, they don't know you. They don't know us, what we've been through. They've got this crazy idea that they know you because they saw you as Princess Emma and they're just... idiots."

"Gia, come on. Just tell me where the threats are. I can handle it."

"You've got some fan letters," Gia said. "I can pull those out."

"Where are the threats? What are people...?"

"They're at HQ," Gia said. "Under lock and key."

"Where's the key?"

"Emma, shower's free!" Jordan called as he walked out of the bathroom. Emma tried to stare Gia down for some answers, but her best friend was stubborn. Always had been, always would be. So she sighed, finished her plate and then headed down to the showers. Jordan watched her go and then turned to Gia.

"What's going on? More baby gender issues?"

"No," Gia shook her head. "Emma wants to read her threat letters."

"You told her about them?"

"Jordan, she knows people hate her. Just, if she asks for a key, don't give it to her. She can't read what they say."

"Yeah, for once, we agree," Jordan nodded his head. Gia handed him his coffee. He smiled. "So, you excited for the baby?"

-Megaforce-

The visit to the doctor had gone well. Jordan and Emma were still waiting on some tests to come back, but the doctor seemed pretty confident everything was looking good. They were now getting the ultrasound done and waiting for their doctor to come back. Gia was standing with Emma while Jordan was pacing the room.

"What if the baby doesn't look like me?" he asked. Gia smacked her hand to her forehead. Emma sighed.

"This is an ultrasound, Jordan. We're not going to know what the baby looks like."

"Besides, it's not fully developed yet," Gia pointed out to him and then sighed, "And we trust you with a gun?"

"I'm just saying, what if the baby doesn't look like me at all?"

"Isn't that what we're hoping for?" Gia asked. Emma smacked her arm and turned to Jordan.

"The baby's going to look like you. In part. Besides, if the baby doesn't, is it a big deal?"

"I... well... I mean, no. The baby's gonna be lucky if he or she looks like you," Jordan said. "It's just... I don't know, when the baby's born, I kinda want to say it has my something."

"Well, when the baby's born, if he's a boy, he'll have your something," Gia chuckled. Emma smacked her arm again.

"Can we not talk about my unborn child's penis? He or she might not have one."

"_He_ will have one," Jordan pointed out and then gasped, "Oh god! What if _she_ looks like me? I'm an ugly woman!"

"You're an ugly man, too. OW!" Gia rubbed her arm as Emma hit her harder this time.

"How do you know you're an ugly woman?" she asked her fiancé. Jordan shrugged.

"I've got two little sisters. Figure it out."

"Troy did drop Ryan off at mom's with several bows in his hair once," Gia commented. "He pulled it off though."

"I can't. I'm more of a headband guy," Jordan said. At that moment, the doctor walked in and smiled when she saw she had a full house. She glanced around at everyone before taking a seat.

"Big family, huh?"

"Everyone's excited," Emma nodded.

"It's always so sweet when I see the father wants to be involved," the doctor said and Jordan frowned. Of course he was going to be involved. His fiancée was having his baby. But then the doctor continued, "Even with two moms, all kids can benefit from having a good male role model, and it's even better when it's their biological father."

Jordan's jaw dropped. Emma suppressed a chuckle. Gia put her arm around Emma's shoulder and nodded her head.

"That's exactly how we feel too."

"Uh, doc, this is my baby," Jordan pointed to Emma's stomach. "That's my fiancée."

"Her parents don't really understand this whole sperm donor thing," Gia said and smirked when she saw Jordan glaring at her. Emma just shook her head. Gia turned to Jordan, "It's okay. We don't have to pretend. The doctor's very accepting, right?"

"Absolutely," the doctor nodded. "Just last week, I had this beautiful gay couple in with their surrogate."

"No, but doc..."

"Jordan just watch the computer," Gia pointed to the screen and then kissed the top of Emma's head. Jordan crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. He would find a way to get her back later.


	7. Misguided Revenge

After her check up and ultrasound, Emma made her way home. Jordan and Gia needed to get to work but Emma had the day to herself to get settled into what would hopefully become a normal routine. After saving the world, she had spent a couple of months with her mother planning her vacation. Now that she had gone and come back, she knew it was time to get started with her new life.

Although, already life wasn't turning out how she expected. Right after the war she had found out she was pregnant. The baby hadn't been planned, but Emma couldn't bring herself to get rid of it. And though she was a little scared of raising a child at her young age, she was excited for it; especially now that she could see a picture of her unborn child. It was just an ultrasound, but so far it was the most beautiful picture she had ever seen. She could barely take her eyes off her baby as she walked down the street, so when she accidentally bumped into someone, she made sure to apologize profusely.

"I'm so sorry!" she looked up at the man she had bumped shoulders with, "Are you okay?"

"Just watch where you're... pink Ranger?"

"Um... yeah?" Emma wasn't sure why he asked until he threw a punch at her stomach. She was fast enough to block him and shoved him away. Someone else noticed what was going on and cried out loudly.

"It's the pink Ranger! She's beating that guy up!"

"What?" Emma frowned. She wouldn't hurt anyone, and this guy had attacked her. He tried to grab her, but Emma slipped away and started to run. The man, the stranger who called out, and one more person gave chase. Emma was fast enough to stay ahead of them, but every time she glanced over her shoulder, they were still behind her. She knew they were a lot less of a threat to her than the usual monsters she faced, but she didn't want to hurt them. If they did catch up to her and if they did start attacking her, she wouldn't know how to fight back without making herself look worse in their eyes. Her only hope was to outrun them.

Unfortunately, she didn't know the city well enough. She turned the corner but found herself staring at a dead end. The three men were right behind her. Two of them quickly grabbed her while the first one stood in front of her.

"You know, I used to live in Harwood," he told her. Emma tried to pull away but the men weren't letting go.

"I'm sorry," she said. "We tried to keep damage to a minimum but..."

"I don't give a damn about the buildings," the man said. "You killed my son!"

"We saved as many people as we could," she insisted. The man shook his head and punched her in the stomach.

"_You," _he emphasized, "killed my son! Did you think we'd all just conveniently forget how you ordered an attack on the city?"

"I... Princess Emma?" she looked up at him fearfully and shook her head, "I was brainwashed! I didn't know..."

"Bullshit!" the man shouted and punched her in the stomach again. Emma tried to double over. She tried to protect her stomach as much as she could but the two men holding her kept her upright. She saw the man winding up for another punch and braced herself as much as she could, but it never came. Instead, the two men holding her let her go and someone else wrapped his arms around her. They were gentle. Emma opened her eyes and looked up, relieved to see Jordan.

"You okay?" he asked her. She shook her head and pulled in closer to him. All of a sudden, she heard a scream and then Jordan call out, "Moran! Seriously?"

"I didn't know she was pregnant!" the man who had punched Emma shouted as he lay on the ground, his face pressed up against the pavement while Gia sat on top of him. She pulled his arm up between his shoulder blades and he cried out again.

"Takes a real asshole to start punching women anyways," Gia muttered and with one hand she reached into his pocket. She pulled out his wallet and checked his ID, "Walter Jones, huh?"

"Ow! Ow!"

Jordan assured Emma they had everything under control and walked over to Gia and Walter. He put his hand on Gia's shoulder.

"I think he's had enough, Moran. I'll get him and the other two in the car."

"I'll put them in the car," Gia insisted. "You just make sure your fiancée and kid get looked after."

"Fiancée?" Walter tried to look up worriedly. Gia smirked and rolled him onto his back so he could get a look at her. He gasped when he recognized her, "You're... you're the yellow Ranger!"

"I wouldn't worry about which colour Ranger I was," Gia said. "I'd be more worried about how protective a best friend and aunt I can be."

"Which is why I'll take them in," Jordan insisted to Gia. "I've got this. Just please, take Emma back to the doctor's."

"You're lucky this time," Gia growled. She got off Walter and made her way over to Emma. She put her arm around her best friend before they headed off, back to the doctor's just to be sure everything was alright with the baby. Jordan put a pair of handcuffs on Walter and walked him over to the car, where the other two men were already waiting. He shook his head and sighed.

"You've got to pick your fights a little better than this," he told them. One man scoffed.

"You're probably one of the Rangers too..."

"Actually, I'm not," Jordan shook his head. "But I know the shit they went through, and if you did too, you'd cut them all some slack."

"Your fiancée killed my son," Walter muttered. "That's a low-life in my books."

Jordan sighed, "Look, I am sorry about your son, but the Rangers... they're good people. My fiancée especially."

"So then why did she order an attack on the city?" Walter scoffed. "Why did she let those... those robot freaks kill my son?"

"She was brainwashed by Vekar. You know, the evil alien prince who wanted to invade this planet and kill us all in the first place. The one she and the other Rangers risked their lives to protect you and everyone else on this planet from."

"I..."

"Or how about Vrak? The one who killed the closest thing she's ever had to a father, just because she was protecting you and your family and everyone else on Earth?"

"But my son..."

"Again, I'm really sorry about your son," Jordan said. "But you don't know the full story. Either way, beating on pregnant women doesn't make you look good and now my fiancée has the power to press charges against you."

Jordan pushed the man into the back of his car and then helped his two accomplishes inside before he drove back to HQ.


	8. Heroes And Baby Names

Emma felt fortunate as she sat on the bench outside the doctor's office. Her baby was okay. The doctor had assured her it was still well protected inside her stomach. It was a weight off her shoulders. But it didn't put her mind completely at ease.

"You've got to admit, it takes balls to go after a former Power Ranger like that," Gia said while they waited for the bus. Jordan had taken her car so Gia was stuck relying on public transit to get back to HQ. Emma would have some papers to fill out and after the attack, neither was comfortable with Emma walking home by herself. "If you weren't my best friend and that wasn't my nephew in there, I might be just a little impressed."

Emma didn't say anything. Gia turned to her with a little frown.

"Or niece."

"Huh?" Emma looked up.

"You're supposed to tell me you could be having a girl," Gia said. "And then roll your eyes when I continue to insist you're having a boy."

"I know what you mean," Emma muttered. Gia leaned in closer to her.

"The baby's fine, and don't tell me that guy punches harder than any monster did. He went down pretty easy. Everything's okay."

"Thank god," Emma nodded her head then turned to Gia with a sigh, "But what about his son?"

"What?"

"He attacked me because I killed his son."

"You... Princess Emma," Gia looked out at the street. "Yeah, people are having a hard time getting over that. But it's like I told you this morning, Emma, they don't really know you. If they did..."

"I killed his son. I killed a lot of people, and let a lot of people die."

"We fought our hardest," Gia assured her. "Every battle, every time we wore the spandex, and even the fights where we didn't. You, especially, did your best to help everyone."

"But I..."

"Princess Emma," Gia said. "She killed a lot of people. We've been over this..."

"But now I've been face to face with a guy who's son I killed! How many more people out there have I let down?"

Gia sighed loudly as the bus pulled up. The driver let them on, but just when Emma was about to take a seat, Gia grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me!" she called out to everyone on the bus. The driver looked up.

"I was going the speed limit, I swear!"

"What? No," Gia shook her head. "I'm off duty right now. I just wanted to introduce everyone to my friend Emma Goodall!"

"Gia!" Emma blushed heavily and tried to take her seat. Gia wrapped her arm around her and kept her on her feet.

"Emma here is the pink Ranger. Anyone got a problem with that?"

"You rock!" someone from the back of the bus called out.

"Gia, you're gonna get me killed," Emma muttered to her but there was a little smile from the compliment. Gia shrugged her shoulders.

"People here don't have it out for you," she said.

"You'd beat them up if they did," Emma whispered. "They're probably too scared to..."

"Scared of nothing," an elderly lady interrupted. "Without you Rangers, we'd all be dead! Now, I may be old, but I've got a great grandchild on the way. Thanks to you, I'll be there for the birth."

"But Princess Emma..."

"Dude, you were brainwashed. Only an idiot can't figure that one out," a teenager shrugged his shoulders.

"Hear that?" Gia said and nudged her best friend, "Only idiots think you're responsible for what Princess Emma did."

"Yeah, but... A lot of people died."

"But a lot more are still alive," a man pointed out and then walked up to Emma and shook her hand. "You've probably got no idea who I am, but in one of the earlier attacks, you and your teammates actually saved my wife and daughter from one of those freaky looking monsters. We're a family, thanks to you."

"Really?" Emma asked. The man nodded his head.

"You're a real hero. You're her hero," he said and then stepped aside slightly to reveal a little girl, probably no older than four. She looked up at Emma nervously.

"Say hi," Gia nudged the pink Ranger. Emma lowered herself to her knees and smiled at the little girl.

"Am I really your hero?" she asked. The girl nodded her head and then without warning jumped into Emma's arms and hugged her tight.

"When I grow up," she whispered in Emma's ear, "I'm going to save people too. Just like you, pink Ranger."

The little girl pulled away and took her father's hand before they walked back to their seats. Emma turned to Gia, blushed deeply and smiled. Gia nodded.

"The guilt keeps us all awake sometimes," Gia told her, "But knowing more lives were saved than lost makes it a little easier. Feeling better?"

"A little," Emma said. "But there's one more thing I need to do."

"Press charges on the asshole who..."

"Let him go," Emma said. Gia grumbled, pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"Emma, we've got to..."

"He lost his son," Emma said. "That's punishment enough."

"Are you sure?" Gia asked her as they sat down. "Because if we let these guys get away scot-free, other people might..."

"Please," Emma begged. Gia sighed and rolled her eyes as she picked up her phone from her pocket.

"You're too kind for your own good sometimes," she said. "Jordan? It's Gia. Let the three assholes go... I know, I tried telling her but she's insisting... Yeah, I told her that... Well, you know those eyes she makes... Alright, we'll see you there."

Gia hung up and then turned to Emma, "So, on a lighter note: baby names?"

"What?"

"For my nephew," Gia said. "We've got time to kill before we get to HQ. What are we naming him?"

"Or her," Emma said and then shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't really thought of names just yet."

"I have," Gia smiled. "Obviously only boy names."

"What if she's a girl?" Emma teased.

"Do you want to hear my boy name or not?"

"I guess it's never too early to start thinking of baby names," Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Shoot."

"Joe."

Emma's jaw dropped. She turned to Gia with a look of shock plastered on her face.


	9. The Name Game

By the end of the day, Jake was always tired. Between soccer practices and helping to rebuild Harwood, his days were long. But he was happy to help and very grateful to be accepted back on the team. He had to admit, his identity being revealed had been a big help. Once his teammates understood that he had only bailed on them to save the world, they were willing to give him another shot. He did feel some pressure to prove himself but he generally thrived under pressure.

He started to pack up his bag and could already smell his equipment and training uniform would need a good wash. Gia had been complaining for the past couple of days about the odour but Jake hadn't smelled anything until just now. He recoiled and caught a glance at Conner as he did. He zipped up his bag.

"What's up, Coach?"

"Pretty rank, Holling," Conner pointed out. Jake nodded and sighed.

"I'll have it cleaned before the next game," he promised.

"Good. So, are you bringing anyone to the game? I've got a couple of extra tickets and some of the guys were wondering where our good luck charm's been."

"Gia? I'll have to check her schedule," Jake took the tickets from Conner, "But I think can I talk her into coming."

"We're playing Reefside. You know that's a big deal for me," Conner chuckled. "I've got to make sure this team kicks their asses and wouldn't be opposed to having a little extra luck on my side. The game's been relocated to Angel Grove so hopefully that'll make it easier for her?"

Jake nodded his head, "I'll make sure she's there. But, um... one question. What's their rule on pets?"

"None on the turf. Why, you two adopt a dog or something?"

"Or something," Jake chuckled. "Gia doesn't like leaving Tiger cooped up in the apartment for too long, especially without her. You know how tigers get."

"Tigers? Or cats?"

"You seriously don't know?" Jake smirked. "Coach, Gia's got a pet tiger."

"Stripes and all?"

"Stripes, fangs, claws, eats up my paychecks," Jake nodded. "It's her spirit animal. Emma's Huang brought it to life after it sacrificed itself for us."

"Spirit animal like the Jungle Fury Rangers?"

"Yeah. We got to train with their red Ranger Casey. He helped us unleash our spirit animals. Mine's a snake."

"Well, I guess we're not really going to argue with a woman and her tiger," Conner said. "I'll see what I can do about the big cat."

"Thanks, Coach. I'll see you tomorrow," Jake picked up his bag and headed to the parking lot.

-Megaforce-

"What's wrong with saying you'll consider it?" Jordan frowned as he sat on his bed, watching as Emma paced the room worriedly.

"Gia offered to let us name our son after her late father," Emma told him, "And I said I'll consider it."

"Yeah? So?"

"I froze up! I mean, I've thought about naming the baby after Joe if he's a boy but... I mean... I wasn't going to take that opportunity from her."

"Well, now you don't have to. If we find out we're having a boy, we can keep Joe on the table," Jordan shrugged. "There. Gia's happy, we're happy..."

"No," Emma shook her head. "Jordan, I told her I'd consider it. She gave me her father's name!"

"I... don't see the problem here," Jordan shook his head and sighed loudly. "Do you not like the name Joe? I'm sure Gia would understand if we decided not to use it."

"No, I want to use it," Emma said. "After everything Joe did for me, I couldn't think of naming our son anything else."

"So, if you like the name, and I like the name, and Gia actually offered it to us before we even had to ask... why are you freaking out?"

"I told her I'd consider it!"

"Okay, obviously there's something wrong with me," Jordan muttered as he pushed himself off the bed. "I'm going to go see if there's anything on TV. You sure you're still feeling okay?"

"No."

"I mean aside from your little episode?"

Jordan had seen his fiancée get angry before, but he had never seen her face get so red so quickly. As she reached out to grab her brush to throw it at him, he bolted from the room. She didn't hit him with it, fortunately, but he would have to stay out of the bedroom for at least a couple of hours.

Jake got home just as Jordan dove for the couch. He set his sport's bag down by the door and smirked.

"What'd you do?"

"Didn't make a big deal out of her non-problem," Jordan said. Jake hissed and took a seat next to him.

"Yeah, when women are pregnant, everything's a big deal."

"And you know that how?"

"Are you kidding? Gia's going to be the mother of my children," Jake said. "I'm preparing myself for that hurricane now."

The boys saw Emma coming out of the bedroom and Jake tapped Jordan on the arm lightly, "Watch and learn, turtle. Hey, Emma. How was your day?"

"Miserable," Emma muttered.

"Didn't you have your ultrasound appointment? Got any pictures of your adorable baby?"

"Oh, right. Fridge," Emma pointed to the kitchen. "Is Gia home with the food, yet?"

"No. Want me to make you something quick while you wait?"

"No, but thanks," Emma muttered and sat down on the love seat. She looked over to Jake, "Hey, has Gia said anything about being mad at me?"

"I just got home," Jake said. "Why?"

"Well, we were on the bus and she brought up names for the baby."

"We're doing that? Okay, because Jake Junior has a nice ring to it."

"She offered Joe."

Jake frowned deeply and shook his head, "No... she... seriously?"

"She told me if this baby was a boy, which she wants, we could name him Joe."

"Joe as in after her father?"

"Dude, you're good at this," Jordan whispered to Jake. The green Ranger shushed him.

"Dude, this is serious. Gia _offered_ to let you name your baby after _her_ father? I thought, if anything, she was going to keep that for our son. What did you say?"

"I'd... consider it," Emma winced as he said it. Jake looked nervous. Jordan saw they both seemed unsettled and shook his head.

"Apparently, I'm the only one who doesn't get why that's such a big deal," he said. "It's our baby, Emma. We can name him Buttface Junior if we wanted."

At that very moment, the door opened and Gia announced she was home with dinner. Jake and Emma looked to each other worriedly. Jordan grumbled.

"Whatever. I'm starved," he said. "You got my burger, Gia?"

"You could say thank you," Gia tossed him his take out bag. "Though, I guess you don't have to. I used your card."

"What?"

"That'll teach you not to leave it lying around the car," Gia smirked as she handed it back to him. Jordan frowned.

"How'd you know my pin?"

"I've seen you use it," she smirked. She handed Emma her bag, "Here you go."

"It's vegetarian?"

"I'm not stupid," Gia nodded. "It's your usual, though I had them add extra tomatoes. You mentioned earlier you were craving them."

"Thanks. That's really nice of you," Emma said and then shot Jordan a horrified look. With half his burger in his mouth he gave her a confused stare and a shrug.

Gia gave Jake his bag along with a kiss and sat down next to him. Jake set his bag aside and put his arm around her.

"Long day at work?" he asked. "Need a massage?"

"Nothing too bad," Gia shook her head. "I'm good for now, thanks."

"You sure? Want me to run you a hot bath later? If you want, I can take Tiger to the park?"

"Smells like you have laundry to do," Gia told him and shook her head again. "Honestly, I'm fine, Jake."

"I can take Tiger out," Emma offered. "It's the least I can do."

"What? You mean after today?" Gia frowned. Emma nodded her head nervously. Gia laughed, "Emma, putting idiots in their place is my favourite part of the job. I'm just glad he didn't hurt the baby."

"Huh?" Jake frowned.

"Some assholes thought they could beat up Emma," Gia said. "You know, after the Princess Emma stuff."

"Yeah, Gia and I got a call from someone who saw the fight start on the street. Booked it over, obviously. Fortunately we had just left the ultrasound place so we weren't far."

"Everything's okay, though, right?" Jake turned to Emma, who nodded.

"The baby's still good. We're still waiting on blood work from our appointment this morning, but so far so good. Though, a little fresh air wouldn't kill me. Gia, are you sure you don't want to just rest up tonight? Taking Tiger out would..."

"I'll take her out," Gia insisted. "My cat, my responsibility. Honestly, it's fine."

"Well, are you taking her to work tomorrow?" Emma asked. "If not, I can take her out to the park then. I've got nothing better to..."

"She's coming in. We're patrolling the streets," Gia said. "Do you want to come with?"

Emma shook her head and shrank into the couch. Gia shrugged her shoulders and took another bite of her burger when some of the ketchup oozed out and fell onto her pants. "Shit. Be right back."

"Just throw those in with my stuff," Jake said. "I'm doing a load tonight, might as well take your stuff too!"

Gia walked down to her bedroom to get changed. As soon as she was gone, Emma turned to Jordan.

"She's _pissed!_"

"I don't think she's..."

"Dude, didn't you see her?" Jake frowned. "An-gry!"

"You two claim to know Gia best, but you're both deluded," Jordan argued. "Em, she was nice enough to get you extra tomatoes when you were craving them..."

"She's guilt tripping me, Jordan," Emma said. "She offered me her father's name and I all but turned it down. I probably hurt her. Embarrassed her."

"She's not letting it show," Jordan said.

"Exactly," Jake pointed out. "She's bottling it up. It's what she does."

"I think you guys are blowing this way out of proportion," Jordan shook his head. Gia came out of the bedroom in her pyjamas and dumped her clothes by Jake's sport's bag before rejoining her friends on the couches. Emma and Jake tried to signal to Jordan not to say a word, but he ignored them. "So..."

"I've got tickets!" Jake said as he reached into his pockets. "Coach McKnight gave me some of his tickets. "I've got three of them, and he promised to look into letting Tiger into the stadium. If you guys are free for my game, wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure," Jordan nodded his head and looked to Gia, "Emma tells me..."

"Gia, why don't we take Tiger on her walk?" Jake suggested. He was just about to get up but Jordan reached out, grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Emma says you offered us the name Joe," he hurried out before he was interrupted again. Gia seemed a little surprised by the announcement and then looked down at her meal with a shrug.

"You don't have to take it. I just thought... you know, if it's a boy... whatever. It's stupid. Don't worry about it," Gia shook her head. "I just realized I forgot to ask for ketchup packets. Anyone want some?"

Gia got up and walked over to the fridge. Emma jumped up and leaned against the counter.

"It's not that we don't want it. I mean, I do..."

"Emma, it's fine," Gia looked to her with a little shrug. "It's your kid, you choose the name. I just thought, I'd offer it up. Take it, don't. I don't care."

"You do care, or you wouldn't have offered it," Emma told her. Gia grabbed the ketchup bottle. Emma snatched it out of her hand. "Look, when I told you I'd consider it..."

"That's fair," Gia said. "It's one baby name out of a million."

"You caught me by surprise," Emma explained. "It's not that I don't want the name, or that I never thought about naming my baby after Joe myself. I just... never thought you'd be okay with it, never mind _offer_ it."

"You've thought about it?"

"It's crossed my mind," Emma nodded. Jordan raised his hand.

"Mine too, by the way."

"Joe did a lot for me. He means a lot to me. If I have a boy, it'd be an honour to name him after his... well..."

"Grandfather."

"But Joe was your father. First and foremost, above everything. And if you ever do have a son, I didn't want to take that name away from you."

"What do you mean, take it from me?" Gia frowned.

"We can't have two Joe Juniors running around," Emma said. "If I named my son Joe, and you had a son, you wouldn't name him Joe too, would you?"

"I wouldn't have to," Gia shook her head. "Dad's first grandson should have the honour of carrying his name."

"Exactly, so..."

"Emma, your kid will be his first grandchild," Gia smiled. "I know it, mom knows it, and if dad were here, he'd be telling you that too. If you have a boy before I do, and if you want to, you can name him after dad."

"Really?"

"It's up to you," Gia nodded. "I just offered it because I didn't want you thinking that name was off the table. I won't be mad if you don't use it."

"So, you're not mad I reacted the way I did?"

"Well... I was kind of hoping for a moment," Gia shrugged her shoulders. "But I guess it makes sense you were caught off guard. Just, keep me updated on..."

"I want to name the baby Joe," Emma said and then turned to Jordan. She smiled when she saw him nod in approval. She looked back at Gia. "If he's a boy, we're naming him Joe."


	10. Aunt's Nightmares

Gia woke suddenly with a loud gasp. Fortunately it wasn't enough to wake her fiancé next to her. Jake snored loudly and rolled over, pulling his pillow in closer to his chest as he settled in for another couple hours of sleep. Gia was envious as she was now wide awake and knew after the nightmare she had it would take her a while to fall back to sleep. Careful not to disturb Jake, she slipped out of bed and quietly walked out of the room.

It was the middle of the night. Jordan and Emma were tucked soundly in their bed in their room, and wouldn't be up again for a while. Emma had nowhere to go and so would likely be sleeping in, and Jordan didn't set his alarm for another couple of hours. Gia had the apartment to herself. She walked to the living room, past Tiger, and out onto the balcony. Her cat, just like the rest of her housemates, was completely out of it, unaware Gia was up and out of bed to sooth herself from a nightmare.

It couldn't have been a coincidence she had a nightmare after offering her father's name to Emma and Jordan if they were to have a son. Gia went to sleep thinking about her nephew or niece and hoping desperately for a little boy. She knew there was no way to keep any child completely safe from harm, but she knew a boy would be a lot easier. She would have far less to worry about with a nephew than a niece.

Her brain thought logically. The odds were fifty-fifty. She could hope for a boy all she wanted, but she was just as likely to get a niece. She would love the child no matter what, and would take every precaution to protect him or her, but the thought of a little girl terrified her.

"_You said you'd never let anyone hurt me!" _her niece screamed at her and looked up at Gia with Emma's eyes. _"You're a liar! I hate you!"_

Gia couldn't find any words to comfort her niece as she watched her cry out in pain. She knew from her own experience that nothing could be said to put her at ease. What had happened to her was horrible.

"_Tigger..."_

"_Don't touch me!"_ her niece pulled away from her, stumbling backwards in her attempt to get away from her aunt. _"You promised! You said I'd be okay!"_

"_I didn't... Sweetie..."_

"_I'm ruined!"_ her niece screamed and started to storm off. Gia grabbed her arm but her niece ripped it from her grasp. _"You failed me! I thought I could count on you! I trusted you!"_

"_Tigger, please..."_ Gia begged but her niece took off, never to be seen again. That was when Gia woke up. That was the nightmare that was sure to haunt her for the rest of her life if Emma had a little girl. Gia could only do so much to keep her niece safe.

Boys were easier, but a girl was just as likely. The thought of disappointing her niece, of her feeling the same pain Gia felt broke her heart.

"Hey."

Gia was startled by a voice and turned to the door to see Emma stepping out with a bowl of ice cream in hand.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Massive chocolate craving," Emma shook her head and then offered Gia a spoonful. Gia shook her head.

"I know better than to take chocolate from a pregnant woman," she said. Emma shrugged her shoulders and ate the spoonful herself. She leaned against the railing, next to Gia.

"Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Emma sighed loudly and glanced to her best friend. Gia saw her look and lowered her head, "Fine. A nightmare."

"Cliff? Vrak? Your dad? All of them? Jordan?"

"No," Gia gave a little laugh as she shook her head. "I'm used to working with that nightmare."

"So then what is it?" Emma asked. Gia didn't have to say anything. She gave a quick look down at her best friend's stomach. Emma placed her hand on her belly. "The baby? Are you reconsidering the name?"

"What? No," Gia shook her head quickly, before Emma got the wrong idea. "He's a Joe. There's not a single doubt in my mind that if he's a boy, he'll honour his grandfather's name."

"It's if he's not a boy," Emma whispered. "Is that it? I thought you were going to cross that bridge if we got there?"

"I'm pulling for a boy. But the fact is the odds are just as good for a girl. And if that happens..."

"She's going to be fine," Emma assured her best friend. "We've talked about this, Gia. We're all going to be there for her or him. We're raising this kid right and we're keeping the baby safe. As much as possible..."

"I know. But it's... that's what freaks me out. What if I screw up?"

"You're worried about screwing up?" Emma frowned. "I'm the mother! This kid is counting on me more than anyone and with my parenting history..."

"Emma, you're the most nurturing person I know. You'll be an amazing mom," Gia smiled and then shook her head. "But it's... dating. Boys, men, the male species in general. That's where I need to step up; keep an eye out. What if I overlook something? What if some guy gets past me? What if she gets hurt right under my nose and...?"

Gia clutched the railing until her knuckled were white. A tear slipped down her cheek, "She's just a baby, Emma. She's always just going to be a little girl. I know what that pain is like. I can't let her go through that!"

"You won't. We won't," Emma shook her hand and held Gia's arm warmly. "You're not alone here, Gia. We've got everyone helping out. Everyone's going to be looking out for her. She's going to be okay."

Emma slipped her hand into Gia's and smiled at the yellow Ranger, "And hey, if, god-forbid, anything does happen, you'll know what to do. You'll be right there to help her, support her. Just like Serena was there for you. She's going to need you and I know you'll pull through for her. She's never going to hurt like you did. You'd never let her."

Gia nodded her head. That much was true. If, and Gia hoped it never did, her niece was hurt, nothing could push Gia away. Nothing could convince her to give up on her niece and let her fight that battle alone. Gia would never let her sink as far as she had gone. Her niece would never feel the pain Gia felt.

"I don't want to go through that again," Gia said with a sigh. "I'd... I'd be there. You know it. I just... it would kill me, Emma. If anything hurt her like that... I'd die inside."

"So let's make sure it doesn't."

"But what if I can't?"

"Then I'll step up, and Jordan will step up, and Jake, and our moms, his parents too, I'm sure. Troy, Rebecca, Noah, Orion when he comes back. All the Rangers, maybe. Serena for sure."

"And if that's not enough?"

Emma looked up at the sky, "We can always count on Joe. He'll watch over her. And Ms. Chesterfield, I'm sure."

Emma smiled as she turned to her best friend. She let out a little laugh, "And if humans and spirits can't stop the boys; I'm sure Tiger will."

"My cub?" Gia asked and peeked through the glass door at her cat sprawled out on the pet bed in the living room.

"Animals have great instincts when it comes to people," Emma nodded. "And if Tiger loves her cousin even half as much as you'll love her, she'll protect her. And what boy will want to mess with a girl protected by _two_ tigers?"

"You're really not worried?"

"I'm terrified," Emma said. "But I want to believe everything's going to work out. I already let you down. I'm not going to let the same thing happen to my daughter."

"You never let me down," Gia whispered. Emma rested her head on Gia's shoulder.

"You'll never convince me otherwise. But it's not happening again. Not to you, to my daughter, whenever she comes, and not to your little girl, you know when it inevitably happens."

"Oh god," Gia grabbed her head and leaned against the railing. "Fuck! What if I get a daughter?"

"You're not even pregnant, Gia... Are you?"

"NO! God no!" Gia shook her head fearfully, "But Jake and I want to... what if I don't get all boys? What if a little girl squirms her way out and...?"

"It'll be fine, Gia. You're not even pregnant. It could be years before we ever have to worry about that. By then, she'll have an older cousin, on top of everyone else, looking out for her. And you'll be twice as fiercely protective of your daughter as you would be for mine. It's instinct."

"Have a boy," Gia turned to Emma, and then lowered herself so she was talking to Emma's stomach, "You. Be a boy!"

"It doesn't work that way," Emma chuckled and rubbed her stomach gently.

"How long until we find out?"

"Well, Jordan and I hadn't talked about... We can go to the doctor's tomorrow."

"But we just had an ultrasound. Wouldn't..."

"Jordan and I hadn't decided whether or not we wanted to know. He told them in advance not to say anything," Emma said. "I'm four months along, though. We can at least ask. Will it make you feel better?"

"Depends on whether it's a boy or a girl," Gia muttered. Emma nodded her head.

"Good point. What if we slept on it? I can make the appointment tomorrow if you're still panicky in the morning."

"Deal," Gia said. "Think Jordan will be okay with it?"

"Since when do you care what he thinks?" Emma chuckled. "I'll let him know why we're doing it. I'm sure he'll understand."


	11. Baby Days

Rebecca's living arrangements weren't ideal. They were good, but until she was back with her brother and sister, the Holling's home wasn't her home. Mr. and Mrs. Holling were good people, and had really stepped up for her as parents, but nothing could replace the family she had made for herself.

So when it was her day to look after Ryan, in an arrangement she and Troy had preplanned with Claire and Vanessa, Rebecca was more than excited. She hurried home from school, got her homework done as quickly as possible, and then rushed over to Ryan's foster parents' home to pick up her sister.

The arrangement had been Troy's idea. Just before their last battle against the Armada, Troy had talked to Claire about fostering Ryan. Unfortunately, being a Ranger didn't pay very well and because he and Rebecca were still just kids, taking on the challenge of raising their little sister was going to be difficult and would likely hurt Ryan in the long run. They would do their best, but Ryan deserved a stable, loving home. Until Troy or Rebecca, if not both, could provide that for her, they had agreed to let Claire and Vanessa take Ryan in. Vanessa was an experienced parent and with Claire they both had the financial security to afford a roof over Ryan's head, toys, food, and everything she would need to grow up happy and healthy.

Of course, Troy and Rebecca weren't going to stay out of their sister's life. They were still very active, and had one day a week where they were allowed to take their sister out for a play date. It gave the mothers a little break from the toddler, and Ryan was always excited when her brother or sister, or both walked through the front door. Today was no exception. Claire answered the door to let Rebecca in. Vanessa barely got the chance to zip up Ryan's jacket before the little girl ran over to her sister.

"Ekka!" Ryan cried out and hugged her sister's legs until Rebecca lifted her up for a cuddle.

"Are we ready for the park?"

"Hat and mitts," Vanessa said as she made sure Ryan would be kept warm during the play date. The weather was starting to make a chilly turn and because she was still young, Ryan needed more than just a jacket. "There, all set."

"Diaper bag," Claire held out the bag for Rebecca. "We've got a change of clothes, in case she gets wet, diapers, juice boxes, a couple snacks, and Vanessa and I also put a few bucks in the side pocket for a little treat."

"You didn't have to," Rebecca said but the mothers shook their heads.

"We don't mind. Honestly. Just don't give her too much sugar right before bringing her back," Vanessa said and gently squeezed Rebecca's arm.

"By the way, Ryan's becoming something of a wanderer," Claire added. "I took my eyes off her for a second at the store and found her three aisles down trying to climb the shelves to reach a box of cereals. Keep a very close eye on her."

"I'll keep my ears open," Rebecca said and turned to her sister, "No wondering off, got it, kid? I might have my dolphin senses, but they can still only take me so far."

"Pawk!" Ryan said and started to bounce in her sister's arms, her signal she was ready to head off. Rebecca nodded her head, promised the mothers she would bring Ryan back in a couple of hours and then headed off to the park for a little fun with her sister.

-Megaforce-

Jake walked into his apartment, dropped his bag by the door and then looked over to the couches, where Jordan was sitting in front of their TV playing a video game.

"Dude, are they back?"

"Not yet," Jordan shook his head without taking his eyes off the screen. "They've been gone for about an hour though, so it shouldn't be long."

"You didn't want to go and find out with them?" Jake asked as he took a seat. "Had it not been for a late practice, I totally would have tagged along. Finding out what you're going to have is exciting."

"Yeah, I know," Jordan nodded his head but he didn't seem all that interested in the conversation. Jake frowned. "You... you are okay with knowing, right?"

"No, that's fine," Jordan said. "I mean, hey, I'm going to find out at some point, right. What's the difference between knowing now and waiting until the baby's born? It's just..."

Jordan paused his game and turned to Jake, "Gia's nightmares have got _me_ worried."

"Are you serious?" Jake frowned. "In what way?"

"What if... what if the baby is a girl?" Jordan asked. "I mean, I know not all guys are like Cliff."

"Yeah, just look at us," Jake smirked. Jordan shook his head.

"That's exactly it, though. I'd never do anything to make a girl feel uncomfortable, but... I also know I have... urges."

"Your fiancée is having your baby. We all know you have urges," Jake chuckled. Jordan sighed.

"Look, Jake, I'd never hurt any girl. But, between us, I've been... thinking about Emma in that way since before I talked to her the first time."

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, you know what I mean. I've imagined... fulfilling my urges. I know once my daughter gets older, boys are going to start thinking about her like that. Men are going to start thinking about her like that. Maybe Gia's onto something. Maybe, as hard as we try, we can't protect her from everyone."

"We don't have to protect her from everyone. We just have to protect her from the creeps," Jake pointed out.

"But what if we can't?" Jordan asked. "Or what if some guy hurts her. I... It's just... you remember when you talked to Gia about taking that step and she freaked out?"

"On Animarium?"

"She was terrified, Jake."

"She told me," Jake said then looked to Jordan, "Thanks for looking out for her back then, dude."

"No problem. Anytime. It's just... Gia's like my sister and seeing her like that really hurt me. Don't get me wrong, I knew you weren't going to hurt her, but... If I feel that way for Gia, how am I going to handle my own daughter? Especially when I can't be sure the guys she's going after aren't going to hurt her?"

"Can I give you some advice?"

"You're going to give me parenting advice?" Jordan frowned. He flicked his thumb over to Tiger, who was napping in front of the bedroom doors, "Raising a tiger is nothing like raising a baby, I'm sure."

"About girls," Jake said. "If we're having a girl, don't worry about protecting her so much as teaching her to look after herself. If Gia's anything to go by, she's her fiercest defender, and the more confidence she feels in herself, the better prepared she is to handle those assholes. I know I can't always be there to look after Gia. No one can, except Gia."

"If we're having a girl, I've got to raise a badass?"

"Hey, it helps," Jake chuckled. "Gia's more than capable of looking out for herself. Guys don't stand a chance with her anymore."

"You want me to raise a mini-Gia?"

"And what's wrong with Gia?" Jake asked him as he crossed his arms. "She's smart, beautiful, talented..."

"Pain in the ass, mean, punches hard," Jordan rolled his eyes. "I can't handle two of them!"

"Then hope for a boy," Jake chuckled just as the front door opened. Tiger woke from her nap and rushed to greet Gia and Emma while the boys turned to look at their fiancées. Emma was smiling brightly and seemed over the moon with what she knew. Gia... her face didn't give anything away, and Jordan had been relying on that to get his first clues about the gender of his unborn baby.

"So?" he asked.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Gia asked. Jordan's eyes widened. He gulped.

"Bad... what bad news?"

"Well, the bad news: there's going to be another Jordan walking this Earth with the sole purpose of making my life difficult," Gia muttered.

"The good news," Emma smiled, "It's a boy!"

"A... a..."

"No more nightmares," Gia nodded her head while Emma went to sit down next to Jordan to show him the latest scans. "Well, not as many as before, and definitely not as bad. Boys are safer."

"We're having a boy?" Jordan looked down at his fiancée's stomach and then pulled her in for a kiss. "It's a boy! I'm going to have a son!"


	12. A Not-So-Sweet Treat

Rebecca had a blast at the park with her sister. It had been a long time since she had been able to enjoy playing on the playground. She had missed the swings and going down the slide. It was a whole new feeling without her sight. Ryan had a great time and she had an amazing time with her little sister. Ryan's laughs on top of everything made it the best day Rebecca had had in a long time.

"Come on," Rebecca said as she lifted Ryan into the stroller and strapped her in. "We're going to make a stop at the ice cream shop. It's probably not going to be as yummy as the Brainfreeze, but ice cream is always really good."

Ryan clapped her hands, but she wasn't as excited as before. Rebecca knew she was tired. A whole afternoon of running around and playing had worn them both out, but before she took her sister back home, she wanted to make one stop for a little ice cream cone. Once she was sure her sister was strapped in safely, she started to push the stroller along the sidewalk. Navigating through the city alone was a bit of a challenge, but there were a few paths Rebecca had learned to take that would bring her to a few locations. She knew her way to school from the Holling residence. She knew her way to her brother's apartment, and she knew her way from the park to the Moran-Goodall house.

And she knew how to get ice-cream from nearly anywhere in the city. She had a nose for it. But just in case, she set the GPS on her phone. Noah had installed one that would be easy for her to use so she would never get lost. It helped her feel a little more independent. She didn't want to have to rely on her friends for everything now that she was on her own.

Once she made it to the ice-cream shop, she parked the stroller and unbuckled Ryan. Her sister fussed, ready for bed, until she realized they were getting a treat. Ryan ran straight up to the counter and tried to get a peak at the frozen desserts inside.

"One chocolate cone," Rebecca asked the person behind the counter and made sure to listen to the little pitter-patter of her sister's footsteps. She figured Ryan was safe from taking off inside the little ice-cream shop, but with the tot there was no being too careful. Rebecca handed the money to the man behind the counter as he gave her the ice cream cone.

"This isn't enough," the man told her, causing Rebecca to frown.

"That's ten bucks! If one cone is more than that, your prices are ridiculous."

"It's a dollar and forty nine cents," the man said. "You've only handed me a dollar."

"That's ten," Rebecca shook her head. "Don't you dare think that just because I'm blind, I don't know how to tell my bills apart. Give me back my change."

"I'm sorry, miss, but this really is..."

"Mrs. Moran and Mrs. Goodall know exactly how much money they gave me to treat my sister. If I go back and hand them the change, and they found out I've been shorted, you can be sure you'll hear from them. And if the mothers don't scare you, perhaps getting Officers Moran and Myles to investigate this cruel theft will."

"Here's your change," the man sighed and placed the money back in Rebecca's hands. She smiled, thanked him, and then started to walk over to a table.

"Come on, Ryan. It's yummy time," Rebecca sat down and reached out to find her sister, only Ryan wasn't nearby. "Ryan! Don't make me eat this cone all by myself. You know I will! Ryan?"

Rebecca heard the bell over the door open, followed right away by her sister screaming, "Ekka!"

Ryan wasn't big or strong enough to open the door by herself, and the ringing of the bell triggered her dolphin senses. Rebecca saw a grown man headed out the door with Ryan's little form in his arms. Rebecca jumped out of her seat, dropped the ice-cream cone and gave chase to whoever was trying to take her sister. She followed him outside but he bolted into traffic, not only making it too dangerous for Rebecca to cross on her own, but his J-walking triggered the cars on the road to break suddenly. Between squeaking tires and several horns going off at once, Rebecca's sensitive ears couldn't handle it. She clutched the side of her head and dropped to her knees. When the streets finally calmed, Rebecca had no idea where to begin looking for her sister.

"Ryan!" she called out, though she knew it was futile. Her sister wouldn't be old enough to know how to find her, if she could get away from the man who had taken her. Rebecca rushed back to the ice-cream shop. The man behind the counter called out to her.

"I've called 911."

"No," Rebecca shook her head. She reached for her bag hanging off the back of the stroller and found her cell phone. She pressed the three button and put the phone to her ear. "Come on. Come on!"

"Hey, Rebecca! How's it..."

"Gia! Are you still fierce when kids are in trouble?"

"Yeah... why? Becca, is everything okay?"

"I'm at the ice cream shop by the park and some guy just took off with Ryan!"

"On it," Gia answered before she hung up the phone. Rebecca sat down at the table and played nervously with her hands while she waited.

-Megaforce-

"Is everything okay?" Jake asked after Gia got the phone call from Rebecca. The former yellow Ranger shook her head, jumped up from her spot on the couch and then tossed a pillow over at Jordan.

"We've got work to do."

"We're off duty," Jordan grumbled. "Look, if some guy is trying to short change Rebecca again..."

"Kidnapping."

"Someone kidnapped Rebecca?"

"Worse. Someone took Ryan. Get off your fat ass and let's move!" Gia shouted and threw another pillow at him. Jordan didn't need to be told twice. He jumped up and rushed to grab his coat, gun, and badge.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Emma asked after hearing what had happened.

"Yeah. Troy's bound to find out about this. Keep him from losing it, will you?"


	13. Anti-Ranger and PsychoRanger

Rebecca trembled and rocked as she sat on the love seat at the Moran-Goodall home. She had just told the mothers and Troy about what had happened to Ryan at the ice-cream shop. All were worried for the little girl, but they had different reactions.

Troy's reaction was to get angry. He had yelled at Rebecca for letting Ryan out of her sight even for a moment. Rebecca didn't try to argue. She knew he was right. She had let her sister down. She had been responsible for keeping the little girl safe, and she had failed to do that. What was worse, because she was blind, she couldn't give a description of the guy who had taken Ryan. She heard nothing from him, couldn't tell what he looked like, or even what he wanted with a little girl.

Vanessa's reaction was to hold Rebecca. She was worried and angry over what had happened, but she made it her job to comfort Rebecca. Good people made mistakes and she knew better than everyone that sometimes good parents let bad things happen to their children without meaning to.

Claire was pacing the room, trying her best to come up with something to do to get Ryan back. Unfortunately, with no ID of the kidnapper as well as no known motive, her ideas were just a little short of possible. It was frustrating to be so helpless once again where her child was concerned.

Jake and Emma were helping the mothers, Troy and Rebecca cope with the news. Jake was finishing up making dinner for anyone who had the stomach to eat while Emma was working on her tablet. She knew there were a lot of people in the city and even around the world who had it out for the Rangers. With no one left to blame but the heroes for the destruction of an entire city, people needed to be able to lash out. So far, most of the revenge plots had been pretty harmless. A few angry letters, some shouts on the street, and people talking poorly about the Rangers online. Emma had been a victim of anger shortly after her return from vacation, when a man tried to beat her up because he had lost his child.

She knew how twisted some people could get, though, and wouldn't put it past anyone who was hurting to try and cause the same pain to the Rangers. Enough information about their personal lives had been spilled that, if someone wanted it bad enough, they could target a single Ranger at any point in the day. Jake and Noah could be attacked at work, or even on their way to or from. Troy could be ganged up on at campus between classes. Everyone knew how to reach Gia and Jordan, and could easily fake an emergency call to lead them into a trap. Even Emma, who had no set routine, could be lured into being victimized once again by someone desperate enough to see the Rangers pay.

Emma hoped, whoever had taken off with Ryan, would be stupid enough to leave a clue somewhere online. She made sure to keep a tab open every time she read an article or comment that mentioned Ryan specifically or anything that mentioned making the Rangers pay.

"Why are we just sitting here?" Troy asked and started to get up from his chair, but Jake walked in just in time to put his hands on his shoulders and push him back down. "Ryan's out there. We're not doing anything just sitting around here!"

"Gia and Jordan are looking into it," Jake assured him. "We know they'll figure something out."

"When?" Troy turned to look at Jake. "Ryan's a baby! She might not have much time!"

Hearing this, Rebecca jumped out of her seat and ran upstairs, slamming the door to Ryan's bedroom. Troy watched her go and then sighed loudly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to be angry with his oldest sister. He knew this wasn't something Rebecca would let happen to anyone, especially Ryan. But he couldn't help getting angry. He knew that if someone had tried to take Ryan on his watch, they never would have succeeded. He'd have never given up in the chase until Ryan was safe in his arms, and he never would have let the kidnapper get away.

As far as he was concerned, this was Rebecca's fault. Until Ryan was home safe and sound, he didn't want to even look at Rebecca.

"Guys, I might have something," Emma spoke up. "There's this message board for people who hate us, and one guy's really got it out for us. Like, the others are telling him to cool it."

"What's he saying?" Claire asked and sat next to her daughter. Emma pointed to his post on the screen.

"His name is Anti-Ranger. He's saying: 'The Rangers claim to be heroes. They set themselves up perfectly so that idiots would think they were all high and mighty and here to save us from the big bad monsters. It's all a scam! The Rangers are power hungry, and these aliens gave them the perfect in to take over our planet!'"

"How does he figure that?" Jake asked.

"'They present themselves as heroes, facing down anyone who tries to destroy the Earth. Idiots, like the Ranger fans, begin to idolize them. We'll do whatever they want and buy into whatever they tell us. They want power and we're giving it to them. Once they get rid of the competition, they're on a straight and easy path to take their planet for themselves. Look at the yellow Ranger! She's already got this entire freaking city under her thumb! Just the other day, she gave me a parking ticket for absolutely no reason!'"

"He's mad because he got a ticket?" Vanessa frowned. "You think this could be the guy to snatch Ryan over parking ticket?"

"There's more," Emma said. "'It starts with tickets. Then, it'll be arrests. Anyone she doesn't like, anyone who tries to challenge her, she'll lock them up and throw away the key. They won't be able to corrupt her world of idiots, because no one's going to hear from them again. She does it, and there's so many other Rangers out there who I'll bet my life's savings do it too. There are so many Power Rangers working together, and we only know the identities of a few of them. How do we know it stops at the yellow Ranger? How do we know there isn't another Ranger already out there bringing us down. These Rangers want power, it's in their name, and they aren't going to stop until they have this entire planet under their control. I'm not letting it happen. I'd rather the aliens take over than let these Power Rangers walk all over me. If I got the opportunity, I'd lock up all those idiots who blindly follow the Power Rangers. I'd torture their families, and kill the Rangers publicly after getting them to confess to their evil, manipulative plans.' Expletive, expletive, expletive," Emma finished.

"He's a real life maniac," Vanessa nodded her head, "But this is the internet. All you have to do is talk the talk. Anti-Ranger might need a psych evaluation, but we can't just assume..."

"It wouldn't hurt to look into it," Emma said and was about to email the link to Gia when Vanessa pulled the tablet out of her hands.

"Whoa, slow down there. I want to find Ryan just as badly as everyone else, but we can't send this to Jordan and Gia! He's called her out! I don't believe a damn word he's said, but if he thinks all this stuff about Gia, and she waltzes over, I don't think he'll settle for a civil conversation."

"Gia can take him on," Jake shrugged his shoulders. "This guy is probably a mother's basement dweller. They aren't known for their martial arts."

"Do you really want to test that?" Vanessa frowned. "There are more subtle ways of getting answers."

"How?" Claire asked. Vanessa started typing away on the tablet. Emma's eyes widened when she saw what Vanessa was writing.

"You're challenging him?"

"I want to see his response," Vanessa nodded. "I'm calling him a coward. Maybe he'll let some of his plans slip."

"Psychopaths aren't idiots," Claire shook her head. "If he's doing something illegal..."

"Psychopaths don't think what they're doing is wrong," Vanessa said. "He might not directly tell us anything about Ryan, if he's even the guy responsible, but maybe we can figure a few more things out."

"'It wouldn't be that hard to make the Rangers pay for what they've done,'" Emma read out the response from Anti-Ranger. "'Lure them into a trap, make them suffer, have them beg for mercy, and then slit their throats.'"

"How?" Vanessa asked as she typed in her response. "You think the Power Rangers are just going to walk into your trap? They're assholes, sure, but you can't think they're idiots too."

"'Just, trust me. When the opportunity arises, I'll do whatever it takes,'" Emma read Anti-Ranger's response. Vanessa started to type another challenge to his plans when Emma ripped the tablet from her hand. "Wait!"

"Emma!"

"PsychoRangers4President!" Emma said and turned the tablet to her friends. "He's commented too!"

"What?" Troy asked and leaned in closer to look at the screen, "'Fight fire with fire. If you want to weaken the Rangers, cut them off at the knees.' Okay, so?" he looked to the pink Ranger.

"I've just, I've got a feeling," Emma muttered. She signed in anonymously to the site under a different name from Vanessa, not wanting anyone to get suspicious. "PsychoRanger, what does that mean?"

"'Anti-Ranger's strategy is way too flawed! The Rangers don't just want power, they have it. Anyone who tries to take them head on is a fool! You want to make the Rangers pay; you've got to hit them where it hurts.'" Vanessa read.

Emma was about to type something else in when she saw PsychoRangers4President had logged off. She sighed, shook her head, and dropped her tablet next to her on the couch. "Well, that's all we've got."

"Hopefully Jordan and Gia got a better lead," Jake muttered. He picked up the tablet. "Though maybe ours wouldn't be a bad one to look into."

"Where are you going?" Claire asked him. Jake pointed to the tablet.

"If anyone can get information on our two weirdoes, it's going to be Noah. I'll tell him what happened and see if maybe he can figure out from where these guys are posting. Even if they have nothing to do with Ryan, it wouldn't hurt to make sure they aren't planning anything else."

"That's not a bad idea," Troy said as he got up. "I'll go with you. It beats sitting around and doing nothing."


	14. Shots Fired

Jordan climbed into the car and slammed the door shut, enraged by what he had seen. While Rebecca hadn't been able to identify the man who had snatched up Ryan, the worker at the ice-cream shop and the security cameras had. Gia and Jordan had a face to identify and brought home the tapes and a picture to run through their systems. They were hoping to get him identified and bring Ryan home quickly.

Watching him take off with a screaming little girl was no easy task. Jordan felt his hands trembling as he tried to grip the wheel. Fortunately the video came without audio, so Jordan didn't actually have to listen to Ryan crying out, but he knew the little girl. She didn't like to be handled by anyone she didn't know. The stranger would have scared her. It had only been a couple of hours since she had disappeared with him so she was likely still very scared and very upset.

"Dammit," he muttered during the drive and punched the wheel when he was forced to stop at a red light. Gia turned to him.

"We'll get this asshole," she assured him. Jordan sighed.

"He better hope you're the one who takes him down," he growled. "I don't know what I'd do if I got my hands on him, but you can bet it's not going to be pretty. She's a baby! This man is... sick!"

Gia nodded her head and tried not to let it show how worried she was. Jordan was right: the kidnapper was sick. There weren't many reasons why a grown man would prey after a small child, but all the reasons out there were bad. Gia was desperate to get to Ryan quickly, before anything happened to her.

Jordan pulled up to his office building and hopped out of his car. Gia was about to follow him inside when she stopped. Jordan turned to see what was holding her up. She placed the picture and the security tape in his hands as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Twenty-four hours, Ranger."

The person on the other end hung up, but enough had been said for Gia to know exactly what had happened. She growled and looked to Jordan.

"Ranger danger."

"It's Ranger related?" he asked. "Wait, what's Ryan got to do with any of that?"

"We've got less than a day to figure it out. Run the picture through the system; see if a name comes up."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," Gia sighed and followed her partner up to their office. Jordan started up his computer and right away scanned the picture of the kidnapper. Gia sat at her desk, deep in thought. She barely heard Jordan kick his desk in frustration.

"Nothing!" he shouted. "No previous records. Nothing on the creep who kidnaps babies."

"Whatever he wants, I'll do it," Gia stated. Jordan turned to her with a heavy frown. He shook his head.

"You're kidding."

"Ryan's just a baby," Gia said. "He called me..."

"We don't advertise our phone numbers," Jordan reminded her. "But everyone knows your business number. If he's targeting the Rangers, you're the easiest to reach. It's not like there's a Ranger phone book or something."

"Our priority is getting Ryan out of danger..."

"Yeah, hopefully without throwing you into it," Jordan shook his head. "Gia, this is just like fighting aliens. You can't go in head first. This could be exactly what this creep wants. We've got a day still to figure this out..."

"I'm not letting Ryan spend a night with this ass!" Gia said. She grabbed the picture of the kidnapper and pinned it against the wall. "He's a Ranger hater, a child predator..."

"We don't know that," Jordan assured her. "Okay, let's just calm down and not jump to conclusions. Clear heads means faster results..."

Gia heard her phone go off and checked her email only to find Jake had sent her two addresses. One, he claimed, belonged to a man known only by the name Anti-Ranger, who talked online about hurting the Rangers. The other one belonged to PsychoRangers4President, who had made similar, but more ominous claims online. Gia showed the message to Jordan. He shrugged.

"It's worth checking out," he said. "I've been on some of those message boards. The creeps there can be pretty graphic with their ideas. If they have nothing to do with this, maybe they know something about the guy who does."

"Split up?" Gia suggested to him. Jordan nodded his head.

"Normally I wouldn't think so, but we're working on a time limit. Just be careful, alright?"

"I've got Anti-Ranger," Gia told him. "You take PsychoRanger. Meet back here in an hour?"

"If not, we assume the worse," Jordan said. Gia texted him the addresses Jake had sent her and they parted ways. Gia's address took her downtown. She let Jordan take the car while she hopped on the bus. A part of her hoped Ryan's kidnapper would be stupid enough to walk around in public and she would be lucky enough to bump into him on the streets. Even if he didn't have Ryan with him, his image was burned into her memory. She wouldn't miss his face if she saw him.

She didn't see him on her way to Anti-Ranger's home so had to hope Anti-Ranger would open up another lead. She knocked on his door and waited just a moment before someone shot at her. Gia moved away from the door, ducked behind the wall and put her hand on her own gun. She waited for the shots to stop before she got back up and kicked the door down. There was no one in the front hallway, so with her own gun in hand she stormed into the house.

"Silver Guardians!" she shouted just before hearing footsteps upstairs. She ran as quickly as she could. She reached the top step and heard gunshots again, then felt one bullet hit her in the side of the shoulder. She cried out, dropped to the floor as the shooter ran up to her. He shakily pointed the gun to her head, but hesitated to shoot at point blank. His hesitation was long enough for Gia to kick out her legs and swipe the shooter off his feet. He hit the ground, dropped his gun as it went off for a final time. He tried to crawl to it, but Gia got on top of him, grabbed the back of his head and smashed it down on the floor.

"OW!"

"Right back at ya," Gia muttered. She had her handcuffs on her belt and made sure to quickly secure them around Anti-Ranger's wrists before she got off him. She picked up his gun, just to be sure it couldn't be used against her again. She turned on the safety, put it in her pocket. She knelt before Anti-Ranger and glared at him, "So, what's your problem?"

"I know exactly what you're up to," he growled to her. "You're not getting away with this! I will not be silenced."

"Silence is the total opposite of what I want from you right now," Gia said. "Know anything about the abduction of a little girl?"

Anti-Ranger scoffed and shook his head. "No."

"I've got some pretty trustworthy sources telling me to focus on you in this case," Gia told him. "Now, I'll give you one more chance to talk. Do you know anything about the abduction of a little girl?"

"Even if I did, I would tell a Ranger anything," Anti-Ranger shook his head. "I know your plan. I know you're going to keep coming after people like me. People who see you for what you really are. You better hope these cuffs hold, because if I can get my hands on you, you're not going to stand a chance."

"We'll see," Gia growled. She pulled herself back up to her feet and reached for her phone, "Butthead? I need a little help."

"PsychoRanger wasn't home," Jordan answered back. "What do you need help with?"

"Shots fired. Suspect in custody. But I'd kinda like a ride back to the office."

"You okay?"

Gia looked down at the wound in her shoulder and winced when she tried to move her arm, "Been better. Been worse, too."

"That's vague."

"Just get down here," Gia said and hung up. She grabbed her second set of handcuffs and locked Anti-Ranger to the railing before she walked into his bathroom. She grabbed the towel and pressed it against her shoulder to slow the bleeding then snooped around. Anti-Ranger watched her.

"Don't you need a warrant to do this?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you let me in," Gia said. "Why, are you hiding something?"

"See, this is what's wrong with you Rangers. You think, because the rest of the world sees you as heroes, you can do whatever you want. Newsflash: you're no better than me or anyone else out there. One day, someone's going to come along who you can't push around."

"And you thought that might be you?" Gia asked. Anti-Ranger shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, it was worth the shot."

"I'd be willing to let this go," Gia told him, "If you were willing to give up anything you might know about the little girl? It's called making a deal. You don't go down for shooting an officer and being a deranged lunatic online, and I get to save a little girl from the hands of someone much more threatening than you."

A knock on the front door was heard before Anti-Ranger got a chance to say anything. Jordan stepped inside the house and Gia could see him from the top of the stairs as he pinched his nose.

"Destruction of property, Moran? Seriously?"

"Hey! He shot at me!" she called out. Jordan looked up. He saw her holding a towel to her shoulder and pointed.

"What's that for?"

"It only hurts when it hurts," Gia told him then gestured to Anti-Ranger, "Get him in the car, will you. I want to question him at the office."

Jordan walked up the stairs, but instead of grabbing Anti-Ranger, he got a closer look at the towel Gia was holding. He saw the blood stains and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"You were shot!"

"I said shots fired!"

"You never said you were shot!" Jordan cried out. "Emma and Jake are going to kill me when we get home!"

"Why? You weren't here."

"Exactly," Jordan muttered. "I'm calling an ambulance..."

"Jordan, I'm fine!" Gia insisted. "Let's just get this guy to the office, I'll patch myself up..."

"Fine."

"Wait, seriously?"

"There's no arguing with you," Jordan nodded his head. He unlocked the handcuffs keeping Anti-Ranger to the railing and then walked him out to the car. He helped him into the back seat and then closed the door. Gia struggled to get into the passenger side. Jordan helped her in, put her seat belt on for her and then slammed the door shut.

He got in on the driver's side and turned on the lights and sirens. As he pulled out of the driveway, Gia noticed he was going in the opposite direction of their office. She turned to him.

"You're getting stupider by the day, Myles."

"And you never change," Jordan sighed. "I'm dropping you off at the hospital."

"It's just a gunshot wound! Ryan's counting on us..."

"No arguing with me," Jordan told her and then turned up the radio to drown her out.


	15. The Biggest Mistake Is Giving Up

Gia waited for her ride outside the hospital. The doctor had patched up her shoulder and gave her his advice of taking it easy for the next couple of weeks. It hadn't been the first time Gia had a gunshot wound to the shoulder, and she had a funny feeling it wouldn't be the last, but with Ryan still in the hands of a dangerous stranger, she couldn't afford to take it easy.

Jordan had dropped her off at the hospital before he went back to the office with Anti-Ranger to question him on anything he could know about Ryan's disappearance. Gia had only gotten a tip about him from Jake, but assumed they were telling her about him because he had something to do with Ryan. That, coupled with the message Gia got from what was likely Ryan's kidnapper, led her to believe Ryan was being used as a means of getting revenge on the Rangers. It left her with a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Gia?"

She turned when a familiar voice called her name. She had asked Jordan to send one of their officers to get her, but this wasn't one of them.

"Dr. Mitchell? What are you doing here?"

"I was in town for a consult," Dana said. She sat down next to Gia on the bench and couldn't help but get a look at her wound. "You can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

"It's fine, I swear," Gia said. "It's not my biggest concern anyways."

"You've got to give it time to rest..."

"I can't," Gia shook her head. She looked to Dana, "Some freak kidnapped Ryan a couple hours ago and Jordan and I have less than a day to track him down before he does something to her. She's just a baby. We can't let anything happen."

"Ryan, you mean... why would anyone go after her?"

"In case you haven't noticed, not everyone is a Ranger fan," Gia sighed. She leaned back into the bench, "People are trying to pin death and destruction on us."

"Been there," Dana nodded her head. "They'll get over it once the next big thing pops up."

"I hope that's soon. For Ryan's sake," Gia said.

"So, if you're still looking for the guy, how did this happen?"

"Jake sent me a couple addresses to check out. I knocked on the door of a psychopath. His aim was a little off, but everyone makes a shot every once in a while. I'm just glad it was my shoulder and not my head. I'm fine, though, really. Right now, nothing matters more than getting Ryan back home."

"Need any help?" Dana offered. Gia turned to her and then shrugged.

"If you can. Although, no offence..."

"Hey, I think I proved I still got it when I helped you in the war," Dana said and gently shoved Gia, making sure not to hurt her shoulder.

"No, I know you've still got it. It's just... this isn't real Ranger stuff, it's more... police work. I feel a little over my head and this is my career now. You're just... a doctor..."

"Hey, I've worked with all kinds of people. It takes a real twisted guy to get an axe lodged in his head."

"Seriously?"

"I've seen it all. I've worked with it all. I know how some of these people think. What do you know about the guy so far?"

"We've got his picture, we know he's kidnapped Ryan, and we know it's got something to do with us," Gia said. "But we've got no real motive and no idea what he plans on doing to Ryan once we run out of time, if he hasn't already hurt her."

"I'll help in any way I can," Dana offered. "How about a ride back to the office, then?"

"You're not going to tell me to go home, rest up, let my partner and the other police officers handle this?"

"Nope," Dana shook her head. "My car's just across the street."

-Megaforce-

Rebecca sat in the rocking chair, cradling LT to her chest as she rocked back and forth. She knew she was better off doing something to help bring Ryan home safely, but she wasn't sure where to start or how she could be helpful. She was already responsible for putting her sister in danger. She couldn't risk screwing up any further.

She heard a knock on the door but ignored it. She figured it was Vanessa coming to comfort her or Jake coming up to bring her a late dinner. It turned out to be neither of them. Noah knelt before her and placed his hands softly down on her legs so she knew it was him. She always could recognise his touch.

"Jake told me what happened and I rushed over," he said. "Rebecca, I'm..."

"I screwed up," she whispered. "What was I thinking? I can't take care of a baby all by myself. I'm fucking blind."

"Kids of seeing parents go missing too," Noah said. Rebecca glared at him.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It wasn't supposed to make you feel worse," he lifted her up and sat her down on his lap. He put his arms around her. "This isn't your fault, Becca."

"It wouldn't have happened if Troy was watching her," Rebecca sighed. "He made that very clear."

"And if it had, you would have said the same to him."

"Noah, I'm blind."

"I know that, Rebecca."

"My baby sister could be dead, all because I thought I could be normal."

"You aren't normal. But that's what I love about you. And that's got nothing to do with what happened here."

"The guy took off. I tried to follow him, but he jumped into traffic. Cars honked, I was overwhelmed and he just... he got away. He got away with my little sister and..."

Rebecca clenched her fists tightly, "She was counting on me. She cried out to me. She wanted me to save her from the bad man taking her and I... I let her down."

Rebecca lowered her head and sighed, "Dolphin senses mean nothing if anything happens to her. I should have taken back my eyes when I had the chance. Now Tensou's gone, I'm blind forever and my sister could be dead. She's just a baby, Noah. Why would someone do this to a baby?"

"I don't know. But we're going to find out."

"You find out," Rebecca shook her head. "I'm... I'm giving up."

Noah shoved his girlfriend off his lap. She hit the floor with a thud and glanced up at him in confusion and anger. Noah shook his head.

"That's your sister!"

"I'm not giving up on her! I'll do whatever I can to find her, to get her home safely!" Rebecca said, "But after that... I'm not good enough for her, Noah! I let her down. I can't protect her like Troy and her mothers can! They can keep an eye on her, they can watch her grow up and make sure she's not getting into anything bad. Something could happen to her right in front of me and I wouldn't know it until it's too late. Just like today!"

"We all have our weaknesses," Noah shook his head. "Rebecca, Ryan's lucky to have you!"

"Try telling her that now," Rebecca scoffed.

"You remember when she swallowed that button?" Noah asked her. "We we over for dinner, talking with Mrs. Moran and Mrs. Goodall. Ryan was in her corner, playing with her doll. The button came off and Ryan put it in her mouth. She started choking."

"So?"

"We didn't know. We... we weren't watching her," Noah said. "She was on her blanket where it's safe, playing with a toy meant for a kid her age and even younger. We didn't think we had to keep a watchful eye on her. You're the one who heard her wheezing."

"I just..."

"You picked up on that. Your ears are so sensitive now that you can't see; you knew there was trouble long before any of us would. You grabbed her, reached in and pulled that button out like it was your job."

"I have never loved hearing her cry more," Rebecca nodded her head and gently squeezed LT. "What's your point, Noah?"

"My point is, we all have shortcomings when it comes to looking after kids," Noah said. "My parents weren't perfect, you know. When I was eight, my parents lost me at Disney World. They were halfway to the airport before they realized I wasn't sleeping in the back seat!"

"You never told me that."

"Hey, all I remember is spending the morning asking the staff how the rides worked and if I could get a closer look at the engines. Then I spoiled the vacation for a few other kids by saying Mickey Mouse had to be a man in a costume because the only way a mouse could ever get that big was through mutation and that wasn't likely to cause the mouse to become friendly. When my parents finally found me, they had a lot of people telling them they were horrible parents."

"That doesn't paint them in a good light," Rebecca agreed.

"Mr. Holling was practicing soccer with Jake once when Jake was just learning to play. He kicked the ball a little too hard, hit Jake in the face and broke his nose."

"Seriously?"

"Jake hated his dad for weeks, apparently. Wouldn't even look at him."

"But they're so close now."

"We know Mrs. Goodall's biggest screw up. And we both know Mrs. Moran's screw up."

"Mrs. Moran's screw up?"

"You don't think she feels responsible for Cliff? That happened right under her nose and she had no idea."

"You make an excellent point."

"With kids, we're all bound to screw up. That's why they say it takes a village. You're not bad for Ryan. She needs you in her life. Blind or not, you're an excellent sister. You know that. And right now, she's counting on you to bring her home safely. You're only letting her down if you stay up here wishing things will get better."

"What can I do, Noah?"

"Jordan called a little while ago. He might have a lead. How about we see what he's got and take it from there?"

"Sounds like a plan," Rebecca nodded.


	16. The Poacher

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Jordan sighed and shook his head as he stood outside the designated interrogation room with Gia, Dana, Jake, Emma, Noah, Troy and Rebecca. He looked to the yellow Ranger, "Go tiger on him."

"Thank you!" Gia breathed out and stormed inside the room. The Rangers didn't need to look at the cameras to know what was happening on the other side. They heard a crash and then a cry that sounded like it belonged to Anti-Ranger.

"Even single handed, she makes the bad guys quake," Emma shook her head.

"This guy knows something," Jordan said. "And we've only got twenty hours to figure out what."

"Let me get in there and I'll..."

"Whoa, hold it, cowboy," Jordan grabbed Troy's arm and kept him from walking towards the door, "Gia's crazy, but when it comes to Ryan, you're insane. This guy is only going to be able to tell us what we know if he's alive. Let's keep him that way, shall we?"

"But..."

"Troy, come on," Jordan said. "Besides, if anyone's going to protect a kid at all costs, we know it's Gia. Just let her work."

Inside the interrogation room, Gia glared harshly at Anti-Ranger and then growled. She smirked when he winced.

"Got a name?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"Mind telling me?"

"Yes."

"You know that if anything happens to this kid and we find out you knew anything that could have prevented it, we can add on obstruction to your already long list of charges, right?"

"My list of charges?"

Gia pointed to her shoulder and sling and nodded, "Remember, you're only not responsible for this if you tell me everything you know about a missing girl. She's not even two yet, asshole. Whatever grudge you have against me and my friends, kindly take it out on me and my friends."

"I don't know anything."

Gia leaned against the table, "You do understand that as a Ranger, I've fought monsters that are bigger, stronger, and much, much scarier than you, right?"

"You're corrupt. If you think I'm going to let someone with as much power as you walk all over me..."

"You think I want power? I've spent the better part of two years trying to keep aliens from having too much power! I'm done with power! I want peace!"

"Says the Ranger with a gun attached to her hip."

"I wouldn't need this gun if idiots like you weren't shooting at me every other day," Gia growled. She picked up her tablet from the table in the corner of the room and pulled up the message board the other Rangers told her he was a part of. "We've read this, you know. You make some pretty graphic claims. You want to torture my family?"

"After everything you've let happen to your city, it's the least you deserve."

"News about us travels fast," Gia said. "Some of it is even... well, false."

"Or so you claim."

"The girl who is missing is being raised by my mother and her girlfriend. That makes her my family," Gia said. "How do I know my little sister isn't already dead in your basement?"

"How do I know you don't already know? You aren't shy about going through my things."

"Aside from the eyeliner in your bathroom, you had nothing to be embarrassed about."

"It's guyliner."

"Call it what you want, sunshine, it's make up. Now, I can make all your charges, and that little parking ticket I gave you a month ago disappear, if you talk. Spill, Clark."

"How do you... I never told you my name!"

"I wrote you up last month and I have a memory that would make elephants jealous. Talk, now, or I'll make sure you never see the light of day again," Gia leaned in closer, grabbed Clark by the shirt and whispered in his face, "I don't play around when it comes to kids or family. Ryan's both. By the time I'm done with you, you're going to wish..."

"Alright, fine!" Clark winced. "There's this guy who kind of just ghosts the messages boards. He's seen a few of the things I've posted and he's reached out to me about pulling off the biggest upset to the Rangers in history. I was interested until he mentioned going after the little girl."

"You mean Ryan?"

"He was a total creep. He sent me pictures he had taken of her at the park with all you Rangers, her mothers, and even her sister. He had notes about where he could find her, how to go about snatching her. Everything."

"Any idea who he is?"

"Only his screen name, but that's not much," Clark shook his head. "Look, I didn't think he was going to do anything, alright? Pretty much everyone on the internet talks big but doesn't actually live up to what they're saying. I never thought he'd actually have the balls to pull off kidnapping a Ranger kid!"

"What's his screen name?" Gia asked and knew on the other side of the door Noah would have his laptop ready to do some digging.

"Poacher."

"He didn't happen to mention what he planned on doing to Ryan, did he?"

"He just said he wanted the kid. He said if he had her, he could get the Rangers to do whatever he wanted. Like I said, I was only into it until he told me he was going after a baby first. I hate you guys but the kid's innocent to me."

"Yet, your posts say you'd torture our families?"

"Yeah, like parents and stuff," Clark shrugged. He then gestured to his handcuffs. "Am I free to go now?"

"That's rich," Gia rolled her eyes. Clark tried to jump out of his seat. Fortunately, his handcuffs were locked to the table and kept him going too far.

"You promised..."

"You could be spinning me a story for all I know," Gia said. "This has to lead us to Ryan, and it has to get her home alive."

"But..."

"You should have talked sooner," Gia shrugged. "Now I've got what I wanted, yes, but you pissed me off first. You'll go free only when my sister is back in her family's arms. Got it?"

"What am I to do in the meantime?"

"Pray?" Gia suggested before she stepped back out into the hallway. She turned to Noah, who was working tirelessly on his laptop as he tried to get as much information on Poacher as quickly as he could, but he was coming up a little short.

"I'll get there," he promised his friends. "This guy's just good."

"Keep it up, Noah, but hopefully we don't need it," Jordan said. He looked to Gia, "With any luck, Anti-Ranger is telling us the truth. That means whoever this Poacher guy is, he might call again to make a deal."

"We take it," Troy stated. "I don't care what he wants. If he offers to let Ryan come home, that's all that matters."

"I'm on his side," Gia suggested to Jordan. "We're Rangers. We can take care of ourselves long enough to make sure Ryan's safe."

"Moran, Myles?" one of the officers Gia and Jordan had hired to help them in the office poked his head around the corner, "There's a call for you. He says his name is Poacher."

The Rangers immediately made a run for the stairs and bolted up into Jordan and Gia's office. The light on Gia's phone was flashing and after making sure everyone else knew to stay quiet during the call, Gia answered it.

"Hello?"

"Eighteen hours left, Rangers. I'd start to sweat if I were you."

"We know you've got Ryan," Gia growled. "We're willing to work with you. Just tell us what you want."

"That makes it too easy," Poacher answered. "Besides, what I want is to see you Rangers scrambling for once. I want you to know what it's like to sit and watch helplessly as the people you care about die. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Troy lunched towards the phone. Jake and Jordan grabbed him and covered his mouth before he could say anything that would give him away. Gia sighed.

"We're scared, we're worried and we are scrambling. If you want money or..."

"What I want, you can't give me," Poacher answered. "You have eighteen hours left before this game is over, I get away, and you're left awake at nights wondering where I'll strike next. Good luck. You'll need it."

Poacher hung up. All eyes turned to Noah as he shook his head.

"I couldn't get a specific location."

"We'll take whatever we can get," Gia said and turned to Jordan. "Call the cops. Tell them this is their only concern until Ryan's found. We'll split up, search the whole area and..."

"You'll spook him if you do that!" Rebecca cried out. "He'll take off before we ever find him! Then we won't stand a chance at getting Ryan home."

"Do you have a better idea?" Emma asked her. Rebecca shook her head.

"I've got better ears. Noah, there's not a train station or something going through the city, is there?"

Noah pulled up the map and nodded his head, "A railroad running through the north end. Why?"

"Any trains passing by at this time?"

"Just the one. It would have gone by... just now," Noah said. He looked up at Rebecca, "How'd you know?"

"I heard it during the call," Rebecca smirked.

"Well, that narrows it down," Jordan smirked as he pat Rebecca on the back, "Way to go!"

"It narrows us down even further," Noah said. "If Rebecca's right and she's never let us down before, the train would have passed this paper factory during the call. That's the only spot it would have been close enough to be heard."

"So he's there?" Gia asked. "You're certain?"

"A hundred percent," Noah nodded his head. "Math doesn't lie."

"If you do it right," Rebecca muttered. She turned to Noah, "Not that I think you haven't, it's just, Dr. Oliver's tricked me out of a lot of M&M through faulty math."

"What are we waiting for then?" Troy asked and he was about to bolt. Jake and Jordan held him back again.

"Hold up. We storm the place, we could put Ryan in more danger," Jordan said. He looked to Emma, "If he thinks he's trapped, what's he going to do?"

"Fight or flight," Emma said. "If he can't get out, he'll fight back. His first casualty might be Ryan."

"We do this subtly," Jordan smirked. He turned to Gia, "Tiger."

"You're cute."

"Gia, this is what she was born for. She's a stealthy hunter. We live in a shoe box and every time she pounces, I don't see it coming! If anyone can get in without being detected, it's a freaking tiger."

"A tiger is the very first thing someone's going to notice! Ryan's already in danger, you want to throw my cub in the mix as well! This is why I call you a butthead!"

"He might not be wrong," Emma said with an uncertain look. "Tigers are successful hunters because their prey doesn't know they're there until it's too late. And if she is caught, Tiger's fast enough to get out."

"Yeah, but..."

"Throw the bullet-proof vest on Tiger and there's nothing that can stop her," Jordan suggested. "We scare the life out of Poacher, get Ryan back, and it's a done deal."

"You realize you're asking me to send my cub, my life, after a man who calls himself Poacher?"

"Please?" Jordan begged.

"Your stupid face never works on... aw, fuck," Gia grumbled when she saw Rebecca had started with the puppy look. "If there's even a scratch on my cub, especially if this doesn't work and something also happens to Ryan, I'll sick my other tiger on all of you!"

"Your other tiger?" Jordan asked. Gia nodded her head.

"Mom adopted a tiger under my name just after finding out about my tattoo."

"You mean you've got two?"

"And I'd like to keep it that way," Gia said. She picked up her car keys. "I'll go pick up my cat."


	17. Factory In Flames

Tiger didn't often get solo missions. When she followed Gia to work, she was often given the responsibility of chasing down suspects who tried to run away. She ran faster, jumped higher, and once she got her teeth into the extra fabric of their pants, jackets or shirts, people were often too terrified to try and get away. Often, they were so scared; they were willing to be arrested just to get away from her.

So when she was instructed to sneak into the paper factory, she wanted to make her mistress proud. She also wanted to do her best because she felt close to Ryan. When they had stayed on the Sky Ship together, the two had bonded and often played together and slept together. When Ryan would sleep in the girl's room, Tiger would sleep right next to her crib just in case the baby needed anything in the middle of the night. Tiger felt very protective towards the little girl and wanted to do everything in her power to keep her safe.

Her ears were quick to pick up on the voice of Poacher. She had been warned to be as subtle as possible, never making herself seen until the very moment she was ready to pounce. It was in Ryan's best interest that Poacher had no idea the Rangers were onto him.

She followed his voice and his scent and walked carefully down a hallway until she turned into a big, dark room, light only by a couple of candles on a table. She saw, inside, Poacher was sitting among a pile of newspapers with images of the Rangers on each of them. He had a tablet, like her mistress often did, in his hands and he was staring intensely at it.

Tiger's fur was meant to camouflage, but in the city there was nothing for her to blend in with. In fact, her black and orange striped fur stood out. Tiger needed to wait until Poacher was distracted and facing the opposite direction before she ran for cover inside the room. Unfortunately, she was noticed before she could. Fortunately, it was only Ryan who had seen her.

Ryan was seated in a chair. Tiger noticed she seemed very uncomfortable as her little arms and legs were tied up. She wasn't fussing, but Tiger assumed that had something to do with the discoloration on her face and arms. Her mistress never hit her, but while pursuing and catching criminals, Tiger was often beat over the head and on her body. Strikes like those hurt and if they were strong enough or with a weapon, often left her feeling tender for days after. Tiger assumed the strange marks on Ryan's body were similar. She had seen them on her mistress and the other Rangers in times of pain. Were she not trying to keep out of sight she would have let out a growl and pounced right then.

"Tiger!" Ryan said when she saw Tiger in the doorway. Tiger saw Poacher turn to the little girl.

"Shut up."

"Tiger!" Ryan repeated and looked right at Tiger with a bright smile, happy to see a friendly face.

"I said, shut up," Poacher said, turned to Ryan and slapped her across the face. Ryan's eyes immediately started to water as she looked up at Poacher in fear and pain. "You big baby, that didn't hurt. Now shut up!"

Ryan disagreed. It hurt a lot. She squirmed in her seat and pulled on her hands and feet, but the rope only dug deeper into her skin, causing her more pain and discomfort, which in turn made her cry and squirm more. Poacher, already frustrated from all her crying before, set his tablet aside and grabbed her out of her seat. He lifted her and started to shake her.

"Shut up you little brat!"

Tiger saw her opportunity to run for cover, but seeing someone putting their hands on and endangering Ryan, she couldn't help but jump straight into action. Fortunately, turning to Ryan put Poacher's back to the door and Tiger still got her chance to ambush him. She leaped towards the grown man with a loud roar.

Poacher, hearing the threatening sound, turned around in shock just moments before a large tiger jumped on him. He was knocked to the floor with the Tiger on top of him. Ryan between them both.

"Dammit!" Poacher cried out. He had spent months watching the Rangers and knew the yellow Ranger owned a pet tiger. It was another reason he felt the Rangers had too much power over the city and eventually the planet. He knew what Tiger's presence meant. He had been found.

He wasn't about to leave without a fight. As Tiger leaned over to pick Ryan up by the back of her pants, he grabbed the girl by her wrists with one hand and punched Tiger in the face with the other.

"You stupid cat!" he shouted and continued his assault on Tiger's head until she was forced to drop Ryan. She shook her head in pain while Poacher slipped out from under the cat. He dragged a now screaming Ryan with him and held her up by only her wrists. He rushed back to his chair, where on the seat was a gun. He picked it up and pointed it at the large cat.

"One more step, cat, and I'll put a bullet between your eyes!" he shouted. Tiger's head was pounding, but Ryan's screams snapped her back to reality. She glared and growled then when Poacher shot, she was quick to turn her head away, shielding it behind the side of her body where the bullet proof vest stopped the bullet. Gia had trained her to respond quickly in the presence of weapons for this very reason.

"Who the fuck puts a bullet proof vest on a fucking tiger!" Poacher shouted. When Tiger turned her head back towards him, he fearfully took a step back, unaware that right behind him where the candles he had been using for light. He bumped into the table, knocked it over, and sent his candles to the floor. One of them landed near a stack of newspapers, with the flame just touching the very corner of the paper. Before Poacher, or even Tiger, could notice, the whole stack erupted into flames.

"Shit!" Poacher cried out when he felt the heat of the fire on his back. He turned around and saw the fire from the first stack spread onto the next, and then the next, and then suddenly, the whole room started going up. He was inside an old paper factory that had been abandoned during the last Ranger war. Angel Grove was close enough to Harwood Counter and the battle site that workers and the owners chose to be safe rather than sorry. They evacuated the building as soon as they heard news of the big invasion, and hadn't returned since. It's emptiness had been the perfect place for Poacher to hide. He never imagined the Rangers would find him so quickly, or that he would come face to face with their tiger, or that in their fight, he would knock over the candles. The paper burned quickly and it was all over the room.

But Poacher didn't want to leave. If Tiger was inside, he knew the Rangers would be waiting for him outside. He didn't like his odds at fighting one on one against a tiger, but he knew facing the Rangers alone would put him at even more of a disadvantage. At least, with the gun still in his hand, he had a way of defending himself against the cat. He doubted a gun could hurt a Ranger much when they were used to powerful blasters.

He refused to leave as the room filled up with fire and smoke. Tiger refused to leave without Ryan, who couldn't leave on her own. The cat lunged for Poacher, but he fired his gun. With all the smoke, he couldn't see where he was shooting, just the outline of the cat coming towards him. When Tiger didn't stop approaching, he assumed that once again he had only hit her vest.

-Megaforce-

Outside the building, the Rangers, Jordan, and Rebecca were waiting on news. Tiger had gone into the building alone and was meant to come out with Ryan. Getting Poacher into custody was ideal, but rescuing the little girl was their priority. Tiger had been inside a while already when Rebecca grabbed Gia by the arm.

"Smoke," she said. Gia turned to her.

"What?"

"I smell smoke."

"Probably some kids having a fire," Jordan said. "It happens a lot in these abandoned neighbourhoods. We'll worry about that later."

"Or now," Noah said and pointed to one of the broken windows, where a thick, black smoke was escaping. Troy didn't need to see anymore before he bolted to the factory. Gia rushed in after him. Rebecca tried to run, but Noah grabbed her and held her back.

"It's too dangerous," he said. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"But..."

"We're on it, okay?" Jordan assured her and then called for the fire department on his phone before he too ran into the building. He knew it was a paper factory. There was a lot inside to burn. No one had been to clean it out or claim the building. He was to assume that by the time all the paper burned, the structure of the building would have also caught fire.

In other words, he needed to get in and out quickly. He also needed to find Troy and Gia and get them out quickly. He especially needed to find Ryan and bring her out quickly.

But he got inside and there was so much smoke. It stung at his eyes and made it difficult to breathe. He stumbled backwards, back outside, and coughed heavily to clear his lungs. There was no way he could go any further.

"Shit, shit, shit," he muttered and grabbed his walkie-talkie, "Gia? Get out!"

He didn't get an answer, which meant one of two things when it came to his partner. Either she was badly hurt or dead, or she was ignoring him. Jordan could never tell which it was and it terrified him.

"GIA! Answer me, dammit!"

-Megaforce-

Gia heard the walkie, but chose to ignore it. The smoke and heat from the flames hit her face as paper and now cardboard boxes ignited right in front of her. Not too far ahead, Troy was covering his face as he found it difficult to make his way deeper into the factory. Gia caught up to him and grabbed his arm to let him know she was there. Troy glanced at her and then reached into his pocket. He showed her his Gosei Morpher and instantly morphed.

"Brilliant," Gia muttered to herself but found herself unable to do the same. Her Gosei Morpher was still in the Ocean, and her Legendary Morpher had been drained of all its powers in her final attack against Emperor Mavro. Troy knew how to help and with a power card he created some wind to lightly blow the smoke away from her face.

"I'm not leaving without Ryan," he told her when Gia could see again. She nodded her head.

"I'm not going anywhere without Tiger. She must have found Ryan for this to start."

Troy nodded his head and couldn't help but agree. Tiger's size made her a little clumsy in her small apartment, but she was often very careful, especially around candles, stoves, heaters, wires and anything that could start fires.

They continued down the hallway until they reached a room with an open door. They could see huge flames inside the room and thick heavy smoke. It had to be the source of the fire, which meant there, had to be someone inside.

"You find someone, you run out," Troy told Gia. "You won't have long."

"Same," Gia nodded. "We never tested the suits with fires."

"I'll be fine!"

"Troy, Ryan needs you alive," Gia said. "You find her or Tiger, you bolt and pray to god I have the other. Got it?"

Troy reluctantly nodded his head, but had already made up his mind to make the final call once he found someone. It would be hard to leave the building without Ryan in his arms. He and Gia split up to search. He walked through the smoke and looked and listened carefully for anyone crying out. Gia dropped down on her hand and knees to try and crawl under the smoke to have a look around.

Troy looked high and low for any sign of his sister and after a couple of minutes he nearly tripped over an arm lying on the floor. He knelt down to get a better look and saw the arm belonged to a grown man. It had to be Poacher, or an accomplice if he had one.

Poacher looked up at the red Ranger with a loud cough. He reached out, "Help me!"

"Where's my sister?" Troy asked.

"Cat's got her," Poacher said.

"Where?"

"I don't... I don't know," Poacher coughed again. He was too weak to make it out on his own. Troy was about to leave him to continue his search but felt a hand grab his boot.

"Fuck," Troy whispered. He lifted Poacher and started to make his way back outside. Now he had to pray Gia could find Tiger and Ryan in time and get out safely.

He ran back the way he came and burst out of the factory to drop Poacher on the streets. Jordan was the first to reach him, followed by Dana and then the other Rangers.

"Where's Gia?" Jordan asked him right away while Rebecca jumped into his arms. Troy pulled off his helmet and breathed in the fresher air. There was still a lot of smoke from the building, but there was more oxygen now that he was outside. He shook his head.

"If she's not out, I don't know."

-Megaforce-

Back inside the building, Gia followed her gut. She had a strong connection to Tiger and when she tapped into that, she could get a sense of where her cub was hiding. It was never spot on, but it was close enough. Gia followed her gut until she felt something brush up against her hand once, then twice. The third time it came around she caught it. She couldn't mistake Tiger's tail and followed it up to her cub. She fell on top of the cat, who was struggling to breathe just as much as she was.

"I'm here," she assured Tiger. "I got you. We're getting out."

Gia grabbed her cub's vest, crouched and started to pull the cat, but Tiger resisted. Terrified her cat was hurt and couldn't walk, Gia turned to inspect. It was difficult to see, so Gia reached her hand out to look. Instead of grabbing Tiger, though, she felt her hand touch something a little fleshier.

"Ryan!"

Tiger let out a little growl. Gia knew what she meant. She lay on her back while Tiger set the little girl on her chest. Gia's arm was still in a sling from when Clark had shot her shoulder, but she ripped off the sling and with as much strength as she could, she held Ryan close to her chest with that arm. Her stronger arm she used to grab Tiger's vest.

"Remember the way out?" Gia asked her cat. Tiger nodded, kept her head low to the ground and started to run as quickly as she could, dragging Gia with her. She pulled her mistress and Ryan out into the streets, where the other Rangers were waiting.

Fire trucks pulled up to the factory at this same moment and firemen started rushing around to get control of the fire. An ambulance pulled up as well. Gia was glad to see them, but even happier when she saw Jordan.

"Run, Tiger!" she told her cat and let go of her vest. Tiger did as instructed and bolted further away from the building, where Emma was waiting, arms open to catch her. Tiger ran into her embrace and panted loudly while Emma looked her over.

Jordan helped Gia up her feet while she made sure to hold Ryan tight. The little girl felt limp in her arms, but Gia refused to think about whether or not she was dead until someone looked her over. Jordan dropped Gia down next to Dana and Poacher. At the same time, two paramedics rushed over. Dana told one to continue looking over Poacher while she turned her attention to Ryan.

Troy, with Rebecca on his arm, rushed over to Gia, "You got her?"

"Tiger kept her close," Gia nodded her head.

"Is she breathing?" Rebecca asked and clutched on tightly to her brother's arm in panic. "Is she okay? Is she hurt, is she...?"

"Dr. Mitchell's got her," was all Troy said to his sister. He wasn't sure what condition Ryan was in, or if her little lungs would have held out for so long with all the smoke, or if she had even been alive by the time the fire started. He didn't want to scare his sister with what he could see, but he didn't want to give her false hope either.


	18. Confessions and Scares

Jordan wanted to be in the waiting room with the rest of his friends, but he had a job to do. Poacher was going to spend the night at the hospital under observation, but he was healthy enough for Jordan to interrogate. He was handcuffed to the bed, just to be sure he wouldn't try to escape before he was discharged into police custody.

Jordan dragged a chair over to the bed but didn't sit down. He couldn't sit. He was too worked out. He showed Poacher his recorder then turned it on. He wanted all the evidence he could get to make sure Poacher was locked up for good.

"You kidnap my niece. You threaten to kill her. You threaten my friends, you start a fire in the factory. My partner, my friend, Tiger all could have died!"

"I know," Poacher lowered his head. Jordan growled.

"Tell me everything I need to hear to lock you up for good," Jordan said. "Or so help me god, you're going to wish Troy had left you to burn alive in that factory!"

"Daniel Adams," Poacher said. "And I'll plead guilty to everything. Kidnapping, arson if you want to pin it on me. Child endangerment, animal cruelty, manslaughter..."

"Don't worry. We'll charge you with anything we can," Jordan growled. "The burning question, though. Why'd you do it? It's a huge leap to go from hating the Rangers to threatening to kill a toddler!"

Poacher, Daniel, shrugged his shoulders, "I thought the Rangers were bad."

"Thought? Pretending to like them now isn't going to save you," Jordan shook his head. Daniel looked up.

"I'm not pretending. Look, I didn't start that fire on purpose and... I really did plan on... killing the kid. That's not who I am now."

"What changed you?" Jordan rolled his eyes. "Not that it's going to help your case..."

"I'm... I'm not trying to get less time or wriggle out of trouble or... I take full responsibility for what happened back there. And I'm really sorry..."

"Sorry won't bring back a toddler," Jordan growled.

"The red Ranger, Troy, whatever... he could have left me to die. He had every right after what I did to his sister! No one would have blamed him if he had!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I wouldn't have, at least," Daniel shook his head. "He had me dead to rights. No one would have even had to know he walked by me. I could have just been... missed or whatever. But he... he saved my life. He risked life and limb to get me out of that fire when..."

"He didn't run in there for you," Jordan said. "You understand that, right?"

"That makes it even worse," Daniel sighed. "He went in to save his sister. I know it. But he chose to drag me out instead. He sacrificed his little sister just to help me. How... how could someone so evil be so... so selfless?"

"Has it ever crossed your mind the Rangers are good people?" Jordan asked Daniel. "They aren't after power or world domination or whatever your twisted little head can think of. They're people, younger than yourself, fighting for the good of everyone on this planet."

"I..."

"Troy lost both his parents in the war! His oldest sister was made blind when she was kidnapped by Vrak. She can't see anymore. Now, Ryan..."

"I'm so sorry..."

"The Rangers, every single Ranger, put their own life on the line to save your ass! I'm sorry if you lost a loved one on one of the battles, but I promise you, the Rangers did everything in their power to keep as many people safe as possible. Even if it meant putting themselves in danger. This is how you thank them?"

"I was wrong. I was so wrong!" Daniel said. "Please, can I just... can I apologize to them..."

"They don't need to hear it," Jordan shook his head and picked up his recorder. "Anything you want to add?"

"I think I've said it all," Daniel said. "I'm admitting to everything. I take full responsibility."

Jordan turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door as he left. Two police officers were standing outside. They were going to take care of Daniel from here on out. Jordan never wanted to see his face again.

He walked down to the waiting room, but on his way bumped into Gia. Just like with Daniel, a doctor had looked her over. Her arm had been put back in a sling, she had some burns and still had a cough from inhaling so much smoke, but she was okay. Jordan was grateful but pissed at the same time. He saw her and grabbed her injured arm, pulling her back.

"OW!"

"I call, you answer!" he shouted. "From here on out, unless you're dead, you answer! Got it, Moran!"

"Jordan, ow!"

"Got it!"

"Yes!" Gia whimpered. Jordan let go of her arm. Gia pulled away from him and looked to him almost fearfully. He shook his head and sighed, "You freaked me out back there. If the smoke or the fire got to you... I didn't know!"

"I'm sorry," Gia whispered. "But Tiger..."

"It takes two seconds to answer your walkie."

"I didn't have two seconds."

"That's why I won't kill you this time," Jordan growled. "Next time you don't answer, you better already be dead or I swear I'll kill you myself. We're partners. We work together no matter what."

"I know."

"You really scared me back there."

"I'm sorry," Gia whispered again. Jordan nodded his head and pulled her into his arms.

-Megaforce-

Troy paced back and forth in the waiting room as he waited on news about his sister. Ryan hadn't looked good when Dana and the other doctors took her away, and he hadn't heard anything about her since. She was so little and so vulnerable, he was worried she hadn't been strong enough. He was worried he was too late.

The other Rangers were sitting around the waiting room, silent as ever. Claire and Vanessa had been called as soon as Ryan made it to the hospital and their asking after her and been the only sound to break the silence. After that, no one dared speak a word. It was almost as if one word would be what killed Ryan, if she wasn't already dead.

No words were spoken, but every so often, Troy would hear the quietest, but most painful sob coming from Rebecca. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, still enraged she had let someone take off with Ryan. But the more he heard her cry, the more he started to break down. After a while, he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her roughly, yanked her out of her seat and away from Noah and dragged her outside. Rebecca whimpered and pulled away from her brother fearfully. Troy was not a violent man, but she had never seen him so angry before. She wasn't sure what he wanted to do and braced herself for whatever abuse, whether physical or verbal, he was about to throw at her.

Troy, seeing his sister coward, sighed loudly and shook his head. She was sensitive to touch now that she was blind and he assumed his forceful pulling had given her the wrong idea. He was still worked up and couldn't exactly soften his touch, so decided not to put his hands on his sister again until he was calm.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you," he said. "I was just... it's just that Ryan..."

"It's my fault. It's okay, Troy..."

"It's not okay," he shook his head. "You... I never should have yelled at you, or accused you of letting this happen. You're a great sister, especially to Ryan and I'm sorry I doubted that."

"This wouldn't have happened with anyone else," Rebecca said. "Anyone else would have seen the guy, followed him out into the street and ignored those stupid honking cars..."

"But no one else would have heard the train in the background of that phone call. Not in time, at least," Troy said. "Poacher may have taken advantage of your blindness, but... that doesn't put you at fault."

"She was in my care, Troy! Mrs. Moran, Mrs. Goodall, you and Ryan all trusted me to take care of her and... what was I thinking taking her out to the park by myself! I'm a blind, stupid idiot who shouldn't be..."

"There's no one I trust to look after Ryan more than you," Troy told his sister. He knew he couldn't get his sincerity across without touching her arm softly, but he was still so angry over what had happened he was terrified he would squeeze her too hard, which would only make her think he was angry with her.

"Seriously?"

"Well, Mrs. Moran and Mrs. Goodall are different," Troy shrugged. "Obviously I trust them a lot but... Rebecca, I'm really sorry if what I said before made you think you can't take care of Ryan. You can, I know you can. I just... I was scared."

"I know I can't take care of her," Rebecca said. "I knew that the moment she screamed for help and I let her down. I should have known it earlier. I..."

"We'll figure out a way for you to take her out without this stuff happening again," Troy promised his sister. "Obviously we need to work on keeping her where you can watch her but that's not... you're not responsible for this."

"He kidnapped her..."

"Okay, maybe when you look at it that way, you were responsible but... I'm not blaming you, Rebecca, and I'm really sorry I ever did. But this... it could have happened to anyone. Kids get lost and they get hurt and stuff happens to them all the time."

"She shouldn't have to go through this," Rebecca shook her head. "If I was a better sister..."

"You are the most amazing sister a little girl could ever ask for," Troy finally reached out, touched Rebecca's hand and then softly planted a kiss on her forehead. Rebecca seemed to relax a little after that. "Ryan loves you with all her heart. You've got to know that, right?"

"Probably not after today..."

"Stop being so hard on yourself..."

"What if she's dead?" Rebecca screamed. "That little girl could be dead! It happened on my watch! I don't think I'm being hard enough!"

"Rebecca..."

Rebecca clutched her head and dropped to her knees as she started to sob loudly. People coming in and out of the hospital were staring. Troy knelt next to his sister and put his arms around her.

"We just have to hope," he said. "I'm sorry, Rebecca."


	19. Dana, Ryan, Carter

It was still a long fight, but Ryan was alive. For now, that was all that mattered.

"We're monitoring her breathing closely," Dana spoke as she stood in Ryan's hospital room, with the little girl's entire family standing around. She was sure her voice was falling mostly on deaf ears, but gave her report on Ryan just in case there was someone listening. "She's inhaled a lot of smoke, which is a concern especially for someone her age, but she's responding well to the treatment so far. She managed to avoid any burns to her lungs, which is about the greatest miracle we can ask for, but we won't know how else the smoke affected her until she wakes up. There's a chance for brain damage, but scans aren't showing anything, so there's some hope there. Still, I'll want to run some tests there later."

"What about the bruises?" Claire asked.

"Most are superficial," Dana promised.

Jordan nodded his head, "Daniel admitted to hitting her a few times in the report. He says he shook her too, but not for long when Tiger pounced."

"We've examined for problems there too but he must not have rattled her too much," Dana said. "Ryan's a tough little girl. If she can get over the smoke inhalation, I'm confident she'll make a full recovery?"

"And if not?" Vanessa asked.

"We'll take it from there," Dana said and looked to the Rangers sadly, "I'm really sorry I don't have better news. She's just so little, I don't want you getting your hopes up. But she's alive, she's responding well so far, and I'm happy with her progress so far."

"Is she doing better or worse than when you found me?" Rebecca asked Dana. The pink Lightspeed Ranger breathed deeply for a moment as she tried to come up with the most honest answer. She wanted to make sure she was telling the truth.

"Better."

"And you'll be here?" Rebecca asked. "They're letting you take care of her? Your calls, your procedures, your way, no fuss?"

"Yes. I'll be looking over Ryan twenty four seven," Dana promised. "I've got my shifts at Mariner Bay covered. I'll be here until she's back on her feet, a hundred percent."

"She'll be fine," Rebecca said. "Dr. Mitchell's the best."

"Try to keep calm while you're all in here, guys," Dana told the Rangers. "She needs her rest and there's a lot of people in this room already."

-Megaforce-

A few days passed since the horrific night. Ryan still hadn't woken up which concerned the Rangers, but they were all keeping strong for her. Dana seemed to be happy with the slow and little progress the young girl had made in the few days since she had started looking after her. As she had promised Rebecca she was constantly by Ryan's side, making sure she got the best of care. Nothing matter more to Dana than to see Ryan make a full recovery and go back home to her family.

"You're working overtime with no pay. You know that, right?"

Dana looked up from the chair by Ryan's bed, where she was going over Ryan's latest results carefully to make sure she didn't miss anything. She saw Carter walking into the room. He had a pink balloon and a teddy bear for Ryan, but Dana knew he was here to see her.

"I'm not in it for the money," Dana told him. "I've always wanted to help people. You know that."

"It's what I love about you," Carter nodded. He set the balloons in the corner of the room and set the bear at the foot of Ryan's bed. Dana chuckled.

"She's the red Ranger's sister, and her favourite animal is a tiger."

"I don't know her. I thought I'd stick with generic," Carter shrugged. "How is she doing?"

"All things considered, she's doing well," Dana looked down at the bed with a smile. Carter shook his head.

"I have no idea how you do it," he said. "She's so tiny, especially in that bed. The sight just... kills me."

"You don't think about it," Dana reminded him. "Just like when you see a little kid in a fire. You don't think, you just do what you need to do."

"Fires are easy," Carter said. "I go in, get everyone out, and my job is done. And, I get paid to do it."

"And those years you spent as a volunteer firefighter..."

"Touché," Carter nodded. "But I did go home. I rested up. I didn't focus my entire world around whether or not a little girl was going to make it. Dana, you know what'll happen if you get too invested and she..."

"She's going to make it," Dana stated confidently. "And I'm fine, Carter. I promise."

"What about the guy who did this?"

"He's awaiting trial and something tells me he won't get off lightly."

"Let's hope," Carter nodded. He looked back down at Ryan and then frowned deeply, "Dana... is she... she's not supposed to be... moving, is she?"

"Huh?" Dana turned back to Ryan and saw what Carter meant. She jumped out of her seat. Her eyes widened. "Ryan?"

"Her name is Ryan?" Carter asked. "On top of everything?"

"Funny, huh," Dana chuckled as she leaned over the little girl. Ryan's eyes opened as she started to fuss, naturally she was confused and scared, and without her brother, sister or mothers to soothe her, Dana could expect a loud scream. She wanted to do what she could to try and keep the little girl from crying out. "Shh, Ryan, you're okay."

She looked up at Carter as she comforted Ryan, "Head to the front desk. Have them call the number on her file. She's Ryan Burrows. Tell them to get here as soon as they can and then wait for the Rangers. Don't tell them a damn thing until I can run a few tests, alright?"

"Is she going to be okay?" Carter asked. Dana just smiled before she told him to go. Carter did as he was asked and rushed down to the front desk. He gave the nurse there Ryan's information and the little girl's family was called. Carter then stepped outside the hospital to wait for the Rangers. He had met them once before and was sure to recognize them when they arrived.

He expected the whole team to turn up, but only four people did. He recognized Troy and waved him, Rebecca, Vanessa and Claire over.

"Carter?" Troy asked, seeing his predecessor. Carter nodded his head.

"Yeah, I was in town," he said. "Just checking up on Dana. She told me to wait out here for you guys."

"Is everything okay?" Claire asked worriedly. "Is Ryan...?"

"Dana said not to tell you anything," Carter said and immediately saw the look of panic in their eyes, "It's not bad, it's just... you know, it's always better to hear it from her than for someone else to say something that isn't quite true."

"But is she okay?"

"Last I saw," Carter nodded. He walked with the family inside. "Dana just said she had a few things to do. She'll be here to fill you in soon. She doesn't like to keep her patients waiting."

They took their seats. Rebecca played with her hands nervously and couldn't be kept still. By now, everyone had talked to her. Everyone had tried to tell her what had happened to Ryan wasn't her fault. She refused to believe it. She refused to think she hadn't disappointed her sister, that if she had done something differently, Ryan would be safe at home playing with her toys and laughing just like on any regular day. Rebecca couldn't stop herself from thinking this was it, the worst had come.

She heard the door open before anyone saw it, and without Dana breathing a word to alert the family of her presence, Rebecca was on her feet. For her, it could have been any doctor, or just a nurse or lost patient, but she knew this was the time.

"Come on," Dana said. Troy let his sister take his arm as they followed Dana down to Ryan's room.

"Everything's looking good," Dana said as she put her hand on the door. "I've got a few more results to analyze, but from what I've seen, she's a pretty healthy little girl."

"I hear crying," Rebecca said. "Is she... is that really...?"

Dana opened the door and Ryan's cries were louder. Rebecca was the first inside the room as she used her sister's cries to find her way over. A nurse moved away from the bed and let Rebecca scoop Ryan up in her arms. She was careful. She knew there were still wires hooked to Ryan to monitor her vitals. However, nothing could stop her holding her little sister in her arms.

"I'm so sorry," Rebecca sobbed as she kissed Ryan's head and cheek. "You must have been so scared. I'm sorry, Ry. I'm so sorry."

Ryan didn't seem to care or even remember what had happened to her before. She was still upset, but her sobs calmed now that she was in safe arms. She hugged her sister and held on tight, like her life depended on it. She rested her head on Rebecca's shoulder.

"She woke up a couple of hours ago," Dana informed Troy and the mothers, and Rebecca, if she was listening. "She's a little groggy and very scared, but she's a true fighter."

"And this is good, right?" Troy asked. He wanted to take his sister in his arms, but Ryan wouldn't let anyone take her away from Rebecca and Rebecca wasn't done holding her sister.

"So far, so good," Dana nodded.

"What do we do now?" Vanessa asked. "Does she stay here? Is she going to be okay? What are the risks? What kind of follow up..."

"Keep her calm," Dana said, "You let me worry about the technical stuff. I'll give you guys a minute."

She picked up Ryan's charts and stepped out of the room. Carter followed and grabbed her arm before she got too far away from him. He turned her around.

"Take a break..."

"If there are any complications, they could be time sensitive," Dana shook her head. "The brain, especially a growing one, is very sensitive. You know what smoke can do to a person."

"I also know I've seen kids a lot worse off than her make full recoveries with doctors a lot less amazing than you," Carter said. "Send the results to the lab, let them work and grab a bite to eat with me. Ten minutes, tops."

"I'm taking care of Ryan."

Carter sighed. It wasn't that he didn't want the best of care for the little girl, but he knew Dana had a habit of getting way too involved with some of her patients, especially the younger ones. He didn't want to see her get so invested only for her patient to make a sudden turn for the worst. It had happened once and nearly destroyed her. He didn't want to see it happen again. Her heart was often too soft for her job. It was the one thing he both loved and hated about her.

"Dana, please..."

"How about, when this is all over, you take me somewhere nice?"

"How about we take a minute to breathe now?"

"A little girl is counting on me."

"And there are plenty of capable doctors here to help her."

"I promised the Rangers."

Carter sighed. If he hadn't convinced Dana by now, he wasn't likely to change her mind anytime soon. He let go of her arm, "At least let me stay with you?"

"You'll need scrubs," Dana said. "Down the hall, door to the left."

"I'll be right back," Carter held up one finger as he walked backwards. He knew if he took his eyes off his pink Ranger, she would take off without him. Dana gestured for Carter to hurry up and as soon as he took his eyes off her for a moment to keep from walking into an orderly, she made a run for it.

"Hey, wait up!" Carter forgot about the scrubs and chased after her. Dana laughed.

"Beat me to the lab and I'll take a five minute break!" she challenged him. Carter nodded his head and started running as fast as he could. He had always been able to outrun Dana. He didn't want this time to be the one time she beat him.

"You're on!"


	20. It's A Dangerous Job

It was a chilly night, but the cold didn't bother Emma as she sat out on the balcony. She wasn't alone, though her housemates were asleep. On the bench, lying with her head in her lap, Tiger was keeping her company. The big cat was trying not to fall asleep, but she was so tired she would nod off from time to time. Emma's gentle strokes on her head weren't doing anything to help her stay away, but that was the very reason she was doing it. The big cat needed to rest. Though it had been days since the fire in the factory, Emma wanted Tiger to rest up as much as possible. She had also inhaled a lot of smoke, and while a trusted vet had cleared her, Emma couldn't be too careful.

The door to the balcony slid open as Tiger nodded off again. Emma turned, expecting to find Gia but instead saw it was Jake. The former green Ranger stepped outside with a chuckle.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I couldn't sleep," Emma said. "Tiger's keeping me company."

Jake nodded his head. He grabbed the little wooden stool from the corner of the balcony and sat down. He looked to Emma.

"I figured when Tiger didn't come in for her nightly check up. She likes to make sure Gia's alright sleeping with her shoulder."

"How is she?"

"Gia? You know her better than I do," Jake chuckled. "This is nothing. I'm probably obsessing over it more than she is."

"For good reason. She was shot in the shoulder and ran into a burning building," Emma looked up at the sky and sighed, "She and Jordan ran right in there."

"And Troy."

"Yeah, and Troy."

"You don't care about Troy, do you?"

Emma turned to Jake with a harsh glare, "How could you say that, of course I..."

"I meant this," Jake pointed to her stool. "There's two reasons this balcony gets used at night. Time outs and bad dreams."

"Time outs?"

"While you were gone, I had to referee a lot of arguments between Gia and Jordan," Jake chuckled lightly. "They show love in the weirdest ways."

"I know," Emma sighed. She turned to Jake, "Was that the first time you saw them at work too?"

"The building fire?" Jake asked and then nodded his head. "It's the first big job, yeah. I mean, I've seen parking tickets and stuff."

"And it didn't scare you? Watching them run in, knowing there's a chance they'll never make it out?"

"I was terrified," Jake said. "I like Jordan and Gia... well, I'm warming up to her."

Emma rolled her eyes. Jake put his hand on her leg, "Driving to work in the morning terrifies me. I never know what they're about to get into at work and I'm scared when I get home, they won't be there. Driving home from work always upsets my stomach. The guy at the gas station across the street knows me by name because I stop there every day to throw up. Just the thought of opening the door to an empty apartment..."

Jake closed his eyes and looked like he was about to be sick, but he held it together and recomposed himself. He looked at Emma, "When I see them either on the couch, in the kitchen, or hear them screaming at each other over something stupid like how hard Gia breathes in the car or how stupid Jordan's music is, it's the best sound I could hear."

"I know they love their job," Emma said. "I know they promise to be safe. Being a cop was Jordan's dream and Gia... she was made for this, you know. She seems really happy. I can't ask them to quit because I'm scared but... watching them run into that building just... I can't pretend it's not dangerous anymore. I can't pretend they're just playing cops. The danger is real, the guns are real, the criminals are real."

Emma turned to Jake with a heavy sigh, "What would I have done if that bullet went through Gia's head instead of her shoulder? Or if that fire swallowed her whole, or if the place went up and took her and Jordan with it?"

"We've got to hope we'll never find out," Jake said.

"And if we do? I'm having a baby, Jake. What if my baby doesn't have an aunt? What if he's born without a father? I can't raise this kid alone! I..."

"You're not going to be alone."

"Yeah, mom and Vanessa are going to be there but... that's..."

"You'll have me," Jake promised her and looked her right in the eyes as he said it. He squeezed her leg gently. "I promise, I won't take any dangerous jobs. I'll be the safe uncle."

"Jake..."

"And, if, god forbid, anything happens to Jordan, Gia or... both. I'll still be there. I'll be there to help you, I'll be there for this little guy. You won't be alone. We'll raise him in a little bubble while we work our safe, non-lethal jobs. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"Sounds like an engagement."

Jake and Emma both turned around to see Gia and Jordan standing by the back door. They were smirking as they turned to each other.

"I guess it's only fair," Gia pointed out. "We are partners."

"Hmm, I guess that's true," Jordan nodded. "When I talk about the old ball and chain, I am referring to you."

"Aw, really?" Gia chuckled and then shoved him.

"Jake and Emma deserve each other when we're at work," Jordan nodded. He walked over to his fiancée and put his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"A little shaken," Emma admitted. "Seeing you both run into the burning building kinda freaks me out."

"Sorry," Gia said. "I guess old habits die hard."

"We'll make an exception this time," Jake put his arms around her as she sat on his lap. "You got Ryan and Tiger out safely. You're a bit of a hero."

Gia smiled then placed her hand over her heart, "Alright, you two. Three. I promise, no matter how dangerous or stupid my job gets, I will do everything in my power to help the people who need me as well as come home safely to you. In times of conflict, the latter takes priority. I can't save the world if I'm dead."

"You swear?" Emma asked. Gia nodded her head.

"I've got to see little Joe grow up, don't I?" she smiled. "I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"What about you?" Emma turned to her fiancé.

"I promise to keep Gia from doing anything too stupid and dangerous," Jordan chuckled. Emma glared at him, "Right, and I also promise to come home every night. Now that Gia's been shot on the job, I'd kind of like to be able to rub it in her face that I was never hit. I've kind of got to stay alive to do that."

"Sounds like we've got nothing to worry about," Jake smiled to Emma. She nodded her head, but still couldn't help feeling a little sick. Gia took her hand and squeezed it.

"Hey, worse come to worse, you have my blessing to marry Jake. Just remember to feed him or he gets grumpy. He likes Chinese, but he'll eat anything you put on a plate... or on the floor."

"Five second rule," Jake shrugged.

"I don't think I'll be marrying Jake," Emma chuckled but still looked sick. She realized it had nothing to do with the thought of losing Gia or Jordan and jumped up from her seat to run to the bathroom. Her sudden departure woke Tiger, who had been using her lap as a pillow. The cat looked confused when she saw Emma taking off.

"Morning sickness, cub," Gia assured her. "Nothing to worry about. Get some sleep."

Tiger lay her head back down.

Jake kissed his fiancée's cheek, "I'm going back to bed. You coming?"

"I'll just make sure Emma's not vomiting all over her hair," Gia said. "I'll be in soon."

Jake nodded and walked off to his room. Gia headed to the bathroom, but before she stepped inside she turned around and looked to Jordan, "Hey, butthead. Bring the cat inside. It's getting cold out."

"Fine," Jordan nodded. He opened the back door wide for Tiger, "Come on, cat. In."

Tiger raised her head and looked to him, but she didn't budge. Jordan gestured inside the house.

"In. Bed."

Tiger seemed to smirk and rolled over on her back.

"No. In."

Tiger looked to Jordan. He shook his head.

"You almost weigh more than I do! You've got four paws. Get inside."

Tiger started to beg. Jordan sighed. He walked over to her and rubbed her stomach.

"This is all I'm going to do. Two minutes and then in," he rubbed her stomach for two minutes, making sure he scratched everywhere she loved. When he finished, he pointed to the door. Tiger continued to lay on her back, "You're almost full grown! No!"

Tiger growled. Jordan sighed, "Fine!"

With much trouble, Jordan managed to pick up the big cat like she was a baby and carried her inside the apartment. As he brought her to her bed, Gia and Emma walked out of the bathroom. Emma didn't say anything and walked straight to her room to sleep. Gia sighed, put her hand on her hip and shook her head.

"Jordan, Jordan, Jordan..."

"You spoil her," Jordan said as he put the cat down in her bed, then gave her her blanket to sleep with.

"I'm not the one carrying a tiger back inside the heated house, putting her down on what's essentially a giant pillow and tucking her into bed."

"She wouldn't come inside unless I carried her. And she's learned this behaviour because you spoil her."

"Spoil her?" Gia put her hand on her heart like she was horrified to hear this news. She knew she took good care of Tiger, often letting her get away with a little more than she should. "Me? Really?"

"We got the car with the heated rear seats so your large fur baby wouldn't be cold in the winter," Jordan nodded his head. "She sleeps on a pillow that's softer than mine."

"It's not my fault you like sleeping on a rock."

"You buy her steak and when you make me dinner, I get TV dinners."

"Duh, I love her," Gia said. She walked up to Tiger and kissed the top of her head, "Good night, my precious cub. Mommy loves you. See you in the morning for a nice, big feast."

She then turned to Jordan, "Good night, butthead. Make sure you're up early. Tiger needs a feast and I was shot in the shoulder. It's really hard to cook with one hand."

"You know, if Jake dies, we are _not_ getting married."

"I know," Gia smiled. "I'll marry Emma."

"If Emma's dead too..."

"You wish your fiancée dead?"

"No, I'm just... whatever."

"What time can we expect the feast?"

"You'll get TV dinner," Jordan muttered.

"Your life will be in my hands at work. Don't you want your partner to be well feed and ready for the day?"

"I'll shoot you myself tomorrow," Jordan said and then turned into his room and closed the door. He saw Emma looking to him strangely and shrugged, "You've got to be used to it by now."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing my fiancé tell my best friend he's going to shoot her," Emma shook her head. Jordan crawled into bed and she nestled in closer to him. "I don't think I should."

"It's fine. We mean well," Jordan said. He put his arms around Emma, "You feeling better?"

"Morning sickness, or knowing your job can get you killed?"

"Both?"

"No and no."

"Emma, I promise, nothing's going to happen."

"I know. It's just... you never know."

"Come on, with Gia as my partner? Trust me, the bad guys don't stand a chance. I swear, under that skin is a full armour. We're okay. No job, no mission, nothing matters more to me than coming home to you and little Joe."

Emma put her head on his chest and smiled, "Good night, Jordan."


	21. Families Reborn

_Author's Note: Got a special Christmas bonus chapter for you! Usual rules apply._

* * *

><p>She knocked on the door before she walked into the room. Ryan was just a little girl so she always had someone close by. Her mothers, Troy, or Rebecca were either in the room with the little girl, or roaming the hallways while she napped. Dana didn't want to interrupt anything so she made sure she walked in slowly. She smiled when she saw Claire was sitting on the bed, with Ryan in her lap, and they were reading a story together.<p>

"...And I'll blow the house down!" Claire said in a playful booming voice before she blew on the side of Ryan's face. The little girl giggled and then did the same back to her mother.

"Whoa, look at you," Dana smiled when she saw Ryan taking in a deep breath. "You're just getting stronger every day."

"She's amazing," Claire lightly hugged the girl as Ryan tried to turn the page. "It's like none of this ever really happened. She's back to being one of the happiest little girl's I've ever known."

"Kids are extremely resilient under the right circumstances," Dana said. She placed her stethoscope in her ear and gently took Ryan on her own lap. While Ryan continued to look at the picture of the book, Dana placed the bell on her chest, just over her heart. Ryan didn't even seem to notice the cool touch, she was so entranced by the story of the three little pigs. "And with a mother like you, she'll be fine."

"That's the first time I heard that," Claire rolled her eyes. Dana looked up curiously as she moved the bell from Ryan's heart to her chest.

"Big breath, Ryan," Dana said and then demonstrated to the little girl what she wanted her to do. Ryan looked up at the doctor and recognized the big blow from the wolf in the story. She repeated it to blow on Dana's face. The former pink Ranger had to close her eyes as Ryan spit a little on her face, but got a good listen at her lungs. She did it once more on Ryan's back and the little girl was only too happy to oblige. When Dana got what she needed, she put the stethoscope back around her neck and set Ryan back down on the bed. She turned to Claire, "You mean with Emma?"

"I wasn't around," Claire nodded. "I kind of let my dreams take priority instead of my daughter. It took me seventeen years before I realized what was missing."

"You and Emma seem pretty close now."

"A lot of hard work."

"You're willing to put in the effort. That counts for something," Dana smiled. She started to fill out Ryan's chart with her result from the day's test. "You wouldn't believe how hard my dad had to fight to win my brother over."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad, my brother Ryan, and I were in a car accident when I was just little," Dana said and then pointed to Ryan, "Maybe just a year or so older than this one. We rolled off the side of a cliff and I was lucky enough that dad caught me in his arms. Ryan slipped a little further and had to hold on to my father's foot. We were hanging off the side of a cliff when Diabolico appeared. Ryan was going to slip and dad couldn't do anything to save him. Diabolico offered to save Ryan's life, but take him in."

"Diabolico being..."

"One of the demons we fought as Lightspeed Rescue," Dana clarified. "Dad was left with no choice and Ryan was raised by demons to believe dad let him die. It took quite a bit of convincing to remind him what really happened."

"I'm so sorry."

"We're closer than ever now," Dana shrugged her shoulders. "And where dad and Ryan are concerned, it's like nothing's happened. Dad got his chance to prove to Ryan how much he really cared and Ryan came around."

"That seems a little different than leaving your daughter behind on purpose, though," Claire said.

"I guess. But you're back now, aren't you? If I've learned anything from what happened, it's that it's never too late to start over."

Claire smiled and nodded her head. She took Ryan back in her arms and cuddled her tight.

"You know, when I came back to Harwood, I only intended on making amends with Emma. Maybe even being her friend. I never expected she would let me back into her life as her mother, or that I'd get this beautiful little girl."

"From what I've seen, you deserve it," Dana smiled. She gestured to the door, "I'm going to input Ryan's results and then I'm stepping out for some lunch. Carter insists if I don't take an hour to eat today he'll shove a sandwich down my throat. I doubt that's true, but a little time off sounds great."

"You've earned it," Claire nodded and let Dana go before she picked up the book to resume her story with Ryan. She was just about to flip the page to read about the pig who built his house with sticks when there was a knock at the door again. Thinking it was just Dana coming for something she had forget, Claire didn't even bother to look up.

"Spoiler alert: the stick house falls down," Claire heard Gia say and looked up to see the yellow Ranger standing at the foot of the bed. Ryan gasped and crawled over to Gia.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked as Gia picked up the little girl.

"Just thought I'd stop by and make sure Little Red here's doing okay," Gia kissed Ryan's cheek. The little girl then blew on her face. Gia shook her head, "Oh, we've learned a new trick."

"It's the huffing and puffing," Claire explained.

"There's no more of that, right?" Gia asked. Claire shook her head.

"Before you know it, she'll be running circles around us all again. You on duty?" Claire pointed to Gia's gun and badge. Gia nodded her head.

"Jordan and I are on patrol today. Since we've taken Poacher into custody, a lot of people have become very... let's call it opinionated."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we all agree going after Ryan was bad, but some people have twisted the story a little bit. Apparently, I started the fire at the factory as a message to all the Ranger haters out there that I'm still in charge and anyone who doesn't agree will be burned."

"Creative."

"I like the poetry behind it," Gia nodded, "But it's not true. There's been some vandalism. Some restaurants where we Rangers have been seen have been broken into and trashed. Stores that sell anything Ranger related have been robbed, and there are a lot of reports of people with Ranger memorabilia being hassled."

"I thought Poacher took full responsibility," Claire said. "Why are people making you the bad guy?"

"They think he was only saved by the fire when he promised to take the fall for everything. They think he's being blackmailed."

"Please tell me he's still doing time for what he did to Ryan."

"Yes. Everyone agrees kidnapping a baby is evil. He's off the streets, Claire."

"Good," Claire said and then looked to Gia sadly, "But it's not good people are putting this all on you."

"I'm a big girl," Gia shrugged her shoulder and then set Ryan back down on the bed. With only one arm to hold her, the growing girl got heavy quickly. "I can put up with it. As long as the kid is fine, that's all I care about."

"Ryan's perfect," Claire assured her. Gia nodded her head and then left the room.


	22. Bystander Effect

The day of Jake's game had come, and he was excited. He had managed to get some tickets for Gia, Jordan, and Emma, and Conner got the stadium to agree to allow Tiger to watch from the bench, as long as she stayed on a blanket so she didn't mess up their turf.

Playing professional soccer was a dream come true for Jake. He had loved the sport since the first time he ever kicked a ball, and wanted to make a living off it. He knew the business was risky. Athletes were subject to many injuries and unforeseen circumstances that could end their careers early. Jake knew it was best to have a backup plan, but for right now, all he wanted to do was play.

It was one of his first real games since becoming a Ranger. He had played for a bit, but when the Armada turned up and the Rangers went into hiding, Jake had to forfeit his passion to protect the world. Fortunately, now that his teammates knew why he had abandoned them, they were all too happy to let him back on the team.

"You ready for this, Holling?" the captain asked and gave Jake a pat on the back as they got ready in the locker room. "We've got to win this one. You know how Coach gets."

"I'm so pumped," Jake nodded his head. "Don't be surprised if I school a goal or two."

"Score as many as you want," the captain chuckled. "We're here to win. Just... be careful out there, Holling. Public opinion on the Rangers is pretty fifty/fifty."

"I know," Jake said and started to tie his shoes. "But hey, everyone loves the green guy. I'm out there helping rebuild the city."

"Don't get cocky, Holling," the captain warned him again. "Everyone knows about the creep that went after the red Ranger's baby sister. These guys can be pretty sick in the head, and out here, you're an open target."

"Dude, you're saying that like you know something's going to happen," Jake frowned. He adjusted his shin pads and made sure they were in place before he stood up. "Dude, my fiancée is Silver Guardian. Her pet Tiger is out there watching the game. That creep that went after Ryan is on in a million. Besides, everyone out there is a fan."

"Holling, this stadium walks everyone through metal detectors for a reason..."

"Exactly. Everyone coming in is clean," Jake shrugged. "Look, Cap, I appreciate you looking out for me, and I promise I'll keep an eye out for hard tackles or whatever, but don't get so wound up over this stuff. Focus on the game, alright. Everything's going to be fine."

"Boys, you ready?" Conner poked his head into the locker room. "It's game time!"

"You ready to win this?" Jake pat his captain on the back before heading to the field. The Captain stayed behind and rolled his eyes. Conner looked to him, "Jackson, you coming?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm ready, Coach!"

-Megaforce-

"Refresh my memory again," Emma said as she sat on the Harwood Tornadoes bench with Jordan and Gia. Because they were Jake's family, Conner had allowed them to come down to get a front row seat of the game. Emma appreciated it because they were away from all the crazy soccer fans up in the stands. "You can't use your hands, but the goalie can. I know that. But why are they flipping a coin?"

"To determine how the game is going to go."

"Isn't that the point of playing?"

Gia chuckled and shook her head. "Winner gets to choose which side of the field they start on, or if they want to kick the ball first."

"But we're in a stadium. What does it matter what side you're on."

Gia pointed up to the sky, "No roof. The sun can still set and get in a player's eyes. You want to avoid that for your team."

"Why are there guys on the side of the field?"

"Linesmen," Gia said. "They help the referee make calls. There are no cameras in soccer, so they need eyes everywhere."

"Are you going to ask questions the whole game?" Jordan asked his fiancée. "Just... Cheer when the team in black gets the ball in the team in red's net. Boo when it's the other way around."

"Sounds simple enough," Emma shrugged her shoulders but as soon as the game started, the whistle blew. "Uh... what's going on?"

"Tripping," Gia said and then winced as a yellow card was pulled out, only seconds into the game, "This looks like it might be a rough one."

"Go get 'em, Jake!" Jordan cried out.

"There's a pretty big rivalry here," Conner walked over to the three while he kept his eyes on the game. "I used to play for Reefside, so whenever we get matched up, there's a lot of pressure to win. Not to mention, with a former Ranger on the team, everyone kind of wants bragging rights."

"Aren't you a Ranger?" Jordan looked up with a frown. Conner chuckled.

"Shh, they don't know that."

"Ouch!" Emma winced and turned away from the game. "That's got to hurt."

"What the hell, ref!" Conner shouted and approached the end of his box, "That was obviously a push! Where's the whistle?"

Conner shook his head and as Jake came running by, he quickly asked him if he was alright. The former green Ranger nodded his head.

"Monsters hit harder than that. I'm fine."

"The phrase every fiancée wants to hear," Gia grumbled. She knew soccer was a relatively safe sport compared to some others. Football was all about tackling and hurting the other team and hockey was basically wrestling on ice. But just like every sport, it came with its risks. Players had been seriously hurt on the field and while Jake often knew what he was doing, Gia was always worried that one day, she would get the call.

Fortunately, he made it through the first half relatively unscathed. A few bumps and bruises, and more that his fair share of tumbles, but it was nothing to worry about. He walked into the locker room with his teammates, Jordan, Emma, Gia and his coach.

"Tie game, guys," Conner announced. "We have to pick it up this half. My friends are never going to let me live it down if we don't win this game. Holling, you good?"

"Takes more than a few shoves to knock me down," Jake said. Conner nodded his head, smile, and then went around the room to talk to his other players. Jake grabbed himself a drink of water and looked to his friends.

"Having fun?"

"Having heart attacks," Gia said and looked at the scrape on Jake's knee. He pulled away.

"I'm fine! Gia, if the others see you nursing me, they'll make fun of me."

"I've got a question," Emma asked. "Early in the game, one of our team shoved the other guy to the ground and got a yellow card... which is bad, right?"

"A warning, yeah," Jake nodded. "I've gotten a few in my time. It's not something you want to see, but it could be worse."

"But half the team did the same to you, and the ref didn't even stop the game," she said. "Are some pushes legal and others not?"

"Well, kind of," Jake said. "If you're going for the ball and actually get it, and the other guy just happens to fall over, you're usually in the clear."

"But that wasn't what happened," Emma pointed out. "Those guys were clearly coming after you."

"I'm the one to beat," Jake said, then looked around the room when he saw his teammates glaring at him, "Just because I'm a Power Ranger. We're a team. Win together, lose together."

"Alright, team," Conner clapped his hands together as he prepared for his half time motivational speech. Jordan, Emma, and Gia excused themselves from the locker room to let the teammates get ready for the second half. Jordan and Emma made their way back to the field, but Gia pointed the other way.

"I'm going to stop at the snack bar. Anyone want anything?"

"Hot dog for me," Jordan said. He looked to his fiancée, "You?"

"I'm okay," Emma shook her head. "Tiger was looking a little thirsty, though."

"Good thinking," Gia said and headed off down the hallway while her friends headed back to their seats. She turned a corner and could see the snack vendor off in the distance, but before she could reach it, someone grabbed her from behind. A hand covered her mouth while another wrapped around her chest, pinning her arms down and pulling her in closer to another body. Gia tried to fight back, but someone else stepped out in front of her, and before she could break free and defend herself, he punched her in the stomach. Gia doubled over and then was smashed in the side of the head. She hit the ground, fell on her bad shoulder and let out a cry. A lot of people were around, picking up snacks while the game was at half time, but no one thought to step in as the two men kicked Gia into the ground, then spit on her and walked off.

Gia saw them walk away, but lay on the ground until they turned the corner, fearful that if they saw her move, they would come back. When they were out of sight, Gia crawled over to the nearest wall and leaned against it.

Then, she didn't know why it happened, but she started to cry. A little sob escaped her lips and she couldn't stop the others from following. She had faced aliens and monsters and robots, and suffered beatings much worse than this one from creatures much, much scarier than the two men that beat her up.

People were looking. People were staring right at her. Some didn't seem to care that she had just been attacked. Others seemed to look around for someone else to help, but wouldn't step in themselves. One noticed her bag on the floor next to her, picked it up, and took off with it.

"No! No! Stop!" Gia called out and tried to go after him, but as soon as she moved, pain shot down her arm from her shoulder, and up into her neck and back. She fell back on the ground, crying out, but no one stopped to help.

Except one little boy. While his father waited at the snack bar, the little boy wandered over to Gia and offered her his Tornadoes scarf.

"Are you okay, lady?"

"Milk," Gia whispered. The little boy sat down beside her.

"Daddy's buying me chocolate milk. Will that help?"

Gia shook her head. The little boy sighed.

"Oh. I can tell him to buy white milk?"

Gia shook her head again, "I have to get back."

She tried to get up, but the pain in her shoulder was too bad. She fell back, into the wall, and let out another cry. Again, people were watching, but no one save for the little boy tried to help.

"You can have this," he said and then got to his feet. "I'll go find help. You need a doctor."

Gia shook her head and grabbed his arm before he could leave, "Jake. Tell Jake milk."

"Jake?"

"He's a player," Gia said and chuckled painfully as she pointed to the jersey the boy was wearing. "That's his number you've got on."

"You know Holling?"

"I'll introduce you if you get him here," Gia said. The little boy crossed his arms.

"If I bring him here, we've already met."

"I'll get him to sign your shirt and anything else," Gia offered. The little boy got excited.

"I'll get him here, lady, I promise. Just... don't move!"

The little boy made sure his father wasn't looking, and then rushed through the doors, back inside the stadium. He saw the entrance to the field, which was guarded by two security guards, but wasn't afraid to bolt right past them. Jake Holling was his favourite athlete. He'd do anything to meet him. He ran past the security guards and right out onto the field. It appeared the game had already started, and the boy drew a lot of attention as he followed Jake towards the Reefside net.

"Mr. Holling!" he called out. Jake stopped running when he heard a whistle blow and threw his hands up, thinking the ref had made a bad call. Then he felt a tug on his jersey. He looked down and saw a little boy.

"Kid, what are you..."

"There's a lady by the snacks," the little boy said. "She said if I told you milk, she would get you to sign my jersey."

Jake looked around the field. This had to be a joke. When he saw the crowd, his teammates, and even the other team seemed as perplexed as him, he knew it had to be something else. He knelt before the little boy.

"Kid, we're kind of in the middle of the game," he said. "Where are your parents?"

"Daddy's buying snacks," the boy said. "But there was this lady. Some guys punched her and kicked her. I asked her if she was okay, but all she wanted was milk. Not even the chocolate kind."

"A lady? Blonde hair? Wearing a Tornadoes jacket?"

"Yeah," the little boy nodded. "Some guys beat her up."

"Where is she?" Jake asked. The little boy took his hand.

"She's over by the snacks. I'll show you," he said and started to pull Jake off the field. Everyone watched curiously as he bolted.

"Holling!" Conner called out. Jake simply shook his head as he walked by.

"Milk!" he called out. Conner didn't get it, but Jordan and Emma quickly jumped off the bench and followed him out. Conner scratched his head as the referee walked over to him.

"We can't hold up the game any longer," he said. "Either sub your player out or play a man short until he gets back."

"Come on, ref, this isn't... normal," Conner said. "If the other coach lets us, can't we just sort this out?"

Conner looked over to the other Coach's box and hoped he would show a little patience. There were a lot of rules in soccer, but a little kid taking a team's star player off the field in the middle of the game was not something anyone thought they would have to face. Obviously there was an issue, and Conner hoped the other Coach would be generous enough to give extra time.

"I say play on," the other coach shrugged. "Not my fault your top goal scorer took off."

"Yeah, but..." Conner saw the other coach wouldn't budge, and the ref was pressing him for a decision. He sighed and pointed to another player, "Edwards, you're in. Holling's out."


	23. Dimming The Light

Jake could feel his blood boiling as he sat in the locker room with his fiancé, holding her as she cried. He didn't understand how this could happen, or why this could happen. Two men, it seemed for no reason, had beaten Gia and left her battered and bruised, and no one in the entire stadium, save for a little boy, seemed to want to do anything about it.

When Gia's sobs started to calm, Jake passed her over to Emma who had promised to take her home. Jake wanted to go with her, but needed to find whoever had hurt her. He couldn't let it go. With Tiger in hand, Emma walked out of the building with Gia.

The game was just about wrapping up as Jake stepped back out onto the field. He saw Jordan talking with a few security guards about conducting an investigation. If anyone was more desperate than Jake to find the people responsible for hurting Gia, it would be Jordan.

"Anything?" Jake asked and could hear the final whistle blowing.

"They said their boss informed them of a couple threatening letters the stadium received about letting you play," Jordan shrugged. "They were told to keep a look out for anything suspicious in the crowd."

"So how did Gia become the victim?"

Jordan shrugged his shoulders, "Your guess is as good as mine..."

"Hey, Holling," a player from the other team walked over with some of his teammates. They were all smirking smugly, "Looks like you're the big losers today."

Jake clenched his fists when he saw the opposing team and before he knew what he was doing, he found himself lunging at them. He was stopped only when Jordan grabbed him and held him back.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Jordan said. "Jake, just... settle..."

"They did it!" Jake shouted, "I don't know how you pulled it off, but Gia's hurt because of you!"

"You mean that little incident?" one of the players asked. "Pfft, yeah right. We were in our locker room and on the field the whole time."

"You had something to do with it, I know it!" Jake growled. "You were only too happy to see me walk off that field!"

"Look, I'm flattered you think we'd have the balls to take on your cop Ranger girlfriend," the player shook his head, "But we've got careers to work for, and if word got out that we were the guys who pound a woman into the ground... well, it would be kind hard to come back from that."

"Not impossible," Jordan muttered. "Given enough time, people seem to forget their sports' heroes are really horrible people. You'd be scrutinized for a few months, but it would blow over."

Jordan looked to all the players before him, "Maybe that's a risk you're willing to take. After all, any publicity is good publicity when fame is what you're after."

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, have your girlfriend line us up and see if she can point out any of us as the guys who attacked her," the player said and gestured to his teammates. "We're glad we won the game, and we don't care why it happened, but we didn't do this.

"Besides," the player turned to Jordan, "Isn't it innocent until proven guilty? You can't accuse any of use unless you have solid proof."

The player turned to his teammates, "Let's go, boys. If we're going to be disrespected like this, we're better off somewhere else."

Jake lunged for them again as they headed off, but Jordan held him back and shook his head.

"Irritating as they are, they have a point. We can't accuse anyone of anything unless we have proof. Security is letting us review their tapes. We'll figure out who did this the right way."

-Megaforce-

It was a silent ride home in the car, and silent all the way up to the apartment. Emma opened the door then watched as Gia lowered herself down on the couch. Emma went to the kitchen and pulled out the first aid kit.

"I'll have a look."

"I'm fine."

"It'll put my mind at ease," Emma said Gia sighed and let her best friend come over to check up on her Tiger walked up to her mistress and looked to her sadly. Gia scratched under her chin.

"I'm fine, cub. I've hurt worse."

"That doesn't mean this doesn't hurt," Emma looked her best friend in the eyes, "Gia, this kind of stuff happens all the time... unfortunately."

"And I'm supposed to be the one who stops it," Gia said. "I'm a Silver Guardian. I'm the yellow freaking Power Ranger. Now I'm a laughing stock."

"You're not!"

"I fight monsters. I defeated Mavro! But two ordinary men can have me snivelling on the ground like a pathetic little..."

"Don't you dare finish that thought," Emma growled. "You are a Silver Guardian and you are a Ranger, but Gia, none of the battles you ever faced alone."

"Yeah, I did."

"And you usually lost," Emma chuckled. Gia looked to her hurt. Emma shook her head. "But that's not what I mean. Gosei summoned a team of us because we can't save the world alone. We can't fight monsters alone. And you have Jordan as a partner because you can't fight crime on your own. These guys came after you at your weakest. When you were all alone..."

"This is literally your worst comfort talk ever," Gia turned away from her best friend. Emma put her arms around the yellow Ranger and rested her head on Gia's shoulder.

"These guys teamed up on you. They made sure you were vulnerable before they attacked. That's what makes them scumbags and cowards."

"I don't know who is worse," Gia muttered, "The guys who did this, or the people who watched it happen."

Gia turned and looked to Emma, "Not a single person stepped up. Everyone just watched, even after it happened. Emma, how can we live in a world where someone's being abused and the public just... turns a blind eye? How can Joe..."

Gia looked down at Emma's stomach, then back up at her best friend. She shook her head. Emma frowned.

"What?"

"It's hopeless," Gia whispered and Emma could see the light fading from her best friend's eyes. She shook her head.

"No, Gia, it's just... it's a bad day. That's it..."

"It's hopeless." Gia whispered again. "Everyone's a scumbag. Not everyone's a criminal, but we're not living in a city of angels, either."

Gia reached for her belt and pulled her badge off. She tossed it to the coffee table, "I give up."

"Gia..." Emma pleaded she not leave, but Gia walked off to her bedroom and slammed the door. Tiger followed her, but the yellow Ranger wouldn't let her in. Emma sighed, pat the cat on the head and then grabbed her jacket. "Take care of her, Tiger. I'll figure this out."

Tiger looked to Emma and tilted her head curiously. Emma sighed.

"Her dream is to make the world a better place and she's... she's not going to give up on that. I know the two people who can help me prove to her people are inherently good."

Emma put her jacket on, grabbed the car keys and muttered to herself as she walked out, "At least, I hope..."


	24. Operation Good Samaritan

Jake rubbed his hands against his face as he watched the video footage from Gia's attack. He had seen her beaten before, and had watched monsters and aliens attack her. However, he had never actually seen two humans beating her up. He never witnessed the fight first hand. There was no sound, but he could just imagine her cries. It broke his heart.

The worst part had to be when the attack stopped, and the two brutes rushed off. Gia curled up in a corner and no one came to her aid. One crook took advantage to steal her backpack. Jordan was working on getting him identified as well. Gia kept a lot of her most personal belongings in her bag. Both were sure she would want it back.

"You're going to hurt yourself looking at that," Jordan walked into his office with a folder that seemed way too small for this investigation. Jake looked up from what was Gia's computer to see what Jordan had come up with. "I can't get a match for the guys who beat her up. Those sky masks really are a pain in the ass."

"You're telling me," Jake muttered and watched the footage again. Gia's two attackers had thought ahead and used sky masks to protect their identities. It seemed they had everything planned out, and even thought about how to get past the stadium's security.

"I do have a match for the bag stealer," Jordan said. "Joshua Wilkinson. He's got two priors for petty crimes."

"Think he'll be able to help us with getting these two guys?" Jake asked. Jordan shrugged.

"We're going to find out."

"We?"

Jordan tossed him a badge, "I made a few calls to Wes and Eric. I let them know what happened and how Gia seemed a little too upset by the whole thing to help. You've been hired as my partner just for this case. April's downstairs filling in the paperwork. Just hold on to that badge and no one can tell you no."

"I like the sound of that," Jake smirked. He put the badge on his sweater and then followed Jordan down to the garage to grab the car. They were headed off to pay a visit to Gia's thief.

-Megaforce-

"You're asking for our help?" Rebecca asked and turned to her brother. Emma nodded her head.

"You're the only two people I can think of," Emma said. Troy looked to her skeptically.

"To help Gia? Have Jake and Mrs. Moran not crossed your mind?"

"Jake's probably not going to rest until he finds the guys who beat her up."

"And neither should we," Rebecca said and cracked her knuckles. "Let me at 'em. I'll show them what vulnerable really looks like."

Troy put his hand on his sister's shoulder and shook his head, "Whoa. Violence doesn't stop violence," he turned to Emma, "How can we help with these assholes...?"

"I don't need your help with the assholes," Emma shook her head, "It's the public in general..."

"Whoa, everyone?" Rebecca frowned. "Uh, I'd love to help, but I've got a math test next week that I should really..."

"Gia was attacked in the middle of a stadium, with dozens, if not a hundred people watching. No one stepped in to stop it happening, or help her afterwards."

"Arrest them all," Rebecca shrugged. Emma sighed.

"I don't think you can do that. Besides, it's not going to prove anything. We need... more," Emma turned to Rebecca specifically, "We need a campaign, Becca. We need you."

"Me? Why me?"

"You helped Gia with that play a year ago," Emma said. "You were part of the big fundraiser..."

"I didn't organize that..."

"But I know you can," Emma smiled confidently at her friend. "I know, if you just... try, you can do something just as big as that fundraiser. Something to show Gia the world isn't something to give up on."

"Me?"

"Gia believes in you. She's got that job lined up for you already when you finish high school," Emma smiled. "You're going to be in charge of fundraisers and campaigns."

"Yeah, but..."

"Please, Becca," Emma pleaded while she took Rebecca's hands, squeezing gently. "For Gia?"

"Dammit. I've got a soft spot for that tough girl," Rebecca rolled her eyes and nodded. "Alright. I'll try to think of something."

"If you needed Rebecca, why am I here?" Troy asked. "I thought you called us both..."

"I did," Emma smiled, "You're a natural born leader. When Gosei recruited us, we barely knew you, but you stepped up, you made us feel like we had direction. People follow your lead."

"You guys did. But I'm not..."

"Troy, Rebecca can't do this campaign on her own. She'll need support from someone people feels good about following. You can rally this city. You've got a voice that'll convince people to do the right thing. I'd do it myself, but..."

"You've got a Gia to look after?" Rebecca asked. Emma sighed.

"She's really down. I'm going to do everything to build her back up again, but I know her. She's not going to fight for something she doesn't think is possible. I need you guys to show her this might not be a city of angels, but it's sure as hell not a place to give up on. Can you do that?"

"Can we use codenames?" Rebecca asked. Emma and Troy gave her a look.

"Codenames?"

"This is a mission, isn't it? Mission: convince Gia not to give up on her hopes and dreams of making the world a better place? It needs codenames and stuff."

Rebecca tapped her chin, "What about: Operation Good Samaritan. I'll be Winter, Emma, you can be Flit. Troy's obviously Mushu, Jake can be Master Viper. Noah's Bruce, Jordan's Leonardo and Gia will be Diego."

"Why those names?" Troy asked his sister. She shrugged.

"Look it up!"

_Author's Note: Well, what are you waiting for? Contest begins now. How many people can figure out Rebecca's codenames? Name where each come from for a Bonus Christmas Scene!_


	25. Not Too Chatty Thief

_Author's Note: Thanks everyone who participated in the contest. We have two winners: __**JessiS**__ and Guest (who cannot receive a bonus scene, but thanks for playing anyways). This one was a bit of a tough one, especially because it included a trick question. Here are the answers._

_Troy: Mushu – the _dragon_ from__** Mulan**_

_Gia: Diego – a _smilodon_ (sabre tooth cat) from __**Ice Age**_

_Jake: Master Viper – the _snake_ from __**Kung Fu Panda**_

_Noah: Bruce – the _shark_ from __**Finding Nemo**__ (fish are friends)_

_Emma: Flit – this was the trick question. There was a Flit in Jungle Fury, but Rebecca never met him. The correct answer was the humming_bird _from __**Pocahontas**_

_Jordan: Leonardo – a _turtle _from __**Teenage Mutant Ninja **_**Turtles**

_Rebecca: Winter – a _dolphin _with a prosthetic tale, made famous by __**Dolphin Tale**__._

_Rebecca's theme was children shows/movies. She's already mentioned before she enjoys watching cartoons, and stuck to those codenames to match the animal spirits for each of the Rangers._

_Bonus: I really wanted to thank my loyal reviewer, and I wrote this chapter with you in mind, so in the spirit of the holidays, loyal reviewers will get to see the bonus scene. Thank you so much for all your support this year and all the years previous! It means a lot to hear from you guys! Happy Holidays!_

* * *

><p>Even with his temporary badge, Jake wasn't allowed to carry a gun. But with the way his anger was bubbling up, he didn't seem to need it. Just in case, though, Jordan kept his hand on his weapon as he beat on Joshua's door. He knew the petty thief was home. He could hear the rustling from inside the house.<p>

"Silver Guardians!" Jordan called out. "Open the door, Josh! We know you're in there."

Jordan beat on the door a couple more times before the door opened. There was a chain still attached to the door, but Jordan could see Joshua inside.

"What do you want?"

"We just want to talk."

"When do the cops ever just want to talk with former criminals?" Joshua rolled his eyes. Jordan showed him the picture he had printed from the stadium.

"You're normally not this sloppy," he said. "We caught you in the act stealing from my partner. We have a warrant, don't think I came without one. Open the door, let us in so we can talk, or we'll drag you kicking and screaming to the station so we can talk there."

"Tell me what you want to talk about first," Joshua smirked, "Come on, there's got to be something juicier happening if you're not just going to arrest me off the bat."

"You know what happened," Jordan insisted. "Let me in."

"Prove to me I won't just be arrested either way," Joshua said. Jordan sighed, frustrated by the back and forth. He was trying not to use force, but Joshua was really backing him into a corner.

Jake didn't have the same reservations. He shoved his way past Jordan and kicked open the door. He broke the chain with ease. Joshua, seeing he was in trouble, started to run towards the back of the house, but Jake quickly caught him, tackled him to the ground and pushed him into the floor.

"Tell us everything you need to know or I'm going to mess up your face just as badly as my fiancée's was when you stole her bag!"

"This is assault!" Joshua cried out. Jordan sighed again, put the handcuffs on Joshua, then he pulled Jake off the petty thief.

"Let me do the talking, alright?"

"You're getting nowhere!" Jake shouted. "By now, those assholes could be halfway to Canada!"

"Jake, I'm pulling strings getting you on this case," Jordan growled. "If you do anything to jeopardize that, you could blow the whole thing."

"But Jordan..."

"I care about Gia too. I want justice. But these guys like when you get riled up. He'll push your buttons on purpose to get out of everything on a technicality. Don't cost us this case."

"Fine," Jake growled and backed off. Jordan helped Joshua up and walked him into the kitchen. He sat him down in a chair.

"I make deals, Josh," he said. "When there's a real scumbag out there, I don't have time for... misguided crooks like you."

"You're saying I'm not bad?" Joshua asked. "Two priors, officer. I've done time."

"So then why are you stealing bags from already beaten women?" Jordan asked. "If you really were as bad as you claim to be, you'd have beaten my partner up yourself."

"Or am I even more evil for stealing from the already beaten? Heartless..."

"You try way too hard, Joshua," Jordan said. "Look, I'm willing to make a deal. This warrant magically just disappears in exchange for anything you know about the guys who attacked my partner."

"And what if I know nothing?"

"Then you're going to have a problem," Jordan said.

"But I really don't know anything! Two guys just... ganged up on her, for no reason! I saw it happen but didn't want to but in because, you know, I like my face the way it is. Then I saw who she was and figured you Silver Guardian cops are loaded, so I took a chance. It didn't work out. She's got nothing in that bag but twenty bucks and a stupid tiger toy."

"Where's the bag?" Jake asked him.

"If I tell you, can you let me go?"

"That wasn't the deal," Jordan shook his head. Jake decided to start looking around Joshua's home anyways and quickly found Gia's bag and its contents on the living room couch.

"We're taking this back," he said. Joshua nodded.

"Fine, whatever. But I really don't know anything. Two guys just came out of the locker room and beat her up. That's it."

"The locker room?" Jake asked. "Do you know which one?"

"Visitors," Joshua said. "I don't know the teams that were playing. I admit, I only go to those things because people are so distracted with the game, I can take their stuff easy. I usually come out with more than the ticket's worth, but this time was a total bust. So if you think about it, I'm already punished. I lost money on that crime."

"My sister lost her sense of security," Jordan rolled his eyes. "Excuse me for not being so sympathetic."

"I really don't know anything!" Joshua pleaded. "Come on, guys, can't we compromise at least? I'll do community service. I'll pay a fine. Whatever!"

Jordan shook his head, then grabbed Joshua and dragged him out to the car. Jake followed closely, and when Jordan locked Joshua in the back seat, he pulled him aside.

"It's got to be someone from the other team," Jake said. "Those Reefside guys were real assholes after the fact, and they're the only ones allowed in the locker room."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to interrogate the team," Jordan shrugged. "I'll take this scumbag back to HQ. We'll keep him there for a few days, just in case he miraculously remembers something. You should probably bring that stuff back to Gia."

"But..."

"You're the person she feels safest with," Jordan reminded him. Jake sighed. He knew it was true, but he couldn't bear to look at her knowing the people who hurt her were still running free.


	26. People's Intentions

"You're sure this is going to work?" Troy asked his sister as he helped her set down a large but very empty donation box. "People don't like to be hassled while shopping. This could backfire."

"A blind girl asking people spending fortunes of themselves and their families to spare a few bucks or buy a little toy for the kids and women in the women's shelter?" Rebecca asked. "They might not like it, but they have a conscience."

"Emma asked us to prove to Gia people are good," Troy reminded her. "Guilt tripping people to do nice things doesn't prove that?"

"This is Gia's favourite cause," Rebecca said, "And I don't think we'll have to do much guilt tripping."

"Oh no?"

Rebecca shook her head and pointed over her brother's shoulder as a woman with a full cart of gifts approached them. She picked one gift out of her basket and offered it to Rebecca.

"You make sure this goes to a good kid," she said. Rebecca smiled brightly, thanked the woman, and put the gift in the box.

"And we haven't even officially opened," she smiled. "One kid who really needs a gift this year is going to wake up really, really happy."

Troy wasn't one to usually doubt the goodness of other people, but he knew what the holidays could do. While people claimed to be more generous, they preferred to do so on their own and if their own way. No one liked to be hassled as they made their way around the mall. He wasn't too sure his sister's idea would work like she expected.

But he had been proven wrong once already, and like Rebecca said, her display wasn't even officially open.

"Excuse me, can I just leave this here?" a man asked as he held out a brand new toy. "This is a donation box, right?"

Troy nodded his head, "Uh, yeah. For the women's shelter."

"Perfect," the man smiled and put the toy in the box.

"Look, we've doubled our donations!" Rebecca smiled enthusiastically. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Excuse me; this is for the women's shelter?"

"That's what the sign says... right?" Rebecca turned to her brother. Troy nodded his head.

"Yes."

"I don't have any toys, but would a donation help?" the woman asked and pulled out her check book. Troy had to contain his gasp when he saw, just like that, the woman donated a hundred dollars. He took the check and put it in the safe next to the donation box.

"Thank you so much," he said. The woman smiled at him and then continued to do her shopping, but Troy didn't have time to see where she would go before someone else put a toy in the box, and another person handed Rebecca a twenty dollar bill.

-Megaforce-

Jake did go home, only because he knew Gia needed him. He didn't want to look at her, knowing he had no news about the men who had hurt her, but Jordan was right. He made her feel safe, and at this time, that was exactly what she needed. But when he got home, he saw Emma sitting just outside Gia's door, with Tiger right next to her. When Emma noticed he was home, she jumped up.

"Anything?"

Jake raised Gia's bag, "We caught the guy who took her stuff, but we don't know who attacked her. How is she?"

Emma sighed, "She's... not good. And she won't talk. She won't even let me in. I only know she's not dead because from time to time I hear her crying and..."

"We'll figure this out," Jake assured Emma before he stepped past her and knocked on the door, "Gia? I'm coming in..."

"Don't," Emma grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "She'll come to you when she's ready. You force her and she'll just pull away. Believe me."

"I..." Jake looked down at her bag in his hand. She needed to have it back. Kitten was inside, and while Gia did still deny it, everyone knew she always took comfort in having the toy cat close.

So Jake did the only thing he could think of. He opened the door just a crack, dropped the bad inside and then closed the door. He and Emma walked to the kitchen after that.

"You're sure it's better if we wait out here?" he asked. "I've always..."

"She's in her room. She's safe in there," Emma nodded. "Sometimes, she just likes to be alone when this stuff happens. After Cliff left and Gia had her nightmares, she'd go somewhere quiet and just... be alone."

"Yeah, but Em, back then she wasn't coping," Jake shook his head. "I really feel..."

"I feel helpless too," Emma stated, "But there's nothing we can do. At least back then, I could tell her Cliff was gone. I could tell her he couldn't hurt her anymore. I mean, it turned out not to be true, but at least she believed it. At least she could take comfort knowing the worst was behind her. Now what do we tell her? The guys who beat her up are still out there, probably laughing at the whole thing and how they got away, and the people who didn't help her are... useless."

"We can't make it better," Jake sighed as he agreed. It was why he didn't want to come home in the first place. He had nothing he could tell his fiancée that would make her feel better.

"We can't lie to her. She'll know, and she'll hate us more for it," Emma said. "All we can do now is let her know we're here."

Jake nodded his head in full agreement. He didn't like it, but Emma was right. He looked down at his hands as someone knocked on the door. Emma started to head over to answer it, but Jake decided, just to be safe, to do so instead. The people who had attacked Gia were still out there, and while Emma was capable of protecting herself, she was with child.

Fortunately, on the other side of the door it was only Jake's soccer captain with a bouquet.

"Cap?" Jake asked as he accepted the flowers.

"Just thought I'd stop by and see how Gia's doing."

"She's resting," Emma said. She took the flowers from Jake to place them in a vase. "She's not really up for visitors right now."

"Understandable," the captain nodded. "Uh, any word on the guys who did this?"

"Nothing yet," Jake shook his head. "But we might have a bit of a lead. We found the guy who stole her bag after the attack, and he says he saw the attackers coming from the Reefside locker room."

"Reefside? You think the other team is behind this?"

"They were playing pretty rough," Jake nodded his head. "And they were more than happy to rub the whole thing in my face afterwards. Takes a real scumbag to do something like that."

"Anything I can do to help?" the captain asked just before he heard a growl. He looked down to see Tiger sniffing at his feet with some aggression. He gulped and stepped aside nervously. Tiger looked up at him, teeth bared.

"Tiger, it's okay," Jake stepped between his captain and the cat. "Sorry. She and Gia are pretty close and after what happened, I guess you can't be too cautious. Just don't turn your back."

"Why?" Captain asked nervously.

"That's when they pounce. They're stealthy hunters. You don't know they're coming for you until you're doomed."

"Well, I'm going to head out," Captain backed away slowly, trying not to turn away from Tiger for fear that she would jump on him. "Gotta get to pratice... uh..."

As he backed up, he accidentally hit the table by the door, knocking over the bowl of keys. He fumbled as he tried to pick it up, still without taking his eyes off Tiger.

"Yeah, tell the team I won't be in," Jake said. "I'll be off for the next few days. You get it, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Captain stammered. Finally he reached the door, opened it, and then hurried out. Jake closed the door behind him and shook his head with a little laugh. Tiger had scared off a few visitors and solicitors since they had moved into the apartment, but it was always a little funny when it happened.

Emma didn't seem as amused.

"He knows Tiger only attacks when commanded, right?" she asked. "I mean, she was at the game."

"She wasn't right next to him," Jake shrugged his shoulders. "You've got to admit, being right next to a tiger is a little intimidating."

Emma didn't seem convinced. She walked over to the window, where Tiger had rushed to watch Jake's soccer captain leave the building. They could see him getting into his car, and Tiger growled until he was too far down the street to see.

"Are you sure that crook said the attackers came from the Reefside locker room?" Emma asked. Jake's jaw dropped. He shook his head.

"You're suggesting my teammates did this?"

"Jake..."

"I was with them the whole time! Right up until it happened!" Jake seethed. "These guys are my friends! We work together, we train together! We're a team! A family!"

"I get it, but Jake..."

"Captain's always been the best of them, too," Jake shook his head. "Dude, he took me back ins when I completely abandoned the team to do this Ranger stuff. He helped me practice when I came back to make sure I was ready for the game. He's like a second coach! He's like a big brother."

"Sorry, it's just... Tiger's usually not like this," Emma said. Jake frowned.

"Gia was _just_ attacked. She's probably going to check everyone out!"

"Yeah, but Jake..."

"Screw you, Emma," Jake growled before storming off. Emma fell back into the couch and sighed.

"I guess it was a little farfetched," she told Tiger, who jumped up on the couch to sit next to her. She scratched the cat's chin.


	27. Animal Instincts

Jake kicked a pebble on the sidewalk as he fumed. Emma had just accused his soccer captain of being behind the attack on Gia and Jake wouldn't have it. The captain, or Cap, as Jake called him, was one of the best guys on the team, and that wasn't just for his soccer skills. He was open, he was friendly, and he always had some advice for the newer or younger teammates. He had taken Jake under his wing the first time he had been recruited, and he had welcomed him back with open arms after Jake returned from his time as a Ranger.

And he had always been respectful about Gia. He never spoke ill of her and often asked how she was doing. He had helped to raise money for her big fundraiser with the school and when the team spoke poorly about Gia, or any girl, be it their girlfriend or just someone on the street, Cap put them in their place. He was a good guy. Jake never believed he would do something so disgusting.

After an hour of walking, Jake found himself at the park where his teammates were getting a little practice done. They had another game at home and after their loss to Reefside, they needed to prove they wouldn't be so easily shaken. They needed a win.

"Holling," Coach McKnight called him over. "Anything on what happened?"

"Jordan's looking into it," Jake said. "I was helping, but went home to be with Gia for a bit."

"How is she?"

"Her walls are up," Jake sighed. He shook his head before he looked up at Conner, "This isn't fair, Coach. We risked our lives to protect these people, and they return the favour like this?"

"It makes me happy I never revealed my identity," Conner nodded sadly. "Look, I know you asked for some time off, but if you wanted to get a little practice in..."

"Kicking a few balls as hard as I can might help," Jake agreed.

-Megaforce-

As the end of the day approached, Jordan sat at his desk in his office, rubbing his face with his hands. After hearing the two attackers had come from the Reefside locker room before attacking Gia, Jordan had questioned the team. They had been in their hotel, celebrating their victory. He got to speak one on one with everyone, including the coach, and while some of them were a little difficult, none of them had any reason for hurting Gia. Even where Jake was concerned. Jordan thought maybe someone from Reefside would be behind the attack because it would rattle Jake, the star player for Harwood. However, the players' egos were so big, they all claimed they didn't need help from the attackers. They would have beaten Jake, and even an entire team of Jakes.

Jordan wasn't sure about that, but his theory it could have been a Reefside player didn't seem to pan out.

"This fucking sucks," Jordan muttered. He was angry, but he was mostly angry with himself. His partner was hurting and so far he couldn't do anything to help.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He jumped, somewhat startled, before he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jordan, it's me," Emma said. "Anything yet?"

"We're not even close," Jordan shook his head and then, just to keep busy while he spoke on the phone, he started to browse the internet. Looking online seemed to help when Ryan had gone missing, maybe it would help find Gia's attackers. He typed in Power Rangers and Harwood into the search engine to see what would come up. First, it was a bunch of articles on the incident that took place at the game. "How's Gia?"

"She's in her room. I hope she'll come out soon," Emma sighed. "Jake's soccer captain stopped by earlier for a visit and Jake mentioned to him you might have had a lead?"

"Not anymore," Jordan shook his head. "None of the Reefside guys did this. Lucky for them, their egos are so inflated they have no motive."

"So we're back to square one?"

"Looks like it," Jordan said. "So, what was the captain doing at home?"

"He just wanted to check up on Gia. He brought her flowers. Gia's not been out to see them, yet."

"That was nice of him," Jordan said.

"Yeah, I guess," Emma sighed, then spoke again, "I take it you're not coming home tonight?"

"Probably not," Jordan shook his head. "I really want to find the guys who did this. You think you'll be okay at the apartment by yourself?"

"Gia's here. She may not be at her best, but if anything happens, she'll step up," Emma answered and then chuckled, "Besides, I'm with a tiger. She's the best protection you can ask for. Scared the life out of the captain when he was over."

"She did?"

"It might just be because of what happened to Gia," Emma told him, "But it was kind of weird. Tiger didn't seem to like him."

"She is trained to catch the bad guys," Jordan leaned in closer to his computer screen. When he started working for the Silver Guardians, and Gia had gotten Tiger a job as well, he had some trouble learning to work with the big cat. After a few weeks, he started to get the hang of how the cat worked, and what her strengths and weaknesses were in the field. Tiger was very good as picking out wanted suspects in a crowd and seemed to know innately when she was near someone she couldn't trust. Jordan once knew to investigate a man standing on the street just based on the way Tiger's ears twisted. It turned out, the man had a knife, and was waiting for what would be his victim to step off the bus.

Gia always believed in her cat, but that had been the day Jordan learned her animal instincts were better than his own instincts when it came to people. She knew how to ready body language a lot better than he did. She knew a threat when she saw one. Jordan, sometimes, could be fooled by a smooth talker or a friendly face.

That was when Jordan found an article online that raised a few eyebrows. Captain was the star of the Harwood team before Jake turned up. Captain was the player everyone had their eyes on, until Jake came back to the team. Attention had shifted.

"How much do we know about Captain?" Jordan asked.

"Jake doesn't seem to think he's part of it," Emma answered. "He insists Captain's a good guy."

"You believe it?"

"So far, he hasn't proven otherwise. Beside, Jake said he was with Captain when the attack happened."

"Doesn't prove anything," Jordan shook his head.

"It proves he didn't attack Gia."

"Personally," Jordan said. "It's just a hunch, Emma, but Tiger may be onto something. She's never been wrong before. Would you mind dropping her off at the office?"

"I... but Gia, Jordan I can't leave her."

"Good point. I'll pick her up," Jordan said. He hung up the phone, saved the article about Captain to his favourites, and then darted off.


	28. A World Of Good

Rebecca was beaming with joy as she and Troy loaded up all the toys into his trunk. They were going to donate them all to the kids currently in the women's shelter, who were likely not to get any toys after what would have certainly be a rough year. But before they did, they needed to make one stop.

"Operation Good Samaritan is a huge success," she said. "What do you think, Mushu?"

"I think you've got to stop with the codenames," Troy rolled his eyes. Rebecca had been calling him by the codename she had given him throughout the entire donation, and while it had been tolerable at first, it had quickly gotten on his nerves. "What's the point of the codenames?"

"So Gia doesn't know what we're doing," Rebecca told him. Troy turned to his sister with a sigh.

"Gia's not here."

"Well, when we drop off the presents, she'll be there."

"And we'll tell her what we were doing anyways."

Rebecca frowned and wrinkled her nose, "Oh... I guess they were kind of pointless then... I still like them, though."

The two got in the car once the toys were loaded up. Troy made sure he had all the checks and then drove to Gia's apartment. Rebecca excitedly hurried into the elevator, then once on Gia's floor, she knocked on the door.

"Flit! Flit!" she smirked in Troy's direction when she heard him coming. "It's Winter, from Operation Good Samaritan. Open up! Mission was successful! I repeat, mission was successful!"

The door opened, revealing a very confused Emma, "Becca?"

"Winter," Rebecca corrected her, then she stuck her tongue out at Troy. "Is Diego up?"

"Who?"

"My codenames," Rebecca sighed. "You mean you didn't memorize them either? You're Flit, I'm Winter, and Mr. Grumps over there is Mushu."

"She knows it's pointless, but she won't stop," Troy explained to Emma as he carried in a small box filled with toys, as just a sample of what he had in the trunk. They wouldn't be able to carry everything up to show Gia, but figured this would give her a good idea of what he and Rebecca had accomplished.

"Gia's Diego, and I want to know if she'll come out and see this!" Rebecca said. "We've got toys and checks for the women's shelter."

"You got all this?"

"We set up a station in the mall," Troy explained. "Believe me, I'm surprised by the turnout too. I didn't think people were going to go out of their way at this time of year."

"We have more in the trunk," Rebecca said. "So is Diego home?"

"Gia? Yeah. She's still in her room, though, she won't..."

Rebecca didn't wait for Emma to finish. She darted over to Gia's room and walked right in. The yellow Ranger protested, but Rebecca grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out.

"Operation Good Samaritan is a success," Rebecca explained as she gestured to the box of toys. "The project was my idea, but the mission itself is all Emma."

"A box of toys?" Gia asked. "You mean you stormed into my room, pulled me out here, just to show me a bunch of toys?"

"Yes," Rebecca nodded, "But it's not just any box of toys. We're donating."

"So?"

"We collected these toys from people at the mall," Troy explained, thinking Rebecca was a little too excited by her project to hear Gia's tone. He could see on the yellow Ranger's face that she wasn't catching onto the point of box of toys. "There's a bunch more in the car. All of these toys were given to us by people doing their Christmas shopping."

Troy then pulled the safe from the box of toys and showed it to Gia. She opened it up and saw a pile of checks of varying amounts. She wasn't sure what to make of it, until she saw who the checks were made out to.

"The women's shelter?"

"There's a thousand dollars total in checks," Troy said. "And I think the kids will think each gift is priceless, don't you?"

"You're donating everything to the women's shelter?"

"We're kind of just the errand boys," Rebecca said with a smile. "Every toy here was donated by people just wanted to do good."

Emma moved in closer to Gia, "I kind of asked Troy and Rebecca to find a way to show you the world isn't full of bad people. I know that's what you think right now, considering..."

Emma trailed off as she looked to the bruise on her best friend's face, and the way her shoulder was slouching forward painfully. Gia was hurt physically and emotionally from the incident, and understandably so. But Emma couldn't bear to see Gia turn her back to the world again. She took her best friend's hands and looked to her with a smile, "We're not all heroes, or even good people. But they are out there, and there's so much more good than bad."

Gia sighed, looked down at the toys, then at the checks, "You really asked all these people..."

"We didn't ask at all," Rebecca shook her head. "We let people come to us. And they did."

"People just..." Gia looked to Rebecca and Troy, who both nodded their heads. "What did they get in return?"

"Nothing," Troy shook his head. "We didn't give them a prize or something for their donation. They're just... good. We're good. Collectively. There's just... a few rotten eggs out there that need to be set straight. And Rebecca and I want to keep helping with that... as Silver Guardians."

Gia gave the two siblings a little smile.

"That's why it's so important you don't give up," Emma said to Gia. "As much as I hate knowing you're out there, still taking on dangerous bad guys, you're really cut out for this Silver Guardian stuff. You're determined to make a difference, and when you've got your mind set on something, nothing stops you."

Troy lifted the box of toys, "We're going to drop these off. A lot of kids are going to be very happy this Christmas, I'm sure."

"Mind dropping us off at the doctor's, then?" Gia asked. "I guess, if I'm going to get back to work, I'll have to have a doctor look at my shoulder again. Jordan's not going to let me just waltz back into the office without a note saying I'm okay to stick to the lighter stuff."


	29. Celebration Cake

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, everyone. I caught a pretty nasty cold over the holidays that kept me down for several days. Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait!_

* * *

><p>With a print out of several online articles in hand, Jordan walked up to the field where Jake's soccer team was having their practice. After a humiliating loss against Reefside, they were determined to win their next game to prove they were one of the top teams in the league. Unfortunately, what Jordan was about to do wouldn't help them accomplish that goal, but it would achieve a bigger one.<p>

"I bark, you bite," Jordan whispered to Tiger as he approached Conner. "Just, not literally, alright?"

"Hey, Jordan," Conner smiled when he saw the Silver Guardians. "Any leads?"

"Maybe," Jordan nodded his head. "Would you mind it if I stop Cap for a couple of minutes?"

"Not Jake?"

"Jake can come," Jordan said, and waved the green Ranger over when he noticed. Jordan handed Conner a couple of articles, "Any of this stuff true?"

Conner looked through them quickly, then nodded his head. All the articles had to do with his team captain being the star of the league in Jake's absence. While the green Ranger had been off saving the world, there had been no one better at soccer, nor more admired, than Jacob Burns. Then, when Jake returned to the league, and to the Tornadoes, he stole the spotlight. Conner didn't know what this had to do with the attack on Gia, but if Jordan was sure, he wouldn't doubt him.

"Burns," he called the captain off the field, "Can we talk for a moment?"

Captain stopped his drills with the other players and turned to the coach. When he saw some papers in his hands, Jake leafing through others angrily, and Jordan with Tiger looking in his direction, he bolted the other way.

"Tiger, go," Jordan called out and the tiger raced off after the captain. Years of playing soccer meant Jacob was fast and agile. He could weave through people at such a high speed, they would barely know he had past them. Unfortunately for him, Tiger was faster and before the captain could even leave the park, Tiger pounced on him and pinned him down. She bared her teeth and growled. She wanted captain to know she was holding back. If she had her way, she would tear through him with her claws and teeth until there was nothing left of him.

"Well," Jordan said as he caught up to Tiger and the captain, "I just wanted to talk, but if you're running off, I think you've got something to hide?"

"Captain?" Jake asked, looking to the man he had considered a big brother on the soccer field with pain. "Why did you run?"

"There's a freaking tiger. Why wouldn't I run?"

Jordan pointed to the Silver Guardian vest he had put on Tiger before leaving the apartment. She wore it to let people know she was on duty, but mostly so the city wouldn't freak out when they saw her walking around. By now, everyone knew the tiger in the bullet proof vest was harmless unless they were committing a crime. Those who ran from her often did so because they were up to something that would get them thrown in jail.

"I was going to ask you what you knew about the two guys who beat Gia up," Jordan showed Captain one of the many articles, "Seems to me, you weren't too happy when Jake joined the team again."

"Where does it say that?" Captain asked. He tried to wriggle out from under Tiger, but she wouldn't let him up. She had him trapped like prey.

"It doesn't, but it's pretty good motive if you ask me," Jordan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know anything," Captain shook his head. "I was in the locker room or on the field the whole time. Tell him, boys."

His teammates, Conner, and even Jake nodded to agree, but Jordan wouldn't let up. No one had run when he turned up to the park with Tiger but the captain. That had to mean something, and Jordan wouldn't believe it had anything to do with a fear of cats.

"Do you know what I think?" Jordan asked. "I think, Jake stole your spotlight. People were buying his jerseys and making him their hero, while forgetting all about you. Recruiter from other teams, and even other leagues, were looking his way. He was on the fast track to moving up, while you were kicked right back to a regular local player and you didn't like that."

"Who does?" Captain grumbled. "Sure, I'm jealous of the kid, but I didn't break his fiancée's shoulder!"

"Whoa, who said anything about a broken shoulder?" Jordan asked. Captain shrugged as much as he could with Tiger still pinning him down.

"I... I stopped by her place and..."

"Gia never came out of her room," Jake shook his head. "And I never said anything about her hurting her shoulder. I... I don't even know how badly it was hurt. She wouldn't talk to me about it. And you never saw her before she left the stadium. You were all still playing."

"And she was already hurt in the shoulder when she showed up to the game," Conner pointed out. "Wasn't she shot when your niece went missing?"

Jordan nodded his head, "She was shot on duty about a week ago, but that was healing up. You're telling me these guys targeted her shoulder?"

"I... I..." Captain stammered, trying to find a way out of this mess when Tiger growled deeply and aggressively. He winced, "Fine... I... I can tell you who beat her up. But I swear, I had nothing to do with it."

"Tiger, down," Jordan commanded and pulled on the cat's vest. Tiger stepped away from the Captain, but kept a close watch on him in case he tried to run again. Captain got to his feet with a little help from his teammates and brushed himself off.

"Okay, look, I am jealous of Holling. I was going places before he showed back up. Now, people don't see any of us past him. But I wasn't going to beat up his fiancée, or anyone for that matter."

"Then who did?" Jake growled.

"A couple of my fans. They approached me after the game and told me all about how, with Gia out, Jake wouldn't play in the next few games for sure."

"So, you knew who did this?" Jake frowned, "You even showed up at my place, knowing who did this, and you didn't say anything?"

"I... I wasn't happy about it, but I figured these guys had a bit of a point..."

"A point? Beating up my fiancée is a point?"

"Gia wasn't hurt too bad. She wasn't in the hospital or anything," Captain shrugged his shoulders, "And you already pulled yourself from the next few games to look after her or whatever. I figured, I'd get a chance to shine again, maybe some recruited for a state team would see me and... you know, no harm no foul."

"No harm?" Jake shouted and lunged for the Captain, but Conner and Jordan held him back, "My fiancée's face is black and blue and you think there was no harm done?"

"I never thought this would get back to me," Captain shrugged. "I figured Jordan would find the fans, they'd get arrested and that would be the end of it."

Captain looked to Jake pleadingly, "Dude, Holling, you're an amazing player. You'll get so many chances to make it big in soccer; you'll be playing for the US in the World Cup in no time. Most of us aren't as talented as you, and as long as we're playing on the same team, we're never going to be noticed."

Captain then turned to Jordan, "Look, I took advantage of a bad situation, but I didn't beat your partner up. I swear, I had nothing to do with that. And I'll give you the names of the two guys who did."

"If only I can arrest assholes for being assholes," Jordan growled. "Just give me the names for now, but don't be surprised if I come back to you for obstruction of justice."

"But I..."

"You knew what happened," Jordan growled. "As far as I'm concerned, you're an accessory."

"I didn't plan it! If they came up to me beforehand and told me..."

"They came to you after!" Jordan shouted. "You knew there was an investigation going on. You knew who had attacked my partner! You knew everything, and you decided not to do anything about it! You're an asshole, you're a liar, and you're the real scum of the Earth. I will come back for you, _Captain_, and I will charge you with as much as I can. Now give me the names of your two pathetic fans."

"Coach..."

"Hey, I am not a lawyer," Conner shook his head. "But, you can make this easier on yourself and just... turn yourself in."

"But..."

"It's not like you'll be missing anything," Conner said. "You're off the team."

"I didn't do anything!" Captain shouted. "I didn't lay a hand on that bitch!"

Jake lunged for the captain again, but Conner held him back. He held out his hand, "Your band."

"You're serious? Coach, come on..."

"Now, Burns."

"But..."

Conner didn't want to hear a protest. He grabbed the band and ripped it off Jacob's arm, then pointed to Jordan's car, "Just go."

"Coach..."

"It's McKnight," Conner said. "I'm not your coach anymore."

"Come on," Jordan grabbed Jacob by the arm, "Why don't you take me to your two friends? I'm sure they'd love to see you."

"I'll come with you," Jake said. Jordan helped Jacob into the back seat, then shook his head at the green Ranger.

"I got this. I'll take Tiger with me. Turns out, we make a pretty good team."

"Jordan, I want..."

"Go home, tell Gia we got the guys. She'll be happy to hear that. Besides, I don't need you roughing up these assholes anyways. It'll be hard enough for me to stop myself."

Jake sighed loudly, then nodded his head. He picked up his bag and headed for home while Jordan went after the two men who assaulted Gia.

It was a long end of shift. Jordan stayed a couple hours overtime just to make sure all his paperwork was in order. He wouldn't let anyone get out free over a little technicality. When he was sure that was done, and turned into the police so they could continue from there, Jordan went home.

It was late when he walked through the door. His bedroom door was closed, which meant Emma was in bed and likely asleep. He could tell her the good news in the morning. Jake was in the kitchen, cooking himself what appeared to be a late dinner.

"Got them?" he asked. Jordan nodded his head. Jake smiled, then pointed to the fridge.

"There's cake for you."

"Cake?" Jordan frowned. "If I get cake every time I solve a crime or arrest an asshole, I'm going to get fat."

"It's not for you," Jake shook his head. "Troy and Rebecca cheered Gia up a bit today with their Operation Nice People mission or whatever she called it. Gia was feeling good enough afterwards that she went to the doctor to get her shoulder looked at. She wants to get back to work."

"Hey, if it really is broken, she's not..."

"It's not, fortunately," Jake said. "She will have to rest it, but it's mostly just bruising. Still, if you could keep her on lighter duties, it'd be appreciated."

"Of course," Jordan nodded. "But..."

"Dude, just go talk to her," Jake said and pointed to the balcony.

Jordan chuckled, grabbed a slice of cake, then walked out to join Gia. He leaned against the railing next to her.

"Jake tell you I got them?"

"Captain was behind it?"

"He knew what had happened, the guys who had done it, and he decided to take advantage. He's an asshole in my books."

"Mine too."

"So, you back?" Jordan asked. "Jake says you saw the doctor and I guess you got the all clear on that shoulder. You don't mind if we take it a little easy at first, just to be on the safe side."

"How about for the next few months?" Gia asked.

"However long you want," Jordan chuckled and nodded. "You're a little crazy when it comes to danger. Anything to keep you tame."

"Yeah, I might not be as crazy anymore," Gia said. "I... uh. Well... I just can't afford it."

"So it's finally hit you," Jordan said. "You finally get what we've been telling you this whole time? We prefer you alive."

"No, that might still take a little more drilling," Gia teased and lightly nudged her partner in the ribs before she turned to him and looked him in the eyes, "I'm pregnant."

Jordan dropped what was left of his slice of cake off the balcony as his jaw hit the floor. He looked to Gia, in shock, before he heard what sounded like a champagne cork popping.

"Surprise!" Jake and Emma both called out. Jordan blinked.

"Wait, what?"

"Your fiancée is a paranoid nut," Gia said. "I asked to go to the doctor, but she took me to the emergency room."

Emma shrugged her shoulders innocently, "Better safe than sorry."

"They did a few tests and when the results came back, we were..."

"Shocked," Jake said. "Surprised. Scared. Mortified. Happy. Just... shocked."

"You're... wait, you mean?" Jordan looked between Gia and Jake, "You're going to be parents? Joe's going to have a cousin? Wait, how did this happen?"

"Same way you and Emma made Little Joe," Gia shrugged. "Just don't think about it."

"Who knows?" Jordan asked.

"Just us," Jake said. "The girls picked up the cake on the way home and surprised me with it. Well, Emma surprised me."

"I was still processing," Gia admitted. "But I'm... happy about it now."

"You hesitated," Jordan said. Gia rolled her eyes.

"Okay, more terrified than happy, but I am happy."

Jake put his hand on Jordan's shoulder and squeezed tight, "By the way, I was serious about keeping her on lighter duties for the next little while."

"Yeah, obviously," Jordan nodded. Emma offered him a glass of champagne.

"We thought we'd celebrate a little tonight before we told everyone else," Emma said.

Jordan nodded and was about to take a drink when he stopped himself. He looked down at his glass. "Hold up. What are we drinking? No one here is twenty one so how do we have..."

"Relax, officer," Jake rolled his eyes, "It's alcohol free. The girls can't drink and you take your work way too seriously..."

"Which, given you caught the guys who beat me up, I'm grateful for tonight," Gia added.

"What we're drinking is totally legal."

"Well, in that case," Jordan raised his glass, "To be four, young, terrified, but happy parents."

"Emphasis on terrified," Gia said as they clinked their glasses. "I might have a nightmare tonight."

"To not getting a wink of sleep tonight," Jake, Emma, and Jordan all toasted. Gia rolled her eyes but couldn't help but agree. While her nightmares weren't as often as used to be, she still did get them on occasion, and when she did, she was said to say they often woke her roommates, if not the entire apartment complex.


	30. Parenting Woes

It had been a few days since Jake learned he was going to be a dad, and if he was honest, the whole idea freaked him out.

He was happy. Of course, he was happy. Having a family and being a father to one, two, three, or even more beautiful children was the only thing he wanted more than playing soccer professionally. Having a child with the love of his life was a huge dream come true, and one he wouldn't pass up for anything else in the world. However, he was still young. He wasn't even twenty yet, and while he had a promising career ahead of him, having a child was bound to change a lot. His child would need a home, food, toys, an education, protection, love, support and play. His child would need a lot of his time, and while Jake was ready and willing to do everything for his child, he was scared.

At least this child was his, he would tell himself, not for his own peace of mind, but for his child's and Gia's. He remembered vividly the day Gia came to him, fearing that because of a false positive on a pregnancy test, that she was carrying Cliff's child. Jake remembered the fear and pain in her eyes when she thought she would have to look after and care for the child of the man who had beaten and broken her. Jake could also remember feeling sad for the child. While he had already made it his mission never to let the child know he was Cliff's offspring, Jake felt sadness for the kid to have to be a part of such a violent and twisted history. At the very least, Jake knew his child wouldn't have that guilt hanging over his head.

Jake was scared, but he stuck to the positive. He was optimistic by nature and always trying to look for the good. Maybe that was one of the things that had drawn Gia in. Jake tried to see the world and the people around him as good, and always tried to get her to see things in a positive light as well. So while he wasn't sure where to go from here where his child was concerned, he knew he would find a way to make it work.

He rolled over in bed to get comfortable, hoping to get a couple hours of sleep before he had to get up to work. But when he tried to look at Gia to put his mind at ease that she and, by extension, their child, were alright, he didn't see her. He sat up pulled himself out of bed, and walked to the balcony. It had been dubbed the thinking spot. It was where anyone in the house went when they had something troubling on their mind. Jake had even seen Tiger sitting out there once or twice.

Gia was on the balcony, seated on the bench and looking out at the view. Jake sat down beside her.

"We'll figure this out," he promised her, knowing she was thinking about the baby too. "You, me, your mothers, my parents... even Emma and Jordan. Between us all, we'll take good care of this little guy."

"Girl."

"What?"

"At this stage, it's a girl. She's a girl," Gia whispered. "All babies start off as girls."

"I was a girl once?"

"Once," Gia nodded her head. "But I have a feeling that won't change."

"You think we're having a girl?"

"I'm scared we're having a girl," Gia corrected him and looked her fiancé in the eyes. "And you can't tell me we'll protect her. You can't tell me nothing's going to happen. My parents were the best and I still..."

"Gia... dating is so far away," Jake took her hands softly. "She's not going to even want to look at boys for... decades!"

"Decades?" Gia raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know how long a decade is? I was fifteen when Cliff..."

"I know. I know," Jake nodded his head. "But she's... if we even have a girl, we're going to have to worry about a lot before we have to worry about boys. I'm not even sure how we change a diaper yet."

"You changed Ryan's."

"I was winging it. And you have to admit, they never looked quite right," Jake chuckled. Gia rolled her eyes because she knew it was true. Even Ryan knew something wasn't right with her diaper after Jake changed her, and would often walk around bow-legged until someone fixed or changed her diaper.

"No one's going to hurt our baby," Jake promised her. "No one's going to dare. With you as a mother, they'll rather gauge their own eyes out before they ever even look at her wrong."

"I... I just... I don't want her to hurt like I did," Gia whispered. "I don't want any kid to hurt like I did, but especially... especially mine. Especially her. I mean... I can't even feel her in there, and I know she's probably barely the size of a peanut but... she's already everything to me."

"Me too," Jake smiled. He wrapped his arms around his fiancée, "And I promise, no matter what happens, we're going to do everything we can to keep her, or him, safe."

"What if we're not enough?"

"Then her big sister Tiger will have to be," Jake chuckled and pointed to the doors, where Tiger had woken up and was looking through the glass to see what they were up to. Jake pulled the door open and let the tiger out. "Everything's fine. Mommy's just worried about your little brother or sister."

Jake leaned forward and scratched the cat behind the ears, "But you're going to look out for her, aren't you?"

"I guess I never thought about that," Gia said. "Cliff probably never would have touched me if I had a tiger looking out for me."

"I probably wouldn't have asked you out," Jake muttered. Gia shot him a hard glare. He gulped and scratched the back of his neck, "I... I mean, it would have taken a lot more courage. Not because, you know I had any bad intentions or anything."

Gia nodded her head and rolled her eyes. Jake sighed, "Look, I can't promise our baby's not going to get hurt. We all do, Gia. We all have to feel pain. You know that."

"Yeah, but what I went through..."

"No one should have to go through," Jake assured her. "And we're going to do everything we can to keep that happening again. We're all going to do our part. I'm going to make sure our kid knows what a good man looks like. I'm going to teach him or her how a man treats the people he loves. You're going to make sure our kid knows how to protect herself from people who want to hurt her. You're going to make sure he knows how to stand on his own two feet. And Tiger... well, she seems to have a nose for people with bad intentions. She sniffed out Captain."

Gia turned to Jake and looked to him sadly, "Jake... I'm sorry..."

"Me too," Jake sighed. He glance to the bruise that still covered his fiancée's face, "If anyone knows how it feels to have something hurt the person they love right under their nose, it's me. I'm just... sorry I didn't see it sooner."

Gia shook her head and leaned into her fiancé, "Jake, it's not your fault. None of us thought Captain would have had _anything_ to do with those guys."

"I know. But he's someone I would have trusted with you, to keep you safe. He didn't, and... I'm just glad Tiger saw it. I'm just..." Jake looked down at the cat, then back up to Gia. He smiled, "I'm just happy we're not alone in this."

"Yeah, Jordan was pretty great... as much as it pains me to say it... and Troy and Becca..."

"I mean this parenting thing," Jake said with a laugh. "You and I might not be able to spot all the bad guys. But with Tiger, and Jordan, and Emma, our parents, Troy, Becca, Noah, and Orion, whenever he comes back, one of us is bound to catch onto something. We are not alone. This baby is not alone."

Gia put her hand on her stomach with a smile, "I... I guess that's true."

"We're going to be great parents. I mean, we're going to be scared out of our minds, but we're going to be great!" Jake promised her.


	31. Parenting Advice

"You're pregnant?"

Gia nodded her head slowly as she walked through the park, Claire by her side. She had already been by her house to share the news with her mother, who had proceeded to smother her with love, congratulations, and parenting advice. Claire had been at work, so Gia opted to stop by on her lunch break to tell her in person. Her visit had prompted Claire to suggest they take a walk through the park.

"A few weeks," Gia answered her. "I couldn't believe it myself when I first heard."

"Are we happy about this?"

"Mom is," Gia chuckled. "You might hear all about it when you get home. I think Ryan's already tired of hearing it."

"Your mother's been talking about grandchildren since you were a few days old," Claire laughed. "I wouldn't put it past her to be talking about this non-stop until the kid arrives. But how do you feel about it. That's what's most important."

"I feel okay. I've always wanted my own family, so I'm happy for that."

"But..."

"It's kind of scary too," Gia said. "And not just because of... you know, my nightmares."

"Parenting is terrifying. Why do you think I pawned Emma off on your parents?"

"I don't want to end up like that..."

"Gia," Claire stopped the yellow Ranger and held her arm gently. She looked into her eyes, "You are going to be an amazing mother."

"Thanks, Claire, but I just... what if I can't figure it out? Being an aunt is one thing. You can't really fail at that."

"You've never failed anything before in your life."

"So I'm due."

Claire sighed loudly and walked Gia to a bench. They sat down and she took her step-daughter's hands, "I can't give out parenting advice. I can't tell you what to do, how to do it, or even what makes a good mother. But I can tell you, it's scary for everyone."

"I guess I know that," Gia shrugged her shoulders. "Jake's saying he's scared too, but he seems sure we'll figure it out."

"You will."

"And I guess I'll have Emma and Jordan to help me out. Little Joe is due a few months before this kid."

"That'll be a big help," Claire assured her. "What little parenting I did do with Emma when she was young, I did following the advice your mother gave me."

"What if I do screw up, Claire?" Gia asked. "And I don't mean my nightmares screw up. I mean, in general."

"Kids love you. I'm sure this little one won't be any different."

"What if I don't have what it takes to be a mom? What if I'm a good foster sister and a good aunt, but a horrible mom. What if I screw my kid up like..."

"Like I screwed up Emma?"

"No offense, Claire. I just... I saw what bad parenting did to her. All the nights she cried when you and Mr. Goodall didn't come to pick her up. When you forgot to buy her presents for Christmas, or missed her birthday or..."

"Yeah... I was bad," Claire sighed. "I get it."

"It killed me to see Emma hurting like that. And it's not that I'm going to be like you."

"You better not," Claire warned her. "Or I will hypocritically kick your ass."

"Thanks. But what if, no matter how hard I try, I still disappoint this kid?"

Claire smiled to Gia, squeezed her hand softly and looked her right in the eyes, "The fact that you're so worried about this now proves to me you're going to be the best mother this kid could ask for."

"Claire..."

"I'm serious," Claire said. "You're only a few weeks along and you're already trying to do everything you can to be the best mother you can be. Do you know, the only other time I've seen someone stress so much about whether or not she was going to be a good mother?"

"Don't tell me it was when you were pregnant."

"It was," Claire chuckled, "But only because your mother and I were pregnant at the same time."

Claire brushed a strand of hair behind Gia's ears, "Your mother lost so much sleep worrying about how she would take care of you. I would get phone calls in the middle of the night from your mother after she worried herself into a frantic state."

"She would?"

"And she turned out to be the best mother I've ever known."

"She was pretty great," Gia smiled and shrugged.

"Pretty great? Who drove eighteen hours, with a cold, through a storm, to be with you on Christmas when her flight was cancelled at the last minute after she was away visiting her parents for two weeks."

"You remember that?"

"That was the two weeks I babysat you and Emma," Claire chuckled. "You were nothing but trouble the entire time. Both our faces lit up when your mother walked through my front door."

"Getting rid of me was probably the best Christmas gift you could ask for."

"And getting to see your smile made your mother's road trip through hell worth it."

"Alright, she was amazing," Gia nodded her head.

"And you're going to be just as great, I know it," Claire said with a smile, then leaned in and kissed Gia's forehead. "Congratulations, sweetheart. I'm happy for you."

Gia smiled as she looked down and touched her stomach, "Thanks."


	32. Problems Of The Heart

It wasn't unusual for the Rangers to get together for dinner. In fact, they tried to meet up once a week to keep in touch. They had been like family while they were Rangers, and no one was ready to move on from that. Having their Ranger dinners meant they were able to stay up to date on each other's lives.

Though the apartment was small, the dinners usually happened at Gia, Emma, Jake and Jordan's apartment. Half the team lived there already, so it was the most convenient. There was enough room for almost everyone to sit. No one minded when it was there turn to have to sit on the floor. They usually got extra pillows for comfort.

Tonight, dinner was going well. Everyone had a good time, and Gia and Jake had already announced they were expecting a baby. There were some mixed reactions at first, as no one was really sure if this was a happy surprise or not, but Jake and Gia seemed excited, so the others came around. Only Rebecca had been silent since the announcement, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Noah. When dinner was done, and everyone was taking a moment to digest their food before dessert, Rebecca stepped out on the balcony, saying she needed air. Noah followed her out.

"You're usually the life of the party," he told her as he stood next to her. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Rebecca said. "I just... have a bad feeling about something."

"What?"

Rebecca shrugged her shoulders, then sighed and decided she would say it. Noah would probably tell her she was being ridiculous, but at least if he did, she would know there was nothing to worry about.

"I just starting thinking about Gia's baby and... my pregnancy."

"Rebecca..."

"I'm not missing Jesse," Rebecca quickly shook her head. "Well, no more than usual. It's not that. It's just... I've been pregnant before. I know what it does. You get tired, achy, bloated. You need to see the doctor a lot to make sure everything's going okay. Especially when you're young... or old..."

"I'm sure they're on top of it," Noah said. "Emma's kept up to date with all her appointments. I know you can't actually see the ultrasounds, but it looks like Joe is really coming along. Emma's got a feeling he's going to be a big baby."

"So was Jesse," Rebecca winced. "I still hurt thinking about it. Poor Emma..."

She turned to her boyfriend, "But it's not that. Besides, the Hollings have been so excited about the baby, Mrs. Holling's been looking at Jake's baby pictures. He seems tiny."

"You knew before the announcement?"

"Jake and Gia were over a few nights ago for dinner and told us then," Rebecca said. "It pays to live with your step-mother and her ex-husband/current boyfriend when your step brother is having a baby."

"I guess that's true," Noah chuckled. "So why the long face now?"

"Well, I didn't really hear it before," Rebecca said, "But today, sitting next to Gia, I could kind of hear a... heaving."

"Gia's heaving?"

"No. I think we'd all notice that," Rebecca rolled her eyes. "But... like Troy's car, when it won't start before class. You can tell it's trying, but it just isn't able to pull through."

"Gia sounds like Troy's car?" Noah shook his head and chuckled, "You've said some weird things, Rebecca, but this has to be..."

"The doctor said I was healthy at the start of my pregnancy, so they weren't expecting any complications, but they still checked up on me in case," Rebecca interrupted Noah before he dismissed her worries. "He checked my heart a few times and told me if I was ever feeling tired or winded to just sit down and rest. If my heart's healthy and he's saying to take it easy... what about Gia?"

"Gia's got a robotic heart," Noah stated, but Rebecca could hear a tone of worry. "Actually, maybe you are on to something."

"Your heart works harder when you're pregnant," Rebecca said. "Do you think Gia's heart can withstand that?"

"I... I don't know."

"It already sounds like it's heaving."

"She's still wearing her heart monitor," Noah shook his head. "If there's any problem..."

"Isn't the heart monitor kind of like a smoke alarm? When it goes off, there's already a fire? It's more damage control than prevention, right?"

"Would it make you feel better if I had a look?"

"It would make me feel better if I was worrying about nothing," Rebecca said. "But I guess getting a look at Gia's heart might not be a bad idea. Do you have your computer?"

Rebecca knew the moment she asked the question how ridiculous it was. She held up a hand just before Noah could answer and sighed, "Never mind. I know who I'm talking to. Of course you have it."

"I'll take a look," Noah said and walked inside. Rebecca followed him, and heard him making his way over to Jake. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but he whispered something to his best friend, who then called Gia into the bedroom. Rebecca listened as the door shut and tried to keep herself from worrying. Fortunately, Emma walked up to her.

"Joe's kicking," she said. "I know you can't see the ultrasounds, so do you want to feel him?"

Rebecca smiled and nodded her head. Emma took her hand and put it on her stomach, where she could feel the baby kicking the hardest. Joe wasn't active right away, but after a few seconds, Rebecca felt a little push against her hand.

"Aw! And this time it's not bittersweet," Rebecca said and kept her hand on Emma's stomach. Emma frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"When Jesse kicked, I liked it because... well, it's kind of cool having a baby growing inside of you," she said. "But I knew I wasn't keeping him so... that sucked."

"I couldn't imagine giving Joe up," Emma whispered. Then she took Rebecca's hand and squeezed it gently, "That was really brave of you. I know you hear that from everyone but... It's true."

"He's happy. I know it," Rebecca said. "That makes it a little easier. Besides, I'll have my own family one day."

"Still... I... I hope I can be just as great a mother as you were."

"I was a mother?" Rebecca asked and pointed to herself. "When?"

"I mean, with the decision you made for Jesse. How you put him first. How you did what was best for him, even if it was incredibly hard. Sometimes, I wish my mother had just done that for me. You know, just given me to the Morans for good, or even adopted me out to parents who wanted me. It sucks having a selfish mother. Jesse's really lucky you were looking out for him, and I hope Joe can say the same thing about me one day."

"Aw," Rebecca said and threw her arms around Emma, "That's so sweet! You're going to be a great mother, I know it!"

"Thanks," Emma smiled. She squeezed Rebecca gently, then pulled away. "Um... by the way, do you... well, want to be second godmother?"

"What's that?"

"Well, Gia's already Joe's godmother..."

"Duh."

"But you know how Gia's kind of... reckless."

"You mean how she had little regard for her own life. Yes, I know," Rebecca chuckled.

"Well, if anything happens to me, and anything happens to Gia. Can you step up and raise Joe?"

"What about Jake?"

"I want a female influence in Joe's life. I want him to know how to be around women," Emma said. "Don't think I've forgotten about my roots."

"Roots?"

"Morris."

"Oh."

"Mr. Morris was an ass. Cliff was an ass. Joe's going to be good, but I want to make sure... none of that gets through. You know."

Rebecca nodded her head. "Yeah. Don't worry. My dad turned out to be pretty screwy too. I get it."

"Thanks," Emma smiled. Rebecca smiled back, but only for a second before she frowned deeply.

"Wait, you're not just asking me because I'm the only other girl, right?"

"I still have both my mothers, Jordan's mother, and he's got two sisters. We picked you over all of them."

"Really? Over your own mothers? You know, they are amazing with Ryan."

"I know they're good mothers. I just... after Gia, you know best what it's like to face hard times," Emma said. "I think that's a pretty good quality to have."

"I knew being screwed up would pay off," Rebecca smirked. She turned to Emma, "It was part of my master plan."

"Sure it was," Emma chuckled. She rolled her eyes, squeezed Rebecca's hands and then was about to walk off, but Rebecca didn't let her go. "What?"

"Has Gia asked you to be godmother?"

"I'm hoping it goes without saying," Emma said. "I never actually asked her to be Joe's. She kind of just... is."

"So the position's still open?"

"I... I don't know. Why?"

"Shotty godmom!" Rebecca called out and then started to run to the bedrooms to tell Jake and Gia the news. Emma went after her.

"You can't call being godmother! She's my best friend!"

"Too bad!" Rebecca said and opened the door to the bedroom, having forgotten why Jake, Gia and Noah were in there in the first place. As soon as she opened it, though, she heard something she wished she hadn't.

"This pregnancy could very well kill you."

Noah only intended to say it to Jake and Gia as he finished up his tests on Gia's heart, but with the door open and the apartment so small, everyone heard it. They stopped what they were doing and looked into the bedroom worriedly, sadly, and fearfully.

"Gia..." Emma whispered and hoped she had heard Noah wrong. Gia didn't know how to respond. Neither did Jake, but he knew he couldn't stick around for the pity party he was about to get.

"Screw this," he said and walked out of the room.

"Jake," Noah called after him, but Jake grabbed his jacket, "Jake, I can look into it! There's got to be something..."

"I said screw this, Noah," Jake answered. He put his jacket on, grabbed his keys and slammed the door as he walked out. Now, all eyes were on Gia. She gulped, then looked back at Noah.

"I'll do anything," she told him. "I don't care what. You save my baby, got it?"

Noah nodded his head a little uncomfortably. There had to be a solution, and if there was, he was confident he would find it. He just wasn't sure what it would mean. But Gia's orders were clear. He had to figure something out. It was the least he could do"

Gia got off the bed and gave Noah her heart monitor. It wasn't recommended she ever take it off, but with Tensou gone, it was the only thing that had all the information Noah needed on her heart. She figured he could use it to find his solution.

"Tiger, come," Gia called her cat over and grabbed her vest from the coat hanger. She slipped it on the big cat and then opened the door. Troy stepped forward.

"Want someone to come with you?"

"I'll find him. I'll talk to him," Gia said.

"Gia, it's dark," Jordan pointed out. Gia rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, butthead. I'm bringing Tiger. I'll be fine."

Gia walked out. Jordan sighed and shook his head. Emma looked to him worriedly.

"What?"

"That's what she always says right before she gets herself into trouble."

"Search party, then?" Troy offered. "We all hit the streets. Make sure everything's alright."

"Sounds like a good idea," Emma nodded her head, then she turned to Noah, "Except you."

"I'll head to my lab," Noah was already packing up his computer. "I've got something I'm working on there that might be able to help."

He was about to leave, but Emma grabbed his arm and squeezed it tight. She didn't have to say anything, though. Noah looked to her softly and nodded.

"I promise, nothing's going to happen."


	33. Unannounced Guests

Emma wasn't sure who exactly she was looking for as she and Jordan wandered around the city, but she knew she wanted to find either Jake or Gia. They needed to come home, where it was safe, where they could figure out their problems. Emma wasn't exactly certain what was wrong; being hearing Noah tell Gia her pregnancy was likely going to kill her was not good.

Emma wanted her family home. At least, at home, they would be safe. She was less likely to lose one of them if everyone was at home.

Troy and Rebecca had gone to search around the park. When Jake was frustrated he liked to kick a ball around and the park was one of the only places in the city where he had enough room to play. Emma wanted to search around the youth center. Though it was closed, she figured Gia or Jake would probably try to hang out around there, but Jordan had another idea. He wanted to check the bus station. It was the cheapest way out of town, and he seemed convinced either Jake or Gia would try to flee after what they heard. Emma wasn't sure they would run away. After all, Jake wasn't known to take off, and Gia had gone after him, but Jordan seemed confident.

Jordan spoke to the man selling the bus tickets. He gave him a description of both Jake and Gia, just so he could keep an eye out. When the man promised he would call if he saw them, Jordan turned to Emma. He put his arms around her and gently placed them on her stomach.

"Don't worry too much," he said. "I know we joke about Gia being reckless all the time, but she's really gotten better."

"Yeah," Emma sighed. "I just... can't help but worry something's just going to happen. Even when Gia isn't looking for trouble, it always finds her. And what do you think is going to kill her?"

"We don't know what they were talking about."

"Jake doesn't just take off for no reason," Emma shook her head. "We didn't just hear half of a conversation. What if we heard exactly what it is. What if this pregnancy will kill her?"

Emma then gasped, "Her heart! That must have been what Noah was talking about!"

"Emma, we don't know..."

"Noah's not a doctor," Emma shook her head. "How else would he be able to make a diagnosis so confidently if he wasn't talking about Gia's heart? Now that Tensou's gone, he's the only person who knows much about it."

Jordan grabbed his fiancée's arms and looked her in the eyes, "Em, this is Gia we're talking about. She's survived you blowing her heart out of her chest, and Jake stabbing her with an axe. She's going to figure this out. She's going to get through this. All we need to do is get Jake home."

"I hope you're right," Emma sighed. Jordan gave her a little nod, then told her they would check out the youth center. Just as they were about to leave, though, Jordan stopped suddenly. Emma looked up and saw him staring at a bus unloading passengers. She followed his gaze and noticed his parents were two of the passengers gathering their bags.

"Did you know they were coming?" Emma asked. Jordan shook his head, took her hand and walked up to his parents.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Jordo!" his mother dropped her bags and threw her arms around her son tight. Jordan grumbled as he hugged his mother.

"Please don't call me that."

"We've missed you!" his mother said and kissed his cheek. "Is this how it's going to be from now on? You living here and never coming up to visit?"

"I've been pretty busy here," Jordan said and nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Being a Silver Guardian is a lot busier than I thought it would be. It doesn't help my partner's Gia."

"Well, that's why we came," his mother said before moving over to Emma and pulling her in for a hug. "Look at you! You're so big!"

"I guess that's a compliment considering," Emma muttered. "Mrs. Myles, it's... a surprise."

"I know we didn't call," Mrs. Myles said and waved it off with her hand, "But I don't think a mother needs to when she wants to visit her son and grandchild! Oh, you look like you've only got a couple months to go! Careful, Jordan was a big one!"

"Mom!"

"I needed a bunch of stitches down there."

"MOM!" Jordan cried, grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her back before his mother freaked her out. "We're trying not to think about that part too much yet."

"Oh, yes. Yes, right," Mrs. Myles nodded. "But if you need any advice, I'm more than happy to help."

"Dad!" Jordan groaned. His father chuckled.

"Your mother hasn't been able to stop talking about the grandchild since," his father said. "I've already tried to shut her up. Speaking of, are you going to know the gender?"

"We're having a boy," Jordan said. It wasn't news he had meant to keep from his parents, but he hadn't really been planning on finding out early. Gia's fears of having a niece had pushed him and Emma to learning the gender a little early and once they knew, they didn't seen any point of hiding it from the others. However, he hadn't spoken to his parents much since he had moved back to be with Emma, and so the gender of the baby never really came up.

"That's my boy," Mr. Myles said with a smile and pat Jordan on the back. "We need a little more testosterone in the family. I can't begin to tell you how miserable it is living in a house with three other women."

"Try visiting Emma's mothers for dinner," Jordan rolled his eyes. "Estrogen everywhere. Jake and I usually hide out with the TV until the food comes out."

"Jake," Mrs. Myles frowned and turned to Emma, "I thought your father wasn't around."

"He's not," Emma shook her head. "Jake's my... I guess brother in-law is the easiest way to put it."

"Fortunately, Mrs. Moran likes having both Gia and Emma over for dinner, so Jake's always there. I'd go crazy if it was just me and a bunch of girls."

"Mrs. Moran?" Mr. Myles frowned and looked to Emma, "I thought your last name was Goodall.

"Vanessa raised me when mom wasn't around," Emma said. "I consider her my mother as much as my own mom. It's easier now that they're together."

"Together?" Mrs. Myles asked. Emma nodded her head.

"They're really happy together. I've never seen mom so committed and in love before. And it's great Vanessa still has a partner after Joe passed away. She's stronger for it, I'm sure."

Mr. and Mrs. Myles glanced to each other before they picked up their bags again.

"Well... that's... interesting," Mrs. Myles said and looked to her son. "I guess we'll have something to talk about."

"What's that mean?" Jordan frowned. Emma touched his arm.

"I guess they should meet my mothers," she told her fiancé. "They are going to share a grandson. It'll be nice for Joe if his grandparents all got along."

"Yeah, it would," Jordan said. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Em, how about you try Gia's cell again. See if she hasn't already found Jake. I'll help my parents figure out where they're staying."

"Sure," Emma nodded her head and stepped away to try and get in touch with Gia. She wasn't sure she would reach her, knowing that if Gia did catch up to Jake, they would likely be talking and wouldn't take her call, but it was worth a shot. When Emma was far enough, Jordan glared at his parents.

"Mrs. Moran and Mrs. Goodall are lesbians. Get over it."

"Is this really the kind of environment you want to raise our grandson in?" his father asked. "What's the poor boy to do when he realizes he's the only freak with three grandmothers?"

"I know you don't like it," Jordan growled. "I know you don't get it, but this is just the way the world is. Boys like boys. Girls like girls. And Joe's not going to be a freak, and I doubt he's the only one with gay grandparents..."

"That's true," his father nodded his head. "Really, only one grandmother is gay. His grandmother's girlfriend or whatever doesn't count."

"She raised Emma! Of course she counts... Look, just... don't make a big deal out of this, alright. Mrs. Moran and Mrs. Goodall aren't going to give you a hard time for being straight. Don't give them a hard time for being gay."

"We're just going to help," his mother insisted. Jordan shook his head.

"They don't need help. They... just, don't... don't make a big scene, please. The last thing this family needs is more drama."

"Leave it to the gays to always make a scene," his mother rolled her eyes. Jordan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly.

"This is going to be a long visit..."


	34. Face The Challenges

Gia did manage to find Jake, and turned off her phone just to be sure they wouldn't be interrupted. She asked Tiger to keep watch as she approached the river, where Jake was tossing rocks into the water.

"Hey."

"I'm going to be there," Jake insisted as he tossed another rock. "I just... I need some space for a bit."

"I'm going to have this baby," Gia said and crossed hugged herself. "I'm not just going to let odds stand in my way."

"When have you ever?" Jake muttered. He sighed and turned to Gia, "It's just... I've lost you once already. I know it's a non-existent future, but I still have those memories. Gia, I've already lived a whole life without you and I know that's not what I want."

"When Vekar aged you?"

"You carried to term and something went wrong during labour. I lost you and our son. I was sure that wasn't going to happen but what if... what if it's meant to be?"

Gia turned to Jake and gave him a comforting smile, "I love you, Jake. And if there's anything we can do to have this baby and to keep me alive with it, we're going to do it. I'm not giving up."

"I know, and I'll be there with you. I'm just... scared," Jake sighed. He sat down by the river. Gia sat next to him. "I feel like there's always something. We've done nothing but fight until now, I was hoping once this Ranger stuff was over, the battles would stop. We could be normal."

"We're raising a Tiger together," Gia chuckled. "Normal left the station a long time ago."

"I want a family. I want kids. But nothing means anything unless it's with you or with this kid," Jake said. He softly placed his hand on Gia's stomach. "Just the thought of losing either of you scares me."

Gia nodded her head and looked out at the river, "I know it doesn't always seem like it, but I don't want to die."

"I know that, Gia."

"What Noah said scared me too, but I don't think this is the thing that's going to beat us," Gia looked to Jake with a little smile. "I'm scared of a lot of things, Jake. A new invasion, Vrak coming back. Cliff coming back. Being a parent. Someone hurting you or this baby. My heart crapping out. But if I've learned anything... actually, if you taught me anything, it's that I'm bigger than my fears. I saved the world, Jake. I beat Vrak, I beat Cliff. I'm going to be the best parent I can be, and as long as I've got a say, no one's ever going to lay a hand on you or this kid. You reminded me of that, remember?"

"No one would dare," Jake nodded.

"I'm really scared, Jake. But that's never stopped me before. I've beaten all my other fears. I've beaten every other challenge that's come my way. And with you by my side, I can do anything."

Gia leaned into Jake, "You make me feel better every time I'm scared. I'm stronger because of you. And I want to be that person for you. So, even if you're really scared, can we at least fight this together? I promise, I'll fight my own heart to stay alive and to keep this baby alive, as long as you promise to help me get through this."

"Hard to say no to that," Jake smiled. He wrapped his arms around Gia. "Just, please, please, don't let this be the thing that beats you."

"Promise," Gia said. She leaned her head to rest on Jake's shoulder and felt him kiss the top of her head. Just as she was about to settle for a peaceful moment by the river, she heard sickening crunch. She and Jake jumped, but when Gia heard a pained growl and some drunken laughter, she knew what happened.

"Tiger, come!" she called to her cat as she tried to look for the source of the laughter. It was the first time she had been out at night with Tiger and some drunks tried to hurt the big cat. When they weren't in their right mind, people would often either get too affectionate with Tiger, believing her to be just an overgrown domesticated cat. Or they would get very aggressive and either think they could win a fight against a tiger. To protect her cub in case it was the latter, Gia pulled out her gun and got to her feet.

"Silver Guardians!" she shouted and her voice seemed to scare the drunks. Gia didn't want to fire her gun, she didn't want to hurt anyone, but she was tempted. No one hurt her cat and got away with it.

"Freeze!" she shouted, but the teenagers, it looked like, ran off. Jake tried to go after them, but they were too far and it was too dark by the river for him to see where they went. He didn't want to stray too far from Gia in case they were dangerous.

Gia, seeing the teenagers had fled, put her gun away and hurried to where she had left Tiger. She had called her cat over, but Tiger hadn't come. She had had some training issues when Tiger had been a cub. Like herself, the cat wasn't one to follow orders. But since Tiger had gotten bigger, and since joining the Silver Guardians, Tiger had been very good about doing as she was told.

If she wasn't coming to Gia, something was wrong. Gia was alerted of just how severe it was when she saw her cat lying on the floor, already covered in her own blood.

"JAKE!" she screamed as she dropped next to Tiger and tried to look for the wound. Tiger had a bullet proof vest that could protect her from most gunshots, but it offered little protection against stabbing. Gia didn't think anyone would have the guts to get close enough to stab her tiger. Even drunk, most people who tried to fight the cat often backed off when she growled. But tonight, Gia's lapse of judgement cost her cub dearly, as Gia found the stab wound in her cat's chest and tried desperately to cover it to stop the bleeding. "JAKE! Help!"

Jake hurried to Gia and Tiger, and saw the blood coming from his cat. Worry filled him, but he wasn't sure what to do. Normally, when someone was in trouble, he could call an ambulance. As much as he hated hospitals and doctors, he knew they were needed at times like this.

But Tiger was a tiger. Doctors weren't trained to work on animals, and there was no ambulance to rush the big cat to the vet. Not to mention, Tiger was now so big, Jake could hardly carry her, and hurt like she was, she was bound to be even heavier than normal.

"I... I..." Jake froze up. Fortunately, Gia didn't. Seeing Jake had no idea what to do, she knew it was on her.

"Your jacket!" she told him and practically ripped it off her fiancé. She used the jacket to cover Tiger's wound and then used her own to tie it around the cat, keeping pressure to hopefully slow the bleeding. Then, Gia tossed Jake the keys to her patrol car.

"Open the trunk!" she shouted and then Jake watched in awe as she lifted the big cat in her arms. "JAKE!" she called to him when she saw he wasn't getting the car unlocked. Jake rushed ahead of her, unlocked the car and opened the truck. Gia lifted her cat into the back and crawled in with her.

"The vet! Now!" Gia shouted. Jake practically jumped into the driver's seat, turned on the lights and speed off to the vet. In the trunk, Gia sat with her cub, pressing her hand into Tiger's wound to stop as much of the bleeding as she could while Tiger whimpered painfully.

"Shh, it's okay," Gia assured the cat. "You're okay. Mommy's here."

Gia gently stroked the cat's face, "Just hold on, Tiger. Please."


	35. Cuts Deep

Gia found herself in a waiting room, her heart completely shattered. Despite recently hearing that her heart might not be strong enough withstand the demands of pregnancy, it wasn't her literal heart that had brought her to the hospital. Nor was this a waiting room of a hospital that could treat any complications that did arise with her heart. She was really sitting in her vet's living room. After Tiger had been stabbed, Gia had gotten her cat into her car, where Jake had rushed to the vet's house to get the cat medical help. The vet's office was closed, but he hoped his home would be open for such an emergency.

Gia rocked back and forth on the couch as she waited to hear something – anything! – about Tiger's condition. The big cat lost a lot of blood on her way over, and had grown weaker and weaker until she was barely able to keep her eyes open. The vet said it wasn't going to be impossible to get her stabilized, but he had made it very clear it was going to be difficult.

Gia could still feel her heart shattering as she heard those words play over and over again in her head.

"I called the others," Jake said as he sat down next to her. He had frozen up at the park when they first discovered Tiger was hurt, but now that they were at the vet's, he was doing as much as he could to take care of his fiancée. He knew how much Tiger meant to her. "Jordan said he's going to take his parents to a hotel for the night, then he and Emma will be right over."

Jake tried to put his arm around Gia, but she pulled away and curled up by herself on the other side of the couch. She didn't want to hear or do anything until she knew what would happen to her cat. Jake understood, though he was a little hurt Gia wouldn't turn to him, and let her sit where she was comfortable as he sent a message to the rest of his friends. He was sure they would want to know what had happened.

-Megaforce-

"I don't get why we need to stay in a hotel," Mr. Myles asked his son as he and Jordan carried the bags up to their room. "What's wrong with your apartment?"

"It's a shoe box, dad," Jordan said. "There's barely enough room in it for the people who actually pay to sleep there, and I'm not going to kick my pregnant wife or sister in-law out of their beds so you have somewhere to sleep."

"Sister in-law?" Mr. Myles asked. Jordan sighed.

"Gia. Emma's best friend. They're basically sisters. They grew up together."

"You mean the lesbian's daughter?"

"Dad..."

"I'm just saying," his father rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, that's what she is, right?"

"Technically, Mrs. Moran considers herself bisexual. So no, she's not a lesbian."

"If she sleeps with a woman, she's a lesbian," Mr. Myles said. "She can call it all she wants, but she's wrong."

Jordan sighed loudly as they got to his parents' room. He had always known his parents weren't supportive of the LGBT community, as they had often made comments while he was growing up. It hadn't occurred to him that Claire and Vanessa's relationship would be difficult for his parents to accept when they found out until just now, when his parents were making rather uncomfortable remarks about two people he had grown to care for. He just hoped, when they did eventually meet Claire and Vanessa, they would have the decency to keep their comments to themselves; especially if Emma was around.

"Whatever, dad," he said as his father unlocked the door. He dropped the bags he was carrying, then flicked his thumb over his shoulder. "We can meet for brunch or something tomorrow. I'll get in touch with you and mom in the morning. Jake just texted me saying he was at the vet with Gia's... uh, cat."

Jordan didn't think it was wise to tell his parents about Gia's pet Tiger while rushing out. They would have to find out eventually, especially if they were going to stop by the apartment before they left, but now wasn't the time."

"What's wrong with the cat?"

"I don't know, dad. But Gia loves her a lot and Emma and I really need to be there."

"But Jordan, we just..."

"I promise, I'll get in touch with you in the morning," Jordan insisted as he slowly walked out of his parents' hotel room. He bumped into his mother and Emma in the hallway. "I'm happy you're here, but we've just got to do this. We'll see you tomorrow."

"We will?" Emma frowned. "But your mother was just telling me about..."

"Jake texted. It's an emergency," Jordan told his fiancée. Emma's eyes widened.

"Oh god..."

"With Tiger. Which isn't better, but... you know. We've got to go," Jordan grabbed her by the arm and gently pulled her into the elevator when it opened. He saw his parents shaking their heads as the doors closed and sighed when they were finally alone.

"This is going to be a mess."

"I like them," Emma smiled. "Your mother seems nice. She shares a little too much information, but she's pretty sweet."

"Really?" Jordan asked. "You think she's sweet? She didn't say anything... inappropriate?"

"No," Emma shook her head. "Why? Does she usually?"

"Let's just get to the vet's house," Jordan said. "I'm pretty sure Gia would really appreciate having you around right now."

-Megaforce-

It had been hours since Gia and Jake got to the vet, but there was still no word on Tiger's condition. Gia was pacing the living room, going out of her mind as she waited. Jake was on the phone with the police. Normally he would get Jordan and Gia to look into who had stabbed Tiger, but seeing Gia's state now, he thought it was best that she stay off work for a few days. If Tiger did pull through, she would need to be home to look after the big cat. If Tiger couldn't pull through...

Jake didn't want to think about it. Either way, he knew it was better if the police looked into what had happened. He doubted they would be able to find the kids who hurt the cat, but it was worth a shot. At least he felt like he was doing something to help.

Emma and Jordan finally arrived. Jordan was sitting on the couch, silently keeping to himself, but occasionally speaking up to let Gia know that she could punch him to let out any frustration she had. Gia hadn't taken him up on his offer, which looked like it was concerning him. She rarely punched hard, so Jordan often didn't mind that punching him was one of her favourite things to do – no matter how she was feeling.

Emma had gone into the kitchen. She wasn't a vet herself, but she figured she could help the vet. She had already nursed several wounded animals. She wouldn't be completely useless.

Finally, after an hour of her being inside, she stepped out from the kitchen. There was some blood on her clothes and she looked dishevelled. Gia ran to her.

"Tiger's alive," Emma assured her. "The knife hit her lung but Dr. Thatcher managed to re-inflate it and he closed up the wound. He cleaned it all out, but he's got Tiger on some pretty strong antibiotics."

"So she'll be okay?"

"It's still a little soon," Emma answered honestly, "But it's looking better than when I came in. Dr. Thatcher is going to pick up a cage from the zoo in the morning so we can take Tiger home and he'll check up on her for the next few days."

"It's a good sign if we can take her home, right?" Jordan asked. Emma shrugged.

"Not sure. He mostly just wants to get her off his kitchen table. He thinks it might help if, when she wakes up, she's somewhere she feels comfortable."

Emma looked to Gia then gestured to the kitchen, "You can see her. She looks a lot worse than she is, but we haven't cleaned up much in there, so don't freak out."

Gia didn't need to be told twice. She walked into the kitchen only for her heart to break again at the sight. Tiger was out cold on the table, surrounded by bandages and tools that were covered in her blood. She had a big, thick gauze on her chest where the wound was and a makeshift IV drip stuck into her fur for the antibiotics. Dr. Thatcher had worked miracles on her cat considering he had done all this from his home, with the few supplies he had in his truck for late night emergencies at the zoo, but it all still looked miserable to Gia.

She cleaned off a spot on the table and sat down. Tiger was too out of it to know Gia was there, but she gently stroked the cat anyways.

In the living room, while Emma had gone to the bathroom to clean herself off, Jordan looked to Jake.

"How did this happen?"

"I already got the cops looking into it," Jake said. "I don't think Gia's up to doing anything except take care of Tiger right now."

"Okay. How are you doing, then?" Jordan asked. "This is probably the last thing you need. I mean, it must really, really worry you when in the same night you hear you might lose Gia, Tiger gets hurt.'

"I don't really want to talk about that, Jordan," Jake grumbled. "Life just took a huge shit on my family tonight. The least we can do it just... pretend it didn't happen. Pretend it won't happen."

"You know, if working with Gia's taught me anything about her, it's that she's one of those people who always beats the odds," Jordan said. "Sometimes it's a bad thing. You know, like: what are the odds she's going to learn her heart wasn't built to survive a pregnancy on the same night her Tiger gets rushed to the vet for emergency surgery. But sometimes it's a good thing. Like with this heart thing. Gia just needs there to be a chance, not even a big one, and we know she'll find a way through it."

"Jordan..."

"Fine, I'll shut up," Jordan put his hands up when he thought Jake was going to scold him to pressing the matter. The green Ranger sighed, shook his head, then turned to him.

"No. Actually, what you said helped," Jake said. "Gia is pretty... one in a million."

"Yeah," Jordan nodded, then chuckled, "Besides, you've got your best buddy genius working on fixing this too. Noah's never let you down before right?"

"I guess that's true," Jake said.

"And," Jordan continued, "We've got bigger fish to fry. My parents are in town."

"Yeah, you told me..."

"Jake, have you ever met my parents?"

Jake shook his head, "Why? What's wrong with them?"

Jordan glanced to the bathroom to make sure Emma wasn't about to come out, then looked to the kitchen door to make sure Gia would be with Tiger a little longer. When the coast was clear, he leaned in closed to Jake.

"They're homophobes."

"Dude, you're straight. Right?" Jake asked then leaned away slightly. Jordan rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm straight," Jordan said. "But Emma let it slip her parents aren't."

"Oh..."

"Mom and dad haven't said anything in front of her yet," Jordan said. "But I'm worried they will. And I'm worried about what'll happen if they do meet Mrs. Moran and Mrs. Goodall. What if they say something... offensive?"

"Can you talk to them?" Jake asked. "What if they just don't get it?"

"They don't want to get it," Jordan sighed. "Dude, you have to help me out here. My parents aren't bad people but... I don't want anyone saying something they shouldn't say, and I don't want what my parents think to hurt the girls or their mothers."

"Mrs. Goodall and Vanessa are pretty tough," Jake said. "But I get what you're saying. We'll figure something out."


	36. Houseguests

Rebecca carefully walked into Noah's lab. He wasn't a messy person, but when he really got into a project he had a tendency to leave some tools lying around. Rebecca had learned the hard way that if she wasn't careful with where she stepped, she could really hurt herself.

"Noah, are you here?" she called out, though she could hear him working away on something.

"Right here. Watch your step," Noah told her. Rebecca stopped walking and turned in his direction.

"Jake and Gia are home," she told her boyfriend. "They're okay, but apparently some kids decided to fight Tiger and won.

Noah dropped the tool he was working with. It made a loud noise when it hit the ground. Rebecca covered her ears.

"Ow..."

"Sorry," Noah said. "Kids beat Tiger?"

"They had a knife. I just got a message from Jordan saying Tiger's okay for now. The vet did a pretty good job closing up the wound. Now it's all up to the cat."

"Are they going after the kids?"

"The police are going to take care of that. But Jake and Gia didn't get a look at the kids so nothing likely to come of it until Tiger's feeling better. She sniffed out Captain. I'm sure she'll remember the people who hurt her if they ever cross paths again."

"So she's okay?"

"From what I know," Rebecca nodded. "I just came here to tell you Gia's back at home, so if you've got anything for her heart..."

"I'm not working on her heart," Noah said. He took Rebecca's hand and walked her to his table. "I'm working on something that'll work on her heart for me."

"Way to complicated it," Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Explain, please."

Noah put her hand on a cool piece of metal. Rebecca had no idea what it was at first, but after feeling around, she started to bounce excitedly.

"Tensou!"

"I'm hoping to have him done in time," Noah answered. "But I've really got to speed up my work if that's going to happen. Even with Billy's help, this project was supposed to last a year. Tensou's not your mother's VCR."

"Mom could never figure that out," Rebecca muttered, then turned to her boyfriend. "But a year's too long. Babies are made in nine months!"

"That's why I've got to work hard on this," Noah said. "Billy's helping out a lot too. He's going to deal with the software. He says with Alpha's help, he should be able to restore Tensou's memory from the chip Jake found in the wreckage."

"Jake found a chip?"

"We didn't say anything," Noah said. "I wasn't sure I could do anything. It was damaged pretty badly. And even if I could, I wasn't sure I could rebuild Tensou. I didn't want to get any hopes up."

"But now you think you can?"

"I don't know," Noah gently squeezed Rebecca's hand. "I don't know what we'll be able to do, or if Tensou will even be able to help Gia's heart if I can rebuild him."

"As much as I want Tensou back, why not just... work on Gia's heart?" Rebecca asked a little hesitantly. She didn't want it to sound like she was ready to throw Tensou away. He had been a good friend to her. But Tensou was already gone, and she didn't want to risk losing another friend.

"I've learned a lot about the Robo-Knight technology," Noah said with a sigh, "But I don't know everything. And where Gia's heart is concerned, especially with a baby, one mistake could be pretty costly. Tensou build Robo-Knight. If anyone's going to be able to pull this off, it'll be him."

"So, we're counting on you completing Tensou in a matter of months, when you originally planned on it taking a year, and Tensou knowing what needs to be done and doing it, so that we don't lose Gia?"

"It's a long shot, Rebecca," Noah said. He took her hand again and squeezed it so she would know he was looking at her and being as sincere as possible. "This isn't guaranteed to work. Gia's just as likely not to run into any trouble as I have of getting Tensou finished on time."

"But it's something, right? It's an extra shot. The odds aren't as slim if we've got two things going for us, right?"

"Just... don't start making funeral arrangements yet, but don't get excited for anything either. The only promise I make is that I'm trying as hard as I can."

Rebecca sighed and pulled in closer to Noah, "As much as I believe in you; that really, really sucks."

-Megaforce-

Just outside his apartment, Jordan was sitting in the hallway, waiting for his parents. They had spent their first night in town in a hotel and insisted on coming to see where he, his fiancé, and their grandson would be living. Because Tiger had come home in the night and was now resting in the living room, with Gia resting right next to her, Jordan didn't want to risk his parents waking them up with a knock. Tiger needed rest to recover, and Gia was pregnant and her heart wasn't well. Jordan didn't want to do anything that would put strain on either of them.

So when his parents stepped out of the elevator, he jumped to his feet and told them quickly that this would have to be a quiet visit. Then, he needed to warn them about the tiger in the living room. He didn't want them freaking out.

"A tiger!" his father shouted and Jordan tried to hush him.

"Dad, please!"

"You're telling me you live in an apartment with a wild beast?" his mother cried and tried to open the door. Jordan blocked her way.

"Please don't make a big deal out of this," he said. "Tiger's Gia's pet. She's raised her from a cub and she's harmless."

"Jordo..."

"Mom, it's fine."

"You're not going to raise our grandson around a beast!"

"Tiger's very gentle," Jordan assured them. "She plays with Emma's foster sister all the time, and never once hurt Ryan."

"Yet! It's only a matter of time before that creature snaps!"

"She's not a creature or a beast! Her name's Tiger. She was originally Gia's animal spirit until... well, it's complicated. But she's special, and right now she needs to rest. Please, just keep your voices down before you..."

The door opened before Jordan could finish what he was saying. A very tired, very angry Gia stood in the doorway and glared harshly.

"Butthead..."

"Sorry, Gia," Jordan said. "I was just telling my parents to keep it down."

He gestured to them with a guilty smile, "Uh, Gia, meet my parents. Mom, dad, this is Gia. Emma's sister."

"Sister?" Mr. Myles looked to Gia strangely. "You're not Asian."

"DAD!"

"Well, your eyes work," Gia grumbled and then turned around to head back inside the apartment. She sat down on the couch, where she had been napping to stay close to Tiger in case she needed anything.

"Sorry, Gia," Jordan said as he invited his parents in. "I thought I had explained to them how your family worked."

"I'm just saying," Mr. Myles put his hands in the air. "It's not that I have anything against Asians. My grandson is going to be Asian and I'll still love him."

Gia glanced to Jordan's parents, but decided not to say anything about it and instead lay down on the couch to relax. With guests over, she doubted she would be able to get much sleep.

"Dad, mom, please just... stop talking," Jordan groaned as he walked to the kitchen. "Who cares what people are? Can we please just talk about something else?"

"Why isn't that tiger _inside_ the cage?" Mrs. Myles asked and pointed to the sleeping large cat. Gia looked to her knowingly.

"Because she doesn't like it in there," she said.

"But it would be much safer if..."

"You didn't piss Gia off," Jordan told his mother. "She bites. She's actually more dangerous than the cat."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Myles," Gia said. "You're still doing all the paperwork until Tiger's back on her feet."

"You'll be at home doing nothing anyways," Jordan frowned and then turned to his parents. "Gia's also my partner at work."

"And where's Emma?" his mother asked. Jordan pointed to the bedrooms.

"She's probably still sleeping. She was also up late taking care of Tiger."

"She shouldn't be pushing herself so hard," Mrs. Myles said. "She's pregnant. She should be relaxing as much as possible."

"See, butthead," Gia smirked. "Paperwork stresses me out. You wouldn't want my poor heart to crap out over some stupid papers, do you?"

"I hope we do fix that heart fast," Jordan muttered. "You're going to milk this, aren't you?"

"Joking about makes it seem less... deadly," Gia said.

"You have a bad heart?" Mr. Myles asked. Gia shrugged.

"Well, a robotic heart," she looked down at her bracelet. "It's not bad. It's just... potentially overwhelmed."

"You have a robotic heart?"

"She used to have no heart," Jordan teased. "If you think about it, this is a step-up."

"Good luck changing the litter box now, Butthead," Gia smirked. "You're officially on poop duty after that comment."

"But..."

"Besides, pregnant women aren't supposed to change litter boxes. And with Jake at the zoo, you're the only resident not with child."

"I'm with child," Jordan said. Gia laughed.

"That's rich."

"My child's just in another's person's body," Jordan said. Gia gave him a little smirk.

"Litter box, butthead. Don't keep Tiger waiting. Her meds upset her stomach."

"Gross!" Jordan groaned as he headed out to the balcony.


	37. Blasphemy

With such a big cat in the room, it took a while for the Myles to feel comfortable. But Tiger continued to sleep due to her medication, so when Jordan's parents realized it would be a long time before she had the strength to raise her head, much less be of any threat, they sat down on the love seat and tried to keep a conversation going with Gia, Jordan, and when she woke up from her nap, Emma. The conversation was hard to keep going, because Jordan often interrupted them, changing the subject often.

When Jake finally returned from the zoo, he was also carrying several bags of take-out food. And right behind him were two women the Myles didn't know. Jake put the food on the counter in the kitchen and then carried the bag from the zoo close to where Tiger was sleeping. Gia sat up.

"How much was it?"

"Free of charge," Jake said. "The zoo owner's a big Ranger fan and an animal lover. He says if we need anything, just to talk to him."

"That's a huge help," Gia said, then looked inside the bag just to be sure she had everything her cat would need for the next few days. Tiger's condition was improving, but it was slow and it wasn't without a lot of effort and help. Gia needed to keep her cat on everything the vet recommended if she wanted to see real progress.

"We picked her up a couple of extra toys," Vanessa announced as she placed some plush and chew toys near the cat. "We figured it would help her feel a little more comfortable until she could wander around again."

"Thanks," Gia smiled at her mother and Claire, and then pointed to Jordan's parents to introduce them. Mr. and Mrs. Myles gave a little wave, but dismissed the mothers' attempt to shake their hands. Jordan was quick to apologize for it.

"Sorry, they're still a little tired from the trip," he said. Then he glared at his parents, "Please..."

"I didn't know your parents would be in town," Claire said as she looked to the Myles, "I guess this would be a good chance to get to know each other before the wedding and the baby. I'm at work most days, but if you wanted to go for dinner or something while you're here..."

"We won't be here long," Mr. Myles said. "We're really just here to visit Jordan and get news on our grandson."

"Oh..."

"Dad, please," Jordan sighed. "Surely you can spare one evening."

"Weren't you just telling us you'd be here the week?" Emma asked with a smile. "We all try to get together once a week anyways just to catch up. You're more than welcome to join us for dinner that night."

"They'd be happy to," Jordan said as he got up. "Mom, dad, how about you help me pass out dinner?"

His parents agreed and got off the couch to help their son. As they stepped into the kitchen, Jordan glared at them and whispered, "Please be civil."

"I'm not going to associate myself with fa..."

"Mom, I'm begging you," Jordan said. "Mrs. Moran and Mrs. Goodall are great people. They mean a lot to Emma, and Emma means a lot to me. I'm not asking you to convert, I'm just asking you to be nice."

Mr. Myles subtle pointed to where Vanessa and Claire were sitting on the couch together, hand in hand.

"Is this really the environment you're going to raise your son in?"

"Yes, dad."

"This isn't normal, Jordan," his mother tried to say softly. "You're only going to hurt the kid if you let those lesbians into his life."

"What if they teach him to be gay?" his father asked.

Jordan sighed loudly and shook his head.

Jake looked over from the living room, saw Jordan was looking a little stressed and excused himself to help. He stepped into the kitchen with a little look.

"What's going on?"

"You're the other son in-law," Mrs. Myles said. "Can you please tell our son why you won't let your child be raised to believe in this... blasphemy."

"Mom, please!" Jordan begged.

"What blasphemy?" Jake asked. Then he saw the look Jordan gave him. "You mean the mothers?"

"This isn't normal," Mr. Myles confirmed. "A child can be seriously harmed if they're raised to believe stuff like this is okay. If you want your kid to have any chance of going to heaven..."

"You know, Tiger's going to need more meds soon," Jake said. "She'll be up, she's going to be in a lot of pain, and there are a lot of people here for such a small place. She'll be a lot more comfortable if there weren't any strangers. And it's getting late."

Jake pointed to the door, "If you wouldn't mind getting out."

"But what about dinner?"

"The hotel has room service," Jake pointed out. He walked to the front door and grabbed their coats for them. "I'll walk you to the elevator."

"You're leaving?" Vanessa asked when she saw the Myles being rushed by Jake, and now Jordan, to the front door.

"It's getting late," Jordan said. Jake gave the Myles their coats and practically pushed them out into the hall. Jordan followed to the elevator. When Jake pushed the buttons, his parents scoffed.

"Well, that's no way to make guests feel welcomed..."

"You are not my guests," Jake shook his head and growled. "I have had it with bullshit in this lifetime. My fiancée's possibly dying, my child might never be born, my tiger's sick; the last thing I need is people like you."

"Like us?"

"My fiancée's been fighting for years to feel safe. I'm not going to jeopardize that by letting you attack two of the people she cares about. If you're not going to at least respect the fact that Mrs. Goodall and Vanessa are happy and in love, you're not allowed inside my apartment."

"This isn't just your apartment," Mr. Myles said and turned to his son, "Jordan, it's your place too. Tell him..."

"Emma cares a lot for her mothers," Jordan shrugged his shoulders. "Mrs. Moran and Mrs. Goodall are respectful towards you. Unless you can show that same kindness... I agree with Jake."

"Jordan!"

"Sorry, mom, dad."

"Mr. and Mrs. Myles!" Emma called as she stepped out of the apartment with one of the bags of food Jake had brought home. She offered it to her future in laws with a smile, "We've got more than enough. You shouldn't have to pay for a meal when we've got plenty to eat here. Take it home, have a good night and maybe tomorrow you can stop by again? Jordan will have to work but I'd really like to get to know you before Joe's born."

As Emma finished, Claire stepped out of the apartment as well, and again offered her hand for a shake.

"I'd love to get to know you before the baby's born as well. I can stop by on my lunch hour. I work just down the street."

"This is what you're choosing?" Mrs. Myles turned to her son, completely dismissing Claire's hand. "Them over your own parents?"

"Mom, dad, please don't make a scene..."

"Jordan, what are they talking about?" Emma looked to her fiancé.

"You know what, fine," Mrs. Myles barked. "You raise your faggot baby, with his homo grandmothers. Condemn him, and yourself to hell! We're not going to be a part of this!"

"MOM!"

The elevator opened and the Myles stepped in. "We hope you lose that baby!" Mrs. Myles shouted just before the doors closed. Jordan stood in shock as he tried to process the vicious words that had come from his mother's mouth. Jake punched the elevator door to let out his own frustration over the whole affair. Claire sighed and shook her head as she pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"Some people, huh?" Claire said to try and soften the blow, but Emma didn't take it. She looked up at her mother, hurt.

"They... they..."

"Don't worry about it, Emma," Claire smiled. "Let's just go inside, get back to dinner and..."

Emma shook her head and then suddenly had to rush back inside, to the bathroom, where she barely made it in time to the toilet to throw up.

_Author's Note_: Mr. and Mrs. Myles opinions in NO WAY reflect my own.


	38. The Fall Out

"They said that?" Vanessa asked, more so about what Mrs. Myles had said about little Joe than the comments on her and Claire's relationship. "They wished him dead?"

"And it didn't occur to you to say anything?" Gia growled, arms crossed as she looked to Jordan. She often gave him glares and scowls when she looked his way, but this one was different. While the others were usually covering playful smirks, this one was real. She was pissed at him, and Jordan couldn't help but feel she was right to. She had a very good reason. "You didn't think a 'hey, my parents are homophobic bastards' was appropriate before we met?"

"Gia, settle down," Vanessa shook her head and gently grabbed her daughter's arm. "We don't know what actually happened."

"They made Emma cry. They attacked you!"

"I don't feel attacked," Vanessa sat her daughter down on the couch and offered her a sincere smile, "Gia, I'm okay."

"But what they think isn't! You have just as much right to be with the person you love as they do!"

"I know that," Vanessa nodded. "I also came into this relationship knowing there were going to be people who didn't like it. Claire and I have both decided we weren't going to let that bother us. They can think what they want. It doesn't mean Claire and I love each other any less."

"Yeah, but mom..."

"Let's just tackle the problem at hand," Vanessa said and turned to Jordan, who had been looking down at his shoes guiltily since his parents had taken off. "You need to decide how you're going to handle this, Jordan."

"I've decided. If mom and dad are going to be homophobes, I don't want them around Joe," Jordan shook his head.

"And I agree I'd hate to be in a war with his other grandparents over whether or not my love for Claire is real," Vanessa said, "But I can't help but think, despite all this, they are good people."

Gia's jaw dropped as she turned to her mother angrily. Jordan raised both eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a good man, Jordan," Vanessa said. "You're strong, you're smart, and you've got your head on straight. I can't be lead to think that happened without reason. That your parents weren't, in a way, responsible for how you turned out."

"I guess... they were good parents," Jordan said, then shook his head, "But Mrs. Moran, they wished my son, their grandson, dead!"

"I'm just saying, don't make any rash decisions," Vanessa said. "Let everyone settle down. When cooler heads prevail, we'll see what your parents really think. That's when you need to decide what's best for your son."

"Mrs. Moran..."

"Your child comes first. It would be a shame for him to lose because you and your parents got into a fight," Vanessa said and gently reached out to take Gia's hand. The yellow Ranger pulled away and scoffed before she stormed off. She didn't make it further than the hallway. It was dark outside, and Tiger still needed her to be close by, but she couldn't stay in the house. She leaned against the wall and lowered herself to the ground slowly just as Jake came back. After the fight with Jordan's parents, he had gone for a walk around the building to cool off. He saw Gia on the floor and sat next to her.

"What a week," he said. Gia sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is fucked up," she muttered. Jake nodded.

"How did your mothers take it?"

"Lying down," Gia turned to Jake sadly. "It's like mom doesn't even care."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Gia shrugged, "I don't know. But they can't be allowed to get away with this. With thinking like this; hurting mom, Claire, Emma and Joe."

Gia looked down at her hands and sighed deeply, "Did they really say that about Joe?"

"Right to Emma," Jake nodded sadly then gently nudged his fiancée, "You okay? You're not too worked up, are you?"

"Maybe a little," Gia examined her bracelet, and then shook her head, "But nothing unusual. Why?"

"What if I slept on the couch with Tiger tonight?" Jake suggested. "You might be better staying with Emma. I don't think its still morning sickness getting to her, and you two always know exactly what to say to each other."

"Jake, I don't know what to say," Gia shook her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do about any of this. His parents hate mine. They wished Joe dead. But now mom's in there telling Jordan this might all just blow over. She thinks his parents might still be good people!"

"Really?"

Gia sighed, "In one night, butthead's parents attacked my family. My whole family and I... I don't know what I can do about it. I can't just... let it stand."

Gia turned to look at Jake, "Can you watch Tiger, just until I get back."

Jake grabbed her hand, "Gia, it's late."

"I just want to talk to them."

"You never just talk to people," Jake shook his head. "Let's just sleep on this. I'll go to work tomorrow, you look after Tiger, and if by the end of the day, we haven't heard anything from them, we'll know..."

"Mom won't defend herself, Emma's too hurt to do it and Joe can't," Gia said. "Jake, I've got to..."

"Defending you never always meant going after the guys who hurt you," Jake reminded her. "Sometimes, we were better off staying with you. Helping you get over what they did."

"Jake..."

"What your track record, Gia, this talk you plan on having could lead to another trip to the hospital. Joe alright might lose a couple grandparents in this fight. Does he really need to lose his favourite aunt too?"

"Do not play the baby card."

"And I can take care of Tiger, but it's not going to help her at all if you don't come home tonight."

Gia clenched her fists, then sighed. Jake knew exactly what to say to get her to stay home.

"At least watch her tonight," Gia sighed as she got up and walked back to their apartment. "I'm going to make sure Emma's alright."


	39. Fighters

Claire didn't have too much practice being a mother, but instincts set in when someone hurt her little girl. After sitting by Emma's side in the bathroom, Claire took her to her room to calm down. Mrs. Myles' words about Joe had been so hurtful to Emma, they had physically made her sick. Claire had never seen her daughter react so strongly to something before and so had to assume this was serious.

"Don't mind what they say," she said as she wrapped a throw blanket over her daughter's shoulders. "People are mean when they're angry."

"Mom... she wished Joe dead," Emma touched her stomach softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. Claire wiped it away.

"She can wish all she wants," she said. "She has no power over what happens."

"She's his grandmother!" Emma cried. "Of all the people who'll want to hurt him, she should be the last!"

"Emma..."

"Maybe Gia's right to worry," Emma looked down at her stomach. "Maybe the bad people are always closer than we think."

"Sweetheart, that's not..."

"She wishes Joe dead. She's not supposed to... Mom, she's... she's bad."

"We can't think like that, Emma. They were angry..."

"Yeah, angry because you and Vanessa make each other happy," Emma muttered. She looked up at her mother painfully. "I had no idea..."

"I don't care about that, Emma."

"You should!" Emma cried. "How can they... You're happy. You're not hurting anyone. You'd never hurt Joe. Why do they even care? How can they care so much, they wish their own grandson dead?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door before Jordan came in. He wanted to comfort Emma, but when she turned her back to him with a huff, he realized she probably didn't want to see him. Still, he tried to explain himself.

"You know I don't agree with anything they said, right?"

"You knew," Emma growled.

"I thought I could keep them quiet," Jordan said. "My parents have had their beliefs since before I was born. I'll admit, when I was a kid I thought they were right, but when I grew up, I got my own opinions. I tried to change their minds before I even met you but... It was just easier not to fight them on this. Besides, until now, it was kind of a non-issue."

"A non-issue?" Emma glanced over her shoulder just to give Jordan a harsh look. "You're calling this a non-issue?"

"Emma, please don't make a..."

"Your parents wished our son dead because of this non-issue! They would rather our son, their grandson, be dead than respect the idea of him having two grandmothers on my side!"

"Emma," Claire gently took her daughter's hand, "I'm sure that's not true."

"That's what she said!" Emma pulled her hand away, and then glared angrily at her mother, "And you don't even care!"

"I care, Emma. What she said about Joe hurts me too, but as far as mine and Vanessa's relationship go, the Myles opinion doesn't concern me at all."

"You have a right to be happy!"

"I know," Claire smiled. "And I am very happy. Emma..."

"Just, go away," Emma muttered. She pulled the blanket around herself nad turned away from her mother and fiancée. "Both of you, get out. I don't want to see you."

"Emma..."

"Let's go," Claire said to Jordan as they stepped out of the room. Fortunately, they saw Emma wouldn't have to be along for long as Gia came inside and without knocking walked into Emma's room.

Jordan went to sit down on the couch, and sighed loudly as he rubbed his face. He knew that by trying to prevent a scene, he had triggered the explosion. But the last thing he had wanted was for anyone to get hurt. Now his parents were mad and his fiancée was angry and hurt.

Claire walked to the kitchen, where Vanessa was packing up the take-out food to put it in the fridge for later. No one had much of an appetite anymore, so it was best not to let the food go to waste. When she saw Claire coming over, she looked up.

"How is she?"

"Don't ask," Claire sighed. "Gia? I heard a bit of yelling through the door."

"Gia's pretty pissed," Vanessa said. "Mostly at me."

"At you?" Claire frowned. "What did you do?"

"I'm willing to give Jordan's parents a second chance," Vanessa said. Claire sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I said something similar to Emma. She kicked me out," Claire pulled up a stool and sat down. She looked to Vanessa, "Are you okay?"

"I meant it," Vanessa said. "When I said we wouldn't let what people say get to us, I really meant it. We're happy, the girls are happy, no one else matters."

"I meant it too," Claire nodded her head, then glanced over to Emma's bedroom. "Maybe we should explain that to them."

Vanessa took a deep breath and then shook her head, "They're fighters."

"They don't have to be."

"Claire, they are," Vanessa said. "Gia's never let anyone get away with hurting the people she cares about. She's just like Joe. She's hardwired to protect. If we don't stand up for ourselves, she has to do it for us."

"We're the parents," Claire pointed out. "She doesn't have to protect us. Neither of them do."

"She can't help it," Vanessa said, then chuckled lightly. "Believe me; I've tried to tell her."

"When?"

"When the girls were little. First grade, I think. That's when the other kids really started to notice Emma was a bit... different."

"Excuse me?"

"Where the girls would be playing dress up or hopscotch, Emma would be in the dirt, looking at bugs and plants. And where the boys would be collecting or squishing bugs, Emma would be telling them the bugs needed to be respected. She got teased a lot for not being like the others, but Gia was always there to stop it. No matter how many times I tried to tell Gia to let the teachers or Joe or myself handle it, Gia always has to protect. We got more notes home about Gia punching, kicking, or biting the other kids than we ever did about Emma getting picked on. They were almost ready to have her expelled when suddenly, it stopped."

"How did you stop it?"

"The other kids were too afraid," Vanessa smirked. "I didn't do anything. They learned on their own that if they didn't want to get hurt, they had to leave Emma alone. Gia only bites when she's provoked, so when the other kids stopped teasing Emma, she stopped needing to protect her."

"So we've got to worry about her biting Jordan's parents?" Claire frowned. "This isn't the first grade, Vanessa. If Gia bites, it doesn't matter what the Myles did. We're going to be in trouble."

"Gia's not going to bite. And Emma's not going to have to try and fix this herself either," Vanessa shook her head. "You were right about one thing. We're the parents. We protect this family."

"But we don't care what Jordan's parents think."

"We don't. But I'm not sitting by and letting anyone upset my daughters," Vanessa said. "If the Myles have a problem with us, we settle it between us. Once we know where the Myles really stand, we'll know how to handle this."

"You think you can change their minds," Claire frowned. "Vanessa, does this really bother you? You can tell me the truth."

"I don't care what they think of me," Vanessa shook her head. "This is our relationship, not theirs. What I care about is how this hurt our girls, and how this might hurt our grandson. I don't want him to lose two grandparents if it can be helped."

"They did wish him dead. A simple apology won't fix that. Emma's devastated."

"I know, but it'll be a start," Vanessa said. "Apologies, when they're sincere at least, go a long way with Emma. Look at you."

"I also worked hard."

"Hard work that would have meant nothing if you hadn't first admitted your mistakes," Vanessa said. "There's a reason she let you back in, but stayed away from Jeff."

"I never tried to shoot Gia."

"Yeah, that helped too," Vanessa chuckled. "Look, tomorrow morning, let's just stop by their hotel and settle this between us."


	40. The Comforting, Yet Scary, Hug

Gia wasn't too surprised by the crowded living room in the morning when she woke up. Tiger was resting in her bed, snuggled up to Jake, who had taken the comforter from his room to cover himself while he slept on the floor. Tiger's ideal nurse was Gia, but after the events of the night before, Jake would have to do. Gia was going to make it up to the cat, though, by cooking her the best breakfast her stomach could handle.

Meanwhile, on the couch, Jordan was laying, staring up at the ceiling, at least until Gia walked by. He sat up as she made her way into the kitchen and looked over to her sadly.

"About last night..."

"I don't want to talk to you, Myles," Gia shook her head.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that," Jordan sighed. He got up and took a seat on the stool by the counter. "Can you at least listen?"

Gia set the bowl down and covered her ears with her hands. Jordan sighed.

"Moran, come on. At least let me explain."

"Explain what?" Gia asked. "How your bigot parents insulted mine? How they made your fiancée so upset, she spent the evening vomiting, then cried herself to sleep? Or, how about, the fact that your parents wished your own son dead?"

"You know I don't agree with any of that."

"You sure as hell didn't stop it," Gia grumbled. "I guess that Asian comment wasn't just their foot in their mouth."

"Gia..."

"Or do they have a problem with that too?" Gia asked.

"They aren't racists, just inappropriate and homophobic."

"Is that better?"

"No, but... Look, my parents have never made a scene like this before."

"Have they met a lesbian couple before?"

"Well, no."

"So you thought it would be okay to just let them waltz in here and run their mouths? You thought it would be okay for them to belittle my mothers, just because they're your parents?"

"No! Of course not," Jordan shook his head, then pinched his nose and sighed. "Look, Gia, I'm really, really sorry about all this. My parents have said things before. I knew they wouldn't be completely thrilled about Joe having two grandmothers, but I didn't want anything to happen. Jake and I were just kicking them out because he wasn't going to put up with it."

"So Jake had to be the one to put the line in the sand?" Gia asked. "You couldn't do it?"

"Jake told my parents they weren't welcome back to the apartment," Jordan said. "He's the one who put his foot down, yes. But when my parents turned me to get me to overturn his ruling, I said no. That's what set them off. Emma just... she walked out at the wrong time and my parents took their anger out on her. I swear, I want trying to protect all of you from my parents."

"Some job you did," Gia muttered. "Your fiancée literally cried herself to sleep last night. Your parents wished your own son dead."

"And you don't think that hurts me too?" Jordan asked. Gia's angered look softened slightly when she heard this. She had been so angry over the scene Jordan's parents had caused, she hadn't considered how it had made him feel. "Yeah, sure, Gia, those are my parents and I love them. But this is my family too. Don't you think it kills me that they said those things about my son? Or that they upset my fiancée or offended your mothers? Emma and Joe mean the world to me and whether you'll believe it or not, I love you and your family too. I wanted this to work out more than anyone and..."

Jordan turned away and shrugged, "Now I've got to choose and even though the choice is clear, it's not an easy one to make and..."

Jordan trailed off as foreign arms wrapped themselves around him. He stopped breathing for a moment, but when the arms didn't threaten to squeeze the air and life out of him, he relaxed a little and looked down. "What are you doing?"

"This is a hug."

"I know what a hug is," Jordan said. "Do you realize you're hugging me?"

"I'm sorry your parents are racists, homophobes, and inappropriate," Gia said. "And I'm sorry they're making you choose."

Gia pulled away from the hug and looked her partner in the eyes, "And if it means anything, I don't think you should have to choose."

"Thanks. That does mean a lot," Jordan nodded. "Especially coming from you. Now, can you please punch me or call me a butthead or something. You're really starting to freak me out."

Gia punched Jordan hard in the shoulder. At the same time, Emma walked out from her bedroom. She rolled her eyes.

"Will you two ever get along?"

"It's not my fault he's a butthead," Gia said, then resumed making breakfast for Tiger. "How are you?"

Emma shrugged, sat down at the counter and turned to her fiancé. She looked to him sadly, "About last night..."

"Emma, it's fine," Jordan said. "I'm just... I'm sorry my parents had to say that. But if it means anything..."

"I know you're not like them," Emma said and leaned in closer to Jordan. "I'm sorry I kicked you out."

"No worries," Jordan chuckled. "The couch is actually pretty comfortable."

"Good. Get used to it," Gia said. "I have a much easier time sleeping when I know you're not feeling up my best friend."

"Well, now that I know that, I'll do it a lot more just to make sure you don't sleep," Jordan smirked. Emma sighed deeply and shook her head as they continued to bicker through breakfast.

"Just once," she muttered to herself, "I'd love to see them actually getting along."


	41. Parents First

"I still think we're better off helping the girls through this," Claire said as she sat with Vanessa in the lobby of the hotel where the Myles parents were staying. "We're probably the last people they want to see right now. What if we make this worse?"

"How much worse can it get?" Vanessa asked. At that very same moment, they heard the elevator ding as Jordan's parents stepped out. Vanessa and Claire stood up to greet them. Vanessa offered her hand, but got a cold shoulder in return.

"You come here to rub your victory in our faces?" Mr. Myles asked. "You get the grandkid. Are you happy?"

"Hardly," Vanessa shook her head. "What you said really upset the girls last night."

"They chose this."

"They didn't choose anything. None of the kids did," Vanessa took Claire's hand and smiled softly at her girlfriend. "We did. The kids had nothing to do with this. Our relationship shouldn't hurt them."

Mr. Myles scoffed and turned to leave. Vanessa grabbed his arm to stop him.

"We get you're the traditional type. We're not asking you to be our best friends and for us to be a happy, united family. But a little respect from both our sides can really go a long way where our grandson..."

"Our grandson?" Mr. Myles frowned. "What do you mean: ours? You're just the homo who married his grandmother."

"We're not married," Claire shook her head. "And Vanessa's a lot more than just my girlfriend. She's the one who raised Emma. Joe is just as much a part of her as he is the three of us, and no matter what happens between us, she's always going to be in Joe's life."

Claire looked Jordan's parents in the eyes, "And I hope the same can be said about the four of us."

"Our son made it very clear which side he's chosen," Mr. Myles said. "If he wants to raise that boy of his to be a fag loving homo, we want no part of it."

"Mr. and Mrs. Myles, please. We're here to try and help you. We're talking about a child. Our child."

"You are not his grandmother," Mr. Myles growled to Vanessa.

"You can believe what you want," Vanessa said, "But think about Joe. Think about that little boy. It'll only be a couple of years before he starts to wonder why you're never around."

"And believe me when I tell you absence can really hurt a child," Claire said. "You may not agree with our relationship, but you shouldn't deprive Joe of the chance of having four loving grandparents."

"You think, if we had a say, we'd let Joe be around you?" Mr. Myles asked with a scoff. "It's bad enough our own son is going to teach him that this gay stuff is okay, but letting him be exposed to this sin... I can't even think of how much that'll damage him! We're not going to let our son raise his to be gay."

"That's really not how it works," Claire muttered.

"Our first grandchild will not be a faggot," Mr. Myles said. "And if that means we've got to pretend like this one doesn't exist, and even forget of the existence of our own son, then so be it!"

Mr. Myles turned around and made his way to the elevator. Mrs. Myles, who had been quiet throughout the conversation, sighed before she turned to Claire and Vanessa.

"Can you at least apologize to Emma for what I said last night about Joe?" she asked. "I may not believe in the way she's going to choose to raise him, but I certainly didn't mean what I said."

"You can talk to her yourself, you know," Claire suggested, but Mrs. Myles shook her head.

"I've already walked away from my son once. I can't do it again."

"You don't have to," Vanessa pleaded with her. "Claire and I are big girls. You can think what you want about us. It doesn't bother us. But for your son and grandson, please reconsider this decision."

Mrs. Myles shook her head, "Please, just apologize to the kids for me. And tell Jordan, if he ever changes his mind, he's welcome home."

"Charlie!" Mr. Myles called to his wife when the elevator arrived. "Are you coming or not?"

Mrs. Myles nodded and turned away from Claire and Vanessa. She only made it a couple of steps away when she heard a gasp.

"Vanessa, we've got to go," Claire said and grabbed her girlfriend by the arm. Mrs. Myles, hearing the urgency in Claire's voice, turned around to see what was going on.

"Claire..."

"That was Jordan. He's texting from the hospital."

"What?"

"That's all I know! Let's go!" Claire started to pull Vanessa out of the hotel by the arm. They didn't make it far, though, before Mrs. Myles called out.

"Is everything okay?"

"Charlie!"

"Dave, the kids are in the hospital!" Mrs. Myles said to her husband before looking back to Claire and Vanessa, "Is it bad?"

"It's got to be, if Jordan's letting us know," Vanessa nodded. "You're more than welcome to join us."

"Only if you actually want to help," Claire added quickly and glared at the two Myles, who looked to her with concern. "The kids need us as parents. That's it."

"We..."

"They don't need this drama. Our drama," Claire said. "One upsetting word from you, and I'll throw you out of the hospital myself!"

"It's not the baby, is it?" Mrs. Myles asked worriedly. "Oh god, what if what I said..."

"There's one way to find out," Claire said. "At least for now, can we put our difference aside? For the kids?"

"Yes," Mrs. Myles nodded her head, then looked up at her husband. He sighed, then softly nodded his head.

"Let's make sure everything's okay," he said. "Then we can decide what we're going to do."

"You can follow our car," Claire told them and she and Vanessa raced out to the parking lot. The Myles hurried off to their own car.

Vanessa grabbed the car keys from her purse and got into the driver's seat. When she was buckled and Claire was in, she felt Claire touch her arm.

"Animal hospital," she said.

"What?"

"I kinda... didn't give all the details back there," Claire said. "The kids are at the hospital, but Joe's fine. The text was about Tiger."

"Claire!"

"Does it really make a difference in urgency?" Claire asked. When Vanessa started the car and raced out of the parking lot, glancing just once in the rear-view mirror to be sure the Myles were following, she got her answer. "Well, I guess not. Sorry, Vanessa, I just wanted to see what they would do if they thought there was a chance something happened to Joe. At least they aren't totally heartless."

"You could have at least let me in on it," Vanessa grumbled. "Though, I have to admit, if my grand-cat wasn't in trouble right now, I'd be so turned on."

"Wait, seriously?"

"It's kind of hot seeing you stand up for our family like that," Vanessa said as he blew a red light. Claire grabbed the handle over the door in panic.

"Okay, I get you're worried for Tiger and all, but can you slow down a little?"

"Don't worry. My daughter's a Silver Guardian."

"It's not a speeding ticket I'm worried about," Claire said and winced as Vanessa blew another light.


	42. A Real Father's Love

Watching Gia pace made Jake nervous. Not that he wasn't already nervous. Tiger was more than just a pet to him. He loved her; he cared for her, and couldn't imagine his life if anything happened to her. He was worried this stay at the hospital wouldn't end well. After all, he felt like he was due. Hospitals, even the ones for animals, were bad places. Death was well known in the hospital.

But Gia's pacing made him even more nervous. Her pacing meant she was getting worked up, and if she was worked up, she was stressing herself out, which meant she was putting more of a strain on her heart. So far, he wasn't sure of what exactly was wrong with her heart other than that the demands of pregnancy were potentially far too much for it to handle. But he just knew getting worked up like this wasn't going to do his fiancée any good. It wouldn't change Tiger's outcome, and it could end up putting her and their unborn child at risk.

"Gia, please," he begged, but his voice fell on deaf ears. "We've got some of the best vets in the city..."

"That's not good enough," Gia said, then turned to the doors where they had taken her cat. "They better bring her back."

"They'll figure out what's wrong with her, and they'll fix it," Emma assured her best friend. "Just have a seat and try not to think about it too much."

"And what if they can't?"

"Don't worry about that right now," Jake said. "They said we got Tiger here in time. We did everything we could."

"Any news?" Jordan asked as he walked over with some muffins. They had gotten a bit to eat at home, but had to leave their breakfasts when Gia tried to present Tiger with hers and the cat wouldn't wake up.

"Not yet," Emma shook her head. "But that means they'll still working on her. That's got to be good."

"What if she's dead?" Gia asked and fell into a nearby seat. "Oh god, what if Tiger died and I wasn't there!"

"She knew you were comforting Emma," Jake assured his fiancée. "I explained it to her. Tiger didn't seem upset at all."

"Still, I... I should have been there," Gia whispered. "When Emma fell asleep I could have checked up on her, or slept in the living room with her or..."

"You did the right thing, Gia," Jordan sat down next to her, then offered her his arm, "Here, just, punch it out instead of worrying."

"I punch hard."

"It's just a bruise," Jordan said. "They heal. Besides, I'd rather a bruised arm than that heart of your crapping out because you worked yourself up."

"You're sure?"

"Positive," Jordan said, then pointed to his arm, "Punch right here. That's where it hurts the least."

"Noted," Gia nodded and then punched him hard. She was ready to wind up for another, when someone grabbed her arm from behind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mr. Myles pulled Gia hard away from his son. Jordan jumped up and stood between his father and Gia.

"Dad! It's fine!"

"Fine?" his father frowned. "You're just going to let some girl beat you up like that?"

"It's Gia. She doesn't do it to hurt me. She's letting her anger out," Jordan explained to his parents. "It's kind of the relationship we have. And we're both fine with it. We never try to hurt each other."

Jordan then looked to both his parents and scoffed, "Or are you going to say something about this too? What are you doing here, anyways?"

"We were told you were at the hospital," his mother said, then looked around. "We weren't told it was the animal hospital."

"Yeah, we're here to treat that giant stick of ignorance you've both got shoved up your ass," Gia said, "Then again, even animals are more evolved than you. These vets might not know how to treat a species as primitive as you."

"Gia, calm down," Vanessa said to her daughter as she and Claire rushed over. "Now's not the time. The Myles are here for support. At least, we hope that's why they're here."

"Don't tell me we rushed all this way for a stupid cat," Mr. Myles rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he found himself having to jump back when Gia lunged for him. She barely made it past Jordan, who had to grab her and hold her back. "What the hell!"

"Get out!" Gia screamed as she tried to get away from Jordan. Jake hurried over as well to keep her from attacking the Myles. He took over for Jordan, holding his fiancée as she tried to fight her way to the Myles.

"Gia, please, your heart!" Jake begged her.

"I don't care! If it's the last thing I do..."

"Gia, stop it!"

Mr. Myles shook his head before he glanced to his son, "You see what becomes of a person when they're raised outside of the way God and nature intended?"

"Dad, Gia had a normal family," Jordan said, and then shook his head and corrected himself. "I mean, she grew up with a mother and a father. She's lashing out because you're not helping. And unless you're going to start, you better leave."

"Jordo..."

"Mom, don't start."

"We came all this way because we thought something happened to the baby."

"The one you wished dead just last night?"

"We were angry."

"Over what? That Mrs. Goodall and Mrs. Moran love each other?"

"Jordan, it's a lot more complicated than that. But you have to admit, this isn't a good place to raise a baby. Gay grandmothers, a roommate with anger issues and a pet tiger?"

"Gia's Joe's aunt," Jordan said.

His mother shook her head, "That's not a real family, Jordo."

"Mom, I..." Jordan trailed off when he thought he heard something. It was hard to hear anything over the sound of his own heart beating and Gia's cries, but he knew it was real. "Wait a minute. What's that?"

"Someone got their watch alarm on or something?" Mr. Myles asked. "Shut the damn thing off!"

"That's not a watch alarm," Jake said and looked in horror to his fiancée. Gia looked back at him, calm for just a moment before she suddenly started to sway. Jake held her close and locked eyes with Vanessa.

"Hospital," he said. Vanessa grabbed her cars keys and rushed out. Jake followed, pulling along a protesting Gia.

"No, I'm fine! Tiger..."

"I'll stay," Emma volunteered.

"No!" Gia shook her head, but didn't have much say in what happened next, as she found herself relying more and more on Jake to stay on her feet. Soon, she didn't have it in her to stop him lifting her up and carrying her off.

When they were gone, the Myles looked between each other, then back to Jordan. He exhaled loudly and threw his hands up in the air.

"Are you happy? You just killed Gia! Vrak couldn't even do that, and he was a real monster."

"Jordan..."

"Just... get out," Jordan shook his head, turned his back to his parents and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Jordan," his father tried to come over. Jordan turned away again.

"It's clear you're not here to help," Jordan said. "So just, leave."

"Jordan, it's going to be okay," Claire said as she took a seat beside him and touched his arm. "Gia probably just needs to calm down and she'll be right back here before Tiger's out of surgery. Guaranteed."

"Not guaranteed," Jordan shook his head. He looked up at Claire and saw the hopeful look on her face. He sighed, "You mean you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Gia's heart was never designed for pregnancy," Jordan said. "Noah only found out a couple of days ago, and I guess it makes sense. It was originally made for Robo-Knight, and we all know he's not getting pregnant."

"What do you mean?"

"Odds are, Gia's heart's won't be able to handle the strain of pregnancy. She might not make it to term, and if she does, she's almost guaranteed not to survive labour."

"What?"

"All this isn't helping," Jordan said. He looked up at his parents, "And you made it worse."

"We didn't do anything," his father protested. "How is it our fault she has a bad heart?"

"This is all your fault!" Jordan shouted. "You're attacking everyone I care about! You threatened my son, hurt my fiancée, and now you've just sent my partner to the hospital!"

"Jordan..."

"This is my family too, mom!" Jordan pointed to Claire and Emma, then to the doors. "That cat is family. Mrs. Moran and Mrs. Goodall are family. Gia and Jake are family. And as weird and stupid and wrong as this might all seem to you, it makes me happy."

Jordan got up from his chair and made his way over to Emma. He sat next to her and took her hand softly. "This woman here makes me happy, and I don't care if she's got three dads, two moms, a tiger for a niece, or a best friend who shows affection through punches. I love her and everything about her."

Jordan then placed his hand on Emma's stomach and smiled as he looked down at the growing bump.

"And I love my son. And whether he's straight, gay, or decides he wants to be a girl, or he's born with three heads, I'm going to love him. Whether he's a business man making millions or an artist just trying to make ends meet, I'm going to love him. And as long as he's happy and good, I'm going to support anything and everything he wants to do."

Jordan's parents looked to each other, then back to their son.

"Jordan..."

"Please, just don't talk to me," Jordan said. He kissed Emma before getting up. "I'm going to see if anyone knows what's going on with Tiger. If you two haven't killed Gia, then I want to at least be able to share some good news."

Jordan stormed off down the hallway. He mostly just needed a walk to clear his head, and he didn't want his parents or Emma to see him cry, but if he did bump into someone who knew about Tiger, he would ask.

In the waiting room, Claire pointed to the door as she looked to the Myles, "It's time you leave. I think you'd done more than enough here."

"Can we just say something?" Mrs. Myles asked.

"You've said plenty," Claire shook her head, but that didn't stop Mrs. Myles looking to Emma apologetically.

"About last night..."

"I will never forgive you for this," Emma hissed. She wanted to leave, to storm off to make her message clear. She was angry at the Myles, and still very hurt over the way they had attacked her mothers and her son. But she couldn't take off. She had promised Gia she would stay for Tiger, and that wasn't a promise she was willing to break.

Fortunately, her mother knew what needed to be done and walked the Myles out of the hospital.


	43. Putting Their Differences Aside

"She's sleeping for now," Noah explained to Jake and Vanessa, who had been sitting in the hospital waiting room until he arrived. "There's no long term damage from this. She's just got to keep her blood pressure down. She's already pushing it enough as it is."

"So she's okay?" Jake asked. "I mean, she'll be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Noah promised. "And I'm working hard on fixing this whole thing. As long as Gia doesn't get worked up like that again..."

"It's not going to happen," Jake shook his head.

"Good, because I've lost enough time as it is," Noah took the coffee Vanessa held out to him and started off. "I need to get back. I've filled the doctors in on what to look for with her heart, but they've got everything under control on their own."

"You're a life saver!" Jake called after the blue Ranger. Noah sighed.

"I hope so."

Jake breathed a sigh of relief and sat down again next to Vanessa. He gave her a little look and a nod.

"Close call, huh?"

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders. Jake sighed, "Gia's going to be fine. You heard Noah. He wouldn't lie about this."

"For how long, though?"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about the heart sooner," Jake said. "But with everything that happened..."

"I understand that," Vanessa shook her head. "Jake, I'm not mad. Not at you, at least."

"I'm scared too," Jake gently held Vanessa's hand, "But Noah's working on it, and Gia's the strongest person I know. We'll figure this out."

"I just can't afford to lose her, Jake," Vanessa said. Jake squeezed her hand.

"Me neither."

"Who wants some baby therapy?" Rebecca announced her entrance as she set Ryan down. The little girl ran over to her mother and climbed on her lap. "Sorry I'm a little late. I didn't want to wake Ryan from her nap. Any word?"

"Noah looked her over. He says she fine and I believe him," Jake said. Rebecca shook her head.

"I knew that," she chuckled. "Noah's the best. Once he was called, I knew Gia would be fine. I meant the cat."

"Tiger!" Jake jumped up from his seat, eyes wide. "Oh god, what if something happened? What if she's awake?"

"Emma's there," Vanessa assured him. "She can handle Tiger."

"This day must suck for you," Rebecca took a seat next to her step-brother. "Two hospitals in only a few hours. At least you're getting it out of the way, right? It can't get worse."

"It's not going to," Jake frowned. "Jordan's parents better be gone by the time we get home."

"Jordan's parents?"

"They're the cause of this," Jake said. Rebecca tilted her head.

"I thought teenagers stabbed Tiger? Did they find them? Oh my god, it didn't turn out to be Jordan's parents? Wait, they aren't even living here..."

"Jordan's parents came down for a visit," Jake grumbled. "They arrived on the bus while Jordan and Emma were looking for me."

"So they still haven't found Tiger's attackers?"

"Worse, Jordan's parents are homophobes."

"Good thing Jordan's not gay," Rebecca said. Jake pointed to Vanessa.

"No, but his mother in-laws are."

"Oh, right," Rebecca turned to where Vanessa was sitting. "Sorry, Mrs. Moran. I kind of forgot."

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Vanessa said. "Jordan's parents can think what they want. My concern is you kids."

"I'm not gay," Rebecca shook her head.

"Jordan's parents, well his mother specifically, wished Emma would miscarry," Jake explained to Rebecca. "Emma took it pretty hard."

"She wasn't too happy about the homophobia either," Vanessa said. "Neither was Gia."

"They love you," Rebecca said. "They want you happy. When you guys told Gia, she was more concerned about you moving on from Mr. Moran than who you chose to move on with, right?"

"That's how it played out," Vanessa nodded, "But Rebecca..."

"And Emma didn't even care that you were gay. Like, not even a little bit. Her first concern, well, after finding Gia, was to make sure no one kept this from Gia because she would freak out. That's what's great about Emma. It's not that she just didn't care. She just wanted to make sure everyone was happy. She wanted to be certain this was right for everyone."

"She cares a lot," Vanessa breathed. Rebecca smiled.

"Emma's awesome because she knows we're all different and really values that. I mean, she still helps me cross the street and read signs or books, or tells me to watch my step and stuff, but I never got the impression she was doing it because I was blind or... well, handicapped. She does it because she doesn't want to see me get hurt or struggle."

"And Gia came around to you and Claire when she saw how happy you were," Jake reminded Vanessa. "Not that she cared about the lesbian stuff in the first place, but, you know. All Gia ever wants is for you to be happy."

"I guess it's not enough that Claire and I decided not to let the world's opinions bother us," Vanessa said and looked down at Ryan. "You kids really are part of this too."

"Some kids at school call each other gay when they do stuff," Rebecca said. "I'm not gay, but it still kind of hurts me."

"Some of the newer recruits used it too," Jake said. "It really got on my nerves. I made Coach talk to the team about it."

Jake then started to chuckle as he turned to Rebecca, "In practice, our goalie missed a real easy save once and one teammate called him blind."

"He probably wasn't looking," Rebecca chuckled.

"I know he didn't mean anything by it, but it still rubbed me the wrong way. So I told him you could probably kick his ass in a one on one game."

"Uh, soccer's not really my sport," Rebecca said. "He'd probably kick my ass."

"I guess. But not because you're blind."

"Yep, I sucked before I was blind," Rebecca smiled. "Though, I did train with you Rangers. I could still probably kick his ass in a fight."

"I'm sure you could," Jake chuckled. He turned to Vanessa, "You know, she does have a point, though. If I don't like my teammates calling each other blind, how do you think Gia and Emma are going to react to people who actually are trying to dehumanize you and Mrs. Goodall? I'm sure Rebecca doesn't care about what my teammate said, but that doesn't stop me wanting to protect her."

"I knew Gia and Emma wouldn't be happy," Vanessa said. "I knew the comment hurt. I guess I just thought if I didn't let it bother me, they would be okay."

"They will be okay," Rebecca smiled. "Besides, it's not like you did anything wrong. Sounds like Jordan's parents are just a piece of work. Now about what they said about Joe."

Rebecca cracked her knuckles, "Where can I find them. Nobody wishes my godson dead and gets away with it."

"Uh, isn't Gia Joe's godmother?" Jake asked. Rebecca shook her head.

"I've named myself both kids' godmothers," she said. "Now, let me at those Myles. I'll show them what it means to mess with my kids!"

Rebecca quickly leaned over and whispered to Ryan, "And by that, I mean I'll talk nicely to them to show them the error of their ways. Violence is bad, Ry."

Rebecca winked in Jake and Vanessa's direction. They shook their heads at her.

Just then, the doors to the hospital opened as two familiar, but unwelcomed faces walked in.

"Balloon!" Ryan smiled and hopped off her mother's lap to run over to the lady with the balloons. Before she could make it, though, she mother scooped her up. She glared at Mr. and Mrs. Myles.

"Get out."

"It's a peace offering," Mrs. Myles held out the balloons. Ryan tried to take them but her mother pulled her hand back.

"We don't want it."

"Look, Vanessa..."

"You put my daughter here," Vanessa said. "If you take another step into this building, so help me god..."

"We're sorry," Mrs. Myles muttered softly, then looked Vanessa in the eyes. "We're really, really sorry."

"Are these the guys?" Rebecca asked as she walked over. "You put my best friend in the hospital? Assholes."

"Rebecca, go sit down," Vanessa said and gave her Ryan. Rebecca didn't look like she wanted to go but Vanessa pushed her lightly.

"Fine. But I'm watching you," she said to the Myles. "I mean, I'm blind, so not literally, but I have my ways."

"Rebecca..." Vanessa sighed. She waited for the younger girl to have a seat before turning back to the Myles. "Now, if you could please..."

"We really are sorry," Mrs. Myles said. "About... about the things we said. We had no right."

"I don't care about what you said," Vanessa told them. "I care about what it did to my family. What you had no right to do was take this out on my daughters."

Vanessa turned sharply to Mr. Myles, "And yes, though Emma is not biologically my daughter, she is still mine. Nothing you say will change how deeply I care for her."

Mr. Myles nodded slowly and then offered his hand. Vanessa looked down at it hesitantly. She had offered her hand and had been giving the cold shoulder in return simply for being bisexual. People didn't change overnight.

Or in a matter of hours, as was the case here. Mr. Myles realized she wasn't ready and lowered his hand. He sighed.

"You're humbled when your son turns out to be a better man and father than you," he said. "Especially when your son's child isn't even born."

"We're still not... comfortable with this," Mrs. Myles admitted as she pointed to Vanessa. "But, we love our son, and while we may not agree with everything he does, he's happy."

"Your daughter makes him very happy," Mr. Myles said.

"So happy, he's willing to stand against us," Mrs. Myles added. "So, we're here to see if the offer still stands?"

"The offer?"

"Your offer. If we can put our differences aside."

"You live your life, we'll live ours," Vanessa nodded. "The only thing we'll share is the kids."

"If they'll have us," Mrs. Myles said. "But, ideally, that's how it'll work."

"We'll keep our comments to ourselves," Mr. Myles promised.

"And what if Joe is gay?" Vanessa asked. "If that's just going to cause a scene..."

"We'll cross that bridge if we get there."

"No," Vanessa shook her head. "Claire and I may be able to tolerate your beliefs, but Joe should never be faced with that. If you won't love him for everything he is, you're better off walking out now. I will not let you hurt my grandson."

"We may not agree with all his decisions," Mrs. Myles said. "But we love him. And should he choose to follow in your footsteps..."

"It's not a choice."

"Regardless. We will... He will still be our grandson. No matter what."

"I'll hold you to that," Vanessa said and finally shook hands with the Myles. Suddenly, Mrs. Myles felt a tug on her pants. She looked down and saw Ryan holding out her hand.

"Balloon!"

"Is she yours?" Mrs. Myles asked as she gave Ryan a balloon. Vanessa nodded her head.

"She's Rebecca's sister, but Claire and I have taken her in," she said. "She's just as much a daughter as Gia or Emma."

"She's pretty cute," Mrs. Myles said with a smile as she watched Ryan run back over to Rebecca excitedly with her new balloon.

"Ekka! Ekka! Balloon!"

"Lucky!" Rebecca laughed.

Vanessa watched her daughter with a smile, then turned back to the Myles, "By the way, Gia's going to be alright."

"She is? That's good."

"We're sorry about this," Mr. Myles said. "We never meant for things to get this bad."

"If you only knew my daughter, you'd know this wasn't the first time," Vanessa said with a deep sigh. "Although, the apology does mean a lot."

"I guess we'll wait for Jordan and Emma's decision on what happens next," Mr. Myles said.

"If you could let Emma know I really do regret what I said back at the apartment, I..."

Vanessa shook her head, "You need to apologize for that yourself."

"I tried, but she wouldn't listen. Maybe if she heard it from you."

"Emma's smart," Vanessa said. "She's also got a good heart. She'll do what she thinks is right for her son. You just have to hope you'll be included."

"And if we're not?"

"Better luck next time," Vanessa shrugged. She took the rest of the balloons from the Myles. "I will be sure to tell the kids about the apology. But that's it."

"I guess that's all we can ask for," Mrs. Myles sighed.


	44. Children First

"She's awake," the vet told Emma, who let out a huge sigh of relief. "She's breathing on her own and she's been quite responsive."

"Do you know what happened?"

"There was a bleed. You're lucky you got her here in time. We were just able to stop it, close up the wound, and give her more blood."

"So, she'll be okay?"

"We're expecting a full recovery," the vet nodded. "But it will be slow."

"But she's okay?"

"She's okay," the vet assured Emma. "Would you like to see her?"

"Yes, please," Emma answered and found that, so far, this was the best part of her day. Jordan's parents had really caused a scene in the waiting room, and having to rush Tiger to the hospital in the first place had already been a mess, but at least they weren't going to lose the cat. At least there would be some good news for the family and for Gia.

The animal hospital wasn't exactly like a regular hospital. Animals did get privacy as they recovered and while they were under observation, but were typically locked in cages. It was as much for their own safety from the other animals as it was for the safety of the vets. This hospital specifically worked on bigger animals, often partnering with the zoo, but sometimes looking after injured wildlife. These animals were untamed, and sometimes fearful of humans. And injured animals were more likely to fight back.

And though Tiger was different, the hospital had a policy that couldn't be broken. Again, it was just as much for Tiger's safety as it was for the workers, so when Emma saw the cat in the cage, she didn't mind too much.

"Can I go in?" she asked. The vet looked to her worriedly. "I'll be fine. I swear."

"Don't tell anyone I gave you these," the vet subtly passed her the keys to the cage, then walked out quickly so he wouldn't have to see Emma get in. She opened the lock and crawled inside the cage to sit with Tiger. Already she could tell the cat was at ease now that she had a familiar face.

"I know I'm not Gia," Emma said. "But... mommy had her own little emergency to deal with."

Tiger looked up worriedly. Emma stroked her head.

"Don't worry. She'll be here as soon as she can. You really gave her a fright, though. No more bleeding, alright? It's time for you to get better."

Tiger resting her head on Emma's lap and enjoyed being stroked gently. Emma sat with her to keep her comfortable, but she wasn't alone in doing so for long. Jordan walked in and sighed when he saw Tiger was awake.

"You scared us, cat," he said and reached into the cage to scratch her chin. "Work wouldn't be the same without you, you know."

Tiger growled contently, then closed her eyes to rest. Jordan then looked up at Emma.

"Are you okay?"

Emma shrugged, "Been better."

"About my parents..."

"You don't have to apologize for them, Jordan," Emma shook her head. "What you said back there, that's all I needed to hear. I'm just... I'm sorry for you."

"You and Joe are all that matter to me," Jordan assured her. "I could have gotten over the homophobic comments about Vanessa and Claire..."

"Really? Because I can't."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Jordan said. "No one would. But they are my parents."

"I guess that's true," Emma sighed.

"But when they said those things about Joe... He's not even born yet, and their love for him is so restricting... I don't want that."

"I don't either."

"Mrs. Moran said back at the apartment that our kids come first. I'm going to miss my parents like crazy if I never see them again, but if that means a happier, freer life for Joe, that's my choice, and it's one I'm happy to make."

"If it weren't for this, I'd never make you choose," Emma told him. "If your mother hadn't wished Joe dead, we could work out a compromise but..."

Emma placed her hand on her stomach, "I felt... real danger when your mom said that. I know it's just words and she can't actually wish him dead but..."

"I know how you feel," Jordan nodded. "I felt it too."

"If your parents are going to act this way, I don't want them around Joe."

"Neither do I."

"You mother did try to apologize, though," Emma said. "I can't help but wonder if she really meant it."

"What did you tell her?"

"I'd never forgive her," Emma whispered, then looked up at Jordan, "There's only one other person I've never forgiven."

"Who?"

"Cliff."

"Not your dad? Or your other dad? Or the aliens invading the planet?" Jordan asked.

"Dad was troubled," Emma said. "He was hurt too. I never want to see him again, but I've stopped caring enough to let it go. What he did to me, to Gia, I've over it."

"He tried to kill her. He kidnapped her and your mother..."

"And paid the price," Emma said. "As for Mr. Morris... he's just part of a cycle I'm sure. And I didn't know him well enough to really be hurt by him."

"He kidnapped you."

"After he lost his son. I'd go crazy to if anything happened to Joe. I still think he's a bad man, but I've let it go. I don't care enough about him to not forgive him. Just like I don't care enough to actually give him forgiveness. I'm kind of, in between. But your mother... what she said about Joe. I'm really sorry, Jordan, I just... I can't help but put her up there with Cliff. After wishing him dead, I don't think I can ever trust her with him."

"If we're honest, that hurts," Jordan said. "She did raise me. I don't think she'd ever really hurt him."

"Jordan..."

"But I get it," Jordan said, and leaned in to kiss his fiancée. "I get it, and Joe's too precious to risk anyways. We play it safe, at least until we know for sure one way or the other."

Emma nodded her head, "Thank you."

Jordan kissed her again, then grabbed his phone, "I'll check up on Gia. Let the others know the cat's doing well. You gonna stay here?"

"Until Tiger's well enough to go home, or Gia or Jake come back," Emma said. "Whichever comes first."

-Megaforce-

Gia had her bracelet in hand. While she lay in a hospital bed, her heart was hooked up to machines that were keeping track of it's function. They were even better than her bracelet because they were hooked up directly, not wirelessly, so she didn't need to wear it. So Gia stared at it sadly.

She didn't care that her heart was robotic. It had served her well until now, and it was keeping her alive. What bothered her was the consequences. She might not be able to carry to term. She might die from her pregnancy, or during labour. She might never see her own child. And there were also the more immediate consequences. At this very moment, Tiger was injured and possibly dying and Gia couldn't be there for her. The doctors had insisted she stay a couple nights so they could at once monitor her heart and learn about it in case she was back. Gia wasn't able to leave. She couldn't protect or comfort her cub, and that hurt her more than anything.

"Hey," her mother said softly as she walked in. "They said you were awake. How are you doing?"

"I want to leave."

Vanessa nodded. She walked to the bed and showed Gia her phone, "This came from Jordan just a couple minutes ago. Tiger's fine and Emma's with her. You don't need to worry."

"This whole thing is fucked up," Gia muttered. "I can't be by my cub's side because some morons have their heads shoved up their asses."

Vanessa breathed deeply then sat down at the foot of the bed. She touched her daughter's leg. "You let me worry about what people think."

"It's not fair, mom," Gia shook her head. "You have just as much right to be happy as they do!"

"I know."

"And it's not like you're hurting anyone! In fact, since you and Claire have gotten together, I... I miss dad less," a tear rolled down her cheek as she said it. "I mean, I miss him, but everything feels more... normal again. And they can't take that away from you, from us!"

"And they won't," Vanessa promised. "The Myles aren't going to tear this family apart. Gia, you don't need to worry about that, or me. We're okay."

"But it's not fair! It's not fair they get to say those things about you! It's not fair they can say those things about Joe! And it's not right they think less of you as a human just because you fell in love with your best friend! Isn't that what they did?"

"Life isn't fair, Gia, but there are consequences for everything we do," Vanessa promised. "The Myles will get what they deserve, but it's not up to us to ensure that happens."

"Mom..."

"I should have explained this to you last night," Vanessa looked her daughter in the eyes. "We're not going to win this war by fighting an eye for an eye. We'll only make ourselves look back if we fight back."

"But mom."

"Enough people leer and judge me as it is. I can't hold my girlfriend's hand in public without getting some dirty looks. I don't need to make it worse for myself, or for you."

"Me?"

"We're family, Gia. Everything we do falls on the others. Claire and I don't want to see our love suffer because of close minded people, but we also don't want to see you or Emma getting hurt from all this. We aren't trying to wage war. We're trying to end it. You don't stop violence with more violence."

Vanessa smiled softly at her daughter, "That's why, when the Myles attacked our relationship, Claire and I lay down. Times are changing, and good people are doing good work to ensure progress. We aren't going to set them back."

"I want you happy."

"I am," Vanessa leaned in and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I couldn't be happier. I've got a wonderful girlfriend, three beautiful daughters, and two grandchildren on the way."

Gia's eyes widened as she placed her hands on her stomach, "Mom..."

"I know," Vanessa said. "Jake explained it to me while you were out. For what it's worth, I think you'll beat this."

Gia nodded her head, looked down at her stomach, then up again at her mother, this time, fearfully.

"I want to hold my baby," she whispered. "And... I'm scared I'll never get to do that. I... I told Jake we'd be okay and I have to believe that but... what if we don't figure something out. What if I never get to hold my child?"

Vanessa took her daughter in her arms and hugged her tight.


	45. Too Late

Jordan opened the trunk of his car, letting Tiger hop out. She had stayed at the animal hospital for a few of days while her wound did nothing but recover. It was slow, as she still had ways to go, but she was looking and feeling a lot stronger. The hospital decided it was best for her to head home and continue resting up there. Jordan and Emma, who had stayed by her side the entire time, were thrilled with this news, but not more so than Tiger. Jordan grabbed the top of her vest, which had been strapped on lightly; and had to hold her back from running straight into the building.

"Easy, cat," he told her. "We don't want to go straight back."

"I'll take her in," Emma said. "Can you grab the rest of her stuff?"

Emma took the cat by the vest and walked her inside the building. Some of the staff members inside greeted Tiger happily as they made their way to the elevator. Jordan rejoined them while they waited for the doors to open, carrying the box of Tiger's things they brought for her to the hospital. The doors finally opened, and the three took it up to their floor. As soon as they were there, Tiger bolted from the elevator, and ran excitedly over to their door.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Emma said, speeding up her pace a little bit for the excited cat. She put her key in the lock, twisted it, then opened the door. Tiger ran into the apartment, earning a cry from the people inside.

No one, though, was happier to see her than Gia. Tiger ran straight for her mistress and jumped, though not too high or with too much power. She knew she could hurt people due to her size and weight, and she knew right now, her mistress was more fragile than ever. She put her paws up on Gia's chest and let the yellow Ranger wrap her arms around her tight.

"Can we make a deal?" Emma asked as she looked around the room. "Next time someone goes to a hospital, they leave with a baby?"

"Deal," Jake nodded his head as he reached for the papers Jordan brought up in Tiger's box of things. "Any instructions here?"

"She's still got to take it easy for a couple of days. Her meds are in here as well. What about Gia?"

"Same," Jake said, and glanced to his fiancée. "She's not allowed to work herself up. Noah thinks the farther along she gets, the less likely she'll be able to bounce back."

"But she's okay now?" Jordan asked. Jake nodded.

"Thank goodness. Just do me a favour and don't piss her off."

"That's going to be hard," Jordan said with a little smirk, but when he saw Jake wasn't kidding around, he nodded his head, "But hey, I'll tone it down."

"Thanks," Jake said just as there was a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting company, but the other Rangers knew today Gia and Tiger were coming home from the hospital. He figured it had to be one of them and answered the door. He was shocked when, on the other side, the Myles were standing.

Jake slammed the door in their faces. At least, that was what he wanted to do, but Jordan's father put his foot in the way.

"Ow..."

"Dad? Mom?"

"This isn't a good time," Jake said and tried to close the door again, but Mr. Myles' foot was still in the way. "Seriously?"

"Jake, I got this," Jordan made his way through the green Ranger and took his parents out into the hallway. He shut the door, but had to assume the others were either bad mouthing his parents, which was understandable, or listening on the other side. He didn't care either way.

"What do you want?"

"Jordan..."

"You hurt my family," Jordan said. "What makes you think you have any right to just... come back here?"

"We're heading out," his parents pointed to their suitcases in the hallway. "We're going back home and we just wanted to try apologizing."

"You wished my fiancée would miscarry! You attacked my mothers in-laws. You sent Gia to the hospital!"

"And we're here to apologize for all of that."

"What makes you think you've earned it?" Jordan asked. "I meant what I said the other day. This family makes me happy. And if you can't at least respect that..."

"That's what we're here to do," his father said. "While we don't exactly agree with how they live their lives, that doesn't matter. Not anymore."

"I wanted you to get along," Jordan told his parents. "I wanted my son to know where he came from. On both sides."

"Jordan, please, can we go in and apologize? We want all that too."

"We talked with Mrs. Moran in the hospital the other day," his father said. "And between her and what you said to us, we've really realized..."

"We've been jerks," his mother continued. "We understand now that you and Joe are more important than a few beliefs, and while we may not agree with everything you do, you're our son. We love you."

"And we would like the chance to get to know our grandson," his father looked him in the eye. "Please, Jordan. Can we make this right?"

Jordan sighed, then opened the door, "You can try, I guess."

He walked in before his parents, just to warn the others that he had agreed to this. No one looked happy to see the Myles, but they kept their mouths shut as they got settled on the couch. Mr. and Mrs. Myles looked around the room nervously.

"We just wanted to talk," his father said. Emma couldn't take it already and stormed down to her bedroom, where she slammed the door shut. Jordan was about to go after her, but his mother stopped him.

"I started this mess," she said and Jordan hesitantly let her go. She knocked softly before she walked into the room and found Emma sitting on the bed, hugging her stomach. Mrs. Myles closed the door.

"Jordan did send a couple of ultrasounds," she said. "For what it's worth, he's looking like a beautiful baby."

"Not that you care."

"Emma..."

"Mrs. Myles, do you know how much shit I've have to live through?"

"I..."

"My parents were never around growing up. They went on business trips, or extravagant vacations, and couldn't be bothered to bring me along. I spent more time living with the Morans than I ever did at home. They're the ones who took care of me, who loved me unconditionally growing up. I owe everything to them."

"Emma, I'm sorry."

"When dad realized I had chosen to live with Gia's family over moving to New York, he tried to fight it. He wanted me back. The Morans fought back, not because they wanted to keep me. They wanted what was best for me, and they knew I'd be happier to stay here. My father was pissed, and he cornered me and Gia in a store, and he pointed a gun at her head. He never shot it, only because I stood in the way. My father wanted to kill my best friend. And as it turns out, he's not even my father."

"Em..."

"My real father is named Jim Morris. He drugged my mother and raped her once when they met at the bar. All for fun on his part. He had no idea he made her pregnant. Mom never even realized it until a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"What's worse, his son, my brother, is Cliff Morris. Maybe you recognize the name. He's the guy who beat Gia senseless for a year."

"The guy in the papers?"

"When we found out, Gia had every right to leave me. She could have walked away, and I wouldn't have tried to stop her. Cliff and his father were nasty, evil men, and I had their blood running through my veins. But Gia never left. The Morans never leave. You can try to shake them all you want, but when they love something, they never, ever let it go. My mother's back in my life now, and I wouldn't have it any other way. She's been amazing since she's come back. She's going to be in Joe's life, just like Vanessa, and he's going to be lucky because he'll have two grandmothers who'll always love him. And I don't care if Vanessa isn't biologically related. She's just as important to me and to Joe."

"Your family does seem... strong," Mrs. Myles nodded.

"My family's the best thing that ever happened to me, especially the part of them that aren't biologically mine. So, excuse me if I can't forgive you for attacking them."

"I was wrong."

"You also wished I'd miscarry," Emma said. "At least my mothers can defend themselves. What did my son ever do to you?"

"I was angry."

"That's not an excuse!"

"Emma, please, I'm really, really sorry about what I said," Mrs. Myles begged. She tried to hold Emma's hand, but the pink Ranger pulled away. "I regret what I said, and I love my grandson. I swear, I will never try to hurt him. Dave and I... we're... we want to be part of his life."

"That didn't see so important a few days ago."

"Emma..."

"Jordan can do what he wants," Emma said. "He's a grown man, you're his parents. If he can forgive you, that's fine. But this is my son, my child. I've seen enough bullshit, and fought way too hard to risk throwing him into the middle of chaos."

Mrs. Myles let a tear slide down her cheek, "Please, Emma. Don't do this."

Emma turned her back to Mrs. Myles. The older woman looked shocked, before she turned away and hurried out of the room. Emma let her own tears fall when she heard Mrs. Myles leave.

"Knock, knock," she heard Gia said, and glanced over her shoulder to see her best friend coming over. Emma wiped her eyes.

"I just told her she wouldn't be allowed to see her grandson," Emma said. "Am I a bad person?"

"She wished him dead," Gia said. "You have every right to try and protect him. Besides, it's not like you can't change your mind."

"You think she'd let me?"

"If she really does care about Joe," Gia nodded. "And anyways, our lives are so crazy right now, the last thing we need is more drama."

"The last thing you need," Emma said and gently nudged her best friend. "You know, you scared me back there."

"It was nothing."

"You practically collapsed."

"Thanks for looking after Tiger for me."

"Gia, we've never talked about this," Emma said. "Your heart..."

"I don't want to talk about it, Em."

Emma wrapped her arms around her best friend, "We don't have to. Just, please, don't die."

Gia sighed, hugged her best friend and nodded her head, "I'll try not to."


	46. A Visit Home

"Just remember, class, stick close to your partners," Dr. Oliver announced to his students as he let them go off in a field. Rebecca heard his words, but she had her own ideas. She didn't want to dig up old fossils. Though Dr. Oliver had promised this place was rich with them, Rebecca had no interest. She wanted to get some exploring done. It wasn't often she got to wander around on her own since she had become blind. This would be her perfect opportunity to start.

Fortunately, her partner didn't seem to care, and got to work on trying to dig up something cool. Rebecca subtly walked away and followed her dolphin senses down a path, while also trying not to stray too far from the sounds of her classmates. They would guide her back.

But the further she walked from the site, the more she started to feel something wasn't right. She could hear a mechanical whirring sound and some muttering that didn't sound like anything she recognized. She followed the noise carefully until she was sure she was close enough to figure out what it was. She could make out the figure of a person, so reached her hand out to tap him on the shoulder. The figure jumped, then shouted something at her in a strange language before he pulled her into his arms for a tight hug.

"Stranger danger!" Rebecca shouted, but the person covered her mouth. It wasn't aggressive, nor did it feel really dangerous. Almost friendly.

"Orion," he told her and Rebecca recognized his voice instantly.

"You're back!" she cried out happily and jumped into his arms. "Orion! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Um..." Orion looked to his ship. He didn't have his translator. He had given it to Gia before taking off as a promise to return, so he wasn't as fluent in English as his friends would remember. But he had picked up on a few things and hoped it was enough to explain his situation to Rebecca. "Crash."

"Crash? What crashed?"

Orion grabbed Rebecca's hand and put it on the side of his ship. "Crash."

"I have a better time understanding Ryan," Rebecca shook her head. "Is this your ship? Did you crash it?"

"Yes. Crash ship."

"Then we've got to find the others," Rebecca grabbed his arm and started to drag him back to the site.

-Megaforce-

Gia sat in a rocking chair at the store, rolling her eyes as she watched Jordan and Emma bicker over what to buy. The baby was due to arrive in a short time, and while they had quite a few things ready thanks to Claire and Vanessa, there was still a lot they needed to buy on their own. Right now, they were arguing over which dresser to buy to hold all the baby's clothes.

"He's going to be the size of my forearm," Jordan said, "And we live in a shoebox. We don't need anything big."

"He'll grow before you know it," Emma shook her head. "And, he'll need a lot of clothes. Don't you remember what Ryan was like? She wore three outfits a day!"

"So a small dresser and a big laundry hamper."

"This one," Emma pointed to a moderate size piece. It looked like it would take up most of the room that was left in their bedroom, but the only smaller size, the one Jordan wanted, was obviously way too small to hold all of Joe's clothes.

"I have an idea," Gia pointed out, but the couple didn't hear her.

"Em, we don't have a lot of space. And Gia's got a baby coming too. We're going to need two of everything, and if we get a monster dresser..."

"I have an idea," Gia said again.

"They'll also get a big dresser and we'll be climbing over furniture just to get around. I don't think I have to be a woman to know that's not ideal right after pushing a watermelon out from between your legs."

"I have an idea."

"We'll either be climbing over furniture or we'll have a carpet of clothes. I'd rather keep Joe's clothes clean and organized than leave them lying around everywhere."

"If we want this one, we're going to have to buy a whole new apartment. Do you have any idea what a bigger apartment costs? We get the smaller one, and just get rid of his clothes as he grows out of them."

"What if Gia has a boy? We can do hand-me downs."

"So let her and Jake worry about space."

"I have an idea," Gia said, but still, no one heard her. She sighed loudly, clutched her heart and doubled over in her seat, "Oh god!"

"GIA!" Emma and Jordan were by her side in a flash. "Are you okay? Is it your heart?"

"Do you need us to call the hospital?" Jordan asked. Gia grabbed his shirt, pulled him in closer and then spoke loudly in his face.

"I have an idea."

"Whatever you need," Jordan said. Gia pointed to the bigger sized dresser across the aisle.

"We both chip in to buy that one, and leave it in the space between our rooms. It'll hold all the clothes we need, easy, and won't take up room in either of our bedrooms."

Emma groaned loudly as she stood up and shook her head. Jordan glared at his partner.

"You've got to stop faking these heart problems," he said. "One day, we're not going to believe you."

"You'll always believe me, butthead. Now do you want to buy the bigger dresser and share it or not?"

"I guess it's a good idea," Jordan said. "I'll got let the guy know we've decided."

"You're sure you're okay?" Emma asked while Jordan walked off. Gia looked up and nodded her head.

"I'm fine. I just needed to get your attention."

"I hate it when you do that."

"My heart hasn't crapped out yet," Gia said. "Maybe Noah was wrong."

"That's funny," Emma rolled her eyes. Gia lightly pat her on the arm before she felt her phone vibrating. She answered it, and regretted it almost instantly.

"Orion's back!" Rebecca screamed on the other end. "He's back! He's here! He can't talk, but he's here!"

"What?"

"Meet me at school!" Rebecca said and hung up the phone afterwards. Gia jumped up from her rocking chair and looked to Emma excitedly.

"Orion's back!"

"Orion?" Emma asked with a big smile. "He's back? He's home?"

Gia nodded and took off, with Emma close behind.

Meanwhile, over by the counter, Jordan just finished paying for the big dresser and turned to where he left the girls.

"Alright, Gia, you owe me... Girls?" Jordan looked around the shop for his fiancée and sister-law, but couldn't see them anywhere. "Em? Gia? Hello?"

-Megaforce-

For most students, school was over, and aside from those who stuck around for extra-curricular, the students had left. Rebecca waited with Orion in the hallway.

Suddenly, she heard someone skid around the corner. Noah's eyes widened when he saw the alien.

"It's true? You're back!" Noah said and hugged the silver Ranger tight. "Orion, we've missed you!"

"Miss too."

"Sorry," Rebecca said. "He doesn't have his translator bracelet thingy. His English isn't good."

"What happened to it?" Noah asked. Rebecca shrugged her shoulders.

"I tried asking, but there's a language barrier," she said, then turned to Orion. "What happened to your translator?"

Orion looked to her in confusion. Rebecca, hearing nothing but silence, shrugged and turned back to her boyfriend.

"It's like I'm speaking French."

At that moment, another set of footsteps could be hearing coming down the hallway.

"Orion, dude, you're back!" Troy said and hugged his friend tight. "How was the trip? Find anything interesting?"

"No speako the English, Troy," Rebecca said and held up Orion's wrist, to show Troy he was missing his translator. "It's like talking to a wall."

"Rebecca..."

"What! You didn't have to try and make conversation the entire bus ride home," Rebecca rolled her eyes. "The only words he knows are yes, no, ship, crash, and Gia."

"Gia!" Orion said and pointed to his wrist. "Gia!"

"Yeah, yeah," Rebecca muttered. "We get it. She's your favourite."

"I think he's saying Gia's got his translator," Troy chuckled. "He is point to where he normally wears it."

Rebecca frowned and huffed in the silver Ranger's direction, "Hey. You know pointing doesn't work with me! I'm blind!"

Rebecca pointed to her eyes. Orion seemed apologetic when he remembered.

"Uh..."

"Sorry," Noah whispered to the silver Ranger, then gestured to Rebecca. Orion nodded.

"Sorry."

Rebecca smiled, then shrugged her shoulders, "Aw, it's okay."

Orion smiled to Rebecca, and took her hand to squeeze it to let her know he was smiling, but then dropped it almost immediately when he saw Emma and Gia coming into the school.

"Gia! Gia!" he ran over to her, and just when Gia thought he was coming for a hug, he ripped his translator off her wrist and put it on his own.

"Hey! What the hell was that?"

"That's so much better," he said with a smile before he pulled Gia in for a hug, "I've missed you!"

"You're really back?" Gia asked him as he pulled away. "For good?"

"I'm afraid not," Orion shook his head, then turned to Emma for a hug, but stopped when he saw there was something very different about her. He blinked, then rubbed his eyes. "Uh, Emma..."

"Meet Joe," Emma chuckled as she rubbed her stomach before hugging Orion. "We found out just after you left."

"That was months ago," Orion said. Emma nodded her head.

"Yeah. He'll be here before I know it," she turned to Gia, "But I'm not the only one expecting."

"Of course," Orion looked to Gia, "You must be excited to be an aunt. I remember how much you love kids."

"Well, I am," Gia said, "But..."

She touched her own stomach. Orion looked down and noticed that while it wasn't as big as Emma's, it was rounder than he remembered. "Are you...?"

"Emma and I do everything together, apparently," Gia said.

"This is exciting!" Orion smiled, then looked nervous, "Wait, does this mean I missed the wedding?"

"It's postponed a little more," Emma shook her head. "Weddings aren't cheap, and with a baby on the way... well, our money is best spend elsewhere right now."

"Hey, so pregnancy is fun and all," Rebecca cut in, "But what's this you mentioned about not being home for good?" she turned to Orion and placed her hands on her hips. "You mean you're leaving again?"

"I... I kind of need a little help," Orion said. "My mission didn't exactly go as planned."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"How about we talk at home?" Gia suggested and checked the time on her phone. "Jake should be on his way by now. You can tell us when we're all together. Besides, Tiger will be happy to see you."

"Yeah, it'll really cheer her up," Emma smiled.

"Cheer her up? What happened?"

"You missed a lot," Noah said with a little chuckle as he pat Orion on the back. "Don't worry, we'll fill you in."


	47. Given A Chance

The Rangers brought Orion back to the apartment, and slowly got settled in while Jake returned home from work. He had heard Orion was back, and had been excited to see it for himself. He greeted his friend with open arms, pulling him in for a tight hug.

"Dude, how have you been?"

"Great, I guess," Orion shrugged. "All things considered, you know."

"How was the trip?"

"That's what we're here to talk about," Troy said and looked to Orion, "You mentioned before that it didn't go as planned. What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't exactly find Andrasia," Orion rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, I know my coordinates were a little off. Travelling here after the Armada attacked was my first time leaving the planet, and I didn't think of a way to get back. But I'm pretty sure I looked in the right spot."

"How do you miss a whole planet?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know," Orion shook his head. "I spent a couple of weeks searching that part of the galaxy, but there was no sign of it. I'm really worried something happened to it. I came back to ask for help."

"Our help?" Jake asked and looked around at his friends, "Dude, I know next to nothing about space. I don't even know why sometimes you can see the sun and the moon at the same time."

"You mean you want us to go into space?" Rebecca said excitedly and raised her hand, "Oh! Oh! Sign me up! I'll do it!"

"Hold up," Troy grabbed his sister's arm and lowered it. "No one's going into space just yet."

"No, that's exactly what I want," Orion nodded. "Look, my ship's a little small, but six of us can fit comfortably inside. I figured we could get the team together and head back out. Andrasia has to be out there somewhere. Together, we can figure out where it went, or what happened to it."

Orion looked to his friends, but they were averting their gaze. Orion begged, "Guys, please. It's my home."

"I'll go!" Rebecca put her hand up again. Troy lowered it and shook his head.

"Rebecca, you have class. You need to graduate. You can't go to space."

"I'll home school," Rebecca said. "Like you guys did. Dr. Oliver can send me my work and I'll do it in space. Besides, imagine all the extra credit I can get if I find Andrasia!"

"You're staying on Earth," Troy insisted with a shake of his head, then turned to Orion apologetically, "And unfortunately, I can't go either. I've got exams coming up. If I miss those, I'll flunk a bunch of classes and I can't afford to fall behind now. I finally know what I want to take, and I don't want to spend an extra year making up what I missed for a space mission."

"Dude, we're getting close to play offs," Jake said. "I bailed on my team already, I can't do it again. Besides, there will be scouts, and if I do well, this time next year I could be on a national team!"

"I've got my own project to work on," Noah shook his head, "And the deadline is tight enough as it is."

"He's trying to save Gia's heart," Rebecca nodded.

Orion rubbed his face in his hands, then glanced to his friends, hurt, "So wait, none of you are going to help me?"

"I want to!" Rebecca smiled.

"I'd love to," Emma said then rubbed her stomach, "But with Joe on the way..."

"So that's it?" Orion asked. "After everything, you're not going to help me out with this?"

"You're more than welcome to stay with us," Troy offered him. "You have a home here, with us. My place is even smaller than this, but there's room on the couch..."

"I can't believe this," Orion said. "No one's going to come help me? You mean none of you have my back?"

"We have lives now," Jake shrugged his shoulder. "The girls are pregnant, and we've all got careers, school, or life saving projects to work on."

"Andrasia was my home!" Orion looked each of his teammates in the eyes in anger. "I know you might think there's nothing to go back to, but it's all I've known! I want to find it! I want to see it one last time, salvage what I can in memory of all the friends and family I've lost! And you're all just... selfish!"

"Orion..."

"I helped save this planet," Orion growled as he pointed to the ground. "I risked my life for Earth, for your homes, your families. All I want to do is pay my respects to people who didn't get the same chance you did."

"Buddy, we'd help if we could," Jake shrugged apologetically, "But you're asking for a trip in space. That could be months of our lives and we've got careers and babies to think about."

"Maybe what they said about Earthlings was true," Orion shook his head. "You are just a bunch of selfish, primitive, arrogant assholes!"

"Orion!"

"Screw you!" Orion shouted as he walked to the door. He ripped his translator off his wrist and shouted again, this time in Andrasian. The Rangers couldn't understand, but they knew he was angry.

"Orion, wait!" Rebecca ran after him, but not before giving her friends a hard look, "Smooth, guys. Real smooth."

Rebecca picked up the translator and put it in her own wrist before she followed Orion out. She caught him at the elevator and wrapped her arms tight around him.

"We're not all assholes," she said in Andrasian. Orion sighed.

"You don't have to follow me. You made your decision. I get it."

"My decision is to help my friend," Rebecca took his hand, squeezed it and smiled at him. "I may not be any help up in space, but maybe there's something we can do here on Earth."

"You heard them, Rebecca. They don't care."

"I'm not sure that's true," Rebecca said. "Orion, you have been gone several months. Emma's going to have a baby soon, and I don't think that's something that can be done in space. The others all have jobs or school or... well, Noah's working on a project. A big one. Gia's heart might not be able to hold for her pregnancy and he's working on something that will hopefully help. He's been working hard, too, and a lot, and he's still worried it's not going to be done in time. He can't be distracted."

Rebecca shrugged, "Hell, being here to welcome you home is eating up precious time. And Gia and Jordan have a business to run. They're Silver Guardians. They protect the city. They can't just up and leave. And they're going to give Troy and me a job when we're ready. I need to graduate to attend their academy, and Troy's got to finish college to get some special degree. As for Jake... well, soccer's not really more important than helping you find home, but it is his dream. If he bails on his team again, they might not let him back."

"So you think this is stupid too?" Orion asked. Rebecca shook her head.

"I'm saying, it's not as easy for us to just drop everything anymore. We aren't just Rangers. We're people now."

"Rebecca..."

"But that doesn't mean we won't help. At least, I'll help you."

"You will?"

"Dr. Oliver's kind of been like a mentor since I went back to school," she nodded. "He's teaching me stuff like science and math, but sometimes, especially when I've been working hard, he'll tell me stories about the Rangers, and all the cool stuff they got to do."

"What's this got to do with finding my planet?"

"There are Space Rangers," Rebecca said. "You remember them from the big battle, right?"

"Uh, vaguely."

"You would have fought with Zhane. He's from KO-35."

"I've heard of that planet," Orion answered her.

"Zhane, Andros, and Karone are all from KO-35. I don't know if that's near Andrasia or not, but if they made it to Earth and back home, maybe they know their way around the galaxy. Maybe they can help you find Andrasia?"

"You think?"

"I think it's worth a shot," Rebecca smiled. "I can get Dr. Oliver to give them a call. And if they don't know, there's like, a billion other Rangers around we can ask for help."

Rebecca took her bag off her shoulder and opened it up, "I've got everyone's action figure. We can use these to keep track of who we've asked. You'll have to be in charge of that. I can tell between the boys and girls because, well, skinny waists and boobs, but I can't see colours. And if we've exhausted all of the Rangers and still haven't found Andrasia, we'll think of something else. And if we have to go up into space and have the most amazing scavenger hunt ever, well, I'm not opposed to that."

"You'd do all that for me?"

"You're my friend," Rebecca said. "And besides, I kind of know what's it's like to miss home."

"What do you mean? We saved the Earth."

"The Burrows were great, and the Hollings are good people," Rebecca shrugged, "But they'll never be home. I don't get to go back. But you have a chance."

Rebecca took Orion's hands and looked up at him with a smile, "I'm going to give you the chance I never got."

Orion started to tear up, and for once, was glad Rebecca couldn't see. He wiped away his tears and nodded slowly.

"You're a good friend."

"Kinda hoping for a trip to space," Rebecca shrugged with a little smirk, "But let's see how the non-cool way goes first. Then again, to be honest, I'm kind of pumped about getting to meet Astronema."

"Wait," Orion frowned deeply as he looked down at Rebecca, "You're taking me to Astronema? Do you have any idea the chaos she's caused?"

"Karone is Astronema. Well, was," Rebecca said. "She's Andros' sister and the pink Lost Galaxy Ranger. She fought alongside Gia in the war. She's good now."

"Astronema is good?"

"Oh boy," Rebecca slapped her hand to her forehead, "You need to brush up on your Ranger history."

"Astronema terrorized many galaxies for many years," Orion shook his head. "During her reign, my people were worried she would make it to Andrasia and destroy everything. And you're telling me she's one of us?"

"Do you not remember the big fight? With all the Rangers?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Lost Galaxy had a pink Ranger: Karone. She fought with Gia."

"That was Astronema? The Princess of Evil?"

"Cool huh?"

Orion took the translator from Rebecca and then asked her again in her native language. The Translator was supposed to be flawless, but he couldn't believe he was hearing Rebecca right, "The Princess of Evil... is a Power Ranger?"

"Do you want to meet her or not?" Rebecca put her hands on her hips. Orion shrugged.

"I'm... not sure?"

She grabbed his arm, "Come on, you chicken. I'm sure this so-called Princess of Evil is not as bad as you think. I mean, she is a Power Ranger, after all. And hey, if she did terrorize a bunch of planets, maybe she does know where and how to find Andrasia. This could be perfect!"


	48. A Warm, Soft Place

Karone looked to Orion sadly and shook her head.

"I know of Andrasia," she said. "After Earth, Astronema was going to try and take over it next. But if it's not where it's always been..."

She trailed off, looked down at the coordinates Orion had given her of his home planet and sighed, "I couldn't tell you where it went."

"It's got to be somewhere, right?" Rebecca asked hopefully, despite hearing the sympathy in Karone's voice. "I mean, a whole planet doesn't just... disappear, right?"

"You're right," Karone nodded. "It's got to be out there somewhere. I don't know why it wouldn't be where it always is. Next time I head back home, I can keep a look out for it, but that's about all I can do."

"There's really nothing?" Orion asked. He had been skeptical about asking Karone, formerly known as Astronema, to help him search for his planet, but Rebecca had assured him it was okay. Now that she couldn't help him, though, Orion was really starting to feel like this was a waste of time.

"I don't think it would be worth wasting your time," Karone shook her head. "If what you said about the invasion there is true, there's probably not much left for you to go back for anyways. I'm not sure how the Armada operated, but I know when I finished off a planet, I made sure I got everything of worth."

"Of worth to you may not be the same for me," Orion pointed out. "I spent my entire life on Andrasia. Everything I know is up there. If there's anything for me to find, anything at all..."

"Orion, I know how you feel..."

"How? KO-35 is still out there. You can go home whenever you want."

"Believe it or not, even villains get lonely. Ecliptor may have been like a father to me, but I knew there was something different about me. I knew I had a home out there for me, I just... I didn't know where."

"Orion's not alone," Rebecca shook her head, then turned to the silver Ranger with a smile. "He's still got all of us. It would just be nice if he knew where Andrasia was."

"It wouldn't just be nice," Orion frowned. "It's my home. My family, my friends, all the people I love were there."

"Orion..."

"Thanks for the help, Rebecca," Orion shook his head and turned to leave, stepping down off Karone's doorstep, "But I guess I'm better off doing this on my own."

"Sorry about him," Rebecca said to Karone. "I guess he's in a mood. Thanks anyways. And if you do figure out anything..."

"I'll let you know," Karone promised. Rebecca smiled, then turned to follow the silver Ranger. She caught up to him on the sidewalk and grabbed him arm.

"You were a little rude back there," she said. "Karone didn't have the answers you were looking for, but she was trying to help."

"Andrasia is out there," Orion said. "I'll fuel my ship back up and go looking for it again. Solo."

"Orion, come on," Rebecca pulled on his arm. "Look, I am really sorry you can't find Andrasia. I can't imagine how that feels. But we've all really missed you down here."

"Really?" Orion asked. "Because I didn't get that impression when everyone turned down my request for help. What happened to being a team? A family?"

"We are! You are our family. But space travel..."

"I risked my life to save this planet."

"And we appreciate that," Rebecca assured him. "I know I do. But it's not like you did that completely out of the kindness of your heart. I remember someone wanting to avenge his home planet."

"The one that's no longer out there?"

"It's out there," Rebecca said. "It's got to be. It's just... we can't find it right now. But what's the point of running off into space again, especially alone, when you've got so many people here that'll be glad to have you?"

"Rebecca..."

"You have a home here too," Rebecca told him. "And while I'm sure it's not as great as what you knew back in Andrasia, you have people who love you and care for you. We'll find Andrasia again. In the meantime, let's just... live life."

"That's easy to say on your home planet."

"Do you think I like being in Angel Grove?" Rebecca frowned. "Or that I'm just as happy living with the Hollings as I was when my parents were alive, together, and happy?"

"Rebecca..."

"I'm sorry, but you don't need to travel a billion lightyears or whatever to be away from home. Has it even occurred to you that Earth feels completely different to me now that I can't see? Do you know how long it took me to feel comfortable and safe again when I lost my sight? Did you know, sometimes still, I cry myself to sleep because I can't see what's right in front of me?"

"Rebecca, I..."

"Home isn't a piece of rock floating in outer space. And you can miss home while still being in your home city, or even in your own damn house. Home is a feeling. It's warm and soft and safe. It's where you know nothing bad can happen to you, and if something does, it's where you know there will be people to help you. I've lost my home when my mother died, when my dad spiraled, when the command center was destroyed, when the Burrows died, when I lost my sight, and when the Sky Ship was destroyed. But every time, I found a new home. It might not feel as good as what I started with, but it's still pretty damn great. So I'm sorry if I don't know what it feels like to have my home planet destroyed to pieces, but I do know what it's like to lose the people you love and your home."

Rebecca let go of Orion's arm and stepped away from him, "Sorry if my trying to help just got in your way. I guess I don't care enough for your liking."

She turned away from the silver Ranger and took only a few steps before she heard him call her back. She turned around. Orion sighed loudly.

"Becca, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just... frustrated. I traveled months to get home and it wasn't there."

"There is something we can do," Rebecca said. "It's not going to help us find Andrasia, but it might help to bring it back. I can do it with you."

"What is it?"

"When I moved in with the Burrows, Mrs. Burrows did something really nice for me," Rebecca told him. "It never replaced the home I knew with my parents, but it did make me feel all those things I told you home felt like."

"Warm, soft, and safe?"

"Uh huh," Rebecca nodded. "She moved me into the guest bedroom and let me make it my own. We painted the walls, bought some new furniture and pieces. And even though she didn't like my dad, she let me put up pictures of him, and of my mom. You know, the woman my dad cheated on her with. Actually, she put a picture of my family in the living room. What if we did that?"

"Your family in my living room?"

"No, silly," Rebecca chuckled and touched his arm again, "Troy's place isn't very big. He does only have a couch for you to sleep on. But what if we Andrasia-ed it a bit."

"How do we do that?"

"The others can't travel. Gia and Emma are pregnant, Noah's doing life-saving, uninterruptable work, and the others... well, they have lives they can't just drop. But we'd be more than happy to have you teach us some Andrasia stuff."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Like... oh, remember that lullaby you sang to Ryan in that storm? You have music on Andrasia, you can teach us some of that. You must have other kinds of art there too."

"We used to make a lot of stuff," Orion told her. "Like, the dishes you buy here, we used to make."

"We can take pottery classes," Rebecca smiled. "You can make dishes and stuff there."

"A pottery class?"

"It's where you make pots," Rebecca said. "Or plates or... whatever you can think of, really."

"I guess that sounds fun."

"We won't give up on Andrasia. But until we can go there, why don't you bring it here?" Rebecca offered the silver Ranger with a big smile. "How does that sound?"

Orion looked up at the sky, then back down at the younger girl. He nodded his head.

"I guess I can stay on Earth for a bit," he agreed. "I am a little tired from my trip."

"Yeah, i can't imagine what months of space travel feels like in jetlag," Rebecca chuckled. "We can head back to the apartment and see if Troy's offer for the couch still stands. Though I'm sure it does."

"The apartment?"

"Gia, Jake, Emma and Jordan's place," Rebecca nodded. "It's the biggest apartment between the Rangers, so we just call it _the_ apartment."

"That's the biggest apartment? But it's... tiny."

"Just wait till you see where you and Troy are staying. We call that the dollhouse."

"Seriously?"

"Noah still lives with his parents, so there's not a lot of privacy when we want to hang out. And I'm with the Hollings. They're great, but again, there's the privacy thing. Jake, Gia, Emma and Jordan have it good."

"Were there no bigger places?"

"On their income?" Rebecca shook her head. "No. The apartment is the biggest place they could afford that would let animals in."

"They couldn't just build their own place?"

"Is that what you did on Andrasia?"

"My father built our home from nothing," Orion nodded. "It was a little small for the whole family, but we all still had a place."

"Well, we don't build our own houses here on Earth," Rebecca told him. "At least, not unless we've got money coming out of our asses."

"Oh."

"But we can build forts," Rebecca smirked. "We can head down to the forest. Nothing's stopping us making an awesome fort out there."

"A fort?"

"You'll love it."


	49. The Welcome Wagon

Emma looked down at her growing stomach sadly. She was happy to be pregnant, but not happy that the pregnancy was keeping her from helping out a friend. She always liked trying to go the extra mile for the people she cared about. She loved making her friends happy. It brought a certain joy to her life she couldn't get anywhere else.

"I kind of feel bad," she said. "Orion was really counting on us."

"What can we do?" Noah asked her with a shrug. "We've got our lives here on Earth already. A trip to Andrasia is going to take months away from everything we've worked for until now."

"Not to mention, Joe," Jordan pointed to his fiancée's stomach. Emma looked down at it again, this time with a sigh. Her excuse for not helping Orion was a good one. Her son couldn't be born in space, and in the time it would take to get to Andrasia, or find it, and get back, she would give birth. Unless she could bring a team of doctors, as well as her friends, on Orion's little ship, it just wasn't safe or ideal.

"I wish there was something we could do," Emma pointed out. "A way we could help him out. He's losing his home and now he's got to think we've all turned out backs on him."

"But we haven't," Jake shook his head. "We've just... got other things to do."

"They aren't more important," Troy agreed, "But they can't be dropped just to look for a rock in space."

"This isn't a rock," Emma said. "This is Orion's home. He helped us save ours. The least we can do is help him find his."

"He does have a home," Jordan pointed out. "Here, with us. Don't we count for something? I mean, I've only spend a little time with the guy, but he's a good friend."

"Orion's been missing Andrasia since the moment he left," Gia reminded the Rangers. "When he and I were... a thing," she ignored the eye roll from Jake, "His face would light up anytime he talked about life on Andrasia. He could go on and on about mining, his friends, and just the way of life in general. He seemed happy here, but nowhere near as happy as when he thinks of Andrasia."

"But if it's not where it was, what can we do?" Jake asked. "None of us have even been there. We wouldn't know where to look for it if it's gone."

Jake shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room to his friends, "I want to help the guy. Really, I do. But it's just not possible for any of us to drop our lives for the next few months to look for a wild goose egg."

"On a wild goose chase," Gia corrected her fiancé, then shook her head, "But you're right."

"But there's got to be something," Emma insisted once again to her friends. "If we can't take Orion home, what if we brought home to Orion. Between all of us, we've got to have heard enough about what Andrasia was like to be able to bring it to Earth."

"You and Orion spent a lot of time together," Jake turned to Gia. "Plus you've got a wicked memory. How much do you know about Andrasia?"

"There was something I remember him saying," Gia said. "He had read an article on immigration in the newspaper and asked about it. I told him that sometimes people coming from other countries weren't welcomed into the US and that it was causing a lot of problems for us and the immigrants. He didn't get why it was such a problem. Apparently, on Andrasia, when someone moves into a new village, they're usually always welcomed."

"Usually?" Troy asked.

"He said there was always the odd wanderer that would stir up trouble. But he said when someone even a group of people, showed a genuine interest in becoming part of the village, they were given a celebration to make them feel welcomed and at home."

"Maybe we can do that," Emma offered. "We can welcome Orion to Earth. Make him feel like he's moved to a new home."

"It's not much different from a welcome party," Gia shrugged her shoulders. "A little tour to get to know the village, some tips from locals about where to build a house or where to gather or hunt the best foods, then a few chants, speeches, and a list of rules for being part of the village."

"We can do that here," Jordan suggested. "Gia, you and I have gotten to know the city pretty well. And we know the laws Orion will have to follow. We can brief him on stuff like that."

"Noah and I can tell him where some of the cool shops are," Jake said. "There's a soccer store just across the street that sells some really great equipment, and a league in town Orion can join. His version of the sport is pretty much the same as ours here. He should have no problem fitting in."

"I can do my best to keep him up to date on all the latest gadgets," Noah offered. "But I am really pressed for time for the next few months. I've barely got enough room in my schedule for sleeping. I'll do what I can to help out, though."

"Noah, don't work yourself to the bone with this," Gia shook her head.

"I'd never forgive myself if I didn't," Noah insisted.

"I guess I can do a speech," Emma offered up.

"You'd be the best for it," Jake nodded his head with a chuckle. "Really get him in the heart. Make him feel like Earth is better when he's here."

"That's the plan," Emma said. Finalyl all eyes turned to Troy. Jordan started to laugh.

"Dude, that leaves you with the chanting."

"No way," Troy shook his head. "I am not singing. Emma can sing. Why can't I do speeches."

"Dude, whenever you make speeches, they come across as cheesy," Jake pointed out. "Plus, we want heartfelt, not a motivational, war speech."

"But I don't sing. Or chant."

"What if you wrote a poem?" Emma offered.

"Poetry? No way."

"You've got to do something," Jake said, then pointed to Tiger, "Team up with the cat. I'm sure you can come up with something if you put your heads together."

Troy looked to Tiger, who tilted her head when she looked back at him. He shook his head.

"You guys aren't serious?"

"Tiger's a great dancer," Gia pointed out. Jordan nodded his head.

"Yeah, you should see those two dancing together in the cruiser," Jordan chuckled. "I've got to get that on camera one day."

"Do it, and I'll make sure Joe's the last kid you ever have."

"I'll just shake that off," Jordan smirked. Gia punched his arm.

Troy grumbled, "I'm not dancing."

"You've got to do something," Emma said. "Orion's one of our best friends. You need to find a way to welcome him home."

Tiger looked to Troy and started to shake her head up and down, following what looked to Troy like a beat. He sighed loudly while Jake pat him on the back.

"Don't tell us what you're doing," he said, "That way, if you fail, you can just pretend it was a comedy routine."

"Yeah, like you planned something awful," Jordan agreed. Troy huffed loudly.

"You guys suck."


	50. Homecoming Party

"I'm sure they'll do everything they can to help from here," Rebecca promised Orion as they got back to the apartment to meet with the other Rangers. "I know it may not feel like it after they refused the space mission, but they do care about you."

"I guess I know that," Orion nodded as they stepped off the elevator. "I'll consider giving it some time though. It's not like I planned on never staying on Earth. I just hoped to get one last goodbye in on Andrasia before I settled."

"Plans have a funny way of not always working out the way you want them too," Rebecca said just as she got to the door. She pulled out a set of keys and right away found the one that fit in the lock.

"How did you do that?" Orion asked her. Looking to the keys, he saw they were all mostly alike. Rebecca held up her set to show him.

"A birthday gift from Emma. She had all my keys engraved with Braille and taught me to identify them," Rebecca smiled. "She saw me struggling with all the different keys I need and came up with the perfect solution. She's really good at stuff like that. Maybe she's done the same for..."

"Surprise!" everyone inside the apartment called out when Rebecca opened the door. She hadn't heard anyone moving around or whispering from the other side, and so didn't expect the loud call out when it happened. She dropped the keys and covered her ears as she pulled away.

Orion was also surprised, but one look around the room told him this was something special, meant for him. There was a rough looking homemade banner hanging from the ceiling with welcome written along. Some trays were set up on the kitchen counter and the coffee table with food, as well as what appeared to be a map of the city. And his friends were all gathered, smiling at him.

"What's all this?" he asked. Rebecca walked in behind him with a pout.

"A lack of forethought for the sensitive of hearing."

"This is your welcome party," Emma explained as she led Orion further into the apartment. "Gia said you did something similar for newcomers on Andrasia."

"We did," Orion nodded and looked around in awe. It didn't look like his celebrations back at home, but he could see what his friends were trying to do. "You mean, you're doing one for me."

"We talked it over," Troy explained, "Space travel really isn't the right decision for any of us right now. But that doesn't mean we don't want to help you find your home."

"We'll do whatever we can, within reason," Gia told the silver Ranger, and pulled him down on the couch. "And in the meantime, we wanted to give you a real welcome to Earth, and Earth life."

"Angel Grove is a pretty big place," Jordan held up the map of the city, "But once you've been around a few times, you start to learn your way. The streets mostly go either North-South or East-West. And we've circled our usual hangouts."

"You're still more than welcome to stay with me," Troy offered and pointed to the red circle on the map. "That's my apartment. It's small, but we can figure something out."

"This one in yellow is this apartment," Gia smirked. Orion looked up to her.

"Yellow? What about Jake and Emma's Ranger colours?"

"Green's already the park, black is depressing, and the pink highlighter just doesn't work," Gia said. "So I win."

"Conveniently," Jordan muttered. Then he pointed to the purple circle. "This is the grocery store. You know, where we buy our food and stuff. They've got pretty much anything you can want there, but if there's something else you're looking for and can't find it, just ask one of us."

"And like I said, green is the parks. There are a few here in Angel Grove," Gia said. "You can do almost anything there."

"Including," Jake held up his soccer ball, "Soccer, or football as you call it, with the city league. It's not as impressive as what I do, but it's still a good way to pass the time and have some fun."

"A soccer league?"

"If you want," Jake said. "Angel Grove's got a lot of other sports you can try out. I just thought, because football and soccer are pretty much the same, you could start there."

"I don't know what to say," Orion looked around the room. Emma took a seat next to him and smiled.

"We're really sorry we can't travel with you to find Andrasia. We want to help, it's just, with all we've got going on in our lives, and it's really not possible to drop it all. But that doesn't mean we don't care about your home. But we are really glad to have you back, especially because that means you'll likely be around for the babies and for the weddings. You've done so much for us, those two events really wouldn't be the same if you weren't there to celebrate with us."

"What she's trying to say..."

"Troy, this is my speech," Emma said. "You've got that dance."

"But..."

"We voted."

Troy crossed his arms over his chest and huffed as he sat back. Emma cleared her throat and continued what she had to say to Orion.

"I've only travelled once," she told him. "After we defeated the Armada, mom and I went on a trip to South America. As amazing as that was I couldn't help but feel a little homesick the entire time. And that was knowing I still have someplace to call home. Losing all of that, especially the way you did, none of us can imagine how that feels. But, we hope, staying here, being with us, will show you that you have a new home. We might not be as great as what you knew back on Andrasia, but we're really going to try and give you everything you need to feel like you belong."

Orion smiled at Emma, took her hands, then looked around to his friends.

"When I lost my home, I thought I lost everything," he said. "I knew defeating the Armada wouldn't bring any of it back. I also didn't know how wrong I was."

He looked back at Emma, and then cast a quick glance Rebecca's way. "None of you are like the family I knew on Andrasia, but that doesn't mean what I have here isn't as great. Landing here on Earth was probably the best thing that could have happened to me. Meeting you guys certainly was. I'm sorry I stormed out before..."

"Orion, you don't have to apologize for that."

"I do," he said. "My planet's gone. I might find it again one day, I may not. But either way, I've got a home right here. I hope you can forgive me for forgetting that earlier."

"Only if you forgive us for not wanting to go to space," Emma said. Jake cut in.

"It's not that we don't _want_ to go," he said. "It's just, with a soccer career and a baby on the way... it's not a good time."

"We can't make up for the family and the home you miss," Emma told Orion with a soft smile, "But we'll try our best to make you miss them just a little less."

"After all, we are a family," Troy said. "Being Rangers unites us all."

Orion smiled, nodded his head, then felt Tiger brush up against him. He looked down at the cat, then pet her on the head.

"You've grown a lot since we last saw each other."

"She and Troy prepared something for you," Gia said. "I think she's ready to show you."

"You've prepared something?" Orion looked to the red Ranger. Troy sighed loudly, but Jake and Jordan pulled him to his feet.

"Troy refused a chant, so we hope a dance will do," Gia said. Tiger hurried over to the red Ranger, then jumped up and placed her front paws on his shoulders. Troy sighed, rolled his eyes, and placed his hands on Tiger's midsection. Then they started to sway.

"Tiger's usually a better dancer than this," Jordan pointed out. "But Troy's a little rough around the edges so..."

"I wanted to do the speech," Troy said. "But someone wouldn't let me."

"Wait, what's happening?" Rebecca asked. Noah put his arm around her.

"Troy and Tiger are slow dancing. And Tiger's leading."

"Seriously?"

"Cat's got some moves," Jordan chuckled.

"I'm not a dancer," Troy reminded them.

"I'll say," Orion smiled.

Jake shook his head and cut in between the cat and the red Ranger, taking over for Troy, "Dude, you've got to put a little more passion into it."

"Don't dance," Gia muttered and turned away as her fiancé got ready to move.

"Ready, Tiger?" Jake asked. "We're going to crank this up."

Tiger got back on all four paws and looked up excitedly to the green Ranger. Jordan put some music on, and together they started to dance.

"Aw, yeah!" Jake said. Gia covered her face in her hands.

"Oh god..."

"Come on, cat, break it down," Jake cheered.

"Break it up," Gia turned away.

"Don't break it up," Rebecca shook her head and made her way over to what was now the dance floor. "I want to get in on this. How often can you dance with a tiger?"

Rebecca started to dance next to her step brother and the cat, "Don't need eyes to follow a beat. Come on, Noah!"

"You know, finding the solution to Gia's heart really can't wait any..." Noah couldn't finish as Gia shoved him into the dance floor. As much as she wanted to stop her fiancé's embarrassing dance moves, she knew Noah was working hard for her and didn't want him to overdo it. An evening of fun to celebrate Orion's return was definitely acceptable. When Noah stumbled onto the dance floor, Rebecca grabbed him and started to dance with him.

"Well, if you can't beat them, join them, right?" Emma suggested to Gia and Jordan. Her fiancé nodded, offered his hand and led her over to the dance floor. Gia shook her head and refused to join until Tiger bit down on the end of her shirt and pulled her in.

"No. Tiger, no."

Tiger wasn't following Gia's orders, and pulled her into the middle to dance with Jake. The green Ranger took his fiancée's hands and started to twirl her around.

"Let loose a little," he told her. "It's good for your heart."

"You're not allowed to dance like this at the wedding," Gia said. Jake shook his head.

"I'll be dancing like this the whole night through," he spun her around once more before the music suddenly stopped. Everyone turned to see Orion by the stereo.

"If this is my party, let me show you how we danced back home," Orion suggested.

"Verbal instructions, please," Rebecca called out. Orion nodded his head.

"Don't worry. I make sure you've all got this down by the end of the night. It's pretty easy, but we move pretty fast, so pay attention."


	51. Early Days

Gia's heartbeat wasn't one most were used to, but she could still feel it as she lay in bed. It was keeping her alive so far, but it was also keeping her up. Her pregnancy was moving along, and while every day brought her a step closer to her little bundle of joy, it also brought her closer to her death. Unless fate was on her side, or Noah could come up with his solution in time to save her, she had a sick feeling in her stomach that she was going to die.

She had talked about it with Jake. It wasn't a fun conversation, but one they needed to have. For him, she needed to be strong. He was terrified of losing her, so Gia needed to put on a brave face and assure him that she would be okay. But she wasn't sure of that at all, and in fact, feared Jake could be onto something. What if she died?

It scared her, most nights. But tonight, it really got her worried. Especially when, even to her, her heartbeat felt strange.

"No regrets, kid," she whispered and rubbed her stomach. If she was to die, she hoped she didn't have to take her child with her. But if the baby got to live, she wanted him or her to know she was okay. She didn't want her child to bear any guilt for what happened. "You're still the best thing that could happen to me."

Knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep, Gia got out of bed. She wanted to go to the kitchen, but noticed the curtains were drawn at the back door, which meant someone was on the balcony. She had left Jake in bed, so it had to be either Emma or Jordan. Curious as to why someone else would be up, Gia made her way to the balcony. That was when she heard the sob. She knew it right away.

"Emma?"

Emma was on the balcony, curled up against the wall, clutching her stomach tight. Right next to her, Tiger was sitting loyally, trying to be of comfort, but looking very scared.

"It's Joe," Emma muttered and then grit her teeth tight.

"You're not due for a few weeks," Gia said.

"I don't think he knows that," Emma shook her head and managed to look up. Gia saw she was in a lot of pain. "Get the guys. Please."

Gia nodded and bolted to the bedrooms. She ran to Jordan first, because it was his fiancée about to have his baby. She grabbed Emma's pillow and smashed it over Jordan's face.

"Get up, butthead! It's the baby!"

Jordan was on his feet in a second, rushing out to the living room, then the balcony to help his fiancée get downstairs to the car. Gia picked up the overnight bag and then ran to her own room. She shook Jake awake.

"Five more minutes."

"You're not going to want to drive to the hospital by yourself, are you?" Gia asked him. Jake bolted up and put his hands on Gia's stomach.

"What? Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Gia nodded her head. "Emma might be having the baby."

"For real? But she's not due..."

"Yeah, I know," Gia said. Jake shook his head, jumped out of bed, grabbed a shirt and ran out to the hallway, where Jordan was helping Emma get to the elevator. Jake ran ahead to press the button while Gia put the vest on Tiger.

"There's going to be a lot of waiting," Gia told the cat. "Especially for you. But if this goes well, I promise, you'll get to meet him soon."

When the vest was on, Tiger stayed by Gia's side as the yellow Ranger rushed to catch up to the others.

-Megaforce-

Normally, it was Troy's alarm clock waking him up at an ungodly hour for class, but today, something felt different about his alarm. When he came to a little more, he realized the noise he was hearing wasn't his clock, but his ringtone. He reached groggily for his phone, answered the call and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"The baby is coming!"

"Gia? You're still months out."

"Emma's, you idiot," Gia grumbled on the other end. "We just got to the hospital. They're taking her in."

"She's not due for another few weeks."

"Tell Joe that," Gia said. "Look, if you want to be here for the magical moment, get your ass, Orion's ass, and get Noah and Rebecca down here as soon as possible. I've already called my mothers and they're on their way with Ryan."

"We're coming," Troy nodded his head and started to get out of bed. "You sure this is the real thing?"

"Want to take that risk?" Gia asked. Troy shook his head, promised he'd be at the hospital as soon as possible, then put his phone down. He quickly got dressed, grabbing whatever was on the floor, then stepped out to his living room and kitchen. Orion was on the couch, completely out of it.

"Orion! Get up. Emma's having a baby."

"Now?" Orion asked and checked the time on his phone. "It's three in the morning."

"Do babies wait until business hours on Andrasia?" Troy asked as he started the coffee pot. "You can nap at the hospital. Let's just get there before Gia yells at us for missing the whole thing."

"Don't want that," Orion said with a shake of his head. He got up, pulled on a pair of pants, then gasped. "My driving test!"

"You can take it another day. You need the practice anyways."

"No, I feel ready," Orion said. "I really feel like today's the day."

"Emma's about to have a baby," Troy said. "Do you really want to miss that just to get your driver's license?"

"I... uh... well, I guess it can wait another week or so," Orion shrugged. Troy offered him a cup of coffee and they were both out the door.

-Megaforce-

Jake wasn't happy to be left alone in the hospital, but Emma had been taken right away by a nurse, and Jordan was allowed to follow. Gia had gone as well, since Emma wanted her to be there for the birth. Because no one else had arrived, Jake was left to sit alone in the building he feared most. He had Tiger by his side, but the cat wasn't doing anything to keep his nerves under control.

Finally, Claire and Vanessa rushed in, with Ryan in tow. They looked like a mess, but Jake assumed everyone would since the sun wasn't even up yet and they were pulled out of their sleep. The mothers saw him and came over.

"What's happening?"

"I haven't heard anything yet," Jake shook his head. "But it's a little early, isn't it?"

"A little," Vanessa nodded her head, "But this isn't that uncommon. Everything should be fine."

"You had to say that," Jake said. "That's what all the doctors said about my family, and..."

"Emma was a little early," Claire pointed out. "She turned out just fine."

"The doctors know what they're doing," Vanessa assured Jake. "Everything's going to be fine. How long has she been in there for?"

Jake shrugged, then checked his watch, "Ten minutes."

"Okay, so not long," Vanessa sat down. "We'll just wait until we hear something."

"Wait?" Claire asked. "My baby's having a baby, and I've got to wait?"

"Gia and Jordan are there with her..."

"Have either of them had a baby before?" Claire asked rhetorically then shook her head. She walked up to the front desk, "Excuse me, I'm here for Emma Goodall. She came in here about ten minutes ago. She's having a baby and I'm her mother."

"She's being looked after. When the doctor comes out, you can ask him."

"I don't think you get it," Claire shook her head. "My daughter is having a baby and I'm not in there."

"Claire, come sit down," Vanessa called. "When Emma needs you, she'll ask."

"Did we miss it?" Rebecca asked as she burst into the waiting room, looking excited, but frazzled. Noah, Troy, and Orion were right behind her, panting heavily.

"Never... do... that... again!" Troy said between breathes. "You could have been hit by a car!"

"It's three in the morning," Rebecca shrugged. "Who's out driving at this time? Besides: baby."

"No baby yet," Jake shook his head. "They took Emma through ten minutes ago."

"Yes," Rebecca smiled and found a seat. "Didn't miss it. Shotty first to hold him."

Rebecca could feel the stares from everyone else in the room, "What? I'm excited?"

"You'll be first after me," Claire told her.

"And me," Vanessa said.

"And Gia, Jordan, and myself," Jake said. Rebecca threw her hands up.

"What the hell? How's that fair? I called it!"

"I'm the grandmother," Claire said just before her eyes widened. She dropped into a seat. "Oh my god. I'm the grandmother. I'm old!"

"Pretty," Ryan smiled to her mother from where she was playing with Tiger.

"Kiss-ass," Rebecca huffed to her sister. "No way am I holding the baby after Ryan."

"Baby?" Ryan asked and looked up at her mother. Claire nodded her head.

"Emma's going to have a baby," she explained. "You're going to have a new... Cousin? Nephew?"

"If it helps," Orion spoke up, "On Andrasia, when older siblings give birth, their younger siblings consider their nieces or nephews as cousins, because they pretty much grow up together."

"Cousins," Claire said, and looked to Vanessa, Troy and Rebecca to see if they agreed. Their situation with Ryan was complicated, but to help simplify it, they all liked to agree on what was going on in her life. They had all decided it was okay for Ryan to call Claire and Vanessa her mothers, because breaking her out of that habit would be upsetting and confusing. Now that Emma was having a baby, it was best to establish what the little girl's relationship to the child would be. Cousins seemed right. "Thanks, Orion."

"Happy to help," Orion said with a little nod and he got a look around the hospital, "It's really a whole affair when people have babies, huh?"

"What do they do on Andrasia?" Rebecca asked.

"Home births," Orion said. "The older mothers help deliver the baby in its home, and help look after it for the next couple of days until the parents get back on their feet."

"Which is why I should be in there with my daughter," Claire said and glared to the woman behind the counter. Vanessa grabbed her hand.

"As soon as Emma needs you, you'll be there," she assured her. "Right now, just relax."


	52. Joe Myles

Emma had heard all about the pains of labour. She knew birthing her son wouldn't be an easy job, but she had no idea what she was in for exactly. The pain had been worse than she thought, lasted longer than she thought, and had left her feeling more exhausted and beaten down than all of her Ranger battles combined.

But in the end, it was all worth it. When a nurse returned to her room and announced her son was healthy, Emma was elated. Then she got to hold the little boy in her arms and suddenly none of the pain from before meant anything. Holding her precious, beautiful son in her arms made everything seem better.

"He's so little," Jordan said as he leaned in from beside the bed to get a look at his son. Emma wanted to point out that he didn't feel so little coming out, but she couldn't do anything except look at her son in wonder.

"Do we have a name?" the nurse asked. Jordan was the one to look up with a nod.

"Joe. Joe Myles."

The nurse gave a little smile before walking out to fill in the paperwork. Emma couldn't stop staring lovingly at her son, but knew she wasn't the only one excited to see him.

"Ready?" she turned to her fiancé, who gulped and pointed to himself.

"Me?"

"You are daddy," Emma chuckled and nodded. Jordan took a step back.

"But he's so little."

"He'll be fine," Emma assured him. Jordan gulped again then gently, and very nervously, took his son in his arms. Joe was easily the smallest human Jordan had ever carried, so the new father wasn't sure what to do, but as soon as Emma helped them both get settled, it all set in for Jordan. He cradled his son ever so gently and looked down at him with a smile.

"You're perfect," he whispered and watched contently as his son slept in his arms.

Moments later, the door opened as Gia walked in quietly. She had been present for Joe's birth, but stepped out afterwards to allow Emma and Jordan a chance to be alone for their first official meeting with their son. In the meantime, she had gone to the waiting room to let the others know Joe had arrived. Now she was back and she was excited, yet nervous, to meet her nephew.

In her hand, she had a little bear she had bought for Joe. She had a penguin toy growing up, and remembered it had been one of her most cherished possessions. It kept her feeling safe and strong anytime it was close, just like Kitten did for her now, and she wanted the same for Joe.

"Ready to hold him?" Jordan offered her and Gia hesitated a bit. Everyone told her she was good with kids, and that they naturally seemed to like having her around, but she had to admit not really knowing what she was doing with them, and always playing by ear to keep them safe and happy.

However, this was her nephew. She was happy to welcome him into the world, and wanted to be a big part of his life for however long she got to be in it. Feeling her heart beating awkwardly, she knew she had to cherish these moments while she was still part of them. Gia nodded her head and gently took her little nephew in her arms. Joe stirred a little bit as he was moved, but he settled quickly and was comfortable with Gia.

"I'll go see if the others are ready to come," Jordan said. He gave Emma a kiss on the top of the head and then left the room to give the girls a little privacy. Gia was comfortable opening up around him from time to time, but he thought it best, in this moment, if he stepped out and let her be on her own. Of course, Emma would stay behind, but Gia never really kept anything of how she was feeling from Emma.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Emma asked Gia. The yellow Ranger nodded and couldn't take her eyes off the baby in her arms.

"You did great," she said.

"I think it goes without saying, but Jordan and I want you to be the godmother."

Gia looked up, "Really?"

"Why are you so surprised? We decided this when we were little."

"My heart," Gia reminded her best friend and she could feel her heart beating awkwardly inside her chest. "Emma, I might not even be able to give birth to my own child."

"We're going to figure this out," Emma said. "You never give up without a fight."

"I know, but..."

"We have to stay positive," Emma insisted. "I don't care if it's just a few months, or years or decades. I want you to be Joe's godmother. Jordan and I both do. You're the one we trust the most with him."

"You're sure?"

"He's yours," Emma nodded. "And whether you make it past this or not, Joe is always going to know how special you are."

Gia smiled down at the little boy, then handed him back to his mother. She kissed Emma's forehead and stepped outside as Jordan came back with the two grandmothers. They had waited long enough to meet their first grandchild.

Gia thought to go back to the waiting room to tell the others all about little Joe. Not that there was much to say. He looked like a baby and so far had only screamed and slept. She decided against it, and walked the halls to take some time to think.

She wished, when she had found Emma in labour on the balcony, that it had been her best friend instincts that brought her out. She wished she had sensed something was wrong. However, Emma had nothing to do with why Gia had been up to find her. Gia's worry for her heart got her out of bed, and her worry started because something wasn't quite right. Her heart monitor bracelet hadn't picked up on anything yet, but Gia could feel it right into her bones. Something was wrong.

She hadn't mentioned it because Joe had demanded everyone's attention. His arrival was sudden, and a little too soon for anyone's liking. It was a blessing he was completely healthy. Of course, doctors would monitor him for a couple of days, just to be sure, but Gia did have a good feeling about her nephew. After all, both his parents were strong. Now, everyone was consumed with thoughts of Joe, and excited over getting to meet the baby. She couldn't ruin Joe's first day, and Emma and Jordan's big day, with worries about her heart. She couldn't let her fears taint what was supposed to be a memorable, joyful occasion.

-Megaforce-

A few hours after Joe's birth, most of his family got to hold him. But no one got to spend more time with the little boy than Claire. When everyone left, getting back to their day (or starting it, rather), Claire stayed behind. Emma had fallen asleep, exhausted from the birth, and Jordan passed out shortly after. Claire got to sit in a chair, with her new grandson in her arms.

"_This baby is so little," _she remembered saying when the nurse handed her her daughter for the first time. _"You mean I'm expected to keep this alive? I don't know what I'm doing."_

"_Relax, Claire. Neither did I," _Vanessa chuckled. _"You'll figure it out."_

"_Here, you can hold her," _Claire said, and offered her child to Vanessa. It was somewhat abrupt, and Vanessa felt more like she was catching the fragile baby than taking her, but the little girl didn't seemed bothered by it at all. She settled into Vanessa's arm comfortably.

"_You are just too precious,"_ Vanessa cooed softly at the little girl.

"_Vanessa, I've got no idea what I'm doing with her," _Claire admitted. _"How exactly am I supposed to take care of her?"_

"_You're going to figure it out. Joe and I were baffled when Gia was born, but we kind of got the hang of it."_

"_Kind of?"_

"_They have different cries," _Vanessa explained. _"It takes a little practice figuring out what means what. Gia's been keeping us on our toes with them lately. But once you do..."_

"_Mind sticking around for a bit?"_ Claire asked. _"You know, to help Jeff and I figure out what Emma wants?"_

"_I'm always just a phone call away,"_ Vanessa offered. Claire smiled. Vanessa tried to give her Emma, but she shook her head.

"_It's alright. She seems comfortable with you."_

"_It's important you take her, Claire. You are her mother. You need to establish that bond."_

"_They don't just know?"_

"_Reinforce it,"_ Vanessa offered Emma again. Claire shook her head.

"_She's sleeping right now anyways. Maybe when she wakes up. Besides, she's got to be comfortable with you, too. Jeff and I have that trip in a couple of weeks anyways."_

"_You mean you haven't cancelled that?"_

"_I'll be fine."_

"_Claire, you have a baby now. You can't take Emma on a plane."_

"_It'll just be a few days. Jeff needs to go for work and he wants me along. Can you watch Emma?"_

"_Claire..."_

"_Please," Claire begged. "It'll just be a couple of days, tops."_

Vanessa sighed loudly, shook her head, then gave in, _"No more. Emma needs you."_

Claire remembered that trip. She had only intended to be gone for a couple of days, but after just a few weeks of looking after a newborn, she had been so tired. The freedom of not having to care for a baby every minute of everyday felt too good. She picked up the phone in her hotel, and called with a lie to extend her stay. Hers and Jeff's trip lasted two weeks. In Emma's first month, Claire had missed half her life already. And the trips didn't stop until seventeen years later.

But looking down at her grandson now, Claire knew more than ever she needed to stick around. Joe wouldn't always be cute, or fun, or quiet. There were going to be some restless, messy days, with more crying from the parents and grandparents than the kid. But since coming back, Claire had come to realize how precious those moments were, and how much she regretted not putting up with Emma when it was hard.

"I swear," she whispered to Joe as she leaned in to kiss his forehead, "I am always going to be there for you. No matter what. You can always count on me."


	53. One Life, Second Chance

Having a baby in such a small apartment was far from ideal. With Joe's stuff scattered everywhere, Jake found himself tripping at least once every time he tried to walk around. He also found it hard to sleep, with Joe waking up every couple of hours for feedings and diaper changes. But with his own child on the way, Jake took this as training. Soon, if all went well, he would have his own baby to look after.

He walked into his apartment after a long day at work. They had lost their game against Briarwood and so Conner had really amped up their training. He was determined to have the best team in the league. It wasn't just for the glory. Having the best team meant more scouts from higher levels would look at his players. It meant his players had a better shot at moving up, which they all wanted to do. The glory on his end was really just a bonus.

So Jake was drained by the end of the day, but he knew coming home he would have to find more energy somewhere in his tank. As soon as he walked in he was greeted by a foul smell.

"It smells worse than when I left."

"Sorry," Jordan said and walked right past him with a full diaper. He was going to throw it down the trash chute before it stunk up the whole apartment. "Joe's pretty good at filling these up."

"Can't we just hold him over the toilet every, what, fifteen minutes?" Jake suggested as he walked over to the couch. He stumbled over some of Joe's dirty clothes that Emma had left lying around after a bathroom emergency and hadn't yet gotten around to cleaning up. Jake was about to say something when he saw the tired mother passed out on the couch, with little Joe looking just as tired sleeping on her chest.

"Rough day?" he asked Gia as she walked by, picking up the article of clothing. Gia nodded her head.

"I came home to Joe screaming his lungs out," she said. "He cried for fifteen minutes straight before we realized he needed to be burped."

"This is what we have to look forward to," Jake smiled and put his hand on his fiancée's stomach. Gia moved away.

"Yeah."

"Everything's okay?" he asked her, following her to the laundry basket, which was already filled with Joe's clothes, as well as some of Emma's and Jordan's. For a little guy, he made a huge mess of everything. "Having a baby around the house isn't stressing you out too much?"

"Joe's the best," Gia said. "He's work, but he's been nothing but a blessing."

For the last couple of days, Gia had opted not to tell her friends about the strange heartbeats she was feeling. Her heart monitor hadn't picked up on anything yet, and so far nothing had happened to her. Joe was still a novelty, and while he was exhausting, everyone was happy to have him around. She wouldn't crush that for something that seemed to mean nothing.

"So, you're okay?"

"A little tired, but fine," Gia nodded. Jake smiled, then noticed Tiger inching closer to the couch. He knew the cat would never do anything to harm the baby, but for the first little while, it had been advised they not let Tiger get too close. Joe was young, fragile, and his immune system wasn't fully developed yet. Tiger was bathed regularly and was rather tidy even for a cat, but the Rangers couldn't be too careful.

"Back off, cat," Jake warned her. "Patient."

Tiger took a couple steps back, then sat down and stared at Joe. She hadn't gotten the chance to be formally introduce to the tiny human, so was naturally curious, but knew she had to keep her distance.

"Joe shouldn't be up for a bit," Gia said. "He and Emma just passed out, but would you mind watching them a bit while I go lie down?"

"Isn't Jordan coming back?"

"He's picking up dinner. No one feels like cooking."

"Good plan," Jake said. He kissed his fiancée as she went to their bedroom and sat down on the other couch. He turned the V on, but kept the volume low so he didn't wake Emma or Joe.

-Megaforce-

During the days, while the Rangers were busy with school, work, or taking care of their new baby, Orion didn't have much to do. He couldn't start attending classes, as most of them were already getting into exams. He couldn't get a job because he wasn't yet settled to life on Earth. He often helped Troy around the apartment, doing his part to thank the red Ranger for letting him stay. Sometimes, he even went to visit Noah at work, offering to help with his project. Everyone knew Noah was hard at work trying to save Gia's heart. Orion figured he could lend a hand and hopefully get the project moving a little faster.

Today, though, Noah didn't need his help and Orion had cleaned up the apartment before noon. Troy was in class, Rebecca was at school, Jake was in Harwood at practice, Gia and Jordan were at work, and Emma was with her mother and the baby.

His friends had given him a map of the city, so he decided he would take that and walk around for a little bit. If he was going to spend some time in Angel Grove, he wanted to know what the city was like. He stopped by a clothing shop. He had enough to wear from his time as a Ranger to blend in on Earth, but after living on his ship for a while, most of his clothes had seen better days. He figured it was about time he get a few new pieces. He didn't have much money, but he could scrounge up just enough for a small purchase.

As he brought his clothes to the register to pay, he recognized a familiar face in front of him in line. He walked over, a little hesitantly.

"Astronema?"

Karone looked around, seemingly shocked and offended by the name. Orion realized his mistake and quickly apologized.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Price I pay, I guess," Karone sighed. She took her bad from the clerk, who seemed too young to remember when Astronema had tried to take over the planet. "How's the hunt for Andrasia going?"

"Dead end," Orion put his clothes down for the clerk to scan. "The others convinced me to give it some time."

"I really am sorry I couldn't help," Karone said. "I've asked around. Zhane's on his way back from KO-35 right now and promised to look around. I'll let you know if he finds anything."

"Thanks," Orion said. He handed the clerk the money for his clothes, then grabbed his bag and started to walk out. Karone followed him.

"Earth takes a little getting used to," she told him. "But it's a pretty great place to be. I can't say I know what life was like on Andrasia, but if you find anything similar, it really helps to get you settled in."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Just, trying to help a fellow 'alien'," Karone said, putting air quotes around the word with a little laugh. "You know, until you find Andrasia again. But if you don't mind my asking... if it was destroyed, why go back? I mean, what's in for you?"

"It was my home."

"And I get that," Karone said. "I guess that's why I still travel back and forth between here and KO-35. But you said everyone on Andrasia died, and what I know of the Armada, they didn't like to leave loose ends. Either they took over a planet, or left it barren."

"Well, they missed me," Orion pointed out. "They must have missed something else. If it's out there, I want it."

"For what purpose?"

Orion turned to Karone but couldn't give her an answer. He shrugged his shoulders, "I just do."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Karone assured him. "I just want to make sure you aren't going to miss out on life here, for something that may not be what you want."

"Whatever it is..."

"It may not even be out there," Karone told him, rather sternly. It put Orion off, but she grabbed his arm to keep his attention. "I still go home. I get it, I'm not like you. But, Orion, you were given a second chance. You survived; you avenged your family and your planet. Now you have to live."

"I am living."

"You're not," Karone shook her head. "After Astronema, I..."

"Being Astronema isn't the same as not being able to go home."

"After Astronema, I spent a lot of time focusing on making up for all the wrong I had done," Karone said. "I became a Ranger to help undo all the bad. I put so much energy into being a good person, and helping people, I forgot to take care of myself."

"What's this have to do with me?"

"It took me a couple of years before I realized I'm wasting my second chance," Karone told him. "Becoming Astronema was out of my control. I had been raised and brainwashed into believing the things I had done were right and when I was finally saved from that life, I had to learn to let go."

She took Orion's hand and looked him in the eyes. She hoped her message was getting through to him. "What happened to Andrasia sucks. And you're not wrong for wanting closure. But sometimes, you can't get it and that's going to haunt you for the rest of your life. But it doesn't have to take over. There are thousands of planets I've destroyed. I can't undo that. I can't apologize to the people I've hurt or even killed. Now it's a part of who I am; it's a scar I bear, but I don't let it define me."

"You're saying I give up on Andrasia?"

"Never," Karone shook her head. "To this day, whenever I can, I apologize for Astronema. You continue looking for your planet. Just, don't prioritize it over your friends and over your life."

Karone then smirked, "Besides, I hear you're an uncle now."

"I've been an uncle almost all my life."

"I meant the new baby. Joe, right?"

"Emma's baby? Yeah."

"He's going to be grown before you know it. Especially since, you know, Andrasians age slower than humans. In no time, you'll be wishing you had spend less time looking for a rock, and more time with your nephew. No offense to Andrasia."

"I guess... you do have a point there," Orion nodded his head. "Joe's already getting bigger, and he's just a few days old."

"It doesn't slow down," Karone said. "Not to mention, it's getting around the Ranger community that one of your best friends might not even have a year to live."

"You know about Gia?"

"We all know about Gia," Karone said. "Noah and Billy are doing the brunt of it, but we're all helping out where we can. We're just quiet about it."

"That's great," Orion smiled. "Noah's been really worried lately that he might not be done on time, but if everyone's helping out..."

"Rebuilding Tensou isn't something that can be done overnight."

"I know, otherwise it'd be done."

"Right, you struggle with sayings," Karone chuckled. "I mean, rebuilding Tensou takes time. Billy's progress with Tensou's software is slow going, and very few of us understand enough about his technology to really help out. And Noah's got to get all the fine details worked out to perfection. If Tensou's going to repair Gia's heart, that's major surgery. You don't want his hand to malfunction while he's working in her open chest. There is still no guarantee this is going to work, or even be done in time. And forgive me for saying this, but if Gia does die, will finding, I don't know, some toy from when you were a kid really take away the pain of losing her?"

Orion had to think for a moment, not because anything on Andrasia was worth more than the life of a friend, but because Karone had a point. Time wouldn't stand still while he searched for home. It was moving on, his friends were moving on, and if he didn't cherish the time he had with them, it would be gone and he would be left with nothing.

"Look for Andrasia when you have time," Karone told him. "Don't make it your top priority, especially over living your life."

Orion nodded his head, "I never thought I'd get good life advice from Astronema."

"Hey..."

"Sorry," he said. "For what it's worth, if everyone who knew you as Astronema could see you now, I'm sure they'd be glad with the changes you made."

"They'd all be pretty pissed," Karone said, then lifted the back of her shirt to show Orion a scar, "Some don't take too kindly to their planets being invaded, no matter how sincerely you apologize."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. But after everything..."

"You don't deserve it," Orion shook his head. "You may look like Astronema, you're a different person. A good person. You really helped me. That's not something a lot of people without your history would do."

"Thanks," Karone smiled. "And, if you ever do get sick of this planet, KO-35 would be more than happy to let you visit. We've actually got a couple of books on Andrasian culture."

"You do?"

"It's not much," Karone said. "Actually, Andros might be able to get some of his friends to send one over. If you want to come by our place..."

"Actually, I've got something else I want to do," Orion lifted his bag of clothes. Karone looked to him curiously.

"With those?"

"I don't need a dozen grey shirts," Orion chuckled. "I can do an extra load of laundry for the next few weeks. At least until I get a job or something that'll pay for these clothes."

"What are you going to do with the money you get back?"

"Where is the nearest baby store?"

Karone pointed down the street, "Just a couple blocks."


	54. Cherish Time

Orion had returned the clothes he bought for himself at the store in exchange for a gift for his new nephew. Her hadn't had time before Joe was born to get him a gift, and if he wasn't honest, hadn't thought about it much at all. He had been focused on getting back to Andrasia.

But Karone had knocked some sense into him. She was right; if there was a home to go back to, there was nothing there that would be worth more than the life he had for him on Earth. Of course, if Andrasia was found, and he got the opportunity to return, he would take it, but he wasn't ready to risk missing out on everything for the chance that there was something out there for him.

His friends had welcomed him home, and were doing their part in helping him feel at home. Earth and Andrasia were a lot alike, so it wasn't too difficult for Orion to get used to the new setting. And having friends to depend on was a huge help as well. He already had a new family. He wasn't going to lose them.

And if he had to, he wasn't going to let them go without having something, even if it was just memories, to remember them by. With his gift bag in hand, he walked up to the apartment and knocked on the door. It was answered almost immediately by Gia. Orion smiled brightly.

"You're home?"

"Feeling sick," Gia nodded her head. "Jordan let me home early."

"Where's Emma?"

"Napping. I volunteered to watch Joe."

"But you're sick."

"It's not contagious," Gia assured the silver Ranger, then invited him in. "Besides, I can't get enough of that kid before... well, you know."

"Your heart?" Orion asked. Gia nodded her head.

"I'm trying to be optimistic," she said. "But just in case, I want to make sure I've spent all the time I could with Joe. It's mostly for my sake, really. It's not like he'll remember me."

"I get what you mean," Orion said, then showed the bag to Gia. "By the way, I got him a couple of gifts. It's customary on Earth, right?"

"You didn't have to."

"He's my nephew," Orion smiled. "I want to help anyway I can. Karone said extra clothes were always welcome with babies."

"Joe's gone through two onesies since Emma's gone down," Gia chuckled, and opened the bag to find a black outfit with the words, "My uncle's a rock start" on the front. Gia chuckled.

"Rock star?"

"Because I worked in a mine," Orion said. "I know a rock star plays music, but it's..."

"Punny, I get it," Gia smiled. "He's going to look adorable."

"We also found these," Orion reached into the bag himself and pulled out a set of baby bottles. There was one for each of the Rangers' colours, with their Super Megaforce Logo. "I couldn't resist."

"This is adorable," Gia said with a little laugh. "There are going to be a lot of fights over which bottle he drinks from. This is great, Orion. I'll let Emma and Jordan know. I'm sure they'll love it."

Gia set the gifts aside for now, then looked up at Orion with a little smirk, "So, we?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'we found these'. We being...?"

"Karone. I bumped into her and we talked for a bit."

"What about?"

"Not much," Orion shrugged. "She just put a few things in perspective for me."

"Like what?"

"Kind of what Rebecca's been telling me since I got back," Orion rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "Home is where the heart is. I guess it takes hearing it from a former villain to really have it sink in."

"I'm sure Karone is just able to relate a little more," Gia shrugged. "She is an alien too, after all."

"Actually, she's human," Orion pointed out.

"And you're not?"

"We're pretty similar," Orion said. "My older sister had a project in school comparing the different life forms around the galaxy."

"You guys know a lot more about space than we do."

"Maybe... I can help with that," Orion offered. "If I'm going to stay on Earth for a while, I'm going to need a job. I don't know too much about space, but seeing as I'm from another planet, maybe I can work with someone to fill in some gaps."

"I'm sure there's something for you out there," Gia said. "You can probably check out a few universities, see if maybe someone there is interested in what you know. Or you can always work with Noah."

"I'll figure it out," Orion said, before he turned to look at Joe sleeping peacefully in his carrier. He smiled at the little boy, amazed by how much he had grown in such a short time. Looking down at his nephew, it was easy for him to understand why the Rangers didn't want to leave with him to look for Andrasia. In a matter of days, Joe had changed so much. If they were gone for months, they would miss out on quite a bit of his early life. Orion remembered the many milestones his younger siblings had reached in their first year, and how proud it made him to be there to witness those accomplishments.

"He's really something, isn't he?" he asked Gia, and turned to look at her. He saw her rubbing her hand over her heart, looking worried. Just like she had done a few times already since he had come over.

"He's perfect," Gia nodded. "I still can't get over him."

"He looks a lot like Jordan."

"Yeah, but he wears it better," Gia chuckled. "Have you seen his eyes yet?"

"He's sleeping every time I see him."

"Their Emma's. Those big, soft, puppy eyes... he's going to be hard to say no to."

"It's got to be exciting," Orion said. "Being a parent, watching the child you created grow up. It's amazing to think, before you know it, little Joe here is going to be a man."

"Yeah, it's got to be great," Gia whispered. Orion turned to her with a little frown before he realized what he said. He shook his head.

"I thought you were trying to be optimistic. You'll see him grow up, Gia. And your own baby..."

"I'm optimistic, but I'm not stupid," Gia said. "Orion, I know the odds aren't on my side. Noah doesn't talk about what he's working on with me. He doesn't talk to anyone. He's just working away, constantly. I know what that means."

"What?"

"He's pressed for time."

"I... we all know that. He does have a deadline."

"That he's worried he's not going to reach," Gia said. "Noah and I don't really hang out, but I know him. I know how he works. He takes his time. He always makes sure he's got everything right. And he takes breaks. Jake always manages to convince him to break for a while. Since we found out about my heart, Noah's only stopped working twice: when you came home, and when Joe was born. Rebecca complains she hardly sees him anymore, and the few times I've stopped by his parents place, they say they never hear him come home."

"You really aren't stupid," Orion said with a little sighed. He looked to Gia, "But the odds have been slim for us before, and we've made it."

"I know," Gia nodded. "That's why I'm trying to stay optimistic. Noah's never let me down before, and I've fought for myself before and won. I just... I don't want to be disappointed, either."

"When you die?"

"Is that morbid?"

"Maybe a little," Orion gave a little nod. "But, I guess you are entitled to worry about it. Just, don't give up. The Gia I know never goes down without a fight."

"I promise," Gia put her hand on her heart just as Joe started to cry. Orion looked to her, waiting to see what she would do to calm the little boy. Gia gestured to Joe as she got up from the couch.

"Would you mind just... taking him a second?"

"I don't know what he wants."

"He's been fed. Try... You can try rocking him for a bit... When I come back, I'll check his diaper."

"Where are you going?" Orion asked. Gia pointed to the bathroom before she walked in and shut the door. Orion nervously picked up the baby and held him in his arms. He rocked him back and forth, but Joe continued to scream. It was loud enough to wake Emma, who stepped out of her room in a rush to see what was wrong with her son.

"Gia let me in," Orion said as he handed over the baby. Emma chuckled.

"You don't need an excuse to visit," she said. "It's fine. I'll check his diaper. Mind passing the bag?"

Orion saw the diaper bag by the table and gave it to the pink Ranger as she undressed the little boy.

"Where is Gia, anyways?" Emma asked. "She's not one to walk away from a diaper change. I'll never understand why. Even I try to run when I can."

"Bathroom," Orion said.

"She's been looking pretty sick lately," Emma nodded. "My morning sickness stopped around this time with Joe. I guess it's different for everyone."

"Morning sickness?"

"It's a lie," Emma said. "You feel sick whenever."

"Oh. Why is it called morning sickness?"

"Some liar trying to be funny," Emma muttered. She put a fresh, clean diaper on Joe, then passed him over to Orion while she went to the trash chute to toss the old diaper. When she came back, she told Orion to hold the baby a little longer while she went to check up on Gia. Orion watched her walk up to the bathroom door.

"Gia, you okay in there?" Emma asked, but got no response. Emma knocked again, then turned to Orion.

"That's weird. I don't hear any heaving."

"She went in there," Orion said.

Emma shrugged and knocked again, "Gia, it's just me. Answer or I'm coming in."


	55. Bullet After Bullet

"I live here, now," Jake whispered to himself as he sat in the waiting room chair at the hospital. "I'm never leaving this place. I live here."

"Jake, calm down," Jordan told him, though he had a tough time taking his own advice as he paced back and forth between the seats. "She's going to be fine. It's all going to be fine. If anyone can pull through, it's Gia."

"What if she can't?" Jake looked up to Jordan fearfully. "What if it's my old life all over again? What if I'm meant to lose her?"

"We can't think like that," Orion shook his head. "Everything was different in that life. We can't expect what happened there to happen here."

"Then how do you explain my fiancée still winding up in the hospital, in emergency surgery, while pregnant with my first child!"

"Jake..."

"I told you! I've told all of you, hospitals are lies! They're where people come to die! These doctors only delay the inevitable and lie to you so you believe they're miracle workers! But they're all crap! Crap, crap, crap!"

"Mr. Holling?" a doctor walked into the waiting room with a chart in his hand. Jake stood up and walked over to him aggressively.

"Don't you dare lie to me, doc," he was about to grab the doctor's jacket, when Orion and Jordan held him back.

"My team did what they could," the doctor stated. "We've got the heart pumping normally again, but it's only a temporary fix. I'm afraid the technology your robot friend used to replace her real heart is just far too advanced for even the best of us."

"What does that mean?" Jordan asked for Jake, afraid that if he let the green Ranger speak, a lot of expletives would come out.

"My professional opinion would be to terminate the pregnancy," the doctor said. "The odds the baby survives outside the womb aren't great, but Miss Moran's heart isn't going to hold out for much longer."

The doctor looked to Jake sympathetically, "I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's better to save one life than lose two. And if you and your fiancée choose to have children again down the road, I would suggest a surrogate, or even adoption. With her heart, there is no way she'll ever be able to carry to term."

Jake pulled away from Jordan and Orion, glared at the doctor and shook his head.

"No."

"Mr. Holling, this really is the best course of action. If we don't decide on this soon, you could lose your child and your fiancée."

"That's what you want, isn't it?" Jake growled. "Screw you, doc. Screw this place!"

Jake turned to leave, but Jordan grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him back.

"Don't you dare take off on her, Jake."

"Jordan, it's over!"

"We don't know that! We have a choice here, Jake..."

"What choice!" Jake shouted. "Gia and I have talked about this a million times since we found out her heart's a piece of shit!"

"Jake!"

"She's not losing the baby," Jake shook his head. "I've tried to convince her, if it comes to this, we've got to save her, but she refuses."

"Maybe she'll change her mind now that she's in it," Jordan suggested, and looked to Orion to see the silver Ranger nodding.

"Gia's choice is brave, but it's a lot harder to be brave when you're actually faced with trouble," he said. "Gia might consider..."

"When has Gia ever been shy about putting her life at risk?" Jake asked. "If I make her do this, she'll never forgive me. She'd rather ride it out and give the kid a chance than save herself."

Jake turned to the doctor, "How long before the baby has a chance?"

"A couple more weeks, I'd say," the doctor said. "She'll reach the twenty-eight week mark, and the baby will have over 90% chance survival rate."

"That's good," Jordan smiled and turned to Jake. "There's a chance, if Gia can hold out for a couple more weeks."

"What if we took the baby out now?" Orion asked. "You said the odds weren't great, but..."

"Miss Moran is twenty-four weeks along," the doctor said. "At that age, it's still a gamble. One I can't guarantee you'll win

"Do you think Gia can make it to twenty-eight?" Jordan asked. "With her heart like it is now, can it hold out just a few more weeks?"

"Every moment, her heart's getting weaker," the doctor said. "And machines keep working until they don't. We're watching for any signs her heart will stop beating, but if it does, it could be without warning, and we might not be on time to start it again. If we even can."

"So what are you saying?" Jordan asked.

"You try this, you risk losing them both," the doctor said.

"But the odds are better every day?" Orion said. "I mean, the baby has a chance, even if it's slim. So if the worse does happen to Gia, there's still a chance the baby..."

"It's very slim," the doctor insisted. "If you want to guarantee one life saved, I'd recommend ending the pregnancy now. But the decision does belong to Mr. Holling and Miss Moran."

"Talk about it with Gia," Orion suggested to Jake. "If you come up with a decision together, it won't be so bad, no matter what happens."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," the doctor shook his head. "Miss Moran won't wake. That is why we need to make this decision now. The sooner we know what you want, the sooner we'll be able to do everything we can to try and..."

"Screw you," Jake said, gave the doctor the finger, then stormed out of the hospital. Orion went after him to make sure he didn't get too far or hurt himself. Jordan stayed behind and took a deep breath. He looked to the doctor.

"Save the baby," he said. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm afraid you cannot make this..."

"She's family. She's my partner," Jordan said. "I know what she would choose. You save that kid, at all costs. Do you understand me?"

"Sir, I know you must care for your... partner..."

"It's not like you can do anything without consent anyways," Jordan said. "Jake took off because he knows what needs to be done. You protect this kid. You make sure the baby and Gia make it to twenty eight weeks. Got it?"

"I'll do everything I can," the doctor promised.

Jordan nodded, then turned to leave but stopped himself.

"Doc..."

"Yes?"

"I know you probably can't say to me," Jordan said, "But the sex of the baby... do we know?"

"We know," he nodded. Jordan took a deep breath. He remembered, in Jake's aged life, Jake said he had lost his wife and son. Jake was fearful that would happen again, and if the baby was a boy, Jordan was worried he was right. But Jordan also knew, there was a chance this baby was a girl. If so, Jake had a better chance of believing she and Gia would be okay.

"Can I know?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm bound by confidentiality..."

"Doc, this is important. It's just the sex. I'll find out eventually anyways. Besides, Gia made me find out the sex of my son earlier than I wanted. It's only fair."

"I..."

"I won't tell anyone you told me," Jordan said. The doctor gave a big sigh, then accidentally dropped his chart. When he was slow to pick it up, Jordan bent over and grabbed it.

"Don't look at what's written on the report," the doctor told him. "It's confidential."

Jordan was going to listen to what the doctor said, then realized what he was doing. He snuck a glance at the doctor's notes, and barely managed to read exactly what he wanted to know before he handed the chart back to the doctor.

"You dropped this."

"Thank you," the doctor said. "I will do what I can to save your friend and the baby, at least until her fiancé reaches a decision."

"That's all I ask," Jordan nodded. He let the doctor get back to work and then walked out of the hospital.


	56. Not About You

Emma woke with a gasp and sat up in her bed, clutching her heart tight. She could feel the sweat dripping from her body. She breathed heavily as she tried to slow her heart rate. Then, she turned to the crib by the wall of her room, and saw Joe still sleeping peacefully. Fortunately, she hadn't waked him.

She crawled out of bed and fixed up her hair. She looked like a mess, but it was a reflection of how she was feeling inside. Since finding Gia unconscious on the bathroom floor, she hadn't been able to pull herself together. She only managed to get by enough to look after her son, and even that was questionable. Fortunately, her mothers were over to help.

Her night had been spent lying awake in bed, wracked with worry and guilt for her best friend. She couldn't go to the hospital because someone needed to stay at home with Joe. He was still so young and fragile, she didn't want to take him anywhere he could catch a virus. She had sent Jordan with Gia and Orion to the hospital, knowing he would do his best to care for her best friend, but still felt poorly not being there herself.

But that wasn't where the bulk of her guilt was coming from. Her nightmare had served as a reminder that she had been the one to put Gia in this awful position. Her best friend's life, and the life of her niece or nephew, was in danger because of her. Emma's midday nap turned out to be a huge mistake, and she felt a stronger desire to never sleep again than to give into her fatigue and lay back down.

She left Joe to sleep as she stepped out into her living room. There, Vanessa was on the couch, staring off into space with worry while she stroked Tiger. In the kitchen, Claire was fixing up something to eat, with a little help from Ryan.

"You're up," she said when she saw Emma. "Hungry?"

Emma shook her head, "Not really."

"You're still eating," Claire set a plate down on the counter for Emma. She sat on the stool and looked down at it sadly. Claire sighed, "For Joe. He gets out what you put in. You know that."

"This isn't fair," Emma said. "I did this. How do I end up with a beautiful son and Gia gets... this."

"Emma..."

"Princess Emma shot her heart out," Emma said. "If I hadn't of done that... Gia would have no problem having this baby. This is my fault, and Gia has to suffer?"

"Life's funny like that," Claire said. "You think I don't hate myself for the pain I caused you."

"Mom..."

"You're no good to anyone like this," Claire pointed out. "Joe needs you to stay strong. Gia and Jake are going to need your full support. It'll only hurt more if you turn away from them."

"I guess I know that," Emma sighed. "It's just... how is this fair?"

"It's not," Claire said. "And the more you try and make it fair, the worse it's going to get. Sometimes, you've just got to roll with the punches."

"But mom..."

"It's all you can do," Claire reminded her, then stopped when she felt a tug on her pants. She looked down and saw Ryan pointing to Vanessa.

"Cry."

"I know, sweetheart," Claire lifted the little girl in her arms. "Mommy's sad."

"Mama sad?"

"Gia's sick," Claire explained. "So mommy's sad."

"Sick bad," Ryan nodded and wanted to be put down. When she was back on her feet, she walked over to Vanessa, climbed up on her lap and gave her a hug. "Better, mama?"

Vanessa put her arms around her daughter and hugged her tight, before she got up. She left the little girl with the cat and started to leave. Claire called her back.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"I can watch Joe if you and Emma wanted to go by the hospital," Claire offered.

Vanessa shook her head, "I can't see her, Claire."

"This isn't about you, Vanessa," Claire said, then looked to her girlfriend and daughter, "This isn't about either of you. This is Gia's tough time."

"You read Jordan's message. She's not even awake."

"So you're going to leave her all alone?" Claire asked. "In this hard time, you're not going to visit your daughter or your best friend, because she's not awake? How selfish."

"Fish!" Ryan called from the couch and stopped her feet, following her mother's lead with anger. "Bad fish!"

"Vanessa, when your train crashed, you were out for days. I had to drag your daughter away from you. She didn't want to miss a damn thing with you. Believe me; getting Gia away from your bedside wasn't an easy task. She hits. Hard."

"Hard!" Ryan echoed her mother.

"And Emma, name one time Gia wasn't there when you needed her most," Claire challenged, but didn't give her daughter time to think before she spoke again. "Gia's always been there for you two, no matter how difficult it was for her."

"Claire, we just..."

"I'll go see her," Claire said, and stormed past her girlfriend. She grabbed hers and Ryan's jacket, "Come on, Ryan. Let's go visit your sister."

"Tiger," Ryan slipped off the couch and ran over to her mother. She got her jacket on, took Claire's hand, then looked to Vanessa and Emma hopefully. "Come?"

"I can't bring Joe to the hospital," Emma said. "He could get sick."

"My offer to babysit still stands," Claire said. "But I'm not leaving Gia alone. Someone's got to be at the hospital with her. When she wakes up, one of us needs to be there."

"There are bottles in the fridge," Emma whispered. "His diaper bag is by the couch. If he needs to be changed, make sure you put down a towel or a blanket or something. He's very messy."

"I got this," Claire assured her daughter. "Joe's going to be fine."

Emma nodded, put on her jacket and then held her hand out for Ryan to take. The little girl was already dressed for the hospital, and hopefully her visit would help cheer Gia up. The yellow Ranger did always love having Ryan around.

When Emma left the apartment, Claire turned to Vanessa. She could see her girlfriend struggling and sighed.

"You always say, the girls come first."

"I know," Vanessa said. "But what the doctor said..."

"He said he'd recommend abortion," Claire said. "He never said it was the only option."

"We don't know that. We got this through Jordan. We weren't there."

"So go to the hospital and find out for yourself."

"I don't... I don't want to," Vanessa admitted while looking to the floor. "I don't want to find out I could lose them both. I don't want to know my family's shrinking instead of growing. Claire, after Joe died, Gia was the only reason I got up in the morning. What if she's gone?"

"There's still Ryan, and Emma, and Joe and me."

"That's... it's not the same," Vanessa shook her head. "I'm sorry, Claire. I know it's probably not right to say, but it's just not the same. Gia is..."

"Your daughter."

"My baby."

"And are you just going to leave your baby in the hospital? If she wakes up, gets better, and you're not there, how is she going to feel?"

"Betrayed."

"And if, god forbid, she dies, and you're not there to say goodbye?"

"It would tear me up," Vanessa said. "I wasn't there for her."

"I can watch Joe," Claire repeated. "Give Gia my best."

Vanessa nodded, put her jacket on, then pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss.

"I love you. Thank you."


	57. What The Heart Wants

Gia was a little groggy when she could feel herself waking up. She didn't come too completely at first, but slowly forced her eyes opened because she was curious about where she was. It didn't sound like home. In fact, it sounded way too quiet. The last thing she remembered was hearing Joe cry and some knocking on the door. Now, there was just a beeping sound, as well as some pain in her chest.

"How are you feeling?" she was asked before she could figure out where she was. When her eyes focused, she saw Emma leaning over her. In the background was a white ceiling. As far as Gia could tell for now, she was laying on her back. But the ground was soft, so she assumed she was in a bed or on the couch or something.

"Tired," she whispered.

"You've been out for days," Emma said. "We were staring to worry you wouldn't wake up."

"We?" Gia asked and tried to sit up to get a better look around the room, but Emma put her hands on her chest and held her down. It didn't seem to take much effort on Emma's part. In fact, Emma's hands on her chest felt like two cinderblocks pushing down on her.

"We're all here," Jake stepped into her line of view and took her hand softly, "How are you? Feeling okay?"

"What happened?"

"You passed out," Emma said. "In the bathroom at home. The doctors said your heart wasn't pumping enough blood to the rest of your body."

"They've fixed it, for now," Vanessa said. "But the solution is temporary. The robo-heart is just too advanced for them."

"Where's Noah?"

"He's working double time with Billy and Alpha," Jake said. "Their deadline's moved up."

Jake then looked down sadly at Gia's hand and squeezed it tight, "They've already told us they aren't likely to make it. A few weeks is just way too short notice."

"A few weeks?"

"If that," Jake glanced to Vanessa and Emma, silently asking them to leave. Once they were gone, Jake took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked down at his fiancée, "We've got a couple of options here, Gia. Only we can decide."

"Decide what?"

"This pregnancy might kill you."

"I know that."

"But it doesn't have to. If we stop it now, you're going to live. Your heart won't be under so much stress. It'll be a few days in the hospital still while your body adjusts, but the risk is far, far less."

"No."

"Gia, hear me out."

"No."

"I'm not saying we go for it," Jake said. "I'm saying we weigh the pros with the cons. Figure out the best course of action, whether we like it or not."

"No."

"Gia..."

"I want this baby, Jake. I want to give it every chance it has!"

"Me too," Jake squeezed her hand softly. "But you've already almost died once. If Emma hadn't gone into the bathroom to check up on you, you wouldn't even be here. Your heart could go without warning. You and the baby might both die."

"Jake..."

"Just, hear me out. If we do that, we can adopt. Or get a surrogate. Emma's already volunteered. She feels so bad about this..."

"I'm not killing my child," Gia shook her head. "I don't care what the risk for me is. I thought we talked about this."

"I never thought it would actually come to this," Jake said. "I was hoping, if your heart did have to crap out, you'd be further along. Not even Noah expected this so soon. You really run the risk of dying, and if that happens too quickly, you run the risk of taking our daughter with you!"

"Daughter?"

"Jordan found out for me," Jake said. "If I'm honest, she's the only reason I'm keeping it together. We lost our son in the other life. Obviously, this can end differently."

"We're having a daughter?"

"I hope," Jake said. "Ideally, you and her both make it, but that doesn't look like it's going to happen."

"What's our other choice? Aside from killing her, what else can we do?"

"Doc says we can try to carry to twenty-eight weeks. But Gia, every minute you carry, the risk gets higher you'll die."

"But the stronger she gets?"

"At twenty eight weeks, she's almost guaranteed to be strong enough," Jake nodded. "I've done my research. Most babies can make it."

"So we wait it out."

"Gia, you've had two robo-heart attacks in a matter of days. You're pushing it."

"We can't take her out now?"

"The doctor doesn't recommend it. There's less than 50% chance of her making it if we do."

"Then I'm keeping her," Gia put her hands on her stomach and held it gently. "I'm giving her a fighting chance. Twenty eight weeks."

"We're a couple weeks from that..."

"You're not taking this baby from me," Gia growled. "And if I've got to protect her from you, I will."

Jake sighed. He was undecided either way, but he really wanted Gia to think this through a little more. He would feel a lot more comfortable if she worked with him to weigh out their options, instead of risking her life, again. But it was clear Gia wouldn't be moved, so he had to hope that, like all the other times, she pulled through. He wanted his daughter, but he also wanted his daughter to have a mother.

"If you're sure."

"Go get Emma."

"Gia, I..."

"I want to talk to Emma. Go get her!"

Not wanting her to get worked up, knowing that was bad for her heart, Jake lowered his head and rushed out of the room. Fortunately, Emma and Vanessa were just outside. He looked to the pink Ranger and pointed over his shoulder to the door. Emma knew what he was asking and rushed inside.

"Gia..."

"I have a huge favour to ask you," Gia said. Emma stopped beside the bed and looked down at her best friend.

"What is it?"

"If anything happens to me," Gia said. "Will you look after her?"

Emma saw Gia rubbing her stomach and nodded her head.

"Like my own," she promised. "But Gia..."

"I want to carry," Gia said. "If I can make it twenty eight weeks, we have the best chance. She has the best chance."

"Jake said," Emma nodded. "But Gia, every doctor who's seen you..."

"Emma, I'm fucking scared enough as it is!" Gia shouted and punched her bed with her fists. "Will you, or will you not, take care of my daughter if anything happens to her?"

"Of course," Emma answered. She wanted to say more, but it didn't look like Gia was ready to hear it. She took her best friend's hand, "This is what you want? To give it a go, even knowing..."

"Jake's already trying to get me to consider killing her," Gia said. "I really don't need you questioning me too. I just need to know, if anything happens, my baby will have a mother."

"She will," Emma promised. "But you know, Jake's not pushing for the abortion. He's torn up too. He just..."

"I know what he wants. I also know, I could never live with myself if I didn't try everything in my power to protect her," Gia said. "If anything happens to her, and I could have stopped it..."

"Gia..."

"I want her to know that she can count on me. No matter what. I want her to know I would walk through fire to take care of her."

"What about the guilt she'll carry if she knows you traded your life for hers?"

"I did it for her. Emma, please..."

"Gia, I don't doubt you. If there's a way, you'll find it. I just... I want to make sure this is right. For her, for you, for Jake."

"Twenty eight weeks," Gia said. "All I have to do is make it a couple more weeks. Then I'll know, whatever happens, happens. Before that, I'll feel like I failed. If I die, I want to know I did all I could for her."

Emma nodded her head. She could understand that much. Joe was only about a week old, and already Emma knew there wasn't anything she wouldn't do to give him the best life possible.

"I'm going to be there," Emma promised. "Your daughter will have a mother, and if it can't be you, I'll step up. I promise, she'll be well looked after."

Gia smiled, then looked out the window. She took a deep breath, then turned back to Emma, "Ciara."

"Huh?"

"Ms. Chesterfield. Her first name was Ciara. She's the one who changed my life," Gia looked to Emma sympathetically, "Not to discredit everything you did, but Ms. Chesterfield never gave up on me. She brought in Serena. She saw a problem, and wanted to fix it instead of cover it up."

"We owe her a lot," Emma nodded. "If it weren't for that decision, I don't think I'd have ever gotten you back."

"It's not fair she had to die," Gia said. "It's not fair she doesn't get to see me make something out of myself. Even if it's just for a short time, I learned to love my life again. She did that. You got to honour dad's memory with Joe. I want Ms. Chesterfield to be remembered."

"You want to name her Ciara?"

"Do you think it's appropriate?"

"Ms. Chesterfield was one of the nicest, strongest, most kind hearted people I know," Emma nodded her head. "Wanting your daughter to follow in her footsteps is just about the best thing you can do for her."

"You think Jake will agree to it?"

"I think he'd be happy with the name baby girl if it means he gets to take you both home," Emma chuckled and saw another smile on Gia's lips. She took Gia's hand and squeezed it, "You're doing the right thing for your daughter."

"I hope so."

"Believe it," Emma said. "You've got to. Leave the worrying to the rest of us and do what your gut, or heart, I guess, is telling you. That's always how you've done it before."

"You think I'll make it?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. What do you think?"

"I'm not ready to give up," Gia said. "A couple of weeks isn't that long."

Emma nodded, then pointed to the door, "Want me to bring the others back in?"

"Actually... can I see Joe?"

"I don't want to bring him to the hospital," Emma shook her head. "He's still so young..."

"I get it," Gia said. "But there is technology. A picture, or a video or something."

"I'll get it," Emma promised.

"And Tiger."

"I'll figure something out."

"And Kitten."

"That, I can do," Emma smiled.

"And Jake."

"He's right outside. I'll get him."

"And Emma."

"What else?" Emma groaned. Gia sat herself up, and then opened her arms.

"Thank you. My heart feels better already."

"I hope so," Emma said as she moved in for a hug.


	58. In Good Times And Bad

Rebecca made sure she stepped carefully into Noah's lap. She could hear his snoring from across the room and knew he had worked himself to sleep. She hoped not to step on anything that would hurt her or cause her to trip as she made her way over. She tapped him on the shoulder, which immediately pulled him from his sleep.

"I'm too late!" he cried out as he jumped up. Rebecca could hear him getting back to work and reached out for his hands.

"Noah..."

"I can't go out, Rebecca. The others need me now more than ever."

"Your parents said you haven't been home in days," she whispered. "You're working yourself to the bone, and you're not doing yourself any good."

"I won't be doing anyone any good if I don't get this done on time," Noah told her. "Jake was by the other day, begging I get this down. He's counting on me, Becca."

"You're doing your best. He knows that. He's just... desperate."

"Gia's your best friend," Noah looked up at his girlfriend. "You'd really trade her life for a date?"

"I'm not asking we go on a date," Rebecca shook her head. "I'm asking you to go home and get some sleep. Maybe, after a few hours, you'll be able to work better."

"What if Gia dies in that time?"

"Noah..."

"I can't afford to go home. I can't sleep. I've got to get this done. It's a rush job, and it's literally life or death if I can't get Tensou up and running in the next week!"

"You can't do this to yourself," Rebecca told him sternly. "You're worn out. You're not thinking right! At this pace, you're never going to get Tensou done on time. I think the whole world would forgive you for taking a little nap every couple of days."

"Get out," Noah pointed to the door. He knew pointing didn't have much of an effect on his blind girlfriend, but his tone was more than enough to get his message across. He was angry she had interrupted him and angry she was trying to get him away from his work. "I don't need you."

"Noah, please!"

"Out!" he shouted and shoved her aggressively towards the door. Rebecca didn't see it coming, and stumbled to the ground, smashing her head on the floor pretty hard. She turned to her boyfriend, hurt, then pushed herself up to her feet and took off. Noah saw what he had done, but for now he couldn't focus on anything except getting Tensou up and running in time. There were a lot of details to the little robot that needed to be perfect if he stood a chance at fixing Gia's heart the right way, and in time.

Outside the lab, Rebecca ran towards the sound of the running engine and got into the passenger seat of her brother's car. Tears were streaming down her face, so she knew her brother and Orion, who was in the back seat, were going to worry.

"Didn't go as planned?" Orion asked, while Troy inspected the bump forming on her head.

"What happened?"

"He wouldn't listen," Rebecca said. "It's all about saving Gia. I couldn't talk him round."

"Did he hit you?" Troy asked. Rebecca shook her head.

"He didn't mean it. He's tired, he's scared, and he's under a lot of pressure..."

"That's no excuse," Troy said. He got out of the car, slammed the door shut and walked into Noah's lab. He saw the blue Ranger working on Tensou but couldn't care less about that anymore. He grabbed his friend by the shirt, lifted him out of his seat, then punched him hard in the stomach.

"That's your warning," he growled. "Rebecca's only worried about you."

"Troy, I've got to get this done!" Noah said through clenched teeth as he pointed to Tensou. "He's the only one that knows enough about Gia's heart to fix it. Without him, she could die!"

"So that gives you every reason to smash my sister on the head?"

"I..."

"You're overworked. That's why you get one warning," Troy growled. "Next time, I won't be so forgiving."

-Megaforce-

Jake hated hospital. He had a deep fear of them. Yet he found himself living in one, at least until Gia and his daughter's fates were determined.

It wasn't actually the hospital that scared him. It was the thought of having to go home alone after losing someone he loved. He had done it too many times before, and couldn't bear it if it happened again. But he put on a brave face. Now wasn't the time to think about his fear of hospitals. For now, he had to focus on his family, and doing what was best for them.

"I can't believe it," he whispered as he sat in his chair by Gia's bed. She was sleeping, like she did for most of the day since checking into the hospital. She didn't have the strength to get up, move around, or even stay away for very long, so napping was the only thing she could do. Jake looked to her, then across the room to Vanessa, who also spent most of her time in the hospital. "I pulled for my daughter to die."

"You weren't pulling for it," Vanessa said. "You were given two hard choices. You just wanted to think them through."

"I know," Jake nodded his head then rubbed his face in his hands, "But still, I... I considered it. Gia never wavered, but I..."

"No one blames you," Vanessa said. "Once we get over this..."

"What if we don't?" Jake asked. "What if this is it, and Gia dies thinking I didn't care about our daughter."

"Do you know the funny thing about your fiancée," Vanessa put down the book she had been pretending to read and looked to Jake, "She always understands. She angers pretty easy, but she always comes around, often on her own, for the ones she loves."

"She's pretty tough like that," Jake nodded. "Why are you telling me this, though?"

"Because," Vanessa smiled. "She knows you'd never wish your daughter dead. I'll bet she's already realized you were just... working through it. You were given a tough choice. I think, it was smart of you to consider both sides."

"You do?"

"There are two lives at stake. It's better to save one, than lose both," Vanessa nodded. "Gia's just... in a better position to take risks than you are. It's her life. She can choose what she wants to do with it."

"And she doesn't have to live with her decision if this doesn't work out," Jake muttered. "I don't think I can leave this hospital without at least one of them."

"You're not a bad person, or a bad parent, for trying to find the best solution," Vanessa said. "I know, if I were in your shoes, giving up my baby for my own life would be pretty tempting."

Jake's eyes widened before he shook his head, "I'm sorry, Vanessa. I can't believe that. After everything you've done for Gia..."

"I would do anything for her," Vanessa said. "I'd trade places with her right now if I could. But if she had been as much trouble for me as this baby is for her, I don't think I'd have had it in me to go on. Fortunately, Joe would be there. Gia's a lot like him, you know. Joe would have never given up on Gia. He'd take the risk."

"It's your life," Jake shook his head. "He can't ask you to make that gamble if you didn't want to."

"He never would, but he would have talked me around. He'd have stood strong in his belief that everything would work out. He would convince me we needed to fight for our child, especially when she couldn't fight for herself."

Vanessa looked down at Gia with a smile, "If I had been in your shoes, and everything worked out, I'd be thanking my lucky stars I had a husband like Joe. I'd forever be grateful that he was strong where I was weak."

"And if it didn't work out? What if you and Gia both... died?"

"People make mistakes," Vanessa shrugged. "I might be angry with him in the afterlife for a while, just like you might be mad at Gia if her risk doesn't pay off, but he would have been a good man, doing the best he could for the people he cared about most."

"You can't be mad at a dead person," Jake sighed. Vanessa looked to him.

"Why not?"

"Well, they're dead."

"I was pissed at Joe when he died. I've got say, that helped. If this doesn't work out, you're allowed to be mad at Gia. You have every right."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Jake whispered. "I hope her risk pays off. I really hope she knows what she's doing."

"Me too," Vanessa smiled. "But either way, I'm extremely proud of her. I've got to say, I had a few doubts along the way, but she's really blossomed into a good person."

"You had doubts?"

"Five phone calls from the school a week to let you know your child bit, punched, hit, or kicked another child will leave you with a lot of doubt, Jake," Vanessa chuckled.

"Gia did that?"

"The other kids made Emma cry."

"Sounds about right," Jake laughed. "Think Ciara's going to be like that?"

"Ciara?"

"The baby's name," Jake said. "Gia wanted it, and I really like it."

Vanessa smiled and nodded her head, "You're going to be lucky if Ciara's even half as much trouble as her mother. Lucky and oh-so-frustrated."

"Good things don't come easy, I guess."


	59. To The End

_Author's Note: It feels like forever since I've done one of these, but it's time for a __**deleted scene!**__I've got a couple of them ready to go but I can't decide which I want to release to my amazing loyal reviewers, so I'll let you choose._

_Option one: __**Head On Her Chest**__: this one, I would consider more of an untold story than a deleted scene. A lot of time has passed in the Afterlife story between some of the chapters, so consider this part of that missing time. It was meant for a different, unused arc, but can work with this heart-complicated-pregnancy arc pretty well._

_Option two: __**Step-Bonding**__: this one can't really be considered cannon. It comes from the same arc as the story above, but mentions stuff that hasn't happened. Still, a great read (in my opinion, and hopefully yours) for those who love the Moran-Goodall connection (not saying who and who)._

_Let me know! Usual rules apply, but may be bent at my discretion._

_Finally little note: both of these may become available in the future depending on interest. Don't think you'll necessarily miss out on one by choosing the other ;)_

* * *

><p>Twenty-eight weeks was close, but not close enough for Gia. Despite the pain in her chest that rivaled every battle wound she suffered during her Ranger days, she refused to give her. Her daughter needed her best chance at survival, and a little pain had never stopped the yellow Ranger before.<p>

She writhed around in her bed, pulling at the covers, and kicking them away at once to manage her hot and cold flashes. Her chest felt like someone had dropped and anvil on it. She could feel every strained heart beat, and every time her lungs expanded to breathe, the pain was worse. The doctors were worried about sedating her, because her heart was already so weak and the pregnancy was so delicate. However, her stress from the pain was only making everything worse. Pain made her heart work harder, and the harder it worked, the more pain she was in. It was an endless cycle of torture, and Gia needed to dig deep to find all the strength she had to keep going. She had already made it twelve hours like this, another couple of days was all she had left. She could do it. She needed to do it. Her daughter was counting on her.

Her friends and mother were taking turns sitting with her, helping her through the strain, but no one could stay for very long. She knew her pain was hurting them. They hated to see her suffer so much when there was a solution on hand. But Gia remained firm in her decision to make it to twenty eight weeks. As long as she stayed alive, her daughter had a chance.

"No one blames you for giving up," Vanessa assured her. Gia could barely hear her mother's voice over her own pain, but did make an effort to give her a glare. Vanessa sighed, "Sweetheart, this is going to kill you. Ciara's got a good chance now. You don't need to suffer. Stress might only hurt her."

"I'm staying calm," Gia muttered, then clutched her chest and screwed her eyes shut. She was in a lot of pain, and it was causing her to stress out more than usual, but her mind was strangely calm. She wasn't worried about the pain or what could happen to her. She knew she needed to be strong for her daughter.

Vanessa let a tear slip down her cheek and wiped away some of the sweat from Gia's brow. She hated to see her daughter suffer, especially when there was nothing she could do about it.

At least, there was nothing that could be done until Gia suddenly stopped moving completely. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and the monitor keeping track of her heart started beeping loudly. It was almost a blessing that her daughter was dying. Now, Vanessa could help. Now, she could bear her daughter's burden. When the doctors and nurses rushed in, she made a life altering decision.

"Cut the baby out."

"Mrs. Moran..."

"Do it!" she shouted and the doctors gave a nod to suggest they were going to do as she asked. Vanessa would gladly weather through her daughter's storm if this didn't work out. As long one, if not both of their lives were saved, Vanessa would know she made the right decision.

When the doctors took Gia away, Vanessa headed back to the waiting room. All the Rangers were there, as well as Claire and Jake's parents. They wanted to help in any way they could, knowing the day was fast approaching. The only person missing was Noah.

When Jake saw Vanessa returning early from her shift, he jumped to his feet. The others all waited, eager for her explanation.

"That's it," she said. "That's as far as her heart can take the pregnancy."

"What... what do you mean?" Jake asked as his eyes filled with tears, "She... is she...?"

"She's in surgery," Vanessa said. "They took her away fast. She's got a chance, I can feel it. I told them to get Ciara out."

Jake nodded. Vanessa made the decision he would have made himself if he had been in the room. Gia was far enough along in her pregnancy that the baby stood a pretty good chance at surviving if brought into the world. There was no sense pushing it any further if Gia's heart couldn't take it.

Just then, the doors opened up and Noah rushed inside the building. Right behind him was Billy, and wheeling in, just behind them, was Tensou.

"Out of my way! Move it!" Tensou called out as he, without hesitation, rolled beyond the doors, into the hospital. Billy had programmed the blueprints for the hospital in his memory, so Tensou knew exactly where to go to find Gia and get to her in time. "Ranger danger! Ranger danger!"

Once everyone saw Tensou, they turned to Noah and Billy. The original blue Ranger took a seat with the younger Rangers to wait for what he hoped would be good news. Noah, on the other hand, fell to the floor, looking like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in weeks.

Because he hadn't. Since hearing Gia's heart was on its last leg, ready to give out without warning, he had worked around the clock to get Tensou up and running. With help from Billy and Alpha, he had accomplished. Hopefully, he wasn't too late.

"You did it," he heard Rebecca say, and looked up to see her standing over him, a bright smile on her face. Then he saw the goose egg on her head, and the brown-yellow colour of the bruise around it. He rose to his feet, took her hands and looked guiltily to her.

"I'm so sorry."

"You mean this?" Rebecca pointed to her bump, then waved it off. "We all get grumpy when we're tired."

"Rebecca..."

"I meant what Troy said," she chuckled. "You get one warning – consider it your only pass, because you were so tired and overworked."

"How many times are you going to forgive me?" he said, looking into her eyes. Eyes that no longer served her a purpose because he had already failed her once before.

"As many times as you deserve," Rebecca said with a simple shrug. "You're not a bad guy. I know that. I'd be an idiot to end it over this. Especially since you've been working so hard trying to help a friend."

"You have gone above and beyond the call of duty," Jake said, cutting in between the couple to put his arms around his best friend in a tight hug. "Whether Tensou's in time or not, I could kiss you!"

"Tensou thinks he knows what he can do," Noah said. "As long as Gia agrees that baby's got to come out. Twenty seven weeks is good enough."

"No worries there," Vanessa said. "That kid is coming out whether she likes it or not."

"Now, we just need to wait," Troy said. "Wait, and hope this is just another one of those times where Gia scares us for nothing."


	60. Ciara Holling

She was so small, so fragile, yet so perfect. Jake hadn't gotten a chance to hold his daughter, but he was looking forward to that magical moment. He knew it would come soon. He knew the odds were on her side. Thanks to Gia's insistence to keep her in the womb for as long as possible, little Ciara was as healthy and strong as could be expected for a child so young. She had some complications, which required the incubator, but Jake had a feeling in his gut this was temporary, and his daughter would be at home with him, in his arms, before he knew it.

"I can't believe how small she is," Jordan said with a soft whistle as he looked down at his niece. "I thought Joe was tiny."

"Joe was a lot farther along," Jake reminded him. "Ciara still had weeks to go."

"You almost couldn't tell," Jordan chuckled, and gave Jake a pat on the back, "She's going to be just like her mother, you know that, right?"

"Yeah," Jake smiled and touched the top of the incubator softly, "That's what I'm hoping for."

"You know, I didn't mean that in a good way," Jordan teased. "Gia's a pain in the ass on her better days. And stubborn like one too."

"We wouldn't be here if she weren't," Jake said. He looked up at Jordan, "Sorry about the godfather thing."

Jordan shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his newborn niece with a smile, "Don't even worry about it, dude. Noah's your best friend and without him, who knows how the surgery could have ended. He deserves the title."

"I just thought if you knew Emma was the godmother, you'd expect to be godfather out of convenience..."

"Like I said, don't worry about it," Jordan shook his head. "I'd be shocked if you hadn't offered the title to Noah. Besides, I get to be uncle. That's more than enough."

"More than enough what?" Noah asked as he walked into the NICU. Not too many were invited inside, because the babies were all high risk for catching illnesses, but Jake had insisted on a few of his friends getting the chance to see his newborn daughter now that she was finally stable and strong, and the hospital had allowed it. Ciara Holling was turning out to be one of their strongest premature babies they had ever had, all things considered. Being surrounded by people who loved and cared for her could really do no harm.

"We're just talking about how adorable the baby is," Jordan said, then smirked teasingly, "I mean, no one's cuter than Joe. But Ciara's a close second."

"Second?" Jake frowned. "Look at those little fingers and toes. Did you know they could be that little?"

"Uh... no offense to either of you, but both your babies' kind look... odd," Noah said, then took a step away from the two fathers. "Joe's coming into his cuteness, but he still looks kinda... new."

"What's wrong with new?"

"Pink, wrinkly... alien like," Noah shrugged. "And Ciara... there's just something not cute about babies that small."

When Noah saw the glares from his friends, he knew he had to tone back the honesty just a bit.

"They're still precious," he said. "They just... need to grow into themselves a little more before I'd use the word cute."

"Now am I godfather?" Jordan chuckled teasingly, and Jake nodded his head.

"Oh yeah."

"Come on! I'm still tired! Six hours of sleep is nothing when you've gone weeks without it! I still love both the kids, and I think I've proven I'd do anything for them."

"Except admit they're adorable," Jordan said.

"They are! In that... new baby, wrinkling, pink, small kind of way. Once they get a layer of fat on them..."

"Oh, so now you want our babies to be fat?" Jordan asked. Jake raised his hand.

"I wouldn't mind if Ciara gained a few pounds," he said. Jordan nodded.

"Okay, you've got a point with her, but Joe's perfect the way he is."

"Admit it, he's not as cute as he can be," Noah said. "He'll get cuter."

"Baby hater," Jordan muttered.

-Megaforce-

"Everything seems to be in working order," Tensou said as he checked his scans for the umpteenth time, upon Vanessa's request. "Her heart's functioning just like normal. It shouldn't be long before she wakes."

"You're sure?" Vanessa asked. Tensou let out a sigh, turned to Gia and turned on his scanner again. Claire chuckled, gently grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Tensou, it's never going to be enough until Gia's awake and healthy," she said. "You've done more than enough. Thank you."

"Aw, it was nothing," Tensou said, and if he could, he would have blushed. "Nothing makes me happier than knowing I can take care of the Rangers. Except, well, you know..."

Tensou turned to Vanessa, and looked to her hopefully. The mother smiled, then leaned in and kissed him on the top of the head. Tensou shut down for a brief moment in complete joy. When he rebooted, he started racing around the room.

"Do I have anything to worry about?" Claire asked Vanessa as they watched Tensou get excited.

"He's harmless," Vanessa chuckled. "Besides, he just saved my daughter's life. I think I owe him a little something."

"Good point," Claire said. "But Tensou's not the only one we have to thank for that."

"Noah and Billy can have both my kidneys if they need it," Vanessa said.

"How about we take them out to dinner, instead?" Claire offered. She knew her girlfriend was only joking, but there was a little doubt. After all, there wasn't anything Vanessa wouldn't do for her daughter. Given the chance, she likely would repay Gia's saviours with her kidneys. "Somewhere nice."

"Is that enough for saving a daughter's life?" Vanessa asked. "I'm pretty sure kidneys need to be involved."

"I'm pretty sure they don't," Claire shook her head with a laugh. "I'm sure the good deed is reward enough for them, but treating them to a nice dinner wouldn't hurt."

The mothers heard a knock on the door, and smiled when they saw Billy walk in.

"Speak of the devil," she said. Billy moved in closer to the bed.

"How is our patient?"

"Heart rate is normal. Breathing is regular. Brain activity is perfect," Tensou said. "After a little rest, she should be good as new."

"And we have you to thank," Vanessa smiled. "There's a kidney with your name on it if you ever need it."

"Or dinner at that place down the street," Claire said.

"Whichever you prefer," Vanessa shrugged.

"I appreciate a good challenge," Billy shrugged. "Even with the rush order, working on programming Tensou so he was back to his good old self was actually pretty fun."

"Well, you did a good job," Vanessa said. "You even restored his crush on me."

"Dinner sounds great, but honestly, Tensou being up and running so flawlessly and in such a short time is reward enough. Not to mention, actually saving a life."

"You're a Ranger. You save lives all the time."

"It's a lot more rewarding when it's more direct," Billy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm really just glad everything worked out for the best. And when Gia does wake up, can you congratulate her on the baby for me?"

"You're not staying?"

"I've got to get back," Billy said. "I was working on my own project before Noah asked for my help with this one. I'd really like to get back to that, before they make too much progress without me."

"What are you working on?"

"Top secret," Billy said. "Maybe you'll hear about it one day."

"Hopefully," Claire said, and then chuckled when Vanessa practically threw herself at the blue Ranger and swallowed him in a tight, overly affectionate hug. She let her girlfriend have her way for a few seconds before she pulled her away. "Babe, come on. Let the man breathe."

"You have no idea how grateful I am," Vanessa told the blue Ranger. "There are just... no words to say how much all your hard work means to me."

"Us," Claire smiled.

"Like I said, it was fun," Billy said. He gave Tensou a little pat on the head, was hugged once more by Vanessa, and then walked out. Just as he was leaving, Emma was walking in. She thanked Billy as she passed him, then approached the bed.

"She's still not up?"

"She had a baby and heart surgery," Claire chuckled. "Give her a little time, will you?"

"But she's okay?"

Tensou gave a loud sign and turned on his scanners again. Claire took it from his hand.

"Gia's fine. Both of you need to trust that."

"Mom, we almost lost her! If Noah and Billy hadn't finished Tensou in time, those doctors never would have known what to do!"

"They did, and Gia's fine," Claire said. "You need to stop worrying about what could have gone wrong, and be happy it all went right."

"But..."

"Besides, when Gia does wake up, she's not going to want to hear how worried we were. She's going to want to hear all about her new baby."

"I just went to see her," Emma smiled. "She's doing so well. It's heartwarming."

"Got any pictures?" Claire asked. Emma nodded her head, and gave her mother a look like it was obvious. Claire took the camera.

"Get these printed."

"I just thought I'd save them on my computer," Emma said. "When Ciara's a little bigger, we can get some nice pictures framed then."

"I think pictures are a lot easier for Gia to hold than a computer," Claire said with a little laugh. "Where is Joe? I can watch him while you run out."

"Troy and Orion are looking after him," Emma took her camera from her bag. "I promised they could for a couple of hours. You and Vanessa can stay with Gia in case she wakes up. I'll get her some pictures."


	61. The First Visit

Gia crossed her arms over her chest defiantly and shook her head.

"Not in the chair."

"Don't you want to see your daughter?"

"Not in the chair."

Jake lowered his head, shook it and sighed. A week had passed since Gia's surgery and the birth of their daughter. Ciara had spent most of that time in the incubator, but had put on enough weight and was breathing well enough by herself that Gia and Jake would be allowed to visit, and for the first time, could hold their daughter. It was a magical moment, but only if Jake could convince his fiancée she needed to use the wheelchair to get to their daughter's floor.

"It's a long walk," he said.

"And I'm feeling fine," Gia shrugged. "I can make it to the bathroom and back, by myself."

"Huge accomplishment," Emma spoke up from the corner of the room, where she was rocking Joe to sleep. He had an appointment in the hospital just for a check up and some shots and Emma figured, while they were there, he could visit his aunt Gia. "At least, for me, that was a big deal."

"I owe you," Gia promised, then looked back to her fiancé. "No chair. I'm okay. Tensou gave me the all clear."

"He said your heart was good. He also said you need to take it easy," Jake told her. "You put your body through a lot. You're lucky to be alive. Sit in the chair."

"No."

Jake rubbed his face with his hands, "Gia..."

"No chair."

"Fine," Jake sighed, then sat down in the chair, "You push me, then."

"Uh..." Emma frowned. She wasn't sure how that would help Gia take it easy at all, but saw the smirk on Jake's lips. He had something in mind. She decided not to question it.

"I get to push you?"

Jake nodded to Gia. She looked to him questioningly, but then slowly started to get herself out of bed. Emma got up, and with one hand helped her best friend to her feet, then kept her steady until she could grab the handles on the back of Jake's chair.

"I'll leave Joe with the nurse," Emma said. "I'll catch up. Go on without me,"

As Emma left to find the nurse that promised to look after Joe while she, Jake, and Gia got to see Ciara, Jake and Gia made their way to the elevator. It was a little slow going with Gia having to push Jake in the chair, but they were moving, and Jake was confident that with the chair to lean on, Gia wasn't stressing her heart too much. She still had a little ways to go before the doctors were confident she was fully recovered from her ordeal. Even though Tensou's scans said everything were good, there was no such thing as too careful.

When they made it up to the NICU, after putting on some scrubs, Gia gave in, and asked Jake to switch spots. She had practiced walking around her room, to the bathroom, and up and down the halls, but this was the farthest she had gone so far. Jake was happy to switch places with her, and pushed her into the nursery where their child was waiting. A nurse was on hand, checking up on Ciara as normal. Jake knew her well, but this was Gia's first visit.

"There's the proud mother," the nurse smiled when she saw Jake and Gia coming up. She leaned over the incubator slightly, "Ciara, look who's coming to see you. Mommy's here."

"She's in there?" Gia asked, and leaned forward in her chair to get a look. The nurse nodded.

"She's so precious," she said. "She's got the whole floor wrapped around her little finger. Anything she wants, she gets."

"She's getting so big," Jake commented, then smiled at Gia, "She was tiny when she was born."

"She's still got ways to go," the nurse said. "But she's such a fighter. I don't think I've seen a baby thrive as much as her under these conditions."

"She's got her mother's heart," Jake said, then shook his head, "Uh, well, not literally, I hope. Gia's just also quick at bouncing back. Can't keep her down."

"Can I hold her?" Gia asked the nurse, who quickly nodded her head.

"Of course," she reached into the incubator and gently lifted the little baby. Ciara stirred from being disturbed from her sleep, but settled quickly once she found herself in her mother's arms.

"This is my favourite part," the nurse said to Jake as they watched Gia hold the baby for the first time. "Finally letting the mothers hold their children. For some, it's way over due."

"This is my favourite part too," Jake beamed brightly, then knelt down to get in closer to his daughter. He barely had time to take her in when he heard what sounded like the click of a camera. He, Gia, and the nurse looked up to see Emma had made her way in.

"Sorry," she whispered and lowered the camera. "Didn't mean to ruin the moment. Go back to being cute. I'll just get more pictures."

"You have no idea how many times I've wanted to say that to families," the nurse chuckled. "If I had a dime for every beautiful moment I saw, I would only have to work because I love it."

Emma smiled, snapped another picture of the new parents with Ciara, then turned to the nurse, "We can't thank you enough for looking after her. Gia may seem tough on the outside, but losing this baby would have killed her."

"From what I heard, keeping her almost did," the nurse teased. "I've seen a lot of devoted parents, but what she did..."

"That's Gia," Emma said with a bit of a sigh, "Scaring me to death since the day I was born. She's never taken the easy route."

"Never?"

"She owns a pet tiger," Emma said. "Because having a cat just wasn't enough."

"I read it was her animal spirit."

"Yeah, because having a regular cat just wasn't enough," Emma chuckled.

The nurse smiled, "By the way, how is little Joe doing. He had an appointment today, didn't he?"

"He's perfect," Emma said. "Strong, healthy, loud. Very, very loud."

"Getting used to motherhood?"

"It'll be easier now."

"Honey, it never gets easier."

"It will," Emma smiled. "I've got my best friend doing it with me."

Emma stepped away from the nurse and looked to Gia, "Can I hold her, now?"

"No," Gia said without taking her eyes off Ciara. Emma frowned.

"I let you hold Joe."

"That's your problem," Gia said and cuddled her daughter in closer to her chest, gently so as not to hurt her. "I am never letting her go."

"She won't even let me hold her," Jake whined. He got down on his knees, "Please?"

"No."

"She's my baby too."

"That's your problem," Gia smiled lovingly down at her daughter, "You are just too precious."

"I think it's time she gets back in her bed," the nurse suggested. "When you bring her home, as much as it'll kill me, I never want to have to see her again."

"Can't I hold her before you put her back?" Jake pleaded with his fiancée. Gia sighed, then very gently passed the baby over to Jake.

"Don't squeeze too hard! Support her head. Jake!"

"I got this," Jake said as he took the little girl in his arms. Ciara let out a little cry, upset about being moved, but settled quickly as Jake rocked her. "It's me," he said. "It's daddy."

Ciara opened her eyes for a moment, and seemed to coo contently before returning to sleep. Jake, very gently, passed her over to the nurse, who put her back in the incubator.

"You guys can visit again tomorrow," she informed the parents. "Maybe then, you'll let the happy aunt hold Ciara."

"We'll see," Gia said teasingly as she looked to Emma, who pouted.

"You were third to hold Joe!"

"And you'll be third to hold Ciara," Gia shrugged. "I just don't know when that'll be."

Jake pushed Gia off in the chair after a final goodbye to their daughter. Emma huffed, and stayed behind for a minute to give the nurse an annoyed look.

"If you knew half the stuff I put up with just by being her friend, you'd know how frustrating this is."

"So, you're just friends?" the nurse asked. Emma frowned questioningly.

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh. It's just, there were some rumours," the nurse said. "You know, that pink and yellow hooked up."

Emma breathed in deeply, shook her head and walked off. Under her breath, she muttered: "Stupid fan fictions..."


	62. Finally Home

"Joe is so confused," Jordan chuckled as he watched his son stare at Ciara in confusion. "He's got to be thinking who the hell this new person is."

"They're going to be great friends," Orion said. "I can just tell."

"You think?" Gia, Emma, Vanessa, and Claire all said as they pointed a knowing look to the silver Ranger. Orion shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not a guarantee just because you're all best friends."

"Goodalls and Morans have always gotten along," Emma said. Orion smirked.

"Yes, but now they're Myles and Hollings."

Gia moved her daughter away from Joe's line of sight and sat back down on the couch. After spending weeks in the hospital after her surgery and waiting for Ciara to be strong enough to leave, it felt nice to finally be home. She had never missed her cramped apartment more.

"Cat's bathed," Jake announced as he stepped out of the bathroom. He was soaking wet, but Tiger seemed happy and very clean. With two new babies in the apartment, it was more important than ever that Tiger's fur was cleaned regularly. She was a neat cat, but there was no telling what her fur could pick up, especially while she was out on the job with Jordan.

But Tiger wasn't excited because she had just gotten a bath. She was excited because, for the very first time, she would get to meet the new babies. She had seen Joe already from a distance, but now, Emma and Jordan were allowing her to get right up to their son. And Gia and Jake were perfectly content letting her near Ciara.

"Okay, stay back for a second," Emma said, and shifted Joe in her arms so Tiger could see, but she could also protect her child in cause the cat got a little too excited. When she felt comfortable, she invited the cat in closer. "Tiger, meet your new cousin, Joe. Joe, this is Tiger."

Tiger sniffed the baby, then gently brushed her face against his. Joe smiled when he felt the cat's soft fur against his skin, which in turn, made the big cat excited. Fortunately, she had enough sense not to do anything that would harm the baby.

"When he's a big bigger, you can play with him like you did Ryan," Emma promised the cat. "For now, Ryan's going to have to do."

"Tiger, come here," Gia said, calling her cat over as she readied herself to introduce Ciara. "This is your sister. You've got to be very quiet, though. She's sleeping."

"Yeah, don't wake her up," Jake said as he walked back into the room with a new set of clothes. He tossed the wet ones in the laundry. "I'm still trying to catch up on the sleep I missed a week ago."

"You never will," Troy shook his head. "When Ryan was born, the whole house stopped sleeping for months."

"I'm still wiped," Rebecca commented from the kitchen as she carried over a tray of snacks.

"And she sleeps like a baby most nights," Noah said, earning himself a glare from Troy. "Uh... you know, from what I've heard."

"Oh, grow up, you two," Rebecca rolled her eyes, then smacked her brother on the arm. "I've already had a baby. It's not like I'm completely innocent."

"Is sex different when you're blind?" Jake asked. "Like, does it feel different or..."

"LALALA!" Troy shoved his fingers in his ears and cried out. Unfortunately, he was loud enough to wake Ciara and startle Joe.

"No, no, no!" Jordan whined.

"Shit!" Gia muttered and started to rock her daughter to soothe her. Jordan took Joe from Emma and brought him into the other room. Troy took his fingers out of his ears and looked apologetically to the parents.

"Sorry."

"When one cries, the other starts," Jake said. "Every night."

"All night," Emma grumbled.

"Guess we're going to have to get used to babies again," Rebecca chuckled, then covered her ears as Ciara screamed a little louder. "Wow, she's got a good set of lungs now."

"Yep," Jake sighed. "She's making sure we know they're still working."

"I'm going to take her for a walk around the apartment," Gia announced, the tapped her thigh, "Come on, Tiger. You'll help me make sure the neighbours don't complain."

The cat followed her mistress excitedly over to the door. Gia strapped her daughter into the stroller and then took her outside for a quick walk around the floor. When she was gone, Jordan stepped out from his bedroom. Joe was in his arms, soothing himself with his pacifier.

"If we could stay off the topic of Rebecca having sex, that'd be great," Jordan muttered. He sat down on the couch. On the other side, Jake shook his head.

"No way. I just found out Noah's finally getting some," he said with a smile as he turned to his best friend. "Dude, didn't I tell you? Huh?"

"It was pretty great," Noah smiled shyly.

Troy got up and walked out onto the balcony. Emma saw him lean over the edge and chuckled.

"Whatcha doing?"

"If I were to drop, would this height kill me for sure?"

"Come on," Jake shook his head. "When we met her, Rebecca was already carrying around a basketball in her stomach. You've got to know she's having sex. Besides, Noah's the virgin here. Or, at least, he was."

"So how did it happen?" Emma asked, looking to the couple excitedly. "When did it happen?"

Troy looked over the railing again, but couldn't decide if the drop would kill him for sure, or if there was a chance it would just leave him paralyzed.

"After Noah saved Gia," Rebecca smiled brightly. "He slept for the first few days. Then we went on our first date in weeks and... BAM! Romance!"

"Pretty much," Noah scratched the back of his neck nervously. "We didn't really plan it. It had just been so long since we had seen each other... it happened."

"BAM!" Rebecca said again, keeping her cry on the softer side so as not to startle Joe again.

Troy groaned and gave up on his idea of jumping the railing. There was too much of a chance it wouldn't kill him. He walked back into the apartment and sat down in his chair next to Orion. The silver Ranger chuckled as he leaned in.

"It's awkward because it's your little sister, right?"

"Exactly."

"Sucks to be you," Orion laughed before he turned to Noah and Rebecca. "So, now that you two have had sex, are you getting married?"

Noah spit out his drink. Rebecca looked white as a ghost.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, Emma and Jordan had sex, and now they're getting married," Orion pointed out. "Jake and Gia had sex, and they're getting married."

"Yeah, but Orion..."

"I guess Cliff and Gia never got married, but that's understandable considering he was such a monster," Orion shrugged. "So is that how it works on Earth? When you have sex, you know you'll get married down the road."

Noah leaned into Troy, "Wanna make that jump together?"

-Megaforce-

Out in the hallway, Gia had gotten Ciara to settle down quickly with their walk. It had been a trick her mother told her when she found out she had been expecting a child and so far, it worked miracles. Ciara loved being in her stroller, and loved being pushed around even more. She would fall asleep almost instantly. Gia had thought about going back to the apartment to be with her friends, but this was one of the rare times she got to be alone with her daughter. Between all the Rangers, her mothers, Jake's parents, and the fact that she shared her small space with another family, there was never a quiet moment.

Gia found a corner at the end of the hallway, took her daughter out of the stroller, and sat in the corner. She cradled Ciara in her arms, while Tiger sat down next to them. For a while, Gia was content to just stare down at the baby lovingly. She was in awe at this very moment.

For a long time, this all seemed impossible. The thought of having a safe, loving home, with a man who made her feel good about herself wasn't even on the table. Cliff had her thinking the sour, painful relationship they shared was the best she could hope for. And that any future they had would be bleak at best. Now, the future was bright, and it was full of good things. She had a career and could support herself without having to rely on anyone (except maybe her partner during risky missions). She had a home of her home, and though she shared it with a bunch of people, it was still an oasis. She had a great fiancé, who would one day be the husband she had always dreamed of. Her bleak future had been painted over by something better than she ever thought possible for herself.

And now, with a daughter in her arms, it could only get better. There would be rough times, for sure. This was, after all, the product of herself and Jake. But with Ciara, it was a chance to start fresh – to forget about the tough times of the past and to focus on bigger, better dreams.

"You are never going to feel the way I felt," she whispered and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm not going to let you fall, you got that? You can come to me with anything, anything at all, and I'll make sure you know, I have my full support. There are going to be son guys out there that want to hurt you. A lot of people out there, in fact. And... I can't lock them all away. But I'm going to make sure they never hurt you the way they hurt me. God help them if they try."

"God help them if they even think of it."

Hearing a voice, Gia looked up. She smiled brightly when she saw it was Serena coming over. She had a pink balloon, a yellow teddy bear, and what looked like a soccer themed blanket.

"I've got to say," Serena said. "I'm a little hurt I wasn't invited to the birth."

"Neither was I," Gia said with a little laugh as Serena sat next to her. "One minute, I think I'm on my death bed, the next I'm waking up with stitched in my stomach and Jake telling me Ciara's been born."

"I heard. Heart okay?"

"It's perfect," Gia nodded. "As long as I don't have any more kids, it shouldn't give me any trouble. It'll outlast me."

"I know I wasn't invited, but I thought I'd stop by to congratulate you," Serena said. "The balloon was Sammie's idea, Terran picked out the bear, and, well, in my family, babies always get blankets. You can swaddle them up, it makes them feel safe."

"Swaddling's a little hard for me," Gia admitted. "Jordan's a natural, so we just..."

"You've got to learn," Serena said, and gently took Ciara from Gia's arms, "Just, watch. A lot of people get scared of doing it too tight, then make it too loose. But when it's snug, the baby is reminded of being in the womb. It's how I got Sammie to sleep every night, and Terran still loved when I wrap him up."

Serena showed Gia the finished work, then unwrapped the blanket so the yellow Ranger could have a go.

"Don't be afraid of pulling just a little harder," Serena said. "Babies are stronger than they look."

"Not when they're born months early."

"Those are the strongest," Serena said, then smiled when Gia finished the swaddle, "Hey, that's perfect! I knew you had it in you."

"Preemies are the strongest?"

"Yeah. Anyone can survive a low risk birth," Serena shrugged. "Preemies have the toughest time. The ones that make it are obviously built to last. Emy was a preemie. Look at her now."

"When you put it that way," Gia chuckled. "Ciara is pretty tough. She's going to give mommy a run for her money when she's older."

"Ciara, huh?"

"After Ms. Chesterfield," Gia said, then turned to Serena apologetically. "Your name did cross my mind, but without Ms. Chesterfield, we never would have met, so..."

"I get it. Again, a little hurt," Serena teased. She looked down at Ciara and gently stroked the back of the baby's hand, "You made a good one."

"Thanks."

"And you're going to be a great mother. Ciara's the lucky one here."

"I just can't believe she's here," Gia said. "I mean, I'm alive. I can see her. I'm holding her, right now."

"Yeah, you are."

Gia turned to Serena, "That was my biggest fear. I didn't care what happened to me. I just... I wanted to hold her. I wanted to see her, even just once. Then my heart could crap out or whatever."

"I know what you mean," Serena smiled. "When I was sick, and Emily was off being the yellow Ranger, I just wanted to stay alive long enough to see her come home. To make sure she made it back, safe and sound. Sometimes, when she and Mike have us over for dinner, I watch our kids play together, and then I look at her and I think, 'wow, this is better than what I asked for'."

Gia nodded. Serena gave her a little nudge.

"We're kind of like the preemies, you know," she said. "We were given a harder path. But we made it out. We're better and stronger for it. I think it makes me a better mother. And I think it's going to be what make you the most amazing mother Ciara could ever ask for."

Gia smiled down at her daughter. Serena gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before she looked down at Tiger. She pat the cat on the head, "And you. With a big sister like you, Ciara's never going to have to worry about any boys. You're going to look out for her, aren't you?"

"Tiger's been amazing with Ryan," Gia said and looked down at her cat happily. "I'd trust her with Ciara's life, and that's not something I say lightly."

"I know," Serena smiled. She picked herself up off the floor, "What do you say we head back to the apartment. "Apparently, both you and Emma had babies, and I wasn't invited. I want to meet the little guy."

Serena reached into her bag and pulled out another bear and a blanket with a forest theme, "I bought gifts for him too."

"You'll be just in time," Gia said, "Emma and Jordan usually don't put him down for another ten minutes. I'm sure you'll get the chance to meet him before he naps."

"Don't worry, I'm not afraid to take sleeping children from their cribs," Serena smirked. "It was a real problem when Emily had her twins. I gave her a lot of heart attacks when she noticed they were gone."

"Gone?" Gia asked, clutching Ciara a little closer to her chest.

"Well, not gone, gone. I was always just in the other room," Serena laughed, "But that's way too far for a worried mother."

"Isn't Terran older than the twins?"

"So?"

"Shouldn't you know better?"

"Kid, you know why we get along, right?" Serena smirked. "We don't learn. How many times have you taken Joe in the middle of the night, just to cuddle."

"Okay, but I thought I was dying and this was the only time I had with him," Gia defended herself. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"So, every night?"

"Before and after being in the hospital," Gia said. "I had a cuddle session with both kids last night. Accidentally passed out on the couch and woke up to Emma screaming someone had taken Joe."

"Aw, you're just like me," Serena said, then before Gia could do anything, the white Ranger snatched Ciara from her arms and walked off. Gia's eyes widened.

"Hey! Serena, you can't just..." Gia sighed, looked down at Tiger and shook her head, "Bitch just stole my kid."


	63. Rock Solid Evidence

Coffee wasn't something Orion drank on Andrasia, but the longer he spent living on Earth, the more he found himself drawn to it. Troy had a cup before his classes every morning to wake himself up. Orion had tried it once, and hadn't been able to stop himself since.

He stopped by the local coffee shop. Theirs wasn't as great as what Orion liked, but he and Troy had run out of beans at home, and Orion couldn't afford the better places. But coffee was coffee, so he gave his order. While the barista made it, Orion waited. As he did, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He jumped, not expecting anyone to want his attention.

"Sorry," Karone said with a little laugh. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Orion took his coffee from the barista and then shrugged, "I didn't expect to find you here."

"They make good muffins," Karone said. "Their coffee is shit, though. Why are you drinking it?"

"It's better than nothing, and I've still not got a job," he sighed. "It's a little hard getting a job when everyone wants you to have some experience working first."

"Weren't you a miner on Andrasia?"

"Apparently, that doesn't count."

"You'll figure something out," Karone said, and then looked to Orion a little nervously, "Hey, um... can we talk?"

"Is it about Andrasia?"

"You're not going to like it," Karone nodded. Orion sighed and gestured to a nearby table. They sat down and Karone gave Orion a folder.

"I got this from Zhane. He took pictures of Andrasia on his way back."

"This is just a bunch of rocks."

"He asked around. Nearby planets saw Malkor's Army blow Andrasia up before he arrived to Earth. Apparently, when he heard the Rangers killed his sons, he took out his anger on the first thing he saw."

"Andrasia?"

"They wiped it dry of resources, and there were no slaves left. Not that Malkor would care much for their lives anyways. It was the best he could do without hurting his own Armada too badly. Andrasia wasn't where you found it because... it's gone."

Orion looked down at the pictures again. He did remember seeing a lot more rocks floating around space near where Andrasia should have been than when he left. But he had been so focused on revenge at that time, he hadn't been paying much attention.

"Orion, I'm really sorry," Karone put her hand on Orion's arm and looked to him sympathetically. "I wish I didn't have to tell you this but I figured you should know."

Tears welled up in Orion's eyes, but he wiped them away. There had been nothing left for Orion to go to on Andrasia, but he wanted the chance to say goodbye. He wanted to put his feet down on home soil one last time before moving on. Now, he didn't get that opportunity. Malkor, Vekar, the whole Armada had completely robbed him of his home and his past. Nothing was left of it. He had nothing to remember it by.

"I'm so sorry, Orion," Karone repeated, as though it would help. He sighed, handed her back the pictures, and looked up at her.

"I guess there's no need to look for it anymore."

"Orion, if you want to talk..."

"About what? I can't go home anymore," he shrugged. "I've got a new home now."

"If anything happened to KO-35, even with Earth still standing, I'd be in pieces," Karone told him. "It's okay if you're upset. This is big news. Life changing..."

"Karone, it's okay."

"No, it's not," Karone shook her head, then reached into her bag, "Look, there's nothing to go back to, but not everything was lost."

She pulled from her bag a piece of rock. Orion lifted it and examined it, but found nothing special about it. It was just a rock. Just a regular, common rock. They were found all over Andrasia, and even on Earth.

"What's this?"

"Zhane brought it back," Karone said. "It's not planet sized, but it is part of Andrasia. He figured you could keep it. As a piece of home."

"It's a rock. There are millions of them here on Earth too," Orion gave the gift back to Karone, grabbed his coffee and got up. "Thanks for the update. I'm going to see if anywhere is hiring."

"Orion, wait!" Karone put the rock in her bag, grabbed all the pictures and then jumped up after the silver Ranger. She followed him out of the coffee shop and grabbed him by the arm. "You can't just take off like that!"

"What do you want from me?" Orion asked her. "Do you want to see me cry? Is that it?"

"No, but..."

"I'll bet that's what you miss most about being Astronema," Orion told her. "Watching people suffer. You say you've changed, but you're no different now than when I first heard about you!"

"Orion!"

"I'm not letting you win. Malkor, the Armada... you."

"What? Me? Orion, what are you talking about?"

Orion growled and lunged for Karone. His style was a little sloppy because he was acting on his emotions, but it was still enough of a threat for Karone's self defense to kick in. She grabbed him before he could hurt her, brought her knee up into his stomach, then smashed him down on the sidewalk. Orion groaned as he rolled over. He let out a cough as he looked up at Karone. She sighed and shook her head.

"I didn't want to do that."

"Of course you did," Karone said. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have done it."

She offered her hand and helped him up. "But, you know what, if it makes you feel better, let's do this."

"What?"

"Come on. I was a Ranger once before," Karone said. "I can fight."

"You want to fight?"

"Only if you do," Karone said, then smirked, "You know, Astronema did have plans to conquer Andrasia. And I was going to do the same thing Malkor did. Your planet had nothing of worth expect a few rocks and some slaves."

"You monster!" Orion cried and lunged for her again. Karone held her own. Fortunately, having a red Ranger for an older, protective brother meant she had kept up with her training. She could fight with the best and youngest of the Rangers and come out with only a few scratches, at worse.

There was a bit of a fight, before Karone put Orion on his ass again.

"Maybe Andrasians wouldn't have been good as slaves," Karone shrugged. "You're not any stronger than any other alien out there."

Orion got to his feet and rushed Karone again. She was hit in the arm this time, but didn't let it bother her. She got the Silver Ranger to his knees before letting him go.

"Maybe it's a good thing Andrasia's gone," she didn't need to find a reason why. Orion rushed her again. This time, he did get the upper hand as he ran into her, tackling her into the wall of the coffee shop. Karone let out a cry as he tried to push him away. Fortunately, this round didn't last long as the two Rangers heard a roar. Orion was then tackled to the ground by a Tiger. Karone breathed heavily and looked down the street to see Jordan running over.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he shouted at then as Tiger kept Orion pinned down. "Do you know how awkward it is to hear a call that two of your friends are attacking each other in the middle of the street?"

"She started it!" Orion shouted, but Tiger growled to keep him silent. Orion glared at the cat, "Shut up! You don't scare me."

Jordan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as he turned to Karone, "You started it? Seriously?"

"I could have," Karone shrugged, then showed Jordan the pictures Zhane had taken, "This is all that's left of Andrasia. I just broke the news to Orion and as you can tell, he's not taking it well."

Jordan sighed and turned to his friend, "Orion..."

"As if killing everyone I knew wasn't enough, they had to take everything!" Orion cried out. "That's what they want! That's what they all want! And if I can't get my hands on the one who did this..."

"He's fighting Astronema," Karone explained. "She did have plans to take over Andrasia, and seeing as Malkor and the Armada are gone, I guess she's next in line for an Andrasian ass kicking."

"Orion," Jordan frowned, "Karone isn't Astronema. I thought Rebecca went over this with you?"

"People never change," Orion growled and looked away. Karone sighed, handed Jordan her bag, which nearly tipped him over, and knelt beside Orion.

"I am sorry. For everything Astronema would have done to Andrasia, and everything the Armada's done," she apologized again to Orion. "Zhane gave me those pictures and that rock. I knew it would hurt and I didn't want to tell you, but you had a right to know."

"You have a rock in here?" Jordan asked and looked inside the bag. "You just walk around with a bag full of rocks?"

Karone ignored him, pushed Tiger away and helped Orion to his feet. "You can be mad at Astronema, or me, if it helps."

"It doesn't," Orion turned away, arms crossed. "You fight back."

"Talk about this, Orion," Karone said. "Tell your friends. Let them help you. Don't just... go off job searching. Don't pretend this doesn't hurt."

"Karone..."

"I'm serious. My past may not involve a disappearing planet, but it's got a lot of hurtful things in it too. Things I never wanted to share. But you pain is just like the villains. You fought Astronema one on one, and she was too much for you."

"I wasn't ready."

"You attacked me," Karone reminded him. Orion looked over at her, let out a heavy sigh, then offered his hand.

"I'm sorry," he said. Karone shook her head and pulled him in for a kiss. Tiger lowered her head and covered her eyes with her paws. Jordan's jaw dropped.

"UH... what... um... okay..."

Karone broke away from the kiss and smiled at Orion. She took the bag from Jordan and offered him the Andrasian rock one more time.

"It's not all lost," she told him. "Talk to your friends. Share your thoughts, your feelings, and your memories with them."

Orion took the rock and nodded his head. "You're right. And I'm sorry about..."

"Don't worry about it," Karone said and wiped her bloody lip. She had bitten it when Orion slammed her into the wall. "This is nothing. And hey, Andros' friends are more than happy to send down the few books we have on Andrasia, if you still want those."

"I... you know what, keep them there," Orion said. "I... I'll be here to talk about my home. Those books can teach the people on KO-35 about my planet. Maybe... maybe it can teach them something."

Karone smiled, kissed Orion in the cheek, then took her bag without the rock and walked off. Orion examined his rock, now happy he had a piece of Andrasia to keep with him.

Jordan rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "So, uh... that kiss."

"It's Andrasian," Orion said. "Where humans shake hands, Andrasians apologize with kisses."

"Yeah, you guys were a lot more friendly, weren't you?"

"You can say that," Orion said, then started to smirk, "Karone was just, reminding me there's still some Andrasia left."

"By kissing you?" Jordan asked, then saw the way Orion was smiling, "Wait, you guy also kiss for romance, right?"

"We don't date on Andrasia," Orion shook his head.

"But you're attracted to people, right?"

"Yes. Of course. Why?"

"It's just... the kiss..."

"It's Andrasian. And I appreciate Karone going out of her way to remind me of home," Orion rolled his eyes. "I know it's a little weird to you, but for me, that's normal. And it felt good to know there are people out there who still know and remember Andrasia."

"Yeah it did," Jordan smirked. Orion sighed.

"Not... you Earthlings only have one thing on your mind, don't you?"

"Come on. Karone may be old... er, but she's still... you know."

"A teammate? A friend?"

"Dude, I have a fiancée, don't make me say it."

Orion rolled his eyes. "She's not... We don't date on Andrasia. That's not normal for me."

"But if you did."

"We don't."

"But if you did," Jordan repeated. "Is Karone someone you could see yourself having dinner with?"

"I'm going to go talk to someone else, anyone else, about Andrasia," Orion rolled his eyes.


	64. Living Arrangements

Being on maternity leave meant Gia didn't need to work, but it was the further thing from a vacation she could imagine. While she and Jordan were at the top position in the Angel Grove Silver Guardians, Wes and Eric were still responsible for their pay and making sure Gia and Jordan did well on duty. Fortunately, they were very trusting bosses, so Gia often had the privilege of working how she saw fit. Even better, the former Time Force Rangers were very generous bosses. Gia had up to a full year of maternity leave if she choose to take it, with her full salary for the first few months, and then ninety percent for the latter months. It would be more than enough to keep her housed, feed, and her daughter looked after, especially with Jake still working on most days. Conner had been generous about time off the first couple of weeks, while Ciara had been in the hospital and then a few days after she came home, but he couldn't afford to lose his star player for long.

Emma didn't have a job, so maternity leave wasn't a factor for her. She could be home with the babies as long as she wanted, as long as there was enough money from Jordan to cover their living expenses. Jordan did make enough to support the family alone, but they were really stretching every dollar. So when Emma came home from a diaper run to see Gia looking online at new apartments, her stomach started to churn. Really, she and Jordan could only afford their shoebox of a place because they had two roommates.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she placed the diapers down. Gia looked up.

"Kids are down for their naps. They've been fed already, so when they wake, we might have a mess to clean up."

"Great," Emma said, then sat next to Gia, "What are you doing?"

"You've got to admit, the place is a little cramped," Gia pointed around the apartment, where clothes, baby toys, Tiger's toys, Tiger's bed, and then the Rangers' own personal stuff were littered everywhere. "Babies may be small, but the room they need is not."

"We can make it work," Emma said with a shrug. "We just need to clean up a bit."

Gia groaned and let her head fall back, "Emma, I'm too tired to shower, and I need one."

"Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything..."

"Ciara had me up all night. I don't have the energy to walk to my bed and sleep, much less to clean this place up. Besides, it's only going to get dirty again. Jake and I have been crunching some numbers lately..."

"Jake?"

"Okay, I've been crunching," Gia said, "And I really think we've got the money to afford a new place. Something a bit bigger, with a room for Ciara."

"More room, bigger mess," Emma shrugged. "It's a matter of being organized."

She got up, grabbed what appeared to be a pile of dirty laundry and dumped it in the wash, "See. We've just got to gather up everything that needs a good clean and now it's out of our hair."

"Yeah, but..."

"When the guys get home, we can have them help. It's been a couple of weeks with the kids. We find a spot for everything, and then just take a couple extra seconds to make sure everything is where it needs to be. Tiger can even help."

"Okay, but..."

"We don't have to move. We have to get a routine. Besides, isn't it easier for you and Jordan to carpool to work together?"

"You want to keep living together, don't you?" Gia asked. Emma bit her lip and shrugged.

"Am I that obvious?"

"We've only been living together since we were born," Gia said. "And you're pretty resistant to anyone changing that."

"You are."

"I'm resistant to Jordan," Gia shook her head. "I'm... nervous about not living with you anymore."

"You are?"

"But it's the kids," Gia said. "Ciara needs a room of her own. Jake and I need her to have a room of her own. She'll need space to grow and learn to be independent. And if she wants a place to hide..."

"Like you?"

"My room was my shelter," Gia nodded. "When I had a rough day at school, or after a day with Cliff, my room was... safe. I want Ciara to have that feeling too."

"She won't need that for a while."

"I've also got a tiger," Gia pointed out. "I haven't been able to get her out to the park every day with Ciara. She's been great about it so far, but it's not fair to her. You of all people should understand that.

Gia looked up at Emma sympathetically, "We're not kids anymore. We're parents. We have kids. Their needs come first. Our parents didn't live together when we were born."

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "I guess not. And all your points are good. It's just..." she bit her lip nervously, "Jordan and I can't afford our own place. He makes your salary, and that's the only income we have for rent, groceries and... everything."

Gia looked down at the listings on her computer. She hadn't taken what her and Jake leaving would do to Emma, Jordan, and especially Joe. She knew her best friend and partner would find a way to make any living arrangement work, even if they had to downsize to something even smaller, but Joe, just like Ciara, would need room to grow and his own space. Not to mention, any place that Jordan could afford on his own wouldn't be in the safest of neighbourhoods. Joe deserved to grow up in safety.

Emma sat back down on the couch and sighed, "I guess I can't tell you not to do what you think is best for your family, but..."

"You're my family," Gia shook her head and closed her laptop. "This isn't ideal, but if it's the best we can do for both the kids, we're going to have to make it work."

Gia got up, walked to the kitchen and turned on the water. "I'll get started on the dishes. Do you mind doing a couple loads of laundry?"

"You mean you're not going to move?"

"Eventually," Gia said. "Once we know leaving won't mean putting you and Joe in the hole."

"You forgot Jordan," Emma sighed.

"No I didn't. I'll gladly put him in a hole. Preferably a deep one. And I'll leave him there."

"Joe needs a father."

"Don't play the sweet baby nephew card," Gia rolled her eyes. "That's not fair. You know my love for that beautiful child trumps my hate for the butthead."

"I know," Emma chuckled.

"Alright, fine, I won't put Jordan in a hole," Gia said, then turned and pointed to Emma, "But if he puts himself there, my efforts to get him out will only be minimal."

"I wouldn't expect any more."

"You shouldn't. You'll be disappointed."

Emma chuckled, shook her head, and started to collect more clothes for the laundry. "I'll just throw these in then check on the kids. What are we going to do about dinner?"

"Unless you feel like cooking, I'm having Jake bring it home."


	65. Lifestyle Struggles

Rebecca held the permission slip in her hand as she knocked on her brother's door. She could ask her step-parents to sign it. After all, as far as the school was concerned, they were her legal guardians. But she didn't want them to sign it. She didn't want to talk to them about this trip. She needed her brother's advice, and since he was over eighteen, if she wanted the paper to be signed, he was more than capable of doing so.

The door opened and Rebecca was greeted by Orion. She knew before he said anything because, no matter how long it had been since he had worked in a mine, he always smelled vaguely of rocks and dirt.

"Is Troy home?"

"It's amazing how you do that," Orion said. "He's in his room studying. I was just headed out."

"Out where?"

"Karone invited me to a movie," Orion told her, and Rebecca heard him slip on his jacket. "It's that new space movie that came out. We're going to see how many things they got wrong about life beyond Earth."

"Enjoy it," Rebecca said and stepped aside to let Orion go. She had heard of the news about Andrasia, and knew that since finding out, Orion had been spending a lot of time with Karone. She had been the one to deliver the news, and had picked him up about it afterwards. Orion was already somewhat used to life on Earth, having lived with the Rangers for several months while fighting the Armada, but now that he was a permanent resident, he found it nice to be with someone who also wasn't originally from the planet. Karone's experience was different from his, but she had a culture shock when she had moved to the planet as well.

"Thanks," Orion smiled before taking off. Rebecca closed the door behind him and walked over to her brother's room. She knocked again, then walked straight in. Troy had told her his door was always open. She learned the hard way he meant figuratively.

"Hey, Becca," Troy said, and Rebecca heard him turn his chair, "What are you doing? Isn't it your night with Ryan?"

"I told the mothers I'd be a little late. I got this at school today," Rebecca handed him the permission slip.

"Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum? I hear that place is really cool."

"Me too," Rebecca said. "There's just one little problem. Museums aren't... I can't do anything at a museum. They're quiet, you can't touch anything. All there is to do is look and learn and when you can't see it's kind of..."

"Boring? So don't go."

"But Troy, dinosaurs!" Rebecca pointed to the permission slip. "They've got bones and fossils and everything cool from the land before time!"

"The movies?"

"No, I meant the age of the dinosaurs. And even stuff before that. It sounds like such a cool field trip and I don't want to miss out. It's already hard enough being the new kid, the blind kid, and the kid who's friends with all the Rangers."

"It's hard being our friend?"

"People either just want to talk to me to get to you guys, or they hate my guts," Rebecca said. "If I sit out this field trip, I'm going to be even more of an outsider."

"So go."

"And do what? Not look, touch, or do anything?"

Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest and flopped down on Troy's bed. "Sometimes, I wish I had just gone through with the stupid eye operation. Dolphin senses are cool, but I miss seeing stuff, you know. Just the other day, Ryan asked my about the scars around my eyes and why they looked weird."

"She's just a kid, Becca. And you know she didn't mean anything by it."

"I know," Rebecca shrugged. "And you guys are all great, and Dr. Oliver's a big help at school, and I've really learned how to get around and stuff. But... stuff like this kind of reminds me of what I'm missing out. A Dinosaur Museum is super cool... when you can see all the cool stuff."

"Can't you ask the tour guide to describe what he's showing? They do a little of that anyways."

"If I was fine with having cool stuff described, I'd open a book."

"What if you brought Ryan along?" Troy suggested. Rebecca gave him a strange look.

"So we both can't touch stuff together?"

"We brought Ryan to the zoo the other week, and you were perfectly happy seeing the animals through her eyes."

"She is a pretty good tour guide," Rebecca smiled. "And she's so cute when she's excited. I think I like the zoo better when I take her."

"Ryan's going to tell you everything she thinks is cool," Troy said. "You won't get her to shut up about it for weeks. It's not the same as seeing the artifacts, but I think it's still pretty cool."

"I won't see dinosaurs for myself, though."

"Rebecca, this isn't about seeing stuff," Troy held up the permission slip. "This is about learning and getting a better understanding of what the world was like long before we came. Dr. Oliver's a great teacher and he loves this stuff, and I'm sure the people at the museum are very knowledgeable as well."

"They better be," Rebecca said. "If they work there."

"You know what I mean. You'll learn something. That's the point of going. And it might not be the same experience as what the others kids get, but it'll still be special for you."

"So, I should go?"

"You should go, and you should ask the mothers if Ryan can come with you."

"She does make everything better," Rebecca nodded her head and smiled. "Alright, thanks, Troy. Now can you sign it?"

"Gladly," Troy answered.

-Megaforce-

Jake smiled lovingly down at his daughter as he put her onesie on and realized she was fitting into it a lot better than when he first brought her home. She had been born several weeks early and as a result was a lot smaller than most babies her age. Since then, she had put on enough weight to be discharged from the hospital, but she had always been small. Now, she was still putting on weight, and finally filling out her clothes like a regular, healthy baby should.

"You're definitely just like your mother," he told her as he gently lifted her into his arms. He looked across the room, where Gia was on the bed, completely passed out after a long day of watching over their daughter. Jake was tired too, but never too tired to spent some time with his little girl after work. He got a lot of criticism about being a young dad at work. A few of his teammates thought it was irresponsible to have a kid at his age, though they were never mean about it. Some reporters would write articles about how having a child so young would ruin his career and his life. Some soccer fans would write to him, saying he was setting a bad example for his younger fans. But Jake didn't care. Ciara wasn't something he had planned. He never wanted to be a father at this age. But when he found out his family was going to start sooner than he thought, rather than turn away from it, he decided to embrace it. This wasn't his choice, but he was glad for it, and looking down at his young daughter, he knew she was the best thing to ever happen to him. Other people could say what they wanted. He didn't have to listen.

He carried her out to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed a bottle and set it on the stove to warm it up. Ciara wasn't crying out in hunger yet, but Jake never liked having her wait to eat. It was almost time for her dinner, so by the time the bottle was warm, she would be up and ready to eat.

"Daddy knows how much it sucks waiting for food," he said as he rocked her gently. While he waited for the milk to warm, the front door opened.

"Where is my son?" Jordan asked, looking almost frantic. Jake frowned as he pointed to the bedrooms.

"But be quiet! I just got the girls down for their naps!" he said. Jordan rushed into his room, scooped his son out from his crib and hugged him. Jake followed him into the bedroom with a funny look.

"Dude, I was going to feed him next. I've only got two arms."

"It's not that," Jordan shook his head, gave Emma a peck on the forehead without waking her, then walked out to the living room. He sat on the couch, still with Joe close to his chest. "Something... happened at work today."

"Dude, if you got shot at and Gia wasn't there to see it, don't tell her. She'll complain about it for weeks."

"Jake, I'm serious," Jordan looked up. "I did something... I did something bad."

"Like what?" Jake asked. "Did you shoot somebody?"

"Kind of..." Jordan winced as he said it. Jake frowned.

"Did you kill him?"

"No... at least... I hope not. They said he'd be okay," he shook his head. "He's at the hospital now. But... that's not the bad part. Do you remember Fresno Bob?"

"The asshole that had my fiancée executed?"

"Turns out, Angel Grove's got their own," Jordan said. "The guy I took out is his son."

"Fresno Bob had a son?"

"No," Jordan sighed. "I don't know who the leader is, but Angel Grove's got its own gang. Look, I was just walking the streets when I saw something shady. I thought some guy was selling drugs, so I went in to break it up."

"How does that lead to someone getting shot."

"He pulled a gun out on me," Jordan said. "That's when Tiger pounced."

"Hey, yeah. Where is... what the hell happened to Tiger?" Jake roared as he jumped to his feet. Fortunately, he wasn't loud enough to wake the babies. Jordan shook his head.

"Relax. I dropped her off with Vanessa. She was a little worked up and needed a run. I figured she'd be safe playing with Ryan in the backyard."

"So Tiger's okay?"

"She's fine," Jordan said. "Anyways, she pounced, so the guy shot at her."

"You said she was okay!"

"She was wearing her vest. The bullet didn't penetrate, I swear. I checked up on her myself."

"Jordan..."

"The guy shot Tiger and she was hurting for a bit afterwards. She couldn't do anything for a minute and the asshole tried to take advantage. He pointed the gun at her again, this time at her head. She doesn't have any protection there."

"Jordan!" Jake cried again and this time it woke the kids.

"Tiger's fine!" Jordan insisted again. "That's when I shot the guy. I shot him, Jake!"

"I hope so!"

"Jake, you don't get it!" Jordan shook his head. "This guy is dangerous on his own, but apparently his father's worse. I called the ambulance, got the guy rushed to the hospital, and while I was waiting to see if he'd be okay, I got this message."

Jordan showed Jake his phone.

"Watch your back?"

"I'd hurt anyone who even thought about hurting my son," Jordan said and looked to Jake worriedly. "But I'm not a criminal. I don't like hurting people."

"This guy does?"

"The police are looking into it," Jordan nodded. "We don't know who the boss is, but they know his work. It's... it's bad, Jake. It's really bad."

"How bad?"

Jordan gulped, "I'm scared for my life, Jake."


End file.
